Deseo que regreses a mi
by Azaly Fanel
Summary: Capítulo 17! Despues de largo tiempo.... Proximamente el Cap. 18
1. Deseo que regreses a mi

Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen (que más desearia yop . )

Son propiedad de la fabulosa Rumiko T.

Capitulo 1: Las consecuencias de una cruel realidad

Estoy cansada ... y me muero de hambre... – se quejó Ahome con frustración.

Hay! Ahome ya deja de quejarte!!! – replicó Inuyasha con su acostumbrado malhumor (-.-)

Tranquila señorita Ahome, pronto encontraremos un lugar donde descansar - tranquilizo Miroku ...

Sí Ahome, Miroku encontrará una lujosa casa donde podremos alojar .

Shippo tiene razón... – dijo Sango... mientras en monje los miraba con una expresión de molestia ¬.¬

Es verdad!!!! - grita Ahome de pronto, llamando la atención del grupo – Monje Miroku acaso no estamos cerca de donde vive el maestro Mushin?

Uhhmm tiene toda la razón señorita Ahome no lo había pensado. Pues que esperamos.. vayamos al templo del maestro Mushin!! - accede Miroku alegre de tener la oportunidad de ver nuevamente a su antiguo maestro, protector y amigo.

Que bien!!!! Al fin podré darme un baño y comer algo ...... – dice Ahome con alegría .

Y así cambian ligeramente su rumbo para dirigirse al templo. Al llegar no encuentran a Mushin, por lo cual todos comienzan a buscarlo, internamente preocupados de que algo pudiera haberle ocurrido al anciano monje.

Maestro Mushin!!! – llama Miroku... "que extraño..". de pronto se topan con el monje, quien se encuentra en el suelo aparente mente desmayado.. - ¡!Maestro!!!, Maestro Mushin... que tiene!! – pregunta Miroku llegando rápidamente junto al anciano para intentar reanimarlo... – Maestro Mushin.. .. EEEHH??? – exclama... alertando al resto..

Qué ocurre Miroku?.. – pregunta Inuyasha...

Pues nada.... sólo esta..... borracho... ¬¬

QUE!!!??? – dijeron todos... sorprendidos y enojados...

Me siento muy contento de verlos .. hace mucho tiempo que nadie visita este templo - comenta en anciano monje, mientras prepara té para los visitantes... para luego ofrecer un jarro a los jóvenes..

Es bueno verlo después de tanto tiempo maestro – dice Miroku recibiendo el jarro que le ofrece el anciano, pero antes de que logre alcanzarlo este le toma su mano derecha...

Uuuhhmmm?? – murmura el monje mientras examina la mano del joven, para luego decirle preocupado – Miroku.... esta noche morirás... --

Qué?? – se sorprende asustado, pero al reaccionar le da un golpe en la cabeza al viejo – No haga ese tipo de bromas!!! ¬¬

Estos dulces están exquisitos!!! – dice Ahome mientras come y toma el té.. ignorando completamente la charla del resto a causa de su apetito... × .× ... mientras Inuyasha por su lado le arrebata uno a Shippo..

Oye que te pasa abusivo!!! Devuélvemelo!!! – grita Shippo lanzándose sobre él intentando recuperarlo.. pero es interceptado por una enorme mano que lo estampa fuertemente en el suelo...

Jajajaja... cuando aprenderás zorrito que eres demasiado débil para vencerme - se burla Inuyasha

Ahome!!! – llora el zorrito.. haciendo que ésta salga de su encanto por los dulces para percatarse de lo que sucede ...

Inuyasha.... ¬¬ - comienza a decir ... haciendo que él sienta temor de lo que sigue....

Ahome!! Mira prueba este, esta muy bueno.. nn' – se adelanta Inuyasha ofreciéndole un plato de dulces a la joven...quien encantada toma uno... olvidando completamente de concluir el conjuro...

De veras!!?? Muchas gracias Inuyasha!!! ..... uuuhhmmm!!!! Tienes razón esta muy rico...

Verdad que si? – "uufff esta vez me salve u.u!

Perro maldito!!! Eres un chantajista!! - grita el zorrito indignado, provocando la burla de su adversario...Sango y Kirara sólo se miran ...n.n'.

Luegoque Ahome terminó su baño fue a la habitación, Sango dormía tranquilamente, sonrió tiernamente al mirar a su amiga, "no tengo sueño, creo que iré a dar un pequeño paseo..." pensó al tiempo que salía sigilosamente del cuarto. Caminó lentamente por los largos pasillos del templo, hasta llegar a una especie de balcón desde donde se veía una bella cascada cuyas aguas eran iluminadas por una imponente y bella luna llena, los gigantescos árboles a las orillas del caudal contribuían con el mágico paisaje al ofrecer a las aguas sus delicadas flores... sonrió emocionada y alegre por presenciar aquel etéreo paisaje

Ahome, que haces aquí?. Pensé que te habías ido a dormir – preguntó una inconfundible voz a su espalda sorprendiéndola.

Inuyasha!.. bueno lo que pasa es que no tenia sueño, y decidí dar un paseo – contest

Pues eres una inconsciente.. no deberías dar paseos tu sola y estas horas – rega

No te molestes Inuyasha, aquí estamos seguros. Además si algo llegara a suceder se que tu vendrías a ayudarme – dijo ella mirándolo dulcemente, lo que provocó un ligero rubor en el honyou...

Ahich! Ese no es motivo para arriesgarse – refunfuñó dándole la espalda para ocultar su nerviosismo. Ahome sonrió y elevó su mirada hacia el cielo....

Es una noche tan hermosa....... mágica... – susurró. Inuyasha se volteó y dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo al igual que ella...

Uhm?.. pues yo no le veo nada de especial – replicó, ganándose una reprobatoria y peligrosa mirada...

ABAJO!!!

Ahome!!! Por qué lo hiciste??!!! -

Porque eres un tonto!!! Un insensible!!! Acaso no puedes tener algo de romanticismo?? – preguntó furiosa

Eehh???.... Romanticismo?? - o.O

Mejor olvídalo – murmuró resignada. Sintió un ligero temblor en su cuerpo "ha comenzado a hacer frío", pensó...... De pronto algo cálido cayó sobre sus hombros, Inuyasha se había quitado su haori para cubrirla, lo miró sorprendida... "cómo se dio cuenta de que tenía frío..... "

Inuyasha..... – susurró emocionada

Qué te pasa?... La noche esta muy helada y no quiero que te enfermes – replic

Gracias por preocuparte por mi Inuyasha...

No digas tonterías... en este momento no sería conveniente que enfermarás, ya que debemos continuar nuestra búsqueda ..

Qué?... solo es por eso???... - ¬.¬ - INUYASHAAA... ABAJO!!! ABAJO!! ABAJO!!! ABAJOOOOOOO!!!!!! ERES UN TONTOOOO!!! – le dejó caer su haori en la cabeza, luego se marchó furiosa ...

Pero ahora que hicee!!!!! – gritó Inuyasha aún estampado en el suelo......

Al amanecer el grupo se despidió del monje Mushin y continuó con su camino... Miroku, Sango y Shippo, notaron el tenso ambiente entre Ahome e Inuyasha, quienes no se dirigían la palabra ni se miraban... se miraron entre ellos y movieron la cabeza comprendiendo.... "el bestia de Inuyasha debe haber cometido alguna de sus tonterías...." U.U'

Habían caminado por algunas horas sin novedades, cuando Inuyasha se detiene sorpresivamente.. los demás lo observan e inmediatamente se ponen alerta...

Qué sucede Inuyasha? – pregunta Miroku

Un mounstro se acerca – responde el honyou olfateando el aire. Desenfunda a colmillo de acero y ese momento frente a ellos aparece un enorme mounstro...

Es un escorpión!!! – grita Shippo

Jah! Es sólo un insecto! – se burla Inuyasha – Enseguida te destruiré!!! Viento.......

Cuidado!! Inuyasha!!! – grita Ahome... esté mira sobre él y ve la enorme espina de la cola del escorpión venir hacia él, salta velozmente pero apenas a tiempo para esquivar el ataque, el cual derritió unos cien metros de diámetro con un espeso liquido que aparentemente era ácido venenoso..

Demonios!!! Eso estuvo cerca.... – el escorpión lo ataca nuevamente

Es muy rápido... – comenta Sango...

Así es Sango, y lo peor es que no puedo utilizar mi agujero negro, ya que este insecto es venenoso...

Descuide Excelencia yo ayudaré a Inuyasha – dice al tiempo que lanza un ataque – Hiraigotsu!!! – pero el escorpión logra esquivarlo. Luego Ahome le lanza una flecha sagrada logrando alcanzar una de sus patas...

Estuve cerca – se lamenta. El escorpión la mira y se dirige hacia ella velozmente y con su cola lanza un ataque directamente hacia ella..

Cuidado Ahome!!! – grita Shippo

Señorita Ahome!!!! – grita también Miroku

Ahome!!!! – grita Inuyasha llegando justo a tiempo para alzarla en brazos evitando el ataque...

Maldito insecto!!! Ya te burlaste lo suficiente de nosotros!! Viento Cortante!!!! – lo ataca pero nuevamente el escorpión logra esquivarlo al tiempo que lo golpea con la cola lanzando a Inuyasha contra unas rocas.

Inuyasha!!! - grita Ahome atrayendo la atención del mounstro.. Sango aprovecha esa distracción y lanza nuevamente su boomerang, esta vez lastimando dos patas del escorpión... Ahome toma una flecha y apunta hacia él lanza su ataque el cual da directamente en la espina de la cola del escorpión destruyéndola...

Bien!!! Ahora es mi turno... Viento Cortante!! – esta vez su ataque da directamente en el escorpión destruyéndolo completamente... – Se trataba solo de una basura... - se burla

No seas presumido, además lo derrotaste con nuestra ayuda – replica Sango

Sango tiene razón Inuyasha – concuerda Ahome

Jah! – exclama, ignorando sus comentarios... Algo llama su atención ... "Ese olor...."

Que pasa? Acaso detectaste otro mounstro? – pregunta Ahome asustada

No.. no es nada – responde alejándose.. Dejando a una extrañada Ahome...

El grupo se encontraba a orillas de un río, ya había anochecido y decidieron acampar ahí, Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Kirara, se encontraban a la orilla de la fogata asando los pescados para la cena, mientras que Ahome llenaba las botellas de agua, acompañada de Inuyasha. Luego reunidos todos comenzaron a disfrutar de su alimento,

UUMMM!!! Este pescado esta riquísimo!!! – dice Shjppo

De veras??... déjame probar – dice Inuyasha al tiempo que le arrebata el pescado al pequeño zorrito para tragárselo completamente

Eres un perro abusivo!!!!!! Por qué siempre te comes mi comida!!!!!! – grita Shippo intentando golpearlo sin éxito... - Ahome!!!!!

Inuyasha ...... Abajo!!!. Es que acaso nunca pueden comer en paz?? – comenta enojada y luego le ofrece su pescado al pequeño - Toma Shippo puedes comerte el mío.

Gracias Ahome!!! – sonríe feliz.. Inuyasha se acerca peligrosamente a él

ABAJO!!! – intercepta Ahome, adivinando sus intenciones

Ahome!!! Deja de hacer eso!!! – reclama el honyou intentando incorporarse.. cuando por segunda ocasión percibe algo...

Sucede algo Inuyasha?? – pregunta Miroku, siempre perceptivo

No es nada Miroku – responde el honyou sentándose para continuar comiendo su pescado con indiferencia, Ahome lo mira pensativa "Sé que algo le sucede..."

Ya todos dormían, al menos eso parecía, Inuyasha se levantó procurando no despertar a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia el bosque, acción que no paso desapercibida apara Ahome, quien había permanecido despierta, preocupada por la extraña actitud de Inuyasha. Se incorporó para seguir el camino que había tomado Inuyasha. Tenía que hablar con él, saber que era lo que le preocupaba, quería ayudarlo, aunque para ello se ganara una reprimenda por su intromisión, pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada por él....

"En dos ocasiones durante el día he sentido su presencia..", pensaba el honyou internándose cada vez más en el bosque... "Debo saber que sucede.........Ahome... discúlpame....", repentinamente frente a él aparece una serpiente cazadora de almas . Inuyasha comprende y comienza a seguirla... "Kikyo...."

"Por donde se habrá ido Inuyasha?... Hay no!! Y si lo perdí… o peor aún si yo estoy perdida?, pensaba Ahome angustiada al verse sola en aquel tenebroso bosque.

Kikyo... – dice Inuyasha con emoción al ver a la sacerdotisa, quien se encontraba sentada recostada en un árbol aparentemente dormida, esperando por él..

Inuyasha.... cuanto tiempo sin verte – dijo Kikyo al sentir su presencia, abriendo lentamente sus ojos.

Kikyo.. aun sigues con vida!! – exclamó con emoción, acercándose a ella

Así es.. Naraku intentó acabar con mi vida, luego de tener éxito al deshacerse de su corazón humano... Debo confesar que me tomo por sorpresa. Ha logrado incrementar sus poderes a niveles inimaginables...

Lo sé... pero aún así acabaré con ese maldito!! – dice Inuyasha apretando los puños lleno de ira – No le perdonaré que nuevamente te haya lastimado. Y todo por mi descuido – se recrimina con un quiebre en la voz

Esa nunca ha sido tu responsabilidad Inuyasha..

Pero Kikyo...... – la mira sorprendido

Cada uno de nosotros tiene distintos y muy poderosos motivos para derrotar a Naraku, pero mis motivos no tienen porque ser los mismos que los tuyos – explico con frialdad, provocando una sombra de tristeza en el honyou

A qué te refieres?

No importa.... sólo te llamé para que supieras que aún sigo en este mundo – aclaró poniéndose de pie.

Kikyo... perdóname... me siento tan culpable... pasé días buscándote.. intentando encontrar la mínima pista que me indicara que no habías muerto – decía con voz quebrada mientras lentamente se acercaba a la sacerdotisa, a quien poco a poco se le dulcificó la mirada

No tienes que preocuparte, no me dejaré derrotar tan fácilmente por Naraku.

Pero ese desgraciado intentará acabar contigo una y otra vez hasta conseguirlo Kikyo!!! Y no voy a permitirlo!! No!! – recalcó temblando de ira, tomando fuertemente a Kikyo por los hombros acercándola a su pecho para abrazarla, ella se sorprendió ante la rápida acción pero no intentó apartarlo. Un extraño sentimiento llegó a ella en ese momento, algo de lo cual hasta ahora tenia conciencia..... "Entiendo..."

Mientras tanto, Ahome continuaba vagando por el bosque intentando encontrar a Inuyasha, unas luces cercanas llamaron su atención, y un extraño presentimiento se apoderó de ella, avanzó hacia ella, cuando logró ver una serpiente cazadora de almas... "No puede ser....... acaso......" antes de concluir con su pregunta interna la respuesta apareció cruelmente frente a sus ojos... Inuyasha abrazaba a Kikyo y le hablaba tiernamente, aunque no podía escuchar lo que decía... Se acercó silenciosamente, hasta que pudo escuchar...

Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable Kikyo... Cada vez que te encuentras en peligro no puedo protegerte, porque no estoy a tu lado... porque estoy con Ahome..

No te sientas así Inuyasha, comprendo a la perfección tus sentimientos.. Te conozco más que nadie, nuestras vidas están unidas y nuestros corazones se comunican sin importar la distancia... y sé lo que él dice, lo que siente, y eso me hace sentir contenta, porque lo único que deseo es que seas feliz...... – explica la sacerdotisa acariciando tiernamente el rostro de Inuyasha...

Gracias por entenderme.......Kikyo...... - dice acercándose lentamente a ella.... "No! Inuyasha..... por qué?...Por qué?" – Piensa Ahome sin soportar continuar viendo aquella escena, sobre todo porque tenia una clara idea de lo que sucedería entre con todas sus fuerza ...sintiendo que verlos solo destruiría aún más su alma y su corazón. necesitaba alejarse del infinito dolor que la inunda... "Inuyasha.... su amado Inuyasha besando a Kikyo.... la Kikyo que a pesar de todo había permanecido en sus pensamientos, en su corazón.... Kikyo su eterno... su único amor....". Corre enceguecida por las lagrimas que se agolpan en sus ojos, tropieza con una raíz y cae pesadamente al suelo...no intenta siquiera levantarse, sólo permanece ahí inmóvil... llorando.. Largo rato después se pone de pie y continua su camino....

En otro lugar una gran pluma surca el oscuro cielo, transportando en ella a Kagura, quien lleva en sus brazos al bebe de Naraku.

Dirígete hacia el Este Kagura – le dice el bebe

Qué?. Pero si Kanna nos dijo que Naraku ordenó que nos reuniéramos con él.

Silencio. Tú sólo has lo que te ordeno.

Esta bien como tú digas – accedió de mala gana. "Estoy harta de las ordenes de este niño"... "por qué querría cambiar de rumbo tan repentinamente, que estará planeando?" pensaba al tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde le había indicado el bebe.

"Inuyasha.. .por qué lo hiciste.. creí que sentías algo por mí... Pero no..no ... no ... no es así!!! No me amas ...nunca lo hiciste"

"Cada vez que te encuentras en peligro no puedo protegerte, porque no estoy a tu lado... porque estoy con Ahome.."

Ahome se detiene repentinamente recordando aquellas palabras... "Soy un obstáculo... si no estuviera, él estaría junto a ella, eso es lo que desea, lo que siempre ha deseado..." se detiene junto al río y observa con la mirada perdida, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"Cómo pude enamorarme de Inuyasha... cómo entregué mi corazón a quien no esta interesado en compartir este sentimiento conmigo.... Soy una tonta... Nunca debí haber venido a esta época... que sólo me ha traído luchas, tristezas, que me ha obligado a alejarme de mi querida familia por estar aquí, y para qué, para ser lastimada por un hombre que ni siquiera es humano"..

Al fin lo has comprendido... – dice alguien a su espalda, se voltea y ve a Kagura, quien trae a aquel maligno bebe en brazos.

Eres tú.. pero.. que hacen aquí – pregunta asustada

He venido a buscarte... ahora ya estas lista.. para ser parte de mí – contesta el bebe sonriendo con una mirada perversa...

Qué?. Pero que dices... Ser parte de ti? - pregunta la chica

No puedes ocultar tu alma ante mí Ahome, recuerda que por unos instantes nuestras almas estuvieron conectadas. Conozco cada uno de tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos. Se cuando estas contenta, cuando estas aterrada, cuando sientes furia, amor... odio... – explicó. Ahome se sorprendió de aquella revelación ese ser sabia lo que había en su alma, pero él dijo odio "No... eso no..."

Si Ahome... Odio, puedo olerlo, siento el odio fluir y crecer en tu interior – dice mientras una siniestra aura maligna emerge de él avanzando hacia ella..

No! Eso no es cierto!

No te esfuerces en negarlo, ya te dije que tu alma esta conectada a la mía...

Miroku despierta al sentir una presencia maligna cerca del lugar, Sango también despierta casi al instante alertada por Kirara...

Miroku! Sango!...Ahome no esta en su saco de dormir – alerta Shippo al despertar y encontrarse durmiendo solo.

Que? – preguntan al unísono

Inuyasha tampoco se encuentra – dice el monje mirando alrededor

Cree que estén juntos Excelencia?

No lo se Sango, pero eso espero – responde preocupado – Una presencia maligna se encuentra cerca de nosotros, por lo que creo que es mejor averiguar de que se trata...

Sí – asiente Sango siguiendo al monje.

Tú corazón se encuentra lleno de resentimiento... Ya estas consiente del hecho que tu querido Inuyasha no siente amor por ti, que su corazón siempre le ha pertenecido a la sacerdotisa Kikyo – dijo escupiendo aquellas palabras con certera puntería al corazón de la joven.

"Cómo puedo negarlo, si lo que dice esta criatura no es más que la verdad" – pensó llena de amargura.

Inuyasha sólo te necesita para reunir los fragmentos, pero jamás te ha demostrado otro tipo de sentimientos... En cambio con Kikyo todo es distinto, sus sentimientos fluyen hacia ella, no siente temor ni vergüenza al demostrarle el gran amor que aún siente por ella... y eso no puedes soportarlo.

Basta!!! Basta!!! Detente, no sigas diciendo esas cosas!!! – grita Ahome desesperada al recibir cada palabra que hace crecer aquel terrible dolor... cae de rodillas y coloca una mano en su corazón, "Me duele... siento un dolor tan grande que parece esparcirse por todo mi cuerpo" – siente como las lagrimas comienzan nuevamente a caer por sus mejillas.

Puedo sentir tu odio crecer. Sí... ódialo... tu odio no te lastimará como tu amor... Como ese amor que él no necesita, que no quiere por que tú no le interesas!!! – dice el mounstro sin misericordia sonriendo mientras su aura maligna envuelve totalmente a la sacerdotisa. Ella sólo escucha las atroces palabras y abre sus ojos aterrada...

NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! – grita cubriéndose los oídos en un vano intento para no escuchar esa cruel verdad. De pronto siente como si algo se desgarrara en su interior y cae en un profundo abismo.

Se desmayó – murmuró Kagura, quien había presenciado en silencio la patética escena – Eres un ser despiadado – le comentó con aparente indiferencia.

Guarda silencio, no necesito de tus comentario – reprendió – Ahora será mejor que nos la llevemos antes de que alguno de esos tontos amigos suyos aparezca.

Esta bien – aceptó cargando sin esfuerzo el inerte cuerpo de la joven sacerdotisa. De reojo ve venir un objeto hacia ella, logrando apenas esquivarlo...

Suelta a la Señorita Ahome Kagura!! – amenaza Miroku quitando el sello de su agujero negro

Ni lo pienses monje – le advierte el bebe indicándole los insectos venenosos que se encontraban en los alrededores. "Maldición.. los insectos de Naraku..." piensa y vuelve a asegurar su mano..

Que pretendes hacerle a la señorita! – pregunta

Ella se convertirá en una parte de mí, será mi más fuerte y fiel aliado – contest

Qué?. Estas loco, Ahome nunca aceptará tal cosa – le grita Sango

Te equivocas... Te informo que su alma ya casi es mía.

Qué? – preguntan todos sorprendidos por sus palabras

Lo que escucharon, su alma y su voluntad ya me pertenecen.

Pero como conseguiste algo así? – pregunta Miroku con incredulidad

Fue mucho más fácil de lo que imaginan... Sólo aproveche el momento para introducirme por la grieta que hizo vulnerable a su corazón... una grieta.. que el mismo Inuyasha se encargo de ocasionar.. – sentenció ante la extrañeza de todos – Es hora de irnos Kagura – ordenó.

Ésta sacó la pluma de su cabello y se elevaron hacia el cielo llevándose a Ahome – Danza de remolinos!! – dijo Kagura lanzando su ataque contra los amigos de su prisionera para evitar que estos intentaran impedir que se la lleven.

Ahome!! Ahome!! – grita Sango imposibilitada de utilizar su boomerang a causa de los remolinos.

Ahome!!!! – grita Shippo llorando desconsoladamente, al ver como el enemigo se aleja rápidamente de ellos llevándose a su querida Ahome...

Continuará.....

Bueno aquí concluye el primer capítulo, espero les haya gustado. Es el primer fic que escribo nn'

Espero reviews para saber si les ha gustado el primer capitulo...

bye


	2. El poder maligno que oscurece tu dulce c...

Vuelvo a decir que Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko T. (la envidio .)

**Capítulo2: El poder maligno que oscurece tu dulce corazón...**

Inuyasha caminaba lentamente por el bosque, de regreso con sus amigos, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su encuentro con Kikyo había resultado extraño, todo lo que hablaron, las cosas que ella dijo, no lograba comprender su reacción, pero afortunadamente le favorecía. Al llegar a un claro junto al río le extrañó ver a los muchachos ya en pie y en un lugar distinto.. "Qué estarán haciendo?.." se preguntó avanzando hacia ellos.

Tranquilízate Shippo, ya veras que Ahome estará bien y que pronto regresará con nosotros – dijo Sango intentando consolar al pequeño zorrito que no dejaba de llorar hundido sobre su regazo.

Sango tiene razón Shippo, debemos tranquilizarnos y decidir como actuaremos para rescatar a la señorita Ahome – intervino Miroku – Pero miren quien viene ahí – señaló al alzar la vista y encontrarse con Inuyasha quien se acercaba a ellos. Ambos miraron la en dirección que señalaba Miroku y sus expresiones cambiaron al instante de una profunda pena a una de ira...

Se puede saber que hacen aquí? – indagó Inuyasha mirando a su alrededor – Y donde esta Ahome? – continuó sin recibir respuesta sólo una fría y censuradora mirada. – Qué demonios les pasa?... – preguntó ya mas enfadado por el mutismo de sus amigos..

Inuyasha eres un perro estúpido!!! – gritó Shippo llorando

Queeé?! ¬¬ - preguntó amenizando al pequeño con su puño

Ha ocurrido algo muy grave Inuyasha – intervino Miroku seriamente, llamando la atención del hanyou – La señorita Ahome ha sido secuestrada por el bebe de Naraku y por Kagura – informó.

Qué estas diciendo.... – dijo Inuyasha asustado por las palabras del monje – A dónde se la llevaron.. - preguntó bruscamente recuperando el control

No lo sabemos, intentamos detenerlos pero fue inútil... – sollozó Sango – Además...

Qué...... – preguntó Inuyasha preocupándose

Ese niño menciono que el alma de la señorita Ahome ya le pertenecía – contestó el monje – Y que eso fue gracias a ti... Por qué dijo eso Inuyasha?, Qué ocurrió?

Qué estas diciendo?.. como rayos quieres que yo lo sepa... – contestó molesto – Ahora no es momento de hacer preguntas... – dijo olfateando el aire – Voy a seguir el rastro de ese engendro del mal... le daré su merecido y recuperaré a Ahome!!! – expresó lleno de furia débilmente contenida, corriendo en dirección hacia donde encontró el rastro.

Minutos después todo el grupo iba en camino al rescate de Ahome. Miroku, Sango y Shippo iban montados en Kirara, mientras que Inuyasha corría frente a ellos saltando árboles y enormes rocas con la rapidez y agilidad características en él..

"Ahome... en donde te encuentras... Soy un estúpido, sigo cometiendo los mismos errores.. nunca me perdonaré si algo malo te sucede... Ahome.... Ahome..."

Kagura volaba sobre su pluma, llevaba al bebe el sus brazos y junto a ella se encontraba Ahome, quien aún estaba inconsciente...

Vas a intentar apoderarte de Ahome nuevamente?, Qué te hace pensar que esta vez tendrás éxito – preguntó con burla.

No molestes Kagura... Además Ahome ya no posee voluntad propia, solo hace falta una cosa más y se convertirá en nuestro aliado más fuerte contra Inuyasha... Algo que a Naraku le trae mucha satisfacción.

Era de esperarse, siempre ha disfrutado el burlarse del dolor de Inuyasha... – dijo un tanto asqueada.

Desciende dentro de esa cueva... – Kagura obedeció. Caminó dentro de la oscura cueva. Luego de avanzar unos metros, frente a ella apareció la fantasmagórica figura de Kanna, quien los observó en silencio mientras sostenía su espejo, en él se veía claramente la imagen de Inuyasha y los demás...

Se encuentran cerca – murmur

Kagura ve a darles una bienvenida... Yo me encargaré de Ahome – indicó el bebe. Un campo de energía rojizo lo envolvió ayudándole a levitar, introdujo a la joven sarcerdotiza dentro del mismo y continuo avanzando por la tenebrosa cueva seguido por Kanna.

Kagura se retiró para cumplir sus ordenes.

Es por allá – indicó Inuyasha luego de olfatear el aire. "Creo que Ahome se encuentra cerca de aquí.... Bien!!", dio un gran salto, pero es interceptado por cuchillas de luz, logrando esquivarlas con dificultad..

Hola Inuyasha!!. Porqué tan apurado? – preguntó Kagura burlonamente saltando de su pluma para caer suavemente al suelo.

Kagura... maldita!! Dónde esta Ahome!!. Qué hicieron con ella.. responde!!! – exigió Inuyasha furioso..

Jah!! No he venido a darte información, sólo me ordenaron darte la bienvenida

Kagura, acaso estas intentando ganar tiempo?? – preguntó Miroku astutamente – Inuyasha la señorita Ahome debe encontrarse muy cerca de aquí!!. Es por eso que Kagura intenta distraernos...

Qué astuto eres monje... Pero aunque descubrieras mi objetivo ya es demasiado tarde para esa mujer, ya que en este momento se esta convirtiendo en la mejor arma de Naraku...

Qué dices? – preguntó Inuyasha confundido..

El bebe, Ahome y Kanna llegan al final de la cueva, era enorme, al fondo de ésta se encuentra una gran laguna subterránea, en el centro de ésta hay una casa estilo japonés, que parece flotar sobre las negras aguas. Kanna se adelanta hacia la casa por un angosto puente de madera, único acceso la construcción.

Al llegar a la entrada las puertas se abren invitándoles a ingresar. Caminan hasta llegar a un salón iluminado por unas cuantas antorchas en los alrededores, dándole una tenebrosa apariencia. Una figura se dirige hacia ellos..

Ahome ya esta lista señor Naraku – informa Kanna con voz y mirada inexpresivas.

Muy bien... Deposítenla en el altar – ordena Naraku observando a la indefensa joven con unos ojos llenos de maligna satisfacción. El bebe obedece y la recuesta sobre un angosto altar de piedra, luego su campo de energía se ilumina con una luz cegadora, para luego desaparecer dejando el salón de nuevo en penumbra.

Naraku se acerca a la joven sacerdotisa y la mira detenidamente. "Esta mujer... su parecido con Kikyo es sorprendente... pero su poder espiritual no se compara al de ella... Kikyo era una mujer fría y calculadora por lo cual sabía perfectamente como utilizar y controlar su gran poder. Pero esta niña... su debilidad se encuentra en sus absurdos sentimientos.. eso la hace vulnerable... Humanos.. realmente son unos seres estúpidos...".. se burla. Una impresionante sombra de energía maligna comienza a emanar de Naraku, que poco a poco envuelve a Ahome.

"Que sucede... en donde estoy?", se pregunta Ahome, intenta ver a su alrededor pero todo esta oscuro. "No puedo moverme... Siento una gran energía maligna... parece como si se introdujera en mi interior..." murmura asustada...

La Perla de Shikon, casi completa, aparece frente a Naraku, permanece suspendida en el aire sobre Ahome, Naraku incrementa la energía maligna y lentamente su brillo va desapareciendo.

"Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha!!!. Pero en que estoy pensando, había olvidado que él esta con Kikyo... Con su amada Kikyo!!!... Yo para él solo soy un estorbo!!.. Siento como si mi alma se estuviera quemando...!!!.. Porqué me hiciste esto Inuyasha.. porqué me lastimas... Por qué juegas con mis sentimientos..." piensa mientras imágenes llegan a su mente, imágenes de los diversos encuentros entre Kikyo e Inuyasha, sus abrazos, aquel beso que presenció estando atada a aquel árbol...

Cuando la Perla de Shikon se encuentra completamente oscurecida, un pequeño fragmento se desprende dirigiéndose hacia Ahome, para luego introducirse en su frente...

"Nunca voy a perdonártelo... nunca.. nunca!!!... Inuyasha... te odio... te odio... TE ODIO!!!!!!!!!".... – Repentinamente reacciona abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos, pero el brillo de éstos ha desaparecido....

Viento Cortante!!!

Danza de las cuchillas!! - Inuyasha y Kagura luchaban violentamente

Kagura maldita... apártate de mi camino!!! – rugió Inuyasha saltando hacia ella para atacarla con colmillo de acero, pero es interceptado nuevamente por las peligrosas cuchillas de Kagura..

Jajaja... es inútil Inuyasha – se burla.

"Maldición...maldición..." piensa Inuyasha mirándola con odio. Ve a sus amigos luchar con los demonios que acompañaban a Kagura, entre ellos habían muchos insectos venenosos por lo que Miroku no podía utilizar su agujero negro y acabar con todos ellos.

"Necesito eliminar a esas basuras.. para que Miroku y los demás logren adelantarse..". Lanza su viento cortante, da en el blanco eliminando a todos los demonios. Los chicos entienden la intención de Inuyasha y sin decir palabra se adelantan a toda velocidad. Kagura intenta detenerlos, pero ahora es Inuyasha quien intercepta su ataque...

Un momento Kagura... tú estas luchando conmigo... – le advierte Inuyasha en tono amenazante.

Ja!.. No lograrás nada con esa treta Inuyasha... Ya te dije que es inútil!!! – se burla mientras continúa atacándolo..

Excelencia, cómo encontraremos a Ahome sin la ayuda de Inuyasha – preguntó Sango angustiada.

Tranquila Sango... Intentaré ubicar la energía maligna de ese niño... Si lo consigo ten por seguro que encontraremos a la señorita Ahome – dijo el monje concentrándose con la ayuda de su báculo.

Apresúrate Miroku – pidió el zorrito con voz suplicante.

Es imposible... La presencia maligna de ese bebe ha desaparecido completamente – les informó con preocupación

Qué?!!! Pero eso es imposible Excelencia, una presencia maligna tan grande como esa desaparece sin dejar rastro...

Lo sé... es muy extraño... De seguir así no lograremos dar con la señorita Ahome – sentenció ante la aterrada mirada de Sango y Shippo...

Miren eso!!! – dijo Shippo indicando a lo lejos una extraña nube negra..

Es una nube maligna... Es extraño que no haya podido detectarla... es muy poderosa – mencionó con extrañeza el monje – Debe ser..... Naraku!!!... Vamos Kirara!! Sigamos esa nube – ordenó a la gata quien voló en dirección de la nube. "Tengo un mal presentimiento..."

La oscura nube maligna se detuvo cerca del lugar donde continuaban luchando Inuyasha y Kagura. Ésta, al percatarse de su llegada dejó la batalla y se elevó en su pluma, ante la confusa mirada de Inuyasha...

"Pero que sucede... Que demonios es eso... No puede ser!!! Huele a Naraku!!!!"

Naraku!!! Maldito!!! Qué le has hecho a Ahome!!! – rugió Inuyasha lleno de furia

Inuyasha... Tanto tiempo... – saluda burlón apareciendo tras la nube de veneno, la cual se dispersa y desaparece.

Te hice una pregunta!!! Cobarde... Te vales de una frágil mujer para tus sucios planes. Dime donde esta Ahome!!

Tranquilízate Inuyasha, tú y tu pésimo carácter... Te aseguro que más pronto de lo que imaginas verás a tu querida Ahome – contestó riendo burlón

Pues yo no tengo paciencia!!!.. Viento Cortante!!! – lanzó un ataque directamente a Naraku, quien solo rió con mas ganas ya que el ataque no causaba el más mínimo daño a su poderoso campo de energía.

Que estúpido eres Inuyasha, tus débiles ataques nunca podrán dañar al Gran Naraku... Cuando vas a entenderlo...

Maldito... – gruño preparándose para otro ataque, enrojeció a colmillo de acero... "Destruiré ese campo de energía.."

En ese instante una barrera de veneno se formó entre él y Naraku, para luego disipándose tan repentinamente como había aparecido, dejando ver una figura...

Esta vez acabaré contigo!!! Viento!!! Cor....." – se detuvo con brusquedad mirando horrorizado a la persona emergió de aquella nube de veneno... – No puede ser... – murmuró impactado y con voz quebrada... – A..a..ahome...

Mmajajaja!!.. veo que estas muy sorprendido... Acaso no fue de tu agrado mi sorpresa? – preguntó Naraku con ironía

Inuyasha no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo... Sí... esa mujer era Ahome, no traía puesto el acostumbrado traje de su época, sino un haori blanco con una elaborada armadura negra en el tórax, pero algo le preocupó aún más, su mirada...

A una corta distancia de ellos Miroku y los demás estaban siendo detenidos por Kagura, quien sólo les atacaba si intentaban acercarse a Inuyasha...

Es Ahome!!!! – grito Shippo con alegría.

Así es Shippo – dijo Sango sonriendo al ver a su amiga con vida.

Algo extraño esta sucediendo – intervino Miroku con gravedad – La señorita Ahome ha cambiado...

Qué esta diciendo Excelencia?... A que se refiere con eso?...

Su aura sagrada... ha sido contaminada... Sango...

Queee??? – exclamaron Sango y Shippo al unísono

Ahome... – la llamó Inuyasha con emoción, avanzando hacía ella, pero Ahome con extraordinaria velocidad le impidió que se acercara, lanzándole pequeñas flechas venenosas que salieron de sus manos... Luego frente a ella de la nada apareció una alabarda en cuyo extremo superior se extendía una larga cuchilla, junto a ella otra más pequeña y curva que protegía un cristal de color negro. Ahome tomó en sus manos la alabarda, siendo rodeada inmediatamente por una poderosa aura maligna..

Ahome!! Qué te ocurre?, – pregunta Inuyasha, pero ella no responde, simplemente lo ve con unos ojos cargados de rencor. Inuyasha siente una punzada de dolor, no comprende por qué Ahome lo ve de esa manera...

Inuyasha.. siento decirte que la Ahome que conocías ya no existe, ya que ahora ella es una mas de mis sirvientes y todo gracias a ti.... no te parece irónico?

De qué demonios hablas!!! Yo jamás permitiría que Ahome cayera en tus asquerosas manos!!!

Pero no lograste impedirlo, como tampoco lograste impedir que yo destruyera a Kikyo, eso sólo comprueba que eres un inútil, un perdedor... un híbrido demasiado débil como para osar enfrentar al gran Naraku...

Infeliz!!! Te demostraré cuan débil soy!!! Viento cortante!!!! – pero nuevamente su ataque es rechazado. Ahome protege a Narku utilizando su alabarda para crear una barrera de energía. "Ahome... por qué proteges a ese maldito..." pensó en hanyou con incredulidad y rabia

Sin decir palabra Ahome comienza a atacarlo con la alabarda, dándole certeros golpes que Inuyasha con dificultad logra bloquear con colmillo de acero, temía lastimarla, por ello lo único que hacía era esquivar todos sus embates, que para ser de ella eran increíblemente ágiles y poderosos... "Ahome... qué te hizo ese infeliz, para que desees eliminarme", Ahome le da otro poderoso golpe e Inuyasha cae al suelo, al intentar incorporarse queda inmovilizado por el filo de la alabarda, que esta a unos centrímetros de cortar su garganta, sus bellos ojos miel miran con intensidad el rostro de la joven...

Ahome... acaso... serás capaz de matarme? – pregunta con voz quebrada y triste. Ella, quien aún sigue sin decir palabra, duda por un segundo y se detiene, sus ojos demuestran una lucha interior...

"Por qué estoy dudando... si lo único que deseo es matarte Inuyasha... pero... no logro hacerlo... por qué... por qué... si te odio con toda mi alma!!" piensa Ahome...

Su alabarda se acerca un poco más a la garganta de Inuyasha y vuelve a detenerse. El hanyou se percata del ligero temblor de Ahome, lo que lo llena de esperanza... "Aún no ha sido controlada completamente por Naraku... todavía tengo una oportunidad de recuperarla..."

Es hora de irnos – ordena Naraku... "Esta mujer, aún tiene el poder de resistirse a mis órdenes... debo incrementar su odio hacia Inuyasha...", piensa el demonio al percatarse de la duda de la joven por deshacerse del hanyou... Ahome se aleja de él y camina hacia Naraku..

No permitiré que te la lleves!!! – le grita levantándose e intentando alcanzarla, pero ella reacciona y le envía una descarga de energía maligna con su alabarda, lanzándolo violentamente contra unas rocas, a varios metros de distancia.

Descuida Inuyasha... te aseguro que muy pronto volveremos a encontrarnos – dice Naraku desapareciendo tras una nube de veneno, llevándose a la joven, seguido por Kagura, quien había mantenido a distancia a Miroku y los demás, para que no interfirieran en la pelea.

Espera!!! No dejaré que te la lleves!!! Ahome... – grita Inuyasha poniéndose de pie con dificultad - Ahome!!... Ahome!!!.... Ahomeeeeee!!!! – cae arrodillado por la ira y la frustración. Sus amigos llegan corriendo para ver si estaba lastimado..

Inuyasha te encuentras bien... – pregunta Miroku, pero calla al ver que Inuyasha, aún de rodillas, con la cabeza abajo y las manos empuñadas tiembla de impotencia y tristeza...

El grupo decide regresar a la aldea de la anciana Kaede, para planear cómo recuperar a Ahome. Ya en la cabaña de la vieja sacerdotisa, le relatan lo ocurrido.

Pero esto es terrible... Pobre de Ahome... – se lamenta la anciana con tristeza – Pero cómo fue posible que el demonio Naraku contaminara su alma??

No sabemos con seguridad lo que pasó con Ahome, cuando la encontramos, ella ya estaba en poder del enemigo – explica Miroku

Su Excelencia tiene razón, no pudimos hacer nada para ayudarla y ahora se encuentra en la misma situación que Kohaku – susurró Sango cercana a las lágrimas...

Fue mi culpa... - interviene Inuyasha, quién se encontraba sentado a corta distancia de espalda al resto del grupo...

Inuyasha sabemos que te sientes mal por Ahome, pero no debes echarte la culpa por lo que pasó – dice Sango con amabilidad...

Sango tiene razón Inuyasha, todos sabemos que eres un perro tonto, pero tu no tienes la culpa – intervino Shippo, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada asesina del hanyou, por lo cual prefirió callar.

Si digo que yo tengo la culpa es porque así es... Esa noche... fui a ver a Kikyo...

Queeeeeee!!!!!!!??? – dijeron todos al unísono e incrédulos a las palabras del hanyou

Quieres decir que mi querida hermana aún sigue en este mundo? – pregunta la anciana

Sí... así es Kaede, Kikyo sigue con vida, aunque débil por las heridas que le provocó ese infeliz de Naraku...

Y qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió entre la señorita Kikyo y tú, que piensas fue lo que causó el secuestro de Ahome... – preguntó Miroku yendo directamente al punto.

Todos dormían, cuando de pronto sentí una presencia, y fui a investigar... me encontré con las serpientes cazadoras, las que finalmente me llevaron con Kikyo.. Estuvimos hablando por mucho tiempo... Es por eso que imagino que... Ahome se percató de mi ausencia y me siguió hasta ese lugar... y nos vio juntos...

Encontrándote reunido con ella en secreto... – finalizó Sango con voz censuradora

Sí... – susurró el hanyou

Tú tienes la culpa de que Ahome se sintiera triste y cayera en manos de Naraku!!!! – le gritó Shippo – Eres un tonto!!! Siempre lastimas a Ahome!!! Te odio Inuyasha!!! – continuó enojado, llorando desconsoladamente y corriendo a los brazos de Kaede en busca de consuelo...

Las palabras del pequeño zorro, lastimaron a Inuyasha, le hicieron recordar los ojos de Ahome y el profundo odio que vio en ellos...

Sí... sé que todo esto es mi culpa... – murmuró con tristeza, ocultando sus ojos para que no vieran el dolor que se reflejaba en ellos, poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la cabaña.

Pobre Inuyasha... – dijo Sango cuando este se fue – Shippo... no debiste ser tan duro con él... Todos estamos sufriendo... pero estoy segura de que Inuyasha es quien más sufre la ausencia de Ahome... y sobre todo porque ella... intentó matarlo...

Sango tiene razón... Inuyasha es quien más sufre... aunque intente ocultar sus sentimientos todos sabemos que él quiere mucho a la señorita Ahome – comentó Miroku

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en su rama favorita, miranda hacia el infinito, sumido en sus pensamientos...

"Ahome... cómo pude ser tan idiota!!!... y permitir que ese infeliz de Naraku... te apartara de mi lado, y contamine tu alma para que me elimines..." pensó con rabia y dolor... "Había tanto odio en sus ojos... Nunca había visto una mirada tan llena de rencor en Ahome... Aún cuando estuviera molesta conmigo, siempre podía encontrar un rastro de dulzura en su mirada... Ahora comprendo que con sólo mirar sus ojos podía sentirme contento... Cómo deseo volver a sentir su ternura... su calor... Eso es algo que nunca pude encontrar en Kikyo... ella a veces era dulce, pero sus ojos no alcanzaban a reflejar esa dulzura... Nunca vi una sola lágrima cruzar por su rostro... En cambio Ahome no deja de llorar cuando esta preocupada por mí... Posee tanto amor en su interior... que hasta logra hacer que me sienta tranquilo y feliz... No voy a permitir que ese maldito me arrebate lo más valioso que tengo... Cueste lo que cueste.. voy a recuperarte... Ahome....", en eso algo que salta a su lado, interrumpe sus pensamientos...

Lo siento Inuyasha, no quise decir lo que te dije – susurra el zorrito sin mirarlo

(aunque no lo crean -)

Ya no importa Shippo – dice Inuyasha algo nervioso, tanto por la interrupción, como por la inesperada disculpa...

Lo que pasa es que me siento muy triste... – explica sollozando e Inuyasha lo mira conmovido

Shippo... ya te he dicho que los hombres no lloran!! – lo reprende dándole un ligero golpe en la cabeza – Además... te prometo que traeré a Ahome de vuelta con nosotros... y nada ni nadie impedirá que cumpla esa promesa... así que ya no quiero que estés triste... quedó claro? – finalizó con determinación, causando que la carita del zorro se iluminara de alegría

Sí – asintió sonriendo... "Muchas gracias... querido Inuyasha..." pensó (acaso creían que diría eso en voz alta? -) sentándose junto al hanyou para ver juntos como el sol se ocultaba tras las montañas... Mientras los pensamientos de ambos viajaban lejos y en distinta forma, junto a Ahome...

Una frágil figura femenina se reflejaba en las oscuras aguas de la tenebrosa cueva, que servía de refugio al malvado Naraku, sus pensamientos también estaban lejos de ese desagradable lugar. Su mente estaba llena de confusión, todo parecía haberse borrado, excepto el resentimiento hacia Inuyasha y el deseo de matarlo... Se sentía como una muñeca, manipulada por Naraku, sin entender a ciencia cierta el motivo que la hacia odiar de aquella forma a ese hombre mitad bestia...

"No lo recuerdo... no puedo recordar el porqué siento este odio tan grande en mi corazón... Y tampoco logro entender porqué no acabé con su vida... pude haberlo hecho, se encontraba a mi merced, pero simplemente mi cuerpo no respondía a mi mandato... Sus ojos... siento algo extraño, que no puedo describir cuando miro sus ojos..."

Ahome... – la llama Naraku a su espalda, interrumpiendo el curso que seguía su pensamiento – Eres libre de marcharte... Sé que deseas acabar con ese híbrido llamado Inuyasha, así es que te dejaré ir... para que puedas cumplir con tu misión...

Esta bien... muchas gracias – expresó con frialdad la joven caminando hacia la salida de la cueva...

Pero recuerda... una vez que hayas cumplido tu misión... debes volver aquí – añadió amenazante

Lo recordaré – dijo sin volverse y continuando su camino...

Es una insolente – comenta Kagura llegando junto a Naraku – Quieres que la vigile?

No... todavía no es necesario... – contestó con una sonrisa maligna, ante la extrañeza y el asombro de Kagura.

No esta por ninguna parte... – informa Shippo a los demás

Pero dónde pudo haberse metido..? – dice Sango. Miroku permanece en silencio pensativo

Inuyasha se marchó en la madrugada – informa Kaede uniéndose a ellos

Lo suponía – dice Miroku

Pero porqué se fue sin nosotros...

No lo sé Sango...

Anoche estaba muy deprimido.. y como es tan impaciente, supongo que no aguanto y fue a buscar a Ahome – comentó Shippo

Es mejor que vallamos tras él... Si tiene un nuevo enfrentamiento con la señorita Ahome, talvez necesite nuestra ayuda... ya que no sabemos que podría pasar...

Estoy de acuerdo con usted Excelencia... Kirara!!! En marcha!! – ordenó, montaron en Kirara y se fueron en busca de sus amigos...

Espero que tengan mucha suerte... y logren traer a Ahome sana y salva... – ora la anciana Kaede.

Ahome caminaba lentamente por el bosque, no tenía muy claro el lugar al cual debía dirigirse para encontrar a Inuyasha, así que solo caminaba de frente, algo le decía que sería él quien la encontraría primero...

Un gigantesco insecto apareció frente a ella, con claras intenciones de devorarla. Extrañamente Ahome no se inmuta por la repentina aparición y permanece calmada esperando el ataque...

Me parece que tienes la idea de que soy parte de tu menú – comenta irónica – Pero déjame decirte que no tengo intenciones de convertirme en la cena de un insecto asqueroso como tú!!! - grita poniéndose en guardia utilizando su alabarda... (Ya hasta habla como Inuyasha .U)

El insecto da un gran salto hacia ella, pero Ahome le envía una gigantesca descarga de energía con la alabarda haciendo que se desintegre en segundos, la energía es tan poderosa que incluso deja un largo y ancho tramo del bosque completamente destruido.

Conque este es tu verdadero poder – dice con satisfacción – Pues con esto lograré deshacerme más pronto de lo que imagine de Inuyasha...

Así que se trataba sólo de un simple humano – dice una fría voz a su espalda. Ahome da media vuelta y se encuentra cara a cara con Sesshomaru.

"Sus ojos... son iguales a los de Inuyasha... pero este demonio es distinto... me parece haberlo visto antes... pero no logro recordar de quien se trata..."

Acaso no eres tú... la mujer de Inuyasha – pregunta mirándola detenidamente, sin demostrar asombro.

Queeé???!!!, la mujer de Inuyasha!!??, no digas estupideces – dice ella molesta, pero no pudo controlar el rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

"Estoy seguro que se trata de esa sacerdotisa que protege Inuyasha... su olor no me engaña, aunque... ha cambiado ligeramente... qué esta sucediendo?", se cuestiona Sesshomaru.

No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, pero me doy cuenta que conoces a Inuyasha, si es así dime donde puedo encontrarlo – demand

Al parecer olvidaste con quien estas hablando – dijo Sesshomaru con voz baja y amenazante – No me importa en lo más mínimo donde pueda estar el idiota de Inuyasha,

Entonces no lo sabes... bien... – dijo continuando su camino.

Insolente... no permitiré que una simple humana desafíe al gran Sesshomaru... – dijo arrastrándolas palabras con furia, llevando su mano hacia una de las espadas en su cintura.

Detente!!! – gritó Inuyasha apareciendo de la nada dando un gran salto, para caer entre su medio hermano y la joven – Sesshomaru... no te atrevas a lastimarla – ordenó blandiendo a colmillo de acero amenazándolo.

Inuyasha eres un imbécil, este no es tu asunto... – amenazó – Esta mujer se atrevió a desafiarme y lo va a pagar muy caro...

No te lo permitiré!!! Primero tendrás que matarme!!! – gruño con rabia, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente presos de la sorpresa sintiendo un agudo dolor, al dar la vuelta se encontró con aquella terrible mirada... Ahome tenía la alabarda en lo alto, la filosa cuchilla manchada con la sangre de Inuyasha... - A..ahome... porqué?... – susurr

Sesshomaru hastiado de ver la absurda situación continuó su camino alejándose lentamente.

No tengo interés de perder mi tiempo con estúpidos problemas entre híbridos y humanos – murmuró con frialdad...

Esta vez... Inuyasha... voy a acabar contigo... – sentenció Ahome con dureza

Aquí termina el segundo capítulo... . .

Espero les haya gustado...

Agradecimientos:

yelitza: tienes razon amiga!!si ese episodio fue mi inspiración y cuando vi los que le siguieron pues..... me dije... yo hubiera querido esto otro jajajaja .. gracias amiga..!!

belen1: gracias por tus comentarios espero tu opinion acerca de este capitulo

Kagome anti kikyo (me encanta tu nick - por que sera?? jejeje) tambien creo que inuyasha a veces se pasa de baka!! por eso lo estoy haciendo sufrir jejeje gracias !!

Le adelanto que el proximo episodio sera mas romántico.. creo que el pobre Inuyasha ha tenido suficiente.. o tal ves no?? O.o

Bueno esperare sus comentarios... y de nuevo muchas gracias!!!


	3. La dama que protege el corazón Pureza co...

Esta vez... Inuyasha... voy a acabar contigo... – sentenció Ahome con dureza

**Capítulo 3. La dama que protege el corazón. Pureza contra Oscuridad**

Inuyasha se encontraba en el suelo, más por la impresión que por el ataque mismo, Ahome le había proporcionado un pequeño corte en la espalda, claramente sin la intención de matarlo. El hanyou no podía articular palabra, mudo ante aquella mirada que lo lastimaba más que los ataques de aquella arma.

Ahome.... – susurr

Qué sucede?... ni siquiera te hice el menor daño... eso sólo fue una advertencia – dijo Ahome fríamente

Ahome... qué te hizo ese maldito?!!! – preguntó dolido

Nada... sólo brindarme el poder necesario para acabar contigo...

Acabar conmigo?... Realmente deseas matarme?!!!

Jajaja que pregunta mas ridícula.... Qué acaso no es obvio? – dijo burlona

Es.. por lo que pasó.. con Kikyo? – preguntó algo avergonzado

Kikyo?... – preguntó confundida intentando recordar ese nombre, pero algo en su interior le decía que no debía recordarla...

Ahome... esa noche... entre Kikyo y yo no sucedió nada malo... Sólo... hablamos... No debí irme sin decírtelo... Pero no estaba seguro de que aún seguía con vida...

Ya cállate!! – gritó – No me interesa saber lo que sucedió... y no te estoy pidiendo que me digas nada!!!... Acaso aún no te queda claro, que mi único deseo es eliminarte!!!! – le grito con furia lanzando un ataque con su alabarda, el cual Inuyasha con mucha dificultad logró esquivar..

"Demonios!!. Esa arma tiene un poder enorme... cómo voy a evitar que me ataque... sin lastimarla!!", pensaba el hanyou esquivando los continuos ataques... Desenvainó a colmillo de acero para usarlo como escudo...

Ya has decidido atacar?? O es que piensas seguir huyendo ¡!! – se burlo Ahome

Tonta!! Yo jamás seria capaz de hacerte daño!!! – contesto irritado

Ahome quedó sorprendida por su respuesta y dejó de atacarlo, sus palabras trajeron algo a su mente una imagen fugaz de Inuyasha...

"Yo siempre te voy a proteger!!", le decía con determinación, mientras una luz de ternura brillaba en sus ojos dorados...

Qué significaba esa imagen, porqué ese hombre mitad demonio al que odiaba, le decía aquellas palabras.. porqué... Su mente giraba Lo miró llena de confusión... Inuyasha se percató de ello e intentó acercarse...

No te me acerques!!! - gritó fuera de control, enviando una poderosa descarga de energía maligna, la cual dio directamente en el desprevenido Inuyasha, quien gritó de dolor, siendo lanzado a varios metros...

Ahome quedó petrificada, al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Inuyasha, no se movía...

"E..e.sta... muerto...." pensó la joven, sintiendo que el como su corazón se oprimía ante ese pensamiento. "Porqué.... que me sucede... porqué me siento así... me siento triste...porqué.. porqué!!!... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...". De pronto siente un latido que recorre su cuerpo...una y otra vez, escucha una desagradable voz susurrar en su interior...

"Mátalo... acaba con él... destrúyelo!!!" le ordena la voz

"No... no puedo... no puedo... no.. no... no" se niega desesperada, suelta su arma y cae arrodillada tocando su cabeza, cubriendo sus oídos, en un vano intento por no escuchar ese mandato..

"Mátalo!!! Destruye a Inuyasha... él sólo te ha traído dolor y soledad... debes matarlo... mátalo!!!" – continuó la voz implacable.

Inuyasha recupera el conocimiento y lentamente abre los ojos, ve como Ahome arrodillada parece estar hablando con alguien, pero él no ve a nadie... se levanta y camina hacia ella...

"No... no.. no puedo... por favor.. no me pidas eso... por favor..." suplica la joven llorando. Inuyasha llega junto a ella se agacha tomándola firmemente por los hombros...

Ahome... que te sucede... Ahome... – le dice sacudiéndola ligeramente para que reaccione y salga de aquel trance. Ella reacciona y lo mira sorprendida. "Sus ojos... porqué me siento extraña cuando miro sus ojos...", pero al percatarse de su cercanía y de las manos sobre sus hombros, lo empuja violentamente, alejándose de él como si le quemara...

No me toques!!! No te atrevas a tocarme!!! – grita ella fuera de si. El no puede articular palabra dolido por su rechazo y agresividad... Ahome toma su arma y se aleja rápidamente... Inuyasha parece reaccionar y corre tras ella.

Detente!!!.. Ahome!!! Ahome!!! – pero choca con un campo de energía, el cual le proporciona una fuerte descarga y cae al suelo... Desenvaina y enrojece a colmillo de acero lanzando el viento cortante contra éste, pero no logra causar el mínimo daño. Necio.. se acerca y lucha por penetrar el campo de energía que le da fuertes descargas, siendo lanzado nuevamente fuera de él... – Maldición!!! Maldición!!!! Maldición!!! Ahome.... – susurra con voz quebrada....

Inuyasha!!!! – grita Shippo, él y los demás se acercan corriendo...

Qué sucedió Inuyasha? – pregunta Sango

Encontraste a la señorita Ahome? – cuestiona Miroku notando la tristeza de su amigo.

Si... – contestó casi en un susurro – Pero... volvió a marcharse y no pude seguirla... – concluyó mirando hacia otra dirección en un intento de ocultar su dolor, sin mucho éxito

Entiendo... – dijo Miroku sin presionarlo, mirando a los demás para que no cuestionaran a Inuyasha pero olvidando completamente un gran detalle...

Inuyasha!!! – gruño Kouga con rabia. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera contestar un poderoso puño chocó contra su mejilla que lo tiró al suelo – Eres un imbécil!!! Cómo pudiste descuidar de esa manera a mi querida Ahome!!! – reprendió mirando al sorprendido Inuyasha, con los puños apretados temblando de ira...

No me molestes lobo... Te aseguro que no estoy de humor para tus reclamos!!! – gruño a punto de perder la paciencia...

Me importa poco para qué tengas humor animal... Sólo estoy aquí para advertirte que si Ahome no vuelve a ser la misma joven tierna y dulce que conozco y que amo... te mataré!!! – amenazó con tal seriedad que Inuyasha tuvo la seguridad que hablaba muy en serio.

No tienes porqué venir a amenazarme con eso... Sé muy bien que debo recuperarla!!! Y no necesito que me lo ordenes!!!

Escúchame bestia!! Porque sólo diré esto una vez... Ahome es la mujer más dulce que he conocido, posee un gran poder que estoy seguro proviene de la pureza de su alma, su sonrisa puede iluminar la más espesa oscuridad y darte esperanzas cuando uno cree que nada es posible... Nunca he ocultado el amor que siento por ella, y aunque mi sueño es que ella corresponda mis sentimientos, siempre he entendido que eso nunca pasará.... porque su hermosa alma es transparente y no puede ocultar el amor que siente por un idiota como tú!!!... - Inuyasha no puede creer lo que escucha abre desmesuradamente los ojos ante las palabras de Kouga... – Así es... sólo un idiota no se daría cuenta al ver como te mira, cómo se preocupa por tí!!! Yo daría cualquier cosa por ser el dueño de su cariño... Pero tú Inuyasha... eres tan imbécil de rechazar sus sentimientos, lo único que haces es lastimarla!!!!!.

No mereces que mi hermosa Ahome guarde ese profundo amor por tí!!! No lo mereces!!!.... Y espero Inuyasha, que cuando te des cuenta que ese amor es tan necesario como respirar... no sea demasiado tarde... – concluyó Kouga, dejando tanto a Inuyasha como a los demás con la boca abierta... – Sé que en mis manos no está el ayudarla, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo. Así es que ya lo sabes bestia!!! Si no la salvas de ese maldito de Naraku, te mataré con mis propias manos y no tendré piedad contigo!!! – amenazó marchándose velozmente oculto tras un remolino....

Sólo un amigo te dice la verdad tan cruda!!! – comenta Shippo con grandes ojos llenos de sorpresa...

Si..... – balbucean Sango y Miroku asintiendo. Inuyasha queda en silencio, reflexionando sobre las palabras de Kouga...

Ahome vagaba por el bosque, su mente seguía nublada por la confusión y su piel erizada por el inquietante contacto de las manos del hanyou... Un extraño temblor recorrió su cuerpo al recordarlo...

"Qué es lo que me sucede... Cómo es posible que ese sólo contacto causara esta inquietud dentro de mi... Todo es tan confuso... siento mucho rencor y odio.... pero..... su presencia me hace sentir nerviosa.... y su mirada le brinda calidez a mi corazón... No logro comprenderlo...". Repentinamente se detuvo.... algo palpito de pronto en su interior... y poco a poco todo a su alrededor se oscureció...perdió el conocimiento quedando tirada sobre la hierba...

Largo rato después, despertó, parecía como si regresara de un profundo transe... se levantó con dificultad y dio unos pasos... no tenía la menor idea que rumbo seguir...

Espéranos Kirara!!!... Adónde vas?!!..... – escucho una voz a su espalda

Ahome?? Ahome!!! – la llamó la misma voz sollozante de alegría. Ahome se dio la vuelta y vio un pequeño niño zorro cerca de ella, parecía feliz y sus ojitos inundados por las lagrimas. Iba a acercarse a ella...

No te acerques – ordenó duramente... haciendo que el pequeño se detuviera bruscamente y la mirara con una mezcla de miedo y tristeza..

A..aahome... es que acaso no me recuerdas? Soy Shippo... – le dijo con inocencia...

No se quien eres y tampoco me interesa saberlo – le informo dando media vuelta y alejándose del pequeño zorrito...

Ahome!! – la llamó Sango, quien llegaba corriendo junto al monje

Señorita Ahome!! – dijo Miroku. Ahome se detuvo nuevamente y se volvió a enfrentarlos..

Qué es lo que quieren!!? – pregunto

Que vuelvas con nosotros amiga... Te extrañamos mucho... – contestó Sango y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

Ahome no contestó, simplemente cerró sus ojos por unos segundos... Esas personas y ese pequeño zorrito... le hacían sentir una profunda nostalgia... no estaba segura pero algo dentro de ella le decía que ellos eran muy especiales e importantes en su vida...

"Qué sucedió conmigo?... Fue acaso ese desagradable ser llamado Naraku, el que ocasionó este vacío en mis recuerdos y sentimientos?... Necesito saberlo... pero..." - abrió lentamente sus ojos y sin decir palabra se marcho

Ahome!!! – llamo el pequeño. Ella se detuvo sin volverse – Te... quiero.... mucho – le dijo en un susurro mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Ella sólo lo miró de reojo y continuó su camino. Su corazón se contrajo... pero no podía quedarse, no debía!! Hasta aclarar su mente y entender qué le había ocurrido y sobre todo si Naraku era el culpable...

Ahome!! – la llama Inuyasha, llegando junto a sus amigos... se disponía a seguirla...

Miren eso!! – grita Shippo señalando al cielo. Una gigantesca cantidad de repugnantes demonios se dirigían directamente a ellos.

Intentan evitar que la sigamos – explica Miroku – Inuyasha ve rápido tras la señorita Ahome, Sango y yo nos haremos cargo de esos seres – indica.

Bien!! – accede dándole una agradecida mirada al monje, éste entiende y asiente. Inuyasha se aleja saltando en busca de la sacerdotisa...

Kagura... Ve.. y vigila cada movimiento de Ahome – ordena Naraku – Si ves algo extraño... mátala!!!

Como tu ordenes – contesta la mujer demonio, preguntándose a qué se debía aquel sorpresivo cambio..

"Se supone que Ahome es controlada por Naraku... Entonces porqué me ordenó matarla?... Acaso esa mujer no se encuentra totalmente bajo su poder??"

Ahome se encuentra cerca de una cascada, sentada sobre una roca, miraba pensativa las cristalinas aguas... como buscando en su profundidad, las respuestas a las tantas preguntas que giraban sin control en su mente...

"Inuyasha ... él es el centro de toda mi confusión... Algo dentro de mi parece querer manipular mis sentimientos... odiarlo... porqué me ordena que lo odie... matarlo... no... yo no deseo matarlo... pero ese poder es tan grande que no logro oponerme... nubla mi mente... me contamina... me asfixia!!.. Me parece haber olvidado a personas que significan todo para mi... sus rostros aparecen uno tras otro... pero no se quienes son... Me siento... tan sola....". Una lágrima resbala por su mejilla y cae al agua provocando diminutas aureolas que parecen ir aumentando, trayendo consigo imágenes difusas que poco a poco se aclaran a los ojos de Ahome...

"Soy ...yo... junto a.....Inuyasha...". Se impresiona mucho... las imágenes la muestran a ella riendo feliz junto al hanyou... para luego mirarlo con......amor.... amor?

Ahome!!

Gira la cabeza al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose con los bellos ojos dorados de Inuyasha... se miraron el uno al otro por lo que parecía una eternidad... el tiempo pareció detenerse... y todo el resto del mundo perdió total importancia... sólo estaban ellos dos...

Ahome... – susurra finalmente, mientras aguarda expectante su reacción

I..nu..yasha... – musita temblorosa, consiente los vertiginosos latidos de su corazón ...

Inuyasha con suma cautela y sin dejar de mirarse, se va acercando a la joven, su corazón también latía alocadamente, sentía tanta felicidad al verla, pero también mucho miedo...

No... por favor.... no te acerques... – suplicó la joven

No tengo la intención de hacer caso a esa petición tan absurda... – contestó con firmeza pero con suavidad... aproximándose aún más...

Por qué?!!... Porqué no te alejas de mí...

Entiéndelo Ahome, nunca te dejaré sola... yo prometí que siempre te iba a proteger. Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que regreses a mi lado... y no me importa correr el riesgo de que acabes conmigo...

Yo... no... – balbuceó mientras sus ojos se inundaban de traicioneras lágrimas... que le impedían continuar..

Tu.. que... – preguntó con suavidad ya casi junto a ella....

Yo... no... deseo... matarte... – dijo finalmente con voz temblorosa...

Lo se... – dijo sonriendo levemente – Ven conmigo... Ahome... regresa a mi lado... – susurró suplicante. Las lágrimas de Ahome finalmente se deslizaron por sus mejillas... "No lo escuches... debes matarlo" ordenó esa voz... Ahome se tensó de inmediato y empuño con fuerza la alabarda, Inuyasha se percató de su cambio y rápidamente tomó con firmeza la mano que sostenía el arma... Ahome intentó luchar para liberarse de su contacto, pero él era más fuerte, le arrebató el arma y la arrojó lo mas lejos que pudo...

Jamás permitiré que ese infeliz de Naraku te manipule!!! – dijo con determinación tirando de su brazo con suavidad y acercándola a él, sin dejar de mirarla con intensidad..

No... – negó en un susurro y sin convicción alguna.

No me importa cuanto luches!!! – advirtió – Eres mía y te quedarás de mi lado Ahome!!! – afirmó sin pensar, atrayéndola y envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos.

Ahome abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, tanto por sus palabras como por su abrazo... Su corazón latía tan rápido que pensaba explotaría en cualquier segundo... Todo tipo de sensaciones la recorrían al sentir la calidez del fuerte pecho de Inuyasha, contra la fragilidad de su tembloroso cuerpo.... Cerró los ojos incapaz de seguir luchando contra sí misma, contra lo que verdaderamente deseaba... permanecer presa de ese cálido abrazo... eternamente....

En ese instante su mente comenzó a girar y parecía caer en un profundo abismo... Inuyasha fue rechazado por una poderosa descarga de energía que rodeó, como esfera, a la sacerdotisa, que permanecía inconsciente en su interior. Inuyasha intentó acercarse pero la energía era demasiado poderosa y no tuvo éxito, y tampoco se atrevería utilizar a colmillo de acero.. sólo le quedaba observar con frustración e impotencia la situación...

Ahome lentamente abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor pero no había nada, nada en lo absoluto. Estaba arrodillada sobre un gran círculo de agua, se sobresalto al notarlo, pero al parecer flotaba sobre este y no caería a las aguas... Sobre ella un tenue albor iluminaba la circunferencia, a la vez que suaves estelas de luz descendían hasta llegar a posarse sutilmente en las aguas, pero más a lo lejos sólo veía penumbras y oscuridad...

"En dónde me encuentro...qué es este lugar? – se preguntó, se dio cuenta que no llevaba puesto el haori blanco, sino sus ropas de la época actual – Qué esta sucediendo... yo me encontraba... con... Inuyasha..." – recordó el abrazo ruborizándose intensamente...

Puedes percibir el cálido sentimiento que palpita en tu interior?" – preguntó una dulce voz femenina. Ahome sorprendida miró a su alrededor, pero no logro ver a nadie

Quién es?... quién esta ahí?

Logras percibir aquella aura desbordante de pureza? – continu

De qué hablas?.. No comprendo lo que tratas de decirme... – explic

Dime... qué es lo que sientes?... – pidió la voz

Qué... qué es lo que siento?... Yo... no.. lo sé

No lo sabes?... O te niegas a buscarlo... Tienes miedo de encontrarlo???... Acaso tienes miedo de luchar?

Ahome sobresaltada abrió desmesuradamente los ojos... para luego bajar la cabeza...

Yo... no sé cómo luchar... Y sí.. sí... tengo mucho miedo... de encontrar los sentimientos que busco y que nuevamente me lastimen...

Acaso prefieres tomar la decisión de no recuperarlos jamás??

Esas palabras trajeron nuevas imágenes a su memoria... un anciano, una mujer junto a un niño pequeño.. le sonreían con tanto amor y ternura... las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a sus ojos..

Abuelo... Mamá... Souta... – susurr

Luego más personas llegaban a su mente...

Sango.. Shippo... Monje Miroku.. Kirara.... amigos...

Dime.. qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó nuevamente la dulce voz

Puedo percibir... como un sinnúmero de los cálidos sentimientos afloran desde mi interior... cuando veo sus rostros – contesta con los ojos cerrados y con una mano sobre su corazón...

Y más al fondo... qué es lo que ocultas tras ese muro de oscuridad en tu corazón...

Ahome se sobresaltó ante sus palabras, la fugaz pero dolorosamente nítida imagen de Inuyasha atravesó por su mente...

No tengas miedo... es sólo tu corazón... purifica esa oscuridad... tú puedes hacerlo...

Ahome apretó fuertemente su mano contra su pecho... buscó tras esa oscuridad... tenía que encontrar aquellos recuerdos... los sentimientos más profundos que había querido ocultar y olvidar.... tenia que reencontrarse.. con Inuyasha...

Inuyasha....

Todos sus recuerdos retornaron lentamente... haciendo que la oscuridad desapareciera de su corazón... Finalmente pudo encontrar dentro de sí... el inmenso amor por Inuyasha... al igual que la cruel agonía de su rechazo...

Sin darse cuenta... poco a poco una figura fue tomando forma frente a ella...

No debes pensar que la tristeza es más grande que tu amor... o que tu amor es más grande que tu tristeza... todo forma parte del mismo elemento... todo es importante y vital...

Ahome abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose cara a cara... con ella misma

Pero... no entiendo

Tu y yo somos una y la misma... la carne y el alma... interior y exterior...

El poder maligno se introdujo en el interior de nuestro corazón y alma... aprovechando la vulnerabilidad de la mente... y fuimos separadas... La pureza fue corrompida, haciendo que me debilitara y prácticamente desapareciera, aún así pude mantener una luz pura dentro de ti, para proteger todo lo que amas... aunque.. alguien fue de mucha ayuda...

Entiendo..... Inuyasha....

Así es... no es posible evitar que sea el remedio y la enfermedad... – dijo sonriendo

Mis celos fueron la causa de todo este terrible desastre? – preguntó preocupada

No... como te dije... todos nuestros sentimientos forman parte del mismo elemento... y cada uno de ellos debe existir en nuestro interior... para mantener nuestro equilibrio... todos son inevitablemente necesarios e importantes... y debes aprender a entenderlos y escucharlos para descifrar sus mensajes... Los celos no son energías malignas... sólo son una de las tantas formas... para expresar de nuestro dolor...

Fue Naraku... el hizo todo esto verdad?

Así es... aprovechó la oportunidad perfecta... en el momento perfecto... Introdujo una gran cantidad de poder maligno, para poder controlar tu voluntad... y poder manipularte con el único fin de eliminar a Inuyasha...

Cómo pude ser tan débil y caer en esa horrible trampa – se recriminó Ahome

Nunca fuiste débil...

Qué? – miró a su imagen con incredulidad

Naraku nunca tuvo el suficiente poder... Sólo consiguió controlar tu mente... pero jamás pudo llegar hasta el centro de tu corazón y alma, quienes jamás perdieron su pureza... Su poder es tan vano que apenas y logra borrar una mente... pero a los sentimientos nunca logrará ni siquiera encontrarlos...

Pero su poder logró separar a Inuyasha y.... Kikyo, manipuló sus corazones...

Te equivocas... – interrumpió – él sólo se encargó de manipular las circunstancias... jamás llegó a internarse en sus corazones...

Qué?... Entonces... – se sorprendió ante aquellas palabras... pero prefirió callar.

Naraku aún sigue en alguna parte dentro de ti... – informó de pronto

Qué?... Quieres decir que ese demonio aún esta manipulándome? Pero cómo podré luchar contra él... –

Descuida... el resplandor puro es más intenso y poderoso... ya que todo vuelve a la normalidad... Ahora que volvemos a estar unidas... – dijo acercándose con los brazos extendidos.. Ahome se puso de pie mientras sentía que una delicada y fresca brisa acariciaba su piel, y agitaba sus negros cabellos... – Todo saldrá bien... – susurró al llegar junto a ella, la abrazó mientras su imagen desaparecía y se adentraba lentamente en Ahome, formando una... a medida que desaparecía pequeñas lucecillas brillaban mágicamente como estrellas alrededor de ella y entraban también en su cuerpo...

Inuyasha!!! Qué le ocurre a Ahome? – preguntó Sango muy preocupada, al llegar junto al hanyou, seguida por Miroku, Shippo y Kirara..

No lo sé... no puedo acercarme a ella... – contestó sin dejar de mirar a Ahome...

Su... su aura... esta... siendo purificada – informó Miroku, sorprendiéndolos

Ahome se elevó un poco, aún dentro del campo de energía. De pronto una intensa luz rosa la envolvió... otra pequeña luz se destacó en su frente... para luego expulsar un diminuto y resplandeciente objeto...

No puede ser!!!... Un fragmento de la perla de Shikon – dijó Miroku impactado...

Qué? Acaso eso la estaba manipulando? – preguntó Shippo...

Inmediatamente después que expulsara ese fragmento purificado, algo luchaba por salir de su pecho... cuando finalmente logró salir, se encontraba en un pequeño campo de energía, idéntico al que envolvía a Ahome... con dificultad evitaba ser purificado por la enorme energía pura que emanaba de la joven...

Qué es eso? – preguntó Sango horrorizada

No puede ser!!!!... es ese maldito engendro!! – gritó Inuyasha con furia desenfundando su espada para terminar de acabarlo... Pero para su sorpresa, nuevamente fue detenido por las ya conocidas cuchillas...

Alto ahí... No puedo dejar que lo extermines... – dijo Kagura, descendiendo en su pluma Tomó rápidamente al bebe en sus brazos, junto con el fragmento de la perla, lanzo otro ataque para evitar que los demás se acercaran y se elevó de nuevo huyendo del lugar...

Maldita sea!!! – rugió Inuyasha

Inuyasha!! Mira – indicó el monje

Ahome descendía suavemente, la barrera ya no estaba y la luz pura poco a poco de iba desvaneciendo. Inuyasha corrió hacia ella, tomándola entre sus brazos antes de que tocara el suelo. La miraba con intensidad y preocupación, esperando que la joven volviera en sí. Su corazón se aceleró violentamente cuando se percató que ella abría lentamente sus ojos...

Inu.. yasha... – musitó. Su corazón dio un vuelco al encontrar aquellos hermosos y amados ojos dorados mirándola intensamente, muy cerca de ella.

Ahome... te encuentras bien... estás lastimada? – preguntó con ansiedad. Ella negó con la cabeza, lo que le devolvió la tranquilidad...

Estoy... bien... – susurró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra el pecho de Inuyasha, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida... Se ruborizó ante la acción y luego sonrió con infinita ternura, envolviéndola con sus brazos, acercándola un poco más hacia él y hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos, cerró los ojos aspirando su dulce aroma...

"Ahome... al.. fin... has vuelto... No permitiré que nada.. ni nadie.. vuelva a alejarte de mí..."

Continuará...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios amigos!! me dan muchisimo animo de continuar escribiendo capitulos... espero que este les guste.. asi que espero sus comentarios... .

Pronto espero subir el cuarto.. con mucho mas romanticismo... talvez algo de kikyo como me pidieron .... pero poco a poco.. jejejej...

gracias de nuevo!!! un beso!!!!


	4. Quédate a mi lado Una nueva prueba para ...

Amigos, les dejo el Cuarto Capitulo... espero que les guste... me puse algo romantica . jejejej.... espero de verdad les guste y que me dejen sus comentarios....

Envidio a Rumiko T... de donde saco esa imaginacion??? para crear a Inuyasha??? es tan lindoooooooooo .

Cap. anterior:

Estoy... bien... ? susurró cerrando los ojos y acurrucándose contra el pecho de Inuyasha, para luego quedarse profundamente dormida... Se ruborizó ante la acción y luego sonrió con infinita ternura, envolviéndola con sus brazos, acercándola un poco más hacia él y hundiendo la nariz en sus cabellos, cerró los ojos aspirando su dulce aroma...

"Ahome... al.. fin... has vuelto... No permitiré que nada.. ni nadie.. vuelva a alejarte de mí..."

**Capítulo 4: Quédate a mi lado... Una nueva prueba para el amor...**

Transcurrieron dos días, infinitamente largos para Inuyasha, quien permaneció cada minuto cerca de Ahome, velando su sueño. Ella no había reaccionado durante todo ese tiempo, lo que mantenía al hanyou sumamente preocupado.

Inuyasha, deberías salir un momento... ? aconsejó Miroku ? Has permanecido sentado en el mismo lugar desde que trajimos a la señorita Ahome.

No molestes... ? fue la áspera respuesta del hanyou. "No pienso apartarme de su lado..." pensó

Miroku tiene razón Inuyasha... deberías descansar un momento... ? intervino Sango, estaba sentada junto a Shippo, la anciana Kaede y Kirara.

Inuyasha... después de lo todo lo que me contaron... creo que lo mejor, es que no estés presente cuando Ahome recobre la conciencia... ? dijo Kaede, atrayendo una sorprendida mirada del grupo..

Pero, qué estas diciendo anciana?... ? preguntó Inuyasha con molestia

La pobre ha pasado momentos terribles, y deberá asimilar todo lo sucedido... Además... no estamos seguros que... la Ahome que despierte... sea la misma que todos conocemos... ? explicó, todos la miraron con tristeza, entendiendo la situación...

Tiene razón anciana Kaede... ? dijo Miroku pensativo.

Inuyasha... tu presencia podría confundirla... Y pienso que sería mejor que nosotros habláramos primero con ella... ? dijo la anciana esperando la respuesta del hanyou.

Inuyasha bajó la cabeza... miró con ternura el hermoso y apacible rostro de Ahome, luego se levantó y sin decir palabra, salió de la casa.

Pobre Inuyasha... debe estar temeroso por la reacción de Ahome ? murmuró Sango

Debemos esperar que todo marche bien ? dijo el monje ? Aunque no sabemos en que minuto reaccionará, y ya han transcurrido dos días..

Al parecer... haberse liberado de ese demonio, que contaminaba su alma y la manipulaba, la debilitó mucho... ? dedujo la anciana, acercándose a la joven - Imagino que debió haber sostenido una increíble batalla espiritual...

Sí!! Cuando estaba dentro de ese campo de energía... parecía como si estuviera utilizando todo su poder espiritual, en contra de ese maligno bebe... ? comentó Shippo

Así es Shippo ? dijo Miroku

Excelencia... se ha percatado... ? dijo de pronto la anciana... observando detenidamente la pasiva figura de Ahome

Qué sucede anciana Kaede?... ? se preocupó Miroku llegando rápido junto a ella, seguido por los demás.

Su poder espiritual ? contestó ? Puede sentirlo Excelencia?...

Sí... tiene razón... no me había dado cuenta... ? dijo.. ante la mirada llena de curiosidad de los demás...

Qué sucede con Ahome?... ? preguntó finalmente Sango...

Su poder espiritual... Sango... el poder espiritual de Ahome... se ha incrementado considerablemente... se está volviendo... más.. poderoso...

Qué?!!!! ? exclamaron Sango y Shippo al unísono... ? Y eso es malo? ? preguntó el pequeño zorrito..

Pues... su esencia es absolutamente pura... no percibo ninguna energía negativa... ? contestó la anciana

Tal vez... su batalla con Naraku y ese bebe... la hicieron más fuerte... ? dijo Miroku sin mucha seguridad, en un intento de buscar una respuesta...

Un pequeño gemido emergió de los labios de Ahome... Todos guardaron silencio y expectantes miraban a la joven, que parecía estar regresando de aquel profundo sueño...

Abrió lentamente sus ojos, reconociendo el lugar, se sentía algo desorientada, se incorporó, su cabeza le daba vueltas, miró junto a ella, encontrándose, literalmente sobre ella, con cinco pares de ojos que la miraban con ansiedad y preocupación... parpadeó un poco incómoda por aquel "penetrante" escrutinio...

Hola chicos... qué... les.. sucede?... por qué... me miran... así ? preguntó sonriendo apenada U

Te sientes bien Ahome? ? preguntó Sango con cautela..

Eehh... sí... gracias Sango nn? ? contestó

Ahome!!! ? gritó Shippo lleno de felicidad, buscando un abrazo de Ahome...

Shippo!!! ? sonrió abrazándolo con cariño

Veo.. que eres nuestra Ahome de siempre ? comentó Kaede contenta

Me alegra que ya este bien señorita Ahome ? dijo Miroku sonriendo

Gracias amigos ? contestó conmovida. Luego su mirada recorrió el lugar... buscando la presencia de alguien más...

Inuyasha no está... ? informó Miroku adivinando sus pensamientos

Le pedimos que saliera a tomar un poco de aire... No se ha movido de tu lado ni un solo momento, durante estos dos días... ? le explicó Sango para tranquilizar a su amiga

Dos días??!!! ? exclamó sorprendida. ? Mi mente esta algo confusa... recuerdo algunas cosas... pero necesito que me cuenten en detalle.. todo lo que pasó ? pidió con una mirada llena de seriedad...

Ahome, corría por los rústicos pero hermosos senderos del Sengoku... tan rápido, como sus fuerzas le permitían... sólo con un objetivo... con un destino en su mente... No hacía falta preguntar dónde... ella lo sabía a la perfección... Sí... allá estaba... sentado en aquella rama en lo alto de aquel imponente y viejo árbol... Su corazón latía rápido y no sólo era culpa de aquella frenética carrera por encontrarlo... Dejó de correr y caminó lentamente hasta llegar a unos metros al pie del altísimo árbol... intentando calmar tanto su mente, como su agitada respiración... Pero no podía engañar fácilmente a sus adorables y sensitivas orejas y su increíble olfato...

Inuyasha volteó la cabeza al percibir aquel conocido y exquisito aroma de mujer... Allí estaba tan sólo a unos metros de él... "Ahome...". Sí... era ella...

Con su extraordinaria agilidad, dio un salto quedando a unos pocos metros de ella... Nuevamente sus ojos de encontraron...

Tenía tanto miedo... de encontrar aquel terrible rencor en los ojos de Ahome... Pero.. no... ahora era... distinta... distinta??... No... era la misma... la misma mirada cargada de dulzura y amor... que había extrañado hasta la locura...

Ahome miró aquellos ojos dorados... temerosa de encontrar una mirada reprobatoria y furiosa... Pero su corazón dio un vuelco, al ver una mezcla de ternura y alegría en ellos... Las lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos... se sentía tan feliz... No consiguió razonar, ni siquiera recordar nada... su mente quedó en blanco, lo único que respondió a su mandato fue su cuerpo... "Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Inuyasha...". Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, los escasos metros que los separaban, para arrojarse en esos poderosos brazos y esconder su rostro bañado en lágrimas, en el fuerte pecho de su amado hombre mitad demonio...

Inuyasha, conmovido y lleno de alegría, correspondió a su abrazo... "Ahome... te extrañé tanto...", pensó el hanyou cerrando los ojos... permanecieron abrazados por un largo rato...

Ahome... ya te sientes bien?? ? preguntó con preocupación

Ahome regresó bruscamente a la realidad al escucharlo... y en un segundo, la imagen de aquella noche cruzó por su mente...

Lo siento... yo... discúlpame... no quise incomodarte... ? balbuceó apenada, alejándose de él y dándole la espalda.

Incomodarme?? ? preguntó sin comprender su repentino cambio...

Sí... yo... no quise... forzarte a... corresponder mi abrazo... es sólo... que me sentí.. feliz de verte... ? murmuró ? Sé que... tus sentimientos y pensamientos... le pertenecen a... Kikyo... ? continuó con voz quebrada...

Pero... que... ? susurró

Me he comportado como una tonta... estuve.. a punto de.... ? su voz se apagó.. No podía pronunciar esa palabra ? Perdóname... perdóname... Inuyasha... de haberlo conseguido... no... no quiero pensarlo... Perdóname... ? suplicó sollozando bajando la cabeza..

Ahome... ? musitó, pero repentinamente su expresión cambió ? Cierra la boca!!!. Y deja de decir estupideces!!! ? dijo sumamente enojado. Caminó hasta ella y la tomó firmemente del brazo, obligándola a mirarlo, pero Ahome desvió la mirada... Inuyasha apretó los dientes aún mas molesto, posó sus manos en los hombros de la joven. Ahome se dio por vencida y lo miró directamente a los ojos, notó la gran furia que se reflejaba en sus dorados... no entendía el motivo de su enojo... parpadeando confundida ? Eres una tonta!!! ? reprendió. La jaló bruscamente hacia él, tomándola desprevenida, para luego sin siquiera dudarlo... reclamar sus labios...

Ahome estaba demasiado desconcertada para reaccionar, y cuando tomó conciencia de los suaves labios acariciando los suyos, simplemente le correspondió... No importaba si sólo se trataba de un sueño... lo único que quería era sentirlo... al fin... suyo...

Sus brazos volaron hacia el cuello de Inuyasha, para acercarlo más a su cuerpo... había esperado tanto ese momento... lo había soñado tantas veces...

Inuyasha se percató de la respuesta de Ahome... y se sintió más tranquilo... dejó que sus manos descendieran de los hombros de la sacerdotisa, para capturar su estrecha cintura y acercarla posesivamente hacia él...

Cuando finalmente rompieron el beso, volvieron a mirarse... intentaban recuperar el control de sus agitadas respiraciones y calmar los violentos latidos del corazón... ambos estaban sonrojados por la intensidad de las desconocidas sensaciones que experimentaban... Ahome ocultó su rostro en el pecho de Inuyasha, sintiéndose algo apenada... pero inmensamente feliz...

Ahome... tengo que contarte lo que ocurrió esa noche... entre Kikyo y yo... ? dijo el hanyou, rompiendo el mágico momento...

No... no quiero saberlo... no ahora... no en este momento... ? interrumpió la joven ? Por favor... Inuyasha... ? suplicó.

Esta bien... como tú quieras... ? aceptó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.. La alejó un poco de él ? Ven conmigo... ? pidió y sin esperar una respuesta, la tomó en sus brazos, ante la sorprendida mirada de Ahome...

Pero... adónde?... ? balbuceó sonrojada, él sonrió y dio un gran salto a la cima del árbol, ella se aferró con fuerza a su cuello. Inuyasha aterrizó con suavidad en su rama favorita, se sentó apoyando su espalda contra el gigantesco tronco y la acomodó junto a él, apoyándola contra su pecho, abrigándola entre sus brazos... Ahome se sonrojó aún más... preguntándose si Inuyasha, sería capaz de escuchar los violentos latidos de su corazón...

Pasaron largos minutos en un agradable silencio... Las palabras sobraban... no eran necesarias... sus corazones, ya mantenían una comunicación perfecta... Ahome se dejó llevar por el momento... nada le importaba... sólo estar atrapada en el calor de sus brazos... mientras observaban así.. juntos... los infinitos matices del atardecer... los tenues rayos de sol brindar una última y cálida caricia a las enormes montañas... los intensos rojos de las nubes, degradando en suaves tonos dorados y rosa... doblemente hermosos, al verse reflejados en los cristalinos lagos que bordeaban la pequeña aldea... mientras los gigantescos y añosos árboles, danzaban al compás de la brisa fresca, quizás despidiendo aquel día y dándole la bienvenida a las tímidas estrellas y a la orgullosa Luna llena...

Ahora comprendo, porque te agrada estar aquí... La vista es muy hermosa... ? comentó soñadora...

Sí.. es muy hermosa... ? contestó mirándola con intensidad. Ahome sintió una extraña sensación, y le decía que Inuyasha, no miraba precisamente el paisaje, tembló ligeramente ante esa idea, aunque prefirió no cerciorarse... No deseaba apartarse de sus brazos.

Tienes frío?... ? preguntó preocupado... separándola un poco... justamente aquella acción le hizo sentir frío... no hubiera querido que ese momento terminara tan pronto... Pero antes de decir algo... el haori rojo cayó sobre su cuerpo... aún conservaba el calor de su dueño... ? Te sientes mejor ahora? - preguntó Inuyasha, acomodándola nuevamente contra su pecho.

S..s sí... muchas... gracias... ? musitó nerviosa oo

Ahome... sé que no quisieras hablar de esto, pero necesito explicarte.... lo que sucedió con Kikyo ? anunció con suavidad, pero ella no contestó...

"Pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable Kikyo... Cada vez que te encuentras en peligro no puedo protegerte, porque no estoy a tu lado... porque estoy con Ahome.."

Ahome recordó perfectamente aquellas palabras... y se dio cuenta, de que aún la lastimaban... Nunca habría imaginado ser una carga para Inuyasha... pero al oír esas palabras salir de sus propios labios... Kikyo debía ser mucho más importante para él, mucho más de lo que ella pensaba...

Ahome... me doy cuenta que aún estas enojada ? dijo con desilusión, preocupado por su silencio

No... no lo estoy ? murmuró la joven

No mientas!!!...

No tengo porqué mentirte... ? interrumpió, lanzó un profundo suspiro ? Cuando te pedí que me dejaras permanecer a tu lado... lo recuerdas?... Sabía perfectamente lo que Kikyo significaba para ti... Pero a pesar del dolor que eso me causaba, no quería alejarme de ti... no podía hacerlo... porque mi corazón ya te pertenecía... ? explicó... Inuyasha la miró lleno de emoción... "Su... corazón... me pertenece... a... mí!!!", pensó en hanyou, mientras su corazón se aceleraba a causa de tal pensamiento...

No me arrepiento de esa decisión... porque estar a tu lado me llenado de felicidad... Pero a pesar de eso, no he podido evitar el sufrimiento y los celos que me causa... tu... amor por ella... Y rogaba porque algún día llegaras a experimentar un sentimiento parecido... por mi... ? continuó, tomó un poco de aire, le costaba mucho hablar de Kikyo... ? Aquella noche... me di cuenta que eso jamás sucedería... También, de cuanto sufres, al estar alejado de ella... ? Inuyasha la miró sorprendido... "Pero... de qué demonios habla..." pensó confundido... ? Y que yo tengo gran parte de culpa... por ese sufrimiento... Perdóname... Inuyasha... te juro que no era mi intención interponerme entre ustedes... ni darte tantos problemas... Sé que mi torpeza y debilidad... impiden que tengas mayor libertad de estar... con ella... ? dijo con voz quebrada...

Ahome... no entiendo que tanto estas diciendo!!!... ? gruño un poco exasperado

Cómo que no entiendes?... Estoy intentando pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado!!! ? dijo molesta, pero entristeciendo su mirada... tenía que tomar valor para continuar ? Y también... que... no tienes porque hacer... todo esto... Te prometo... que... no volveré a ser una carga... y... que no me.. interpondré... entre ustedes... ? concluyó, mientras una traicionera lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla...

Ahome... deja de decir estupideces!!! ? dijo furioso, perdiendo por segunda vez la paciencia, se enderezó y la obligó a mirarlo ? Quién demonios te dijo que yo quería estar con Kikyo!!!

Nadie me dijo nada... lo escuché de tus propios labios!!! ? confesó, mirándolo también molesta ? Cuando te encontraste con Kikyo... te escuche pedirle perdón, por estar lejos de ella, por no poder cuidarla... porque tienes que estar conmigo...

Tonta...!!! Y quién diablos te dijo que yo TENGO que estar contigo?!!! ? vociferó. Ella sintió una punzada de dolor ? No se te ha ocurrido pensar... que yo... QUIERO... estar contigo??!!!

Qué... estas... diciendo? ? logró preguntar en un susurro

No puedo negar que Kikyo es y será muy importante para mi... Fue la primera persona en la que confié y deposité mis sentimientos... pero todo lo que ocurrió... las trampas del maldito de Naraku... En ningún segundo, vi en la mirada de Kikyo el más mínimo destello de duda... y pensara que yo inocente de lo ocurrido... Me di cuenta que en el fondo, jamás logró confiar plenamente en mí... sentí mucho rencor y juré... que nunca volvería a confiar en nadie... sea humano o bestia... ? contó lleno de dolor... Ahome lo miró con tristeza... iba a decirle algo.. cuando el continuó... ? Pero... tú me despertaste... sentía rabia que una mujer tan parecida a Kikyo, me ayudara a buscar los fragmentos... Luego tuve que aceptar que a pesar del parecido físico... eras totalmente opuesta a ella... Tuvimos que atravesar por muchos problemas, pero en ningún momento dudaste de mí... Incluso cuando me transforme en un demonio y maté a esos humanos... ni siquiera cuando te dije que yo protegería a Kikyo... siempre permaneciste a mi lado Ahome... ? dijo con voz temblorosa, Ahome comprendió cuanto esfuerzo hacía para abrir su corazón... ? Esa noche Kikyo y yo hablamos de todo esto... ella comprendió y aceptó mis sentimientos, eso me hizo sentir más tranquilo, ya que no puedo evitar sentirme responsable por su seguridad, gran parte de lo ocurrido es por mi culpa... y es mi deber ayudarla...

Entiendo... y también creo que no debes abandonarla... Sabemos que Naraku intentará acabar nuevamente con ella... y no debemos permitir que ese infame, se salga con la suya ? dijo molesta al recordarlo

Cuando regresé... y los muchachos me contaron lo ocurrido... me volví loco de rabia!!!... y tuve... mucho miedo... de...? se detuvo de pronto

Miedo de que.. ? preguntó suavemente instándolo a continuar

Miedo.. de... perderte... Ahome... Sentí terror de que ese infeliz te lastimara!!! ? dijo apretando los puños al recordar.. ? Cuando peleaba contra Naraku, y tu llegaste, me viste con tanto odio... me llené de pánico y dolor, por un momento pensé que no volvería a verte sonreír... o a sentir tu calidez y ternura... inhalar tu embriagante aroma cuando estás cerca... Comprendí que nada estaba en mis manos... que cometía un error tras otro... que mi estupidez, sólo lograría que te cansaras de mí... de todo... y al final terminaras marchándote... Miedo a que algo o alguien te aparte de mí...

Inuyasha... ? susurró

Perdóname Ahome... por no estar ahí para protegerte... por ser el causante de tu tristeza... por ser un inútil incapaz de protegerte de ese infeliz y no poder derrotarlo!!! Por ser un imbécil y estúpido híbrido, que no merece tu preocupación, tus lágrimas y mucho menos tu cariño!!! Perdóname!!! ? suplicó con voz quebrada, bajando la mirada. Ahome abrió los ojos sorprendida y hondamente conmovida por sus palabras... Alzó su mano para acariciar su rostro y obligarlo a verla a los ojos...

No me pidas eso... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte... Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa... Tampoco quiero que te disculpes por mi preocupación, mis lágrimas y o el amor que siento por ti... Sabes bien que jamás me ha importado QUÉ eres... lo único que me importa es QUIÉN eres... y eres la persona que me hizo conocer y entender lo que es el amor... ? concluyó sollozando acercándose para abrazarlo... Inuyasha la sujetó con fuerza... manteniendo el equilibrio...

Quédate a mi lado Ahome...? susurró en el oído de la joven sacerdotisa... - No me dejes solo... sin tu cariño...

Jamás lo haría... no podría reunir el valor para renunciar a ti... ? musitó

Prométemelo... Ahome... ? demandó con suavidad mirándola intensamente

Te lo juro... Inuyasha... ? contestó... sellando aquella promesa... con un beso...

No creen que se han demorado bastante?... ? preguntó el zorrito mirando con preocupación hacia la puerta

No te preocupes Shippo... Ambos tienen mucho de que hablar... ? contestó Miroku con tranquilidad

Sí es verdad... pero y si están discutiendo?. Todos sabemos como es Inuyasha... podría incluso reclamarle por todo lo que pasó... ? comentó horrorizada ante esa posibilidad

Puede que Inuyasha no sepa cómo tratar a una mujer... Pero te aseguro que ahora no está discutiendo con ella ? dijo sin inmutarse

Y porqué piensa eso Excelencia...

Pues yo creo que Miroku tiene razón... hasta ahora... no he escuchado ningún.. Abajo!! Pero Inuyasha es un perro tonto, así es que no creo que tarde mucho en hacerla enojar ? comentó Shippo con seriedad --U

Tienes razón... sólo queda esperar a ver cuanto demorará en meter la pata... ? dijo Sango resignada UU?

Seres de poca fe... - comenta Miroku, cerrando los ojos...

Los colores del atardecer ya habían desaparecido completamente... todo el paisaje se mantenía oculto tras el manto negro de la noche. La luna compartía sus reflejos de luz, brindándole una nueva y diferente belleza al entorno, llenándolo de misterio y romanticismo...

Inuyasha... ya es muy tarde... todos deben estar preocupados por nosotros... ? dijo Ahome, no quería romper el momento, pero no podía inquietar aún más a sus amigos...

Feh!! Esos entrometidos... imagino todo lo que deben estar pensando y hablando... ? gruño con falso malhumor

Inuyasha!!! No digas eso... Ellos hacen siempre todo para ayudarnos, sin ellos no podríamos enfrentar a Naraku... Incluso, y aunque te niegues a aceptarlo.. Kouga ha sido de gran ayuda... ? lo reprendió. Inuyasha pareció recordar algo y un fuego de ira apareció en sus dorados...

Ese maldito lobo rabioso!!! ? mascullo con rabia, ella lo miró sin comprender el repentino cambio... o.O? ? Ahome... te prohíbo que vuelvas a coquetear con él...

Eh???!! Pero que estas diciendo??!!! Yo no le coqueteo a nadie!!!... ? alegó molesta incorporándose, para sentarse junto a él y enfrentarlo cara a cara...

Cómo que no??!! Si cada vez que ese idiota se te acerca, le sonríes y le agradeces hasta por no hacer nada útil!!! Hasta le permites que te tome las manos, cada vez que se aparece!!! ? continuó inclinándose hacia ella, aún más furioso

Eso no significa nada... Kouga es sólo un amigo!!! ? se defendió a punto de estallar...

Feh! Pues para ser SÓLO un amigo... le concedes demasiadas libertades... ? replicó irónico...

INU - YASHA... ? murmuró arrastrando peligrosamente las palabras... Inuyasha se enderezó al instante, comprendiendo muy tarde su terrible error... ? ABAJOOO!!!

Maldición!!! ? exclamó con dificultad, intentando despegar su nariz del suelo ? Ahome porqué lo hiciste??!! ? gritó, cuando logró ponerse de pie, elevando un puño muy enojado

Por que eres un idiota... ? respondió desviando la cabeza con desprecio. Inuyasha lanzó un gruñido, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse...

Eh?!!... Adónde crees que vas?!! ? preguntó la joven con enojo y algo de temor...

Me regreso a la casa de Kaede... ? respondió con fingida indiferencia...

Pero qué estas diciendo!!??... Primero debes bajarme de aquí!!! ? ordenó

Bajarte??... Y yo porqué... Además no me da la gana... si quieres bajar... lo harás tú sola... ? advirtió burlón... confiado de tener el control. Ahome cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes... a punto de hacer estallar su ira... repentinamente se detuvo y le regaló la más dulce de sus sonrisas y el brillo más enamorado de sus ojos... Inuyasha frunció el ceño, extrañado por el radical cambio...

Si no subes por mí... me arrojaré de este árbol... ? amenazó ? Veremos si puedes vivir con tu conciencia...

Feh!!!... Haz lo que quieras... no me importa... ? dijo con indiferencia...

Aaahhh si??? ? exclamó. Se sentó justo en la orilla de la rama... Inuyasha, con disimulo, seguía atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos... Sus ojos se abrieron horrorizados al ver que ella, sin dudarlo, se dejaba caer de la altísima rama... En un milésimas de segundos, dio un gran salto, logrando atraparla a media caída, volviendo al suelo con ella segura en sus brazos...

Se puede saber en que demonios estabas pensando???!!!! ? rugió con una furia pocas veces vista... ? Acaso te haz vuelto loca???!!!!!

No me he vuelto loca... Estaba completamente segura que me atraparías... ? contestó, sin inmutarse por su furia...

Qué???!!! ? preguntó mirándola confundido, manteniéndola en sus brazos...

Que aún cuando seas un grosero y un cabeza dura!!! ? reprendiéndolo con aparente molestia ? Confío en ti, más que en mi misma... ? confió con dulzura, presionando sus brazos, que continuaban rodeando el cuello del hanyou, se acercó lentamente y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, provocando un dramático enrojecimiento en Inuyasha... ? Gracias... Inuyasha...

Aún no regresan? ? preguntó la anciana Kaede a los jóvenes, que se encontraban cenando.

No... Y estoy comenzando a preocuparme ? contestó Sango

Descuida, nada malo podría suceder entre ellos... ? aseguró Kaede ? Debo ir por algunas hierbas medicinales... volveré en unos minutos...

Muy bien...

Algunos minutos después Inuyasha y Ahome entraron en la cabaña... todos quedaron en absoluto silencio, mirándolos con curiosidad, preguntándose que habrá ocurrido entre ellos...

Qué tanto están mirando?... ? preguntó Inuyasha exasperado

Nada... nada!!! ? dijeron apresurados y al unísono, continuaron comiendo

Cómo te sientes Ahome?... ? preguntó Sango

Muy bien, gracias Sango... ? contestó sonriendo ? Dónde esta la anciana Kaede? ? preguntó mirando a su alrededor

Fue al huerto por algunas hierbas medicinales...

Genial!!! Justamente necesitaba algunas, iré tras ella...

Te acompaño ? dijo Inuyasha a punto de seguirla

Espera Inuyasha, podrías quedarte? Me gustaría conversar contigo ? pidió Miroku con seriedad...

Ocurre algo malo? ? preguntó Ahome

No!!!... Nada señorita Ahome, vaya tranquila... sólo quiero discutir con Inuyasha nuestra próxima estrategia... ? la tranquilizó con una sonrisa

Esta bien... regreso enseguida ? informó y salió de la cabaña

Que sucede... Imagino que no querías que ella escuchara... ? dedujo Inuyasha

Así es Inuyasha... La anciana Kaede y yo estamos algo preocupados por la señorita Ahome... ? explicó

Le ocurre algo malo? ? preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación

No estamos seguros...

Ahome caminaba rumbo a la huerta, no podía dejar de sonreír, se sentía extremadamente feliz... creía estar viviendo el sueño que siempre deseó vivir... junto a Inuyasha...

Antes de llegar al lugar, algo llamo su atención... unas extrañas luces que aparentemente provenían de la huerta... se apresuró... temerosa de que algo malo le estuviera ocurriendo a la sacerdotisa Kaede... Iba muy cerca cuando escucho unas voces... se detuvo en seco... pudo reconocer claramente de quien se trataba... No tenía el interés de empañar su reciente felicidad, así que dio media vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse...

Cómo lo sabes hermana... ? preguntó Kaede...

Yo siempre logro saberlo todo Kaede... Sé con todo detalle, lo sucedido con Ahome... ? informó con la frialdad de siempre...

Ahome nuevamente se detuvo, alertada al escuchar su nombre... "Supongo que no hay nada de malo en escuchar... después de todo, yo soy el tema de conversación..." pensó... algo molesta... Se apoyo en un árbol de corteza ancha, el cual ocultaba perfectamente su presencia...

Naraku logró invadir el alma de Ahome... inyectándole una gran cantidad de poder maligno... - continuó

Así sucedió... Afortunadamente Ahome es una jovencita con una gran fuerza espiritual, y logró derrotar y expulsar al demonio Naraku de su interior, y junto con ello, purificar el fragmento oscuro, que él introdujo en su cuerpo... ? contó Kaede...

Sí... lo sé... ? murmuró ? Pero imagino, que lograste percibir el cambio que sufrió interiormente... o no Kaede? ? preguntó. Ahome se sorprendió, no había notado ningún cambio dentro de ella...

Sí, pudimos darnos cuenta, qué crees que signifique hermana?... ? preguntó con preocupación

No estoy segura... Pero dudo mucho que Naraku, se rindiera tan fácilmente... Ahome ha demostrado ser una mujer con gran fortaleza, pero aún tiene mucho que aprender... Su débil carácter hace que el enemigo fácilmente logre manipular su voluntad... Ella puede purificar los fragmentos de la perla, por lo tanto no logro entender cómo permitió que un fragmento contaminado lograra controlarla... ? comentó despreciativa... ? Tampoco entiendo, que su poder espiritual se incrementara de manera tan impresionante... justamente después de ser presa, de peligrosas energías malignas... ? dijo con desconfianza

No creo que el poder maligno tenga que ver... pienso que Ahome se fortaleció en la lucha contra Naraku ? expresó Kaede... sin mucha convicción...

De verdad lo crees Kaede?... Pues yo creo que Ahome, se ha convertido en una persona muy peligrosa... ? declaró

No!!. Eso no puede ser posible hermana!!!

Si lo es Kaede... Demostró su debilidad y por ello es posible que Naraku continúe... de alguna forma en su interior... oculto tras una falsa pureza... Y tenga planeado... volver a manipular su voluntad... ? dedujo con astucia

Ahome no podía creer lo que escuchaba... No era posible que ese malvado siguiera en su interior, y que la obligara nuevamente a hacerle daño a Inuyasha... o a los demás...

Ahome es muy peligrosa Kaede... No debería permanecer cerca de ustedes y mucho menos de Inuyasha!!! ? sentenció con crueldad... ? Ella es incapaz de controlar sus emociones... Qué oportunidad crees que tenga si Naraku vuelve a utilizarla como a una de sus marionetas???

Pero hermana, yo creo que eres muy dura con Ahome...

No... Kaede... ? interrumpió implacable ? Te repito... lo mejor que podría suceder es que esa mujer se alejara de ustedes, especialmente de Inuyasha... Él es el principal objetivo de Naraku... Es tanto su odio, que no se detendrá hasta eliminarlo. Inuyasha es quien corre el mayor riesgo, por estar al lado de ella...

Ahome no podía moverse... tampoco respirar, su cabeza era un torbellino... No podía ser cierto... Sintió como de pronto su felicidad, se quebraba en mil pedazos...

No lo creo... me niego a creerlo hermana... Ahome es una joven fuerte, estoy segura que sabrá como enfrentar este nuevo reto... ? defendió Kaede...

Pero que dices???. No seas tan inocente Kaede... hablamos de Naraku, o ya lo olvidaste... Lo mejor será que la mantengas vigilada... O la envíes a donde ella pertenece... creo que ya ha causado suficientes contratiempos, su debilidad podría ser fatal para Inuyasha... Ahome es sólo una niña egoísta... que no debería anteponer sus sentimientos y deseos, a la vida de Inuyasha... ? sentenció.

Ahome no pudo soportar seguir escuchándola... y salió corriendo sin rumbo... Kikyo miró de soslayo, hacia el lugar en el que se encontraba oculta Ahome, mientras una casi imperceptible sonrisa de satisfacción, se dibujaba en su bello e inexpresivo rostro...

"No... esto no puede estar pasando... Es una pesadilla!!!... Tengo que despertar... tengo que despertar!!!!.... Quiero despertar... en la rama de ese árbol... en tus brazos... Inuyasha... entre tus brazos....", le gritaba su mente... Sin darse cuenta, su irracional carrera, la había guiado al Pozo que la conectaba a su época... caminó hacia él, apoyo sus manos en la orilla mientras miraba, sin ver, en su oscuro interior...

"Inuyasha es quien corre el mayor riesgo, por estar al lado de ella...". "Ahome es sólo una niña egoísta... que no debería anteponer sus sentimientos y deseos, a la vida de Inuyasha" ? esas duras palabras... no podía dejar de escucharlas... Sabía que eran sólo la verdad...

"Quédate a mi lado Ahome.. No me dejes solo... sin tu cariño..."... "Jamás lo haría...". "Prométemelo... Ahome...".... "Te lo juro... ", recordó esas palabras... y cuanta felicidad le hicieron sentir...

- Qué debo hacer?!!! Qué es lo que tengo que hacer???!!!. Que alguien me diga... qué es lo que debo hacer??!! ? preguntó llorando, mientras caía arrodillada junto al Pozo....

Continuará..........

Yelitza: grancias!! y amiga no desesperes... ya habra algo entre kikyo y Ahome... pero sera un enfrentamiento limpio de poderes... calma.!! jejeje un besote..

Kagome-anti-kikyo : como vez amiga y esta actualizado... gracias por tus animos... y espero tus nuevos comentarios!!!

Naru-coral pues si.. queria que Ahome luchara... fuera mucho mas poderosa.. gracias por tus comentarios!! espero sigas leyendo yopinando..

chiidark2 gracias!!! que bueno que te gusto... continua leyendo y contandome que te parecio

GRACIAS A TODOS LES MANDO UN BESO!!


	5. Tomar la decisión correcta y los giros d...

Muchas gracias a todos por sus ánimos!!!

Aca les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste...

- Qué debo hacer?!!! Qué es lo que tengo que hacer???!!!. Que alguien me diga... qué es lo que debo hacer??!! – preguntó llorando, mientras caía arrodillada junto al Pozo....

**Capítulo 5: Tomar la decisión correcta... y los giros del destino...**

Cuanto tiempo había transcurrido... segundos, minutos, quizás horas. No tenía la menor idea... Estaba muy cansada. Cuanta dicha había experimentado esa tarde... pero fue demasiado corta...

"Kikyo... cada vez que esa mujer aparece... sólo trae consigo mi desgracia...", pensó con rencor... Pero ni siquiera podía contradecirla... Quizás ella estaba en lo correcto... Y lo peor es que no podía comprobarlo, no sin arriesgar la vida de Inuyasha....

Te prometí.. te juré!!!... que jamás te dejaría Inuyasha, que siempre estaría a tu lado... – murmuró con voz temblorosa – Pero cómo pretender que mis sentimientos egoístas... sobrepasen mi necesidad de protegerte... de mí........

Ni yo misma sé lo que me esta ocurriendo... y si ellos tienen razón... y nuevamente soy manipulada por Naraku.... No siento su detestable presencia en mi interior... pero no puedo correr el riesgo de equivocarme....

Perdóname Inuyasha!!!... – sollozó tocando sus labios, evocando la dulzura de sus besos... – Pero no puedo cumplir esa promesa!!!... No voy a exponer tu vida... eso nunca... te amo demasiado... y prefiero mil veces alejarme de ti.... pero saber que sigues vivo...

Pero que afortunado soy... – comentó un desagradable monstruo que apareció detrás de ella. Ahome se levantó, mirándolo asustada, su aspecto le provocó repugnancia.. No tenía forma humana... su boca sobresalía de su rostro mostrando enormes y filosos dientes, en lugar de brazos poseía una especie de tentáculos... – Una joven sacerdotisa... Posees grandes poderes espirituales... Te devoraré!!!! Y así me volveré más poderoso!!! – amenazó soltando una desagradable carcajada...

Ahome logró correr unos cuantos metros, pero el monstruo era muy rápido, uno de sus tentáculos atrapó su tobillo haciéndola caer... iba a abalanzarse sobre ella...

Garras de acero!!! – Inuyasha atacó a la bestia, cortando el tentáculo que sujetaba el tobillo de Ahome, la escudó con su cuerpo – Te encuentras bien Ahome???

Sí... gracias... – contestó...

Ahome!!! – gritaban sus amigos llegando a los pocos segundos... Shippo saltó hacia ella, le había traído su arco y flechas – Toma Ahome – dijo el zorrito sonriendo, dándole sus armas...

Basura asquerosa!!! Acabaré contigo!!! – amenazó Inuyasha, preparando sus garras...

Ahome furiosa, tomó una flecha, preparándose para disparar...

Inuyasha!!!... – le gritó... él volteó su cabeza para verla, y por un segundo quedó paralizado – Yo me encargaré de él... – informó, tensó con firmeza su arco, lanzando su flecha sagrada a una velocidad increíble... un gran poder espiritual rodeó la flecha, que impactó directamente en el monstruo desintegrándolo en segundos...

"Pude verlo... por un segundo... pude ver un destello de desconfianza... en los ojos de Inuyasha... Al parecer... hasta el propio Inuyasha... cree que nuevamente caeré en las trampas de Naraku...", pensó Ahome, sintiendo una punzada de dolor. Inuyasha se acercó a ella...

Ten más cuidado Ahome!!!... O acaso quieres matarme!!!?? – reprendió, luego de recuperar el habla...

Eh??? – lo miró con grandes ojos, pero... – ABAJO!... – ordenó molesta... siendo de inmediato... involuntariamente obedecida .'

Por qué lo hiciste!!!! – gruño desde el suelo...

Y todavía lo preguntas!!!! – dijo malamente sorprendida..

Es el colmo... no deja de ser un perro tonto... – comentó Shippo ¬¬

Aahhyyy... No tiene remedio... no aprende la lección... Qué le cuesta tratarla con mayor sutileza... – comentó Sango desalentada... --¡

Niños.... creo que tenemos cosas más urgentes de que preocuparnos... – comentó Miroku con inquietud, indicando a lo lejos. Los demás miraron en la dirección señalada, quedando horrorizados.. vieron a cientos de monstruos dirigirse directamente hacia la pequeña aldea...

No puede ser!!! Atacarán la aldea???!!! – preguntó Ahome aterrada...

No lo permitiré!!! Vamos!!! – gritó Inuyasha... Todos lo siguieron, corriendo a toda velocidad de regreso a la aldea...

Los monstruos poco a poco llegaban en masa atacando las chozas de los aldeanos, la mayor parte se encontraba dentro de éstas, ya era de noche, así que muy pocos iban por las calles... Inuyasha y Ahome, con Shippo en su hombro, se ubicaron entre la aldea y los monstruos dispuestos a impedirles el paso... Mientras que Sango, Miroku y Kirara, se encargaron de eliminar a los seres que lograron llegar primero a la aldea.

Malditos seres repugnantes!!!... Estoy seguro que el infeliz de Naraku los envió a atacar la aldea.. sólo para provocarnos!!! – gruño Inuyasha, empuñando su espada...

Qué???!! – Ahome lo miró... "Acaso.. Naraku envió este ejercito de monstruos para atrapar a... Kikyo???" se preguntó meditabunda... "Posiblemente ya este enterado... que aún sigue con vida", dedujo...

Ahome qué tanto estas pensando... concéntrate en la batalla!!! – la regañó Inuyasha – No permitiré que continúen avanzando!!!... Viento cortante!!! – decenas de monstruos se extinguieron, al ser alcanzados por las garras de luz del viento cortante...

Ahome preparó su arco y lanzó una flecha en dirección a los demás, que se disponían a atacarlos, la flecha se iluminó intensamente, el poder espiritual se extendió en una gran aureola, la cual desintegró una cantidad muy cercana a los eliminados por colmillo de acero... Todos la miraron con la boca abierta...

Increíble... – murmuró Miroku... "Podría jurar que el poder espiritual de esa flecha, supera con creces a las de la señorita Kikyo..", pensó

Wuau!!!. Ahome es increíble!!! – comentó Shippo orgulloso

Sí.. lo es – contestó Sango...

Ahome se ha vuelto una jovencita muy fuerte... – afirmó Kaede.. "No puedo creer en lo que dijo mi hermana... Ahome es una buena niña... estoy segura que su poder espiritual se fortaleció, gracias a la pureza de su corazón...", pensó la anciana...

Aún no es momento para alegrarse!!! – gritó Inuyasha, haciéndolos volver a la batalla... Otra cantidad muy grande de monstruos se disponía a atacar... – Lista Ahome!!!? – preguntó, alistando su espada.

Sssí – contestó sorprendida... y luego, junto a él, preparó su arco...

Bien!!... Acabemos con esas basuras!!!... Viento Cortante!!! – gritó y Ahome lanzó su flecha que se fusionó con el ataque de la espada, creando una impresionante energía destructora que eliminó a la totalidad de monstruos...

Ya era bastante tarde, cuando la situación fue completamente controlada, y la aldea nuevamente quedó en paz. Inuyasha y Miroku, decidieron vigilar durante la noche, en caso de que se produjera otro ataque. Ahome, y los demás se fueron a la cabaña, junto con Kaede.

Ahome se sintió aliviada, todo lo ocurrido, la había preocupado y entristecido, por lo que carecía de ánimos para estar cerca de Inuyasha. Tenía que aclarar su mente, y sentía miedo de la decisión, que tarde o temprano, debía tomar.

El resto de la noche transcurrió sin problemas. Muy temprano por la mañana estaban reunidos, sentados junto al fuego, mientras la anciana, servia los jarros de té . Conversaban de lo ocurrido aquella noche, e intentaban deducir los motivos que tuvo Naraku, para enviar aquel ejercito de monstruos, sacando como conclusión que lo hizo para vengarse por el fracaso de su plan con Ahome. Ni la anciana Kaede, ni mucho menos Ahome, comentaron al resto acerca de la visita de Kikyo. Ahome, quien hasta ahora no había intervenido en la conversación, repentinamente se puso de pie, llamando la atención del grupo.

Hoy regresaré a mi época... – anunció

Qué?... Este no es el momento para que te marches a tu casa Ahome!! – dijo Inuyasha molesto.

No me importa que momento sea!!!... Me voy!!! – recalcó también con enojo

Pues no permitiré que te vayas!!. Tenemos que partir lo antes posible!!! – negó

Pues no me interesa si lo permites o no!!! No tengo porqué pedirte permiso!!! – vociferó. Mientras los demás sólo miraban al uno y al otro, con grandes ojos y sin atreverse a intervenir. Ahome tomó su mochila, para luego dirigirse a la salida... – Discúlpenme chicos... Regresaré en algunos días y traeré medicamentos... Hasta pronto... – se despidió y salió sin esperar respuesta.

GGGrrrr!!!... Ahome vuelve aquí!!!! – gritó Inuyasha saliendo tras ella. Los demás vieron salir... cuando...

ABAJO!!! – escucharon, luego la ahogada queja del hanyou. Emitieron un elevado suspiro desalentado y continuaron tomando su té.

Ahome caminaba rumbo al pozo con pesadas zancadas a causa de su enojo... Inuyasha era un autoritario, jamás se detenía a pensar en lo que ella quería o necesitaba, sólo le preocupaba hacer su voluntad... Y ella en ese momento necesitaba alejarse, para despejar su mente y poder analizar la situación...

Ahome!!!! – la llamó alcanzándola rápidamente

Qué quieres!!! – preguntó con cara de pocos amigos...

Se puede saber que demonios te pasa??!!

No me pasa nada... – contestó con indiferencia

Desde ayer que te encontramos cerca del pozo, actúas muy extraño... – comentó con el ceño fruncido

No sé de que hablas... – negó mirando hacia otro lado indiferente

No mientas!!!

Aaahhyyy!!! Ya déjame en paz!!! Quiero regresar a mí casa, estar con mí familia... Y tú no tienes ningún derecho de impedírmelo!!! Eres un egoísta!!!.... Siempre piensas sólo en ti... jamás en lo que yo necesito... en lo que yo siento!!! Ya me tienes harta!!!!! – gritó descontrolada... Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, dolido por la dureza de sus palabras y no hizo un nuevo intento para detenerla... la miró en silencio saltar dentro del pozo para regresar a su época...

Ahome salió del pozo, apoyándose en él, mirando hacia la puerta... estaba de regreso en su época, en el lugar al cual verdaderamente pertenecía. Se sintió miserable, no debió descargar su preocupación, su miedo, o su tristeza en Inuyasha. Él menos que nadie tenía la culpa de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Si tan solo tuviera la seguridad de que no volverá a ser controla por Naraku... Durante la batalla con esos monstruos, logró percibir el incremento de sus poderes espirituales, fue una sensación increíble... como si en sus venas, toda su sangre fluyera mezclada con una extraordinaria esencia... completamente pura...

"Acaso es posible que esa grandiosa pureza, se convierta de un minuto a otro en maldad???", pensó...

Ya llegué... – anunció con desgano, cuando entro en su casa...

Hola hija – saludo su madre saliendo con una maleta...

Hola Ahome!! – saludo su abuelo después, saliendo con dos maletas

Hola hermana!! – saludó Souta, siguiendo al abuelo con una enorme mochila... o.O

Pero que sucede... Adónde van?? – logró balbucea perturbada...

Vamos de visita con tu tío Satoshi – contesto su madre, dejándola atónica

Qué!!!!??? Se marchan???!!!! – gritó

Descuida hija en unos días estaremos de regreso... cuídate mucho!!! – se despidió y luego todos se fueron, dejando a la joven con la boca abierta

No puedo creerlo!!! Y yo que esperaba estar un momento con ellos... - --U

Decidió no abatirse, tomó un exquisito y relajante baño, luego se recostó en su cómoda cama... quedándose profundamente dormida.

Inuyasha estaba sentado junto al pozo, no se había apartado de él, desde que Ahome se marchó a su época. Se preguntaba una y otra vez, qué habría hecho mal, para que Ahome se enojara de esa manera... Es cierto que actuó de manera egoísta al prohibirle volver a su casa, pero la verdad es que quería estar con ella, después de todo lo ocurrido, necesitaba sentirla a su lado...

Si tanto quieres estar con ella, por qué no vas a verla... – aconsejó Miroku, que llegó acompañado por Sango...

Y quién les dijo que yo quiero verla!!! – negó enojado, sonrojándose. "Como diablos supieron lo que pensaba...", se pregunto...

No puedes ocultarlo... Se te nota en la cara... – comento Sango...

AAHHH!!! Quieren dejarme tranquilo!!! No se metan en donde no los llaman!!! – regañó

Regresemos Sango... Dejémoslo solo... Este muchachito es un orgulloso.. y un grosero... – comentó

Tiene razón Excelencia... Pobre Ahome.. no se como puede soportarlo... – contestó. Hicieron un gesto despectivo y se fueron...

El teléfono sonaba insistentemente, obligándola a retornar del país de los sueños... Bajó medio dormida las escaleras y contesto...

Ahome???!!!... Al fin contestas el teléfono... ya te sientes mejor de tu laringitis seudomenbranosa difterica??? – preguntó

Mi qué???!!!! – preguntó conmocionada "Abuelo....", pensó con enojo ¬¬ No Yuka, más bien estoy sufriendo de "Trastornos Paranoides".. – le comentó con desaliento e ironía...

Ahome, te llamaba para invitarte a la casa de Ayumi, recuerda que hoy es su cumpleaños y haremos una pequeña fiesta, y por supuesto todas queremos que nos acompañes!!!.... Vas tan poco a la escuela por tus enfermedades.... – no paraba de hablar....

Yuka... la verdad no creo que sea un buen momento, no me siento con ánimos para fiestas... – se excusó

Aaahhhyy!!! Ahome!!!... No puedes hacernos esto... por favor!!! – rogó

Esta bien... iré... – aceptó abatida... "Tal vez no sea tan mala idea... necesito distraerme un poco... y también quiero ver a mis amigas...", pensó

La fiesta de Ayumi estaba muy animada... había mucha gente... Ahome logró distraerse un poco, realmente se estaba divirtiendo, lo que la hizo olvidar por unos momentos su conflicto interno... Hoyo era uno de los tantos invitados, y desde que la vio llegar, prácticamente no se separó de ella. Pronto surgieron los comentarios... "Ya viste?... Hoyo y Ahome parece que son novios..". "Hacen una linda pareja". Mira!, se ven tan bien juntos...". Era evidente para Ahome que a Hoyo no le

molestaban esos comentario, al contrario, parecían llenarlo de felicidad. En cambio ella se sentía muy incomoda y que de alguna forma traicionaba a Inuyasha...

Era bastante tarde, cuando decidió retirarse, Hoyo se ofreció acompañarla hasta su casa, ella se negó, pero él insistió, y finalmente con renuencia aceptó su cortesía.

Caminaron prácticamente todo el trayecto en un pesado silencio, subieron las escaleras del templo donde vivía Ahome,

Higurashi, te encuentras bien? – pregunto Hoyo repentinamente sobresaltándola

Eh?!. Sí... Porqué lo preguntas?... – balbuceó

Bueno.. has estado muy callada, y por lo general siempre muestras una linda sonrisa y no me gusta ver esa expresión de tristeza en tus ojos... – comento, sorprendiéndola por su gran percepción – Es por eso que me gustaría saber si te sucede algo malo, y si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarte...

Muchas gracias Hoyo, me halaga que te preocupes tanto por mí... pero... – dijo un poco sonrojada

Ahome... – interrumpió acercándose lentamente a ella – Quiero que sepas... que yo... siento un gran cariño por ti... y si puedo ayudarte... en lo que sea... sólo dilo... Ahome... yo haría cualquier cosa.. por ti... – susurró mientras la abrazaba... Ahome no podía moverse, estaba demasiado sorprendida de aquel abrazo...

Gra...gra..cias... Hoyo... – balbuceó con torpeza, se sentía incomoda... Una sensación absolutamente distinta a la que experimentaba al estar en los cálidos brazos de Inuyasha... Con él se sentía... protegida... y su cuerpo se colmaba de exquisitas sensaciones... haciéndola desear quedarse entre sus brazos por siempre...

Cuando concluyó el abrazo se sintió aliviada y se apenó por Hoyo... No era tonta y lograba darse cuenta de que él abrigaba un sentimiento romántico por ella...

Recordó lo amargo que fue darse cuenta de su amor por Inuyasha y aceptar que él aún estuviera enamorado de Kikyo... Era una situación similar... Hoyo sentía algo por ella y ella estaba enamorada de Inuyasha... Pero lo cruel, era que ella nunca se enamoraría de Hoyo... como Inuyasha se enamoró de..... "Pero... Inuyasha... jamás a dicho que me ama...", pensó de pronto... "Estoy segura de que se siente atraído hacia mí... pero nunca me ha dicho... Te amo... Aaahhhyyy!!! Ahome no es momento de pensar en eso!!!", se reprendió

Debo irme – dijo el joven, alejándose, antes de bajar la escalera, miró hacia tras – No olvides lo que te dije Ahome... – pidió, y se fue...

Muchas gracias... amigo Hoyo – susurró. Se disponía a regresar a su casa, pero se detuvo en seco. Inuyasha estaba parado frente a ella a un par de metros... Sus dorados mostraban la mirada más fría que Ahome jamás viera en ellos, un escalofrío recorrió su espina...

Pero que escena más romántica... – comentó con sarcasmo – Ahora comprendo tu capricho por regresar a tu época... De verdad siento mucho haber arruinado tus planes.. – continuó

Mis planes??... A qué te refieres... – murmuró temerosa

Ahome... no soy estúpido... no me trates como si lo fuera... – murmuró peligrosamente tranquilo... Ella lo miró sin entender – Cuando llegué a tu casa, noté que no había nadie... que aparentemente salieron de viaje... Detecté el aire... no estabas lejos, por lo que decidí esperarte... Imagino que no esperabas mi inoportuna visita... y por eso te despediste tan rápido de ese idiota... – explicó, avanzando con lentitud hacia ella. Evidentemente estaba conteniendo su ira, Ahome no podía pronunciar palabra... – Supongo que tu intención era disfrutar de una "íntima velada"... Me disculpo por haber arruinado tu diversión... – añadió con mordacidad, mirándola con desprecio...

Ahome creyó que todo a su alrededor se oscurecía y que el suelo cedía bajo sus pies, haciéndola caer a un profundo abismo... directamente al infierno...

Antes de que Inuyasha dijera nada más... una enfurecida mano golpeó con fuerza su mejilla, haciéndolo voltear su cabeza... quedó mirando el suelo inmóvil, consternado...

Márchate... – susurró temblorosa por la ira y el dolor... – Vete de mi casa... de mi mundo... de mi vida!!!... No quiero volver a verte!... – dijo apretando los dientes... – Largate!!!!!!! – gritó colérica...

Feh!... Pues no tenía pensado permanecer más tiempo en este maldito lugar!!! – gritó con rabia dio un gran salto en dirección al pozo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad...

Las piernas de Ahome flaquearon sin poder sostenerla más tiempo, cayó arrodillada en el gélido cemento. Una a una, fueron descendiendo cristalinas y tibias lágrimas por sus pálidas mejillas... poco a poco, los sollozos fueron convirtiéndose en violentos espasmos de desconsolado sufrimiento...

Entró en su habitación, moviéndose como autómata, se recostó sobre su cama... Deseaba dormir... olvidar... no sentir... desaparecer...

En pocos minutos logró conciliar el sueño... su agotamiento físico y mental... ganaron la batalla... otorgándole unas horas de tregua... a la pesadilla en la que se había convertido su vida...

Pasaron dos semanas, en las cuales se esforzó incansablemente por ocultar cualquier rastro de tristeza y amargura... Actuaba como siempre... conversaba como siempre... reía como siempre...

Nada parecía exteriorizar el caos que le quemaba y la destruía por dentro... para el mundo entero era la misma Ahome dulce y alegre... de siempre, para todos... menos para su familia y sus tres mejores amigas... Su magistral actuación, no había logrado engañarlos... Sin embargo, nadie cuestionó, sencillamente todos respetaron su silencio, aguardando a que ella decidiera el momento indicado de abrirles su corazón.

El maestro de matemáticas, enseñaba complicados procedimientos, para resolver una ecuación, los alumnos le prestaban total atención, aún cuando no entendía y lo miraban con cara de espanto. Ahome, estaba mucho más concentrada en encontrar el punto infinito, mirando a través de la ventana. No tenía caso escucharlo, ya que nada lograba entrar en su cabeza.

Se escucho el timbre, seguido por un profundo suspiro de alivio de los estudiantes. Se formaron grupos, todo era conversaciones, risas, gritos, alrededor de Ahome. Era suficiente, se levantó harta de aquel escándalo, y salió del salón.

Ahome!!! Quieres almorzar con nosotras? – preguntó Yuka, que estaba acompañada de Eri y Ayumi.

Gracias chicas, pero no tengo apetito, iré un rato a la biblioteca, regreso al comienzo de nuestra siguiente clase.. – informó sonriente, alejándose por el pasillo. Sin percatarse de la preocupada y apenada mirada de sus amigas.

Salió al techo del alto edificio escolar, tenía una maravillosa vista, le gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar, sólo en él podía estar tranquila y en completa soledad... para pensar y para recordar...

Ya han pasado más de dos semanas... – susurró, apoyándose en la baranda – Acaso esa fue nuestra despedida?... Que ironía, al parecer la decisión que debía tomar... fue resuelta justamente por ti... Inuyasha... Aunque estoy segura, que de haber ocurrido de otra forma, esta separación habría sido igualmente insoportable... – dedujo con pesar...

No lo comprendo... porqué siempre piensas... lo peor de mí... Aún me lastiman tus palabras... Pero eres tan desconfiado, tan inseguro, tan necio!!!, tus celos enfermizos te impiden confiar en el amor tan grande que siento por ti...

Y sin embargo, no puedo reprochártelo, toda tu vida has sido rechazado por quienes te rodean, nadie te brindó un poco de calor o de cariño... Son unos tontos!!!, hubieran descubierto el alma y el corazón tan maravillosos que posees, esa bondad y dulzura, que te empeñas por ocultar, pero que yo pude descubrir, y que acabaron por cautivar mi corazón... – sonrió soñadora, pero sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas – Te extraño tanto...

Escuchó el timbre que indicaba el final del descanso, suspiró resignada secando su rostro para ocultar cualquier rastro de llanto, y se dispuso a regresar al salón, se detuvo en seco, cada uno de sus músculos se tensaron, miró con los ojos muy abiertos, allí frente ella...

Inuyasha... – logró articular... Pero poco a poco... esa amada imagen se desvaneció – Inuyasha... Inuyasha!!!... Fue sólo... una ilusión... – susurró herida. Luego cayó pesadamente al suelo...

Cuando despertó, estaba acostada en una cama, no estaba segura donde se encontraba... Al perecer se trataba de la enfermería...

Ahome!!! Al fin reaccionaste... Estábamos preocupadas... – dijo Eri, aliviada de ver a su amiga salir de la inconciencia..

Ya te sientes mejor Ahome? - preguntó Yuka

Nos preocupamos mucho cuando no regresaste al salón, así que salimos a buscarte y te encontramos desmayada en la terraza.. – informo Ayumi

Ya estoy bien amigas... gracias... Siento mucho haberlas preocupado... – se disculpó, pero al verlas aún preocupadas – De verdad... no es nada serio, sólo me sentí algo cansada y perdí el equilibrio, eso es todo... – insistió con una sonrisa despreocupada... "Además de que mi inconsciente, me ha jugado una broma demasiado cruel..." pensó...

En el Sengoku, las cosas tampoco eran del todo buenas... Miroku y los demás, no entendían que había ocurrido entre Ahome e Inuyasha... Cuando discutieron él se negó rotundamente ir a buscarla, sin embargo sólo pudo soportar unas cuantas horas, y finalmente fue por ella... Todos esperaban una reconciliación, o que por lo menos él regresara más tranquilo, después de haber conversado con la joven... Pero las cosas fueron muy distintas... Al regresar el rostro del hanyou estaba deformado por la ira y una profunda tristeza, nadie se atrevió a preguntar, y dedujeron que algo muy grave debió pasar entre ellos. Inuyasha les anunció que saldría de viaje algunos días, sin dar oportunidad de ser cuestionado se marchó...

Ya son más de dos semanas y no hemos tenido noticias de Inuyasha o de Ahome... – comentó Sango afligida

Sí... es muy extraño... Qué sucedería entre ellos... para provocar esta situación tan crítica – cuestionó Miroku

El idiota de Inuyasha, debe haberle hecho algo malo a Ahome – dedujo Shippo – Y yo la extraño mucho!!! – lloriqueó

Y lo peor es que no podemos hacer nada – se lamento la exterminadora

Así es... Además que sin la ayuda de ellos, es imposible que nosotros podamos continuar buscando los fragmentos... – dijo molesto

Tiene razón Excelencia... Qué podemos hacer? – preguntó

Por ahora nada Sango... Sólo esperar un poco más, para que las cosas se solucionen – contestó el monje

Pero y si no se solucionan?... – preguntó el zorrito

Pues... comenzar a caminar nuestro propio camino... sin ellos... pequeño Shippo – contestó ante la acongojada mirada del pequeño y la joven.

Habían pasado un par de días, desde el incidente en el techo de su colegio, y Ahome continuaba en su empeño de aparentar tranquilidad, cosa que día con día se le hacía más difícil.

Era de noche y se encontraba recostada en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño... cuando un suave crujido en su ventana llamó su atención, abriendo sus ojos, volvió a escuchar un sonido y su corazón se detuvo, de un salto salió de su cama yendo a la ventana, corrió la cortina... y su mirada se oscureció por la decepción... un gato metía su cabeza por la pequeña abertura del vidrio corredizo, para introducirse en el cuarto, luchando en un intento de que su regordete cuerpo también lograra esa misión...

Buyo... eras tú... – murmuró decepcionada - Qué tanto haces en mi ventana!!... Ven acá – reprendió abriéndola un poco más para que el gato entrara... Se sentó en su cama, Buyo subió también y se sentó a su lado apoyándose en ella, como si la consolara, Ahome sonrió acariciándole la cabeza – Creo que es tiempo de que acepte la verdad... Inuyasha no regresará... jamás volveré a verlo...

Continuará...

Espero les gustara este capitulo amigos... espero sus comentarios!!!

muy pronto subiré el Cap.6 ya que practicamente lo tengo listo...

Yelitza y Kagome-anti-kikyo ustedes siempre fieles lectoras...muchas gracias a las dos... y espero sus comentarios!!! un besote a cada una...

Aome-Kikyo: gracias !!! Diosa???!!! O O (Azaly enrojeció como tomate... algo asi como Inuyasha jejejeje) que bueno que te guste... espero continues leyendo... un beso...

Hermi-Potter/Malfoy: muchas gracias... no te preocupes continuare la historia... aunque no entendi eso de nada malo ...ni en pensamientos oO? otro beso...

bye...


	6. Retorno a la época antigua Un nuevo inte...

Reitero mis agradecimientos, a todos quienes han dejado un review... son muy amables y gracias a ello me dan animos de continuar entregándoles mis capitulos.... aahhh y tambien agradezco a quienes no dejan reviews... digo.. al menos leen la historia ¬¬ jejejej UU' espero y se animen un dia de estos...

Continuo con mi fic... nuevamente aclarando que Inuyasha es de Rumiko T... idola!!!

Capítulo Anterior:

Buyo... eras tú... – murmuró decepcionada - Qué tanto haces en mi ventana!!... Ven acá – reprendió abriéndola un poco más para que el gato entrara... Se sentó en su cama, Buyo subió también y se sentó a su lado apoyándose en ella, como si la consolara, Ahome sonrió acariciándole la cabeza – Creo que es tiempo de que acepte la verdad... Inuyasha no regresará... jamás volveré a verlo...

**Capitulo 6: Retorno a la época antigua... Un nuevo integrante...**

Era una bella mañana de día sábado, el sol ya iluminaba el nuevo día brindando una exquisita tibieza al ambiente... Ahome salió de su casa, necesitaba respirar un poco de aire, su madre y su hermano, habían salido hace rato para hacer las compras y su abuelo estaba en algún lado, buscando alguna importante reliquia, herencia de sus antepasados...

Pasó frente al cobertizo que ocultaba en su interior el Pozo, desde que regresó, no había tenido las fuerzas suficientes de entrar en él... y ahora tampoco las tenía, así que continuó su camino.

A unos pasos, se encontró bajo la protectora sombra del gran árbol sagrado, sus ramas se mecían con suavidad, el roce de sus hojas parecían susurrarle palabras de consuelo... Sonrió, ese árbol tenía el extraordinario poder de llenar su alma de paz... Miró las viejas cicatrices, que permanecían intactas a pesar de los años... como para recordarle constantemente que fue en aquel lugar donde conoció a Inuyasha... Se acercó, estiró su mano para alcanzar aquel sitio exacto donde permaneció dormido, acarició las huellas que dejara su amado hanyou...

Un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo, por unos segundos logró percibir con claridad su presencia, la calidez que emanaba de él... A pesar de los años que los separaban... pudo sentirlo...

"Entiendo... No importa cuanto tiempo transcurra... o cuan alejados nos encontremos... tu esencia permanecerá viva en mi interior... siempre serás parte de mí, de mis más preciados recuerdos, de mi corazón y de mi alma..."... "Y ahora me queda claro, que no habría sido capaz de alejarme de ti... de ir en contra de mis sentimientos... Fue una cobardía imperdonable, tan siquiera pensarlo!!!... Pero las circunstancias jugaron en nuestra contra..." – pensó angustiada...

"Kikyo esta equivocada... mi nuevo poder... nunca llegará a ser maligno... porque su energía nace del amor...", una nueva lágrima asomó a sus ojos, y lentamente descendió por su mejilla, ya era una sensación conocida...

Algo detrás de ella, la inquietó, dio media vuelta, encontrándose como tantas otras veces con esos hermosos ojos dorados, allí estaba, parado fuera del cobertizo donde estaba el pozo... como si la aguardara, para partir juntos a la época antigua... No soportó seguir mirando esa amada silueta, la hería ilusionarse, para luego verlo desaparecer una y otra vez. Había sucedido tantas veces, que hasta llegó a pensar que estaba enloqueciendo...

Apoyó nuevamente su mano en el árbol y su frente en ella...

Mi querido Inuyasha...

Repentinamente a su espalda, sintió como era rodeada por unos fuertes brazos... y una sedosa voz varonil susurraba con ternura en su oído...

Perdóname... Ahome... – susurró, aprisionándola contra su pecho... y descansando su mejilla contra su oído. La joven sintió estremecer su cuerpo entero... Esta vez era real?... O sólo se trataba de una nueva artimaña de su mente, que actuaba con desmedida crueldad...

Dime... júrame... que no estoy soñando despierta... como tantas otras veces... Y que de verdad esta aquí... – suplicó con voz trémula

No estás soñando... Y creo... que yo tampoco... – dijo con ternura – Aunque por las dudas... permíteme comprobarlo... – pidió con voz ronca, dándola vuelta hacia él. Ahome creía que su corazón estallaría de felicidad y desesperación, a medida que el rostro de Inuyasha se acercaba al suyo con una endemoniada y maliciosa lentitud... Se irguió al encuentro de esos labios que tanto añoraba... Cuando al fin lograron reencontrarse, se fundieron en una delicada y dulce caricia... llena de amor, que poco a poco se hizo más intensa y apasionada, como si con ese beso sanaran, tantos días de interminable sufrimiento por su separación...

Cuando el beso concluyó Ahome se refugió en el pecho del hanyou...

Te extrañé tanto... pensé que jamás volvería a verte... – murmuró la sacerdotisa

Eso nunca pasará... No puedo permanecer lejos de ti... – dijo abrazándola con más fuerza – Aún si no merezco esa dicha... Ahome – la separó un poco mirándola a los ojos – Necesito que me perdones... A pesar de todo lo que ha sucedido, sigo comportándome como un imbécil!!!. Ni siquiera deberías dirigirme la palabra, después de todas las estupideces que dije!!!... – exclamó avergonzado

Inuyasha... siempre he comprendido tu mal carácter y tus celos desmedidos... a veces me siento halagada de que te preocupes así por mí, me hace pensar que soy importante para ti... Pero esa noche actuaste como un miserable, me sentí sumamente ofendida y herida, no imaginé que algo tan horrible pasara por tu cabeza... después de todo lo que había pasado... – explicó separándose de su abrazo, pero él se lo impidió

Ahome... eres lo más importante que tengo en el mundo... Y la sola idea de perderte me desquicia, me impide tomar las cosas con calma... No soporto pensar que otro hombre te toque, te mire!!... – dijo con enfado, luego cambió su expresión por angustia – Pero sobre todo... tengo miedo de... que... te des cuenta... que... un hombre mitad bestia... no es para ti... que cualquier hombre sería mejor... que yo... Un humano que te ofrezca una mejor vida... que lo que un estúpido híbrido como yo podría llegar a darte!!!... – concluyó apenado

Inuyasha... Quieres dejar de decir estupideces!!! – lo reprendió con los ojos iluminados por la furia, él la miró asustado – Es que no comprendes??!!... que no hay nadie en este mundo que me haga sentir como tú... o con quien desee estar más que contigo... no comprendes que eres vital para mi... – expresó emocionada a punto de llorar, lo abrazó con fuerza – No me interesa si eres demonio, humano, o ambas cosas, eso nunca hará cambiar mis sentimientos, sólo me importa que seas Inuyasha... mi Inuyasha... – susurró aprisionándolo con fuerza... Sintió un leve quejido y se separó mirándolo asustada – Inuyasha.. Qué te sucedió?

No te preocupes... no es nada... – la tranquilizó tocando su vientre herido y sentándose al pie del árbol sagrado...

Cómo que no es nada?... Dime que sucedió... – lo urgió

Cuando me fui esa noche, les dije a los muchachos que saldría por algunos días... Estaba muy molesto y lo único que quería era desquitarme, golpear todo lo que se me atravesara por el frente... – explicó algo avergonzado... – Acabé con muchos demonios... Un día pasé cerca de una aldea y sus habitantes me rogaron que acabara con unos seres malignos... Gracias a ti Ahome... ahora cuento con una pésima reputación – añadió gruño...

Gracias a mi??... A qué te refieres?...

Pues se ha corrido la voz de que una sacerdotisa y un hombre mitad bestia, se dedican a ayudar y proteger las regiones de los alrededores de un demonio peligroso... – contó con fingida indignación, ella soltó una riza de inocencia..

Y les ayudaste?? – preguntó alegre

Pues qué creías?!!! – gruñó – Si no les ayudaba, estaba seguro que serías capaz de matarme con tus malditos conjuros!!... – recalcó molesto... – Me tomó mas tiempo del que imagine para encontrar ese engendro y cuando lo conseguí... había una gran cantidad de ellos y tuve que luchar contra todos... al final logré acabarlos...

Eres muy valiente Inuyasha... pero sobre todo posees un corazón lleno de bondad... – comentó orgullosa, y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla, provocando el enrojecimiento del hanyou

No digas tonterías!!!. Además sólo se trataba de débiles basuras... – balbuceó apenado...

Pero saliste herido de esa batalla... – dijo preocupada... – Será mejor que vayamos a mi casa para curarte esas heridas... – se puso de pie, seguida por el hanyou, luego se dirigieron a la casa de Ahome...

Rato después, terminó de curar la herida de Inuyasha. Su madre y su hermano, llegaron de hacer las compras, ambos atacaron a Inuyasha con preguntas, preocupados por su condición, uniéndose a ellos el abuelo. No hicieron mención de las semanas de depresión de Ahome... Pero querían asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien, lo que era muy obvio sólo con verla, sus ojos habían recuperado su alegre brillo, y su sonrisa volvía a ser fresca y transparente. Aceptaron la enorme importancia que tenía aquel hombre con orejas de perro, que tenía el poder de inundar de felicidad el corazón y la vida de Ahome... Con suma discreción y anunciando impostergables planes para esa noche, todos se excusaron y salieron de casa.

Pues supongo que tendré que preparar la cena... – comentó y sus ojos se iluminaron ante una gran idea...– Inuyasha, prepararé una cena muy especial... así que te pido permanezcas aquí y no espíes mi trabajo... Entendido?

Esta bien... – acepto de mala gana, mientras sostenía al pobre de Buyo de sus patas traseras -U

Muy bien... a trabajar!!! – exclamó animada...

Inuyasha esperó pacientemente, escuchando el continuo ir y venir de Ahome, los ocasionales golpes, maldiciones y exclamaciones provenientes de la cocina...

Ya está todo listo!!! – anunció alegre, Inuyasha la observó, notó que se había cambiado de ropa, se veía muy hermosa en ese vestido, realmente hermosa – Inuyasha... que te sucede...

Aahh???. Nada... no pasa nada... – balbuceó nervioso y sonrojado...

Ven... – lo llamó, él la siguió.

Entraron a un salón, una pequeña mesa baja, contenía los alimentos y la exquisita vajilla, al pie de ella colocó muchos cojines para que sirvieran de asientos, la pequeña chimenea estaba encendida, brindando su calor para la fría noche... iluminó el lugar sólo con velas de varios colores y tamaños, que le dieron un completo toque romántico al salón. Encendió un radio con una música suave y envolvente...

Te gusta? – preguntó sonrojada

Eeehhh. Sí, claro que sí – contestó, no estaba acostumbrado a ese estilo de comida... Pero ella había hecho un gran esfuerzo, así que debía cooperar...

Bien.. siéntate aquí.. – pidió lo tomó de la mano, guiándolo a su lugar, Inuyasha no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto de la delicada mano.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, conversaron, rieron, se miraban con ternura y se sonrojaban ante cualquier accidental contacto...

Permanecieron sentados en el suelo, cerca de la chimenea, uno junto al otro...

Ahome, porqué decidiste regresar tan repentinamente a tu casa? – preguntó de pronto, sobresaltándola

Porque... tenía miedo... – confesó

Miedo??. De qué?

De no poder controlar mi poder espiritual, de que Naraku lograra por segunda vez controlar mi mente y... me ordenara lastimarte...

Acaso pensabas no volver Ahome? – preguntó mirándola a los ojos

Confieso que esa idea cruzó por mi mente, necesitaba alejarme para poder pensar y tomar una decisión definitiva – explicó

Eso quiere decir que tenías pensado no cumplir tu promesa... – dedujo triste...

Así es... no podía cumplir esa promesa... No si eso significaba arriesgar tu vida... Inuyasha... y eso nunca lo haré – dijo

Tonta!!!. Y tu pensaste que iba a dejar que cometieras esa estupidez? – preguntó indignado

No, imaginaba que no lo aceptarías... Eres demasiado necio... Y sobretodo muy autoritario y abusivo, para permitirme tomar mis propias decisiones... – comentó molesta

Tienes razón... Si tu idea es dejarme Ahome, pues comienza a olvidarte de semejante estupidez... – ordenó

Eres un mandón!!!. Pero déjame decirte que haré lo que yo quiera... no tengo porqué pedir tu permiso... – alegó con fingida indignación... levantándose y dándole la espalda despreciativa... Ya había tomado la decisión de no alejarse de él, pero tenía el siniestro agrado de hacerlo enojar... '

Ahome!!! – gruño amenazante... se incorporó y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a mirarlo – Sabes... que eres la mujer más cruel, insensata, fría y caprichosa que conozco?... Pero quieras o no... tú te quedarás conmigo... Te quedó claro?!!! – le ordenó

Ja!!. Y según tú... cómo pretendes obligarme?? – lo desafió... Un brillo malicioso iluminó las doradas pupilas del hanyou...

Ya deberías saber Ahome... que yo nunca rechazo un desafío... – murmuró amenazante, halándola hacia él para luego besarla apasionadamente... Ahome no pudo resistirse a esa caricia y devolvió su beso deleitándose con esas sensaciones que sólo él lograba despertar en ella...

La intensidad del beso lentamente fue incrementándose... las respiraciones de ambos eran agitadas, pero las sensaciones eran más fuertes que sus voluntades... se abrazaron nuevamente sus labios pedían, suplicaban por permanecer unidos... Ahome lo abrazó por el cuello, acercándolo, oprimiendo su cuerpo contra esos poderosos músculos, mientras que Inuyasha capturaba su cintura, necesitaba sentirla más cerca...

Ahome... hija!!!, ya estamos de regreso... – anunció la voz de su madre, en la entrada...

Ahome sintió caer un balde de agua fría sobre su cuerpo... empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Inuyasha... en una reacción involuntaria, provocada por el temor de que su familia la sorprendiera en tan comprometedora e íntima situación...

Bu.. bu.. enas... Noches... ma..má – tartamudeó ruborizada, soltando una risita nerviosa...

Amigo... qué haces ahí? – preguntó Souta con curiosidad e inocencia... oO

Inuyasha se encontraba de cabeza tras un sillón y lo único visible de él, eran sus pies suspendidos en el aire, tras el mismo sillón... --¡

Eeehh... nada... sólo buscaba algo... que se me cayó... – balbuceó nervioso... agradecido de que su extraña posición, ocultara el excesivo color rojo de su cara... OO

Al día siguiente, decidieron regresar a la época antigua, prepararon todo para el viaje, con especial preocupación de empacar una gran dotación de sopas instantáneas... Ahome se despidió de su familia, diciéndoles que volvería en algunos días... Mientras el abuelo comenzaba a investigar algunas nuevas enfermedades... para justificar su ausencia... UU¡

Se dirigieron al pozo, Ahome sonrió, mirando agradecida al árbol sagrado, ya que él le brindó nuevamente consuelo, y porque talvez haya sido el responsable y mudo testigo, de la reafirmación de su amor con Inuyasha... Él la miró extrañado...

Sucede algo malo? – preguntó

No... nada en lo absoluto... – contestó sonriéndole tiernamente...

Cuando salieron del pozo, Ahome suspiró contenta de estar de regreso, llenó de aquel aire puro sus pulmones, observando el bello paisaje natural y silvestre, ajeno aún a la frialdad del cemento y la tecnología. Se sentía muy contenta de estar de regreso, a pesar de todas las dificultades que había enfrentado allí, desde que atravesó el pozo... no pudo evitar considerar el Sengoku, como su segundo hogar... Después de todo su querido Inuyasha era parte de él...

Fueron recibidos... por unos ojos y bocas desmesuradamente abiertos por la conmoción... la verdad los cambios de humor de Inuyasha y Ahome, los mantenían mentalmente activos... y permanentemente confundidos.. -¡... Pero una vez que salieron del shock, expresaron su inmensa alegría, tanto por la reconciliación, como por estar todos reunidos nuevamente... Prefirieron no hacer preguntas, les bastaba con ver la felicidad y el amor... amor?... Sí... el amor que reinaba entre ellos...

La búsqueda de los fragmentos y la lucha para derrotar al demonio Naraku, se reanudaba... Y esta vez con nuevas y grandiosas energías, que continuarían fortaleciéndose gracias al poderoso lazo de amor y amistad que fluía entre todos ellos... un arma mucho más potente y eficaz que cualquiera utilizada por sus enemigos...

En otro lugar, comenzaba a suscitarse una cadena de situaciones, que muy pronto se enlazarían con el destino del grupo...

Corre pequeña... Huye lo más rápido y lejos que puedas... Huye!!! – suplicó la voz agonizante de una vieja mujer que yacía en el suelo cubierta de sangre... Antes de poder pronunciar otra palabra, una filosa y larga cuchilla, cercenó su garganta acallándola...

La pequeña niña, presenció la horripilante escena presa del pánico, vio con terror al individuo que exterminó a la mujer dirigirse hacia ella... "Huye!!!...", recordó las palabras.. y comenzó una frenética carrera por salvar su vida...

No importa cuanto corras... tu serás la siguiente!!! – advirtió con una desagradable risa... persiguiéndola...

La niña jadeaba, le era imposible correr más aprisa, miraba hacia atrás para asegurarse de que el monstruo no la siguiera, había corrido una larga distancia, a través del espeso bosque... sin embargo, vio que se acercaba, continuó corriendo, unas enormes y espinosos matorrales obstruyeron su camino... volvió a mirar atrás el monstruo estaba a pocos metros, le sonreía diabólicamente. La pequeña aterrada, se lanzó en medio de las agudas espinas, las cuales rasgaban y se incrustaban en su delicada piel, por lo que emitía lastimeros quejidos. Logró atravesar las matas y corrió nuevamente, pero cayó pesadamente al suelo al chocar contra algo... miró hacia arriba y se encontró con una penetrante y extrañada mirada... se asustó, era otro monstruo, pero esta vez trataba de una mujer...

Quién rayos eres?... – preguntó con sorpresa la yukai. Se agachó para verla más de cerca, notó que estaba muy lastimada... – Vaya!!.. Sólo se trata de una pequeña e indefensa niña humana... O talvez no... – añadió enigmática.

La niña la miró con grandes ojos, se percató que la yukai tenía una voz muy agradable, suave y melodiosa... sus bellos ojos eran verdes, profundos e intensos, cuya penetrante mirada destilaba misterio... sus cabellos eran muy largos y de color negro.

Qué haces sola en medio del bosque pequeña?... – indagó. Antes de que pudiera responder, una explosión destruyó completamente los espinosos matorrales y el monstruo que la seguía apareció tras ellas.

Logré alcanzarte pequeñita... – dijo burlón – Quién diablos eres tu? – preguntó mirando a la yukai – Será mejor que te alejes de mi presa... – ordenó amenazante. Sin inmutarse por su presencia, o mucho menos por sus palabras la joven yukai se irguió, observándolo fríamente...

Alejarme de tu presa?... Pero que individuo más desagradable... – dijo con voz helada. Bajó la mirada hacia la niña, dio unos pasos y la escudó con su cuerpo...

Acaso me desafías?... – preguntó en monstruo burlón... la yukai permaneció en silencio y sin expresión, eso lo enfureció, esgrimió su cuchilla dispuesto a atacarlas, la pequeña aterrada cubrió sus ojos con sus manos. La yukai con tranquilidad elevó su mano derecha, sobre su palma comenzó a emerger una luz de energía de un suave tono verdoso, haciéndose más grande, cuando el monstruo estaba a un par de metros ella lanzó la esfera de luz, que impacto con increíble poder en él, lanzándolo muy lejos y ante gritos desgarradores se desintegró completamente.

Debes tener más cuidado... el bosque puede ser peligroso para seres como tú... – aconsejó, luego se marchó dejándola sola en medio de la nada...

Inuyasha y los demás caminaban por un sendero, cuando percibió un leve olor a sangre, alertando a sus amigos, todos corrieron en dirección al lugar que irradiaba el aroma...

Inuyasha llegó primero, tropezándose con un pequeño bulto acurrucado dentro del tronco hueco de un gran árbol... lo sacó de su refugio, y miró impactado que se trataba solo de una niña pequeña... la acunó en sus brazos, comprobando que estuviera viva, estaba muy lastimada y sus ropas rasgadas... pero al menos aún respiraba.

La niña lentamente abrió los ojos, encontrándose con unos curiosos y preocupados dorados... luego su mirada se dirigió a sus extrañas orejas... recordó al monstruo que intentó matarla y lucho violentamente para liberarse del hanyou, estaba aterrada de que aquel ser, también quisiera hacerle daño... Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar... no podía ejercer fuerza con ella, era muy pequeña y su estado era delicado... Afortunadamente y para su alivio, Ahome llegó a su lado y abrazó a la pequeña para tranquilizarla, brindándole la calidez y protección de sus suaves brazos maternales...

Tranquila... – susurró Ahome con dulzura, acariciando su cabeza – No te haremos daño... ya estas a salvo...

De inmediato la niña dejó de luchar, se acurrucó en ella, cerrando los ojos vencida por el agotamiento y debilidad...

Qué le habrá ocurrido?... – preguntó Ahome, con tristeza...

Seguramente fue atacada por algún monstruo... – dedujo...

Muchachos!!!... Qué pasó, encontraron algo?... – preguntó Miroku llegando con los demás.

Pero si es una niñita!!! – comentó Shippo mirándola de cerca...

Qué extraño... Al parecer estaba sola en el bosque.. – dijo Sango. Kirara, también se acerco a ella y acarició a la pequeña con su cabeza...

La pobrecita esta muy lastimada, debemos buscar un lugar más cómodo para poder curarla... – expresó con lástima...

La señorita Ahome tiene razón... debemos buscar un lugar para refugiarnos... y curar de sus heridas – dijo Miroku

Encontraron una vieja cabaña abandonada, no muy lejos de ahí, decidieron que por el momento y debido a la urgente situación, era lo mejor que encontrarían en los desolados alrededores...

Ahome se encargó de curar las heridas de la niña, que permanecía inconsciente a causa de la fiebre que comenzó a afectarla...

La noche transcurrió con lentitud. Ahome la atendió con gran dedicación, intentaba disminuir la temperatura colocando una y otra vez telas húmedas en la febril cabecita, y administrándole algunos medicamentos.

Inuyasha permanecía sentado cerca de ellas apoyado en colmillo de acero, parecía dormir, pero se encontraba muy alerta.

Ahome... descansa un poco... has cuidado de esa niña toda la noche... – pidió el hanyou, sin abrir los ojos.

No puedo... además la fiebre esta cediendo y no puedo arriesgarme a que vuelva a atacarla... – explicó continuando su labor.

Pero que necia eres!!! – replicó, dándose por vencido.

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando por fin la fiebre desapareció... Ahome se sintió aliviada, siendo vencida por el cansancio, se quedó dormida junto a la pequeña...

La niña lentamente abrió los ojos, mirando confundida a su alrededor, vio una joven que dormía apoyada en la cama, su presencia le resultó reconfortante y se sintió segura... Ahome abrió los ojos y notó la niña ya había despertado.

Ya despertaste... Qué alegría... – comentó sonriéndole – Cómo te sientes?

Bien... Pero... tengo... sed – dijo con timidez... Ahome le dio un poco de agua. Los demás también despertaron y vieron con alegría que la niña estaba mucho mejor.

Ya despertó!!! – dijo el zorrito con alegría

Si es verdad, que bueno que ya este mejor – comentó Sango contenta

Las medicinas y los cuidados de la señorita Ahome dieron sus frutos – dijo Miroku

Quién eres?... Quién te atacó?, Y qué hacías tu sola en el bosque?...– interrogó Inuyasha sin mucha delicadeza. La niña lo miró asustada, tanto por su aspecto, como por su rudeza.

Inuyasha... Abajo!!! – dijo Ahome – Eres un cabeza dura!!... No te das cuenta que la asustas!!!? – lo regaño.. Miroku, Sango y Shippo lo miraron con severidad y reprobación – No temas... a pesar de ser un tonto... es una buena persona... y no te hará daño... – explicó a la niña,

Ahome porque lo hiciste?!!!.. Y a quien le llamas cabeza dura y tonto!!! – replicó levantándose indignado.

Pues al único tonto que hay por aquí – contestó haciéndole un desprecio. La niña los miró con asombro, luego comenzó a reír... Los demás la miraron con curiosidad...

Ustedes son muy graciosos... – comentó entre risas... Todos rieron con ella, excepto Inuyasha quien sólo lanzó un Feh!!, dando media vuelta para ocultar un vergonzoso rubor...

Cómo te llamas... – preguntó Ahome, rato después

Me llamo Keiko... Kiyoshi- respondió

Que lindo nombre... yo me llamo Ahome... – dijo y luego presentó a los demás...

Te encontrabas tú sola en el bosque? – preguntó Sango

No... viajaba con algunas personas, pero fuimos atacados por un monstruo... él los mató a todos... – explicó sollozando

Acaso eran tus padres?... – preguntó Ahome

No... mis padres murieron hace mucho tiempo... viajaba con algunos comerciantes y una anciana sacerdotisa que me cuidaba. Ella me dijo que huyera... Yo corrí, pero me persiguió... pasé por unos matorrales de espinas, y choqué con alguien, el monstruo me alcanzó y quería matarme, pero la joven se lo impidió y lo mató... – concluyó

Quién lo mató? – preguntó Inuyasha

No lo sé, era una mujer demonio – respondió

Una mujer demonio?... – preguntó Miroku pensativo... – Y cómo era ella?...

Era muy bonita... y muy fuerte... no me dio miedo... – dijo con admiración

Dices que era muy bonita?... – murmuró el monje pensativo... – Uhmm, creo que sería interesante buscar a esa mujer demonio...

Que pervertido eres Miroku!!, no te importa que sea... siempre que sea bonita... – comentó Shippo reprobación

Ni se le ocurra descarado!!! – advirtió Sango, al tiempo que dejaba caer la punta de su boomerang sobre la cabeza del monje...

Pero que gente... tan mal pensada... – murmuró ofendido... con un gran chichón adornando su cabeza...

No te dijo su nombre? – indagó Ahome

No... después de matar al monstruo se fue...

Esto es muy extraño... qué interés pudo tener un yukai, para ayudar a una simple niña humana... – comentó el hanyou dudoso...

Qué quieres decir?... – preguntó la sacerdotisa

Normalmente los yukais sienten odio por los humanos, y al toparse con uno, simplemente los eliminan... Ya que para ellos son sólo una raza inferior, que no merecen consideraciones... – explicó

Si... tienes razón, pero no olvides que tu hermano Sesshomaru, protege a una niña humana... Eso quiere decir que no todos son tan terribles... – comentó

No sé que motivos pueda tener el idiota de Sesshomaru, para proteger a una humana... y no me importa averiguarlo... Pero creo que debemos investigar quien es esa mujer demonio, y si su aparición tiene algo que ver con el infeliz de Naraku...

Continuará...

Bueno hasta aca el capítulo 6... (el cap. 7 esta en proceso... )

Espero sus comentarios... buenos o malos O.O jejejejej

Le agradezco a mis mas fieles lectoras... Yelitza y Kagome-anti-Kikyo ustedes siempre tal lindas... me pone muy contenta que les guste lo que escribo... y les prometo poner el mejor esfuerzo y entregarles muchos otros capitulos... miren que la historia recien comienza... jejejejej... mi inspiración aún no se agota jajajaja... .

Negrita-San: gracias por tu review me alegra que te guste... y lo dejo en suspenso para que esperen con ganas el siguiente capitulo jejejejje .

Karina -chan: me alegra mucho que te gustara.. en serio... y no te hagas tanto problema con el review... despues de todo aca estas.. jejejej..... cuando tengas tiempo esperare tus comentarios... antes de eso ... sabre que continuas leyendo... y espero que te siga gustando .

Un beso.. hasta la próxima


	7. La mujer demonio Lazos con el pasado

No sé que motivos pueda tener el idiota de Sesshomaru, para proteger a una humana... y no me importa averiguarlo... Pero creo que debemos investigar quien es esa mujer demonio, y si su aparición tiene algo que ver con el infeliz de Naraku...

**Capítulo 7: La mujer demonio... Lazos con el pasado...**

Naraku se encontraba sentado en la penumbra de una habitación... Kagura camina lentamente en dirección al cuarto donde se encuentra su odiado señor... seguida por la fantasmal y fría Kanna...

Todo esta listo... – anunció Kagura

Muy bien... Kanna – llama y ella se acerca a él, revelando las imágenes de su espejo... Una extraña criatura es incubada en una esfera de energía, Naraku toma el gran fragmento de la perla de Shikon, invocando sus grandiosos poderes... la criatura dentro de la esfera comienza a crecer poco a poco, tomando una inconfundible forma humana... Finalmente la metamorfosis concluye y deja ver a un pequeño niño de cabellos blancos...

He terminado de darte un nuevo cuerpo... Tu misión aún no termina... por lo tanto sigues siendo útil a mis propósitos... Utiliza todo tu poder y cumple mis ordenes... Ve ahora... Hakudoshi!!! – ordena Naraku, el niño abre los ojos y esboza una maligna sonrisa...

El grupo continúa su viaje, esta vez acompañados de una nueva amiga... La cual va cómodamente sentada sobre los hombros de Inuyasha... quien no parece muy contento...

Porqué tengo YO que cargar con esta niña... – rezonga molesto por enésima vez...

Inuyasha... no seas grosero... Keiko está reponiéndose de graves heridas, y sólo es una niña pequeña, así que no te cuesta nada ser un poco más amable... – regaño Ahome... recibiendo sólo un gruñido como respuesta...

Tus orejas son muy lindas... – comenta Keiko tomando las orejas de Inuyasha y tironeándolas ligeramente... – y son muy graciosas – añade riendo...

Ya deja de jugar con mis orejas niña!!!. Si no quieres que te deje tirada en medio del camino, para que un monstruo te devore!!! – amenazó irritado...

Basta Inuyasha!!! – dijo Ahome más molesta...

Es un perro tonto!!!. Nunca ha sabido como tratar a los niños... – comenta Shippo, recibiendo un doloroso coscorrón... – Ahome!!! – llamó llorando...

Niños... niños!!!. Ya dejen de pelear... – reprendió Miroku con severidad – Keiko.. dinos cómo se llamaba la aldea a la cual se dirigían... – pidió

Uuhhmm... – murmuró intentando recordar... – No recuerdo el nombre... Sólo me contaron que estaba al pie de una gigantesca montaña, llamada El Monte Ryumajin contestó.

El Monte Ryumajin – murmuró Sango

Lo conoces, Sango?

No... pero creo haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna ocasión... – contesta pensativa...

No me interesa ese monte, lo único importante es saber dónde se esconde Naraku... No deberíamos perder tanto tiempo para llevar a esta niña, hasta ese lugar... – gruñó Inuyasha...

Aahhyy Inuyasha!!... Deja de comportarte como un niño.. – regañó Ahome..

Amo Inuyasha!!!... Cuanto tiempo sin verlo amo – dijo la anciana pulga hundiendo su aguijón en el cuello del hanyou, pero recibiendo una fuerte palmada que lo dejó aturdido...

Anciano Mioga... Hasta que apareces... Donde demonios te habías metido?... – inquirió Inuyasha...

Bueno amo... a pesar de mi humilde condición, tenía cosas muy urgentes que atender... – explico ofendido... – Oh, pero que niña tan bonita... y que suculenta!!! – exclamó saltando hacia ella, pero queda estampado en una poderosa mano...

Que pulga tan desagradable eres!!!... – reclamó Inuyasha lanzándolo lejos...

Y qué lo trae con nosotros viejo Mioga... – preguntó Miroku atrapándolo en el aire

Uuhhmm... he escuchado rumores, acerca de un poderoso youkai, que ha sido visto por estas regiones... – contestó pensativo

Un poderoso youkai???... acaso se trata... – dijo sin terminar.. mirando a Sango...

Excelencia... piensa que se trata del demonio que ayudo a Keiko??...

No lo sé Sango, pero cuantos youkais poderosos aparecen de la nada???...

Miren!!!... No es ese el lugar donde Inuyasha derrotó al Espíritu Dragón? – exclamó Shippo indicando el lugar donde permaneció sellado el demonio dragón, gracias al padre de Inuyasha...

Si... tienes razón Shippo – contestó Ahome

Ahome... – la llamó Inuyasha con seriedad, bajando a la niña y dejándola en brazos de la joven.

Qué sucede.. – preguntó nerviosa

Una extraña presencia se está acercando... – contestó, adelantándose unos pasos...

Desde la cima de un risco, descendía tranquilamente una mujer... Era sumamente hermosa, de largos cabellos negros como la noche. Su frente estaba adornada con una tiara dorada, en cuyo centro caía una joya, su forma era como una brillante gota de rocío. Era una esmeralda... Vestía un largo y ancho vestido de exquisita seda, de su cintura colgaba un gran de lazo y colgado a éste una funda de espada exquisitamente tallada. Su tórax estaba protegido con una femenina, pero aparentemente muy poderosa armadura, la cual delineaba su bella figura, las mangas de su vestido tenían un corte muy similar al del haori, pero eran más anchas y largas, prácticamente cubrían sus manos... Era una mujer imponente, poseedora de una arrogante elegancia, y seguramente de un extraordinario poder...

Lentamente se acercó a ellos, al parecer no tenía prisa. Se detuvo a un par de metros, los miró con altivez y frialdad, luego su mirada se posó en Keiko, ignorando completamente a un molesto y ofendido Inuyasha...

Vaya, vaya!!!... Veo que lograste sobrevivir pequeña... – comentó con voz suave pero fría... Keiko bajó de los brazos de Ahome y se acercó a ella, ante la temerosa mirada del grupo...

Sí... Muchas gracias... – expresó, haciendo una respetuosa reverencia a la Youkai...

No tienes nada que agradecer...

Basta de tonterías!!!. Dinos quién demonios eres tú??!! – interrumpió Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia al ser humillantemente ignorado... Ella lo miró con indiferencia, tal y como se ve a un insecto...

Acaso tú eres el incompetente que dejó a esta niña sola en el bosque?? – inquirió con desprecio, ignorando su pregunta...

Incompetente!!!??... – repitió indignado – Yo ni siquiera conocía a esa enana!!!... Ya verás!!!. No me interesa quien demonios seas... No permitiré que te burles de mí!!! – amenazó con violencia, desenfundando su espada

Deténgase Amo!!! – rogó el anciano Mioga, saltando al hombro del hanyou...

No te metas en esto Mioga!!! – advirtió furioso...

No se atreva a luchar contra ella, Amo.. – dijo

Qué!!!???... Pero qué dices!? – preguntó

Lady Ryutzuki Tengoku-Iki... tantos años sin verla... espero que aún me recuerde... – dijo Mioga haciendo una reverencia a la youkai... – Le suplico disculpe al amo Inuyasha, pero a veces tiende a ser un joven impulsivo y algo brusco... – pidió con humildad, pero ganándose un manotón por parte del enojado hanyou...

Anciano Mioga... Desde luego que te recuerdo... Es un honor volver a verte – comentó la youkai con amabilidad, ante la sorprendida mirada de todos, quienes miraban al anciano y a ella sin entender nada...

Tu conoces a esta mujer.. Mioga?? – preguntó Inuyasha sorprendido...

Por supuesto Amo... Lady Ryutzuki, es una youkai dueña de un increíble poder y jerarquía. Es hija del Gran Ho-Musubi, un buen amigo de su padre Amo. Ellos provienen de una milenaria dinastía llamada El Dragón Adalid...

Dragón Adalid???... Y que rayos es eso??... – preguntó más confundido..

Pero que ignorante es usted Amo... – comentó, pero al recibir un amenazante gruñido continuó – El Clan del Dragón Adalid, tenía la honorable misión de ser los custodios de la Tierra... Luchaban por preservar la paz entre las razas... la armonía de los elementos... y el equilibrio entre los poderes del bien y del mal, de la luz y la oscuridad...

Quieres decir que ella es... un Dragón? – preguntó Ahome con prudencia...

Así es... – contestó...

Pero... qué la ha traído a este lugar... – preguntó Miroku

Por ahora... sólo vine a verificar si era verdad, que el Espíritu Dragón había sido derrotado... – contestó con calma. Todos se aterrorizaron... ante sus palabras... y presentían que algo terrible estaba por ocurrir...

Acaso viniste a vengar la muerte del Espíritu Dragón??? – preguntó Inuyasha con imprudencia... – Pues si es así... déjame contarte que YO, con mi colmillo de acero, destruí a ese engendro del mal – informó

Inuyasha... Pero qué demonios haces!!!?? – preguntó Ahome, más furiosa que asustada... – Te has vuelto loco!!!!???

Es un perro que aún no estrena sus cerebro... – comentó Shippo

Siempre actúa sin pensar... – aceptó Sango

Tú...???... Tú... exterminaste al Espíritu Dragón??? – preguntó incrédula...

Sí... fui YO... Así que... que estas esperando... Pelea!!! – amenazó...

Debes estar bromeando... – dijo burlona – Piensas que sólo porque acabaste con el Espíritu Dragón, yo perderé el tiempo luchando contigo???... – preguntó riendo de buena gana...

Qué dices??... – preguntó Inuyasha sin comprender su reacción...

Amo Inuyasha... – dijo Mioga con seriedad – No diga tonterías... que me avergüenza...

Inuyasha... así te llamas no??... Creo que sólo eres un jovencito imprudente y hablador... Yo no he venido a buscar venganza por la muerte de ese demonio... Más bien, una de mis misiones era la de acabar definitivamente con él... – informó la youkai, ante el asombro del grupo... – Sin embargo, tu facilitaste esa tediosa tarea...

Entonces el Espíritu Dragón, no era parte de tu familia??? – preguntó Ahome

Sí... lo era... – contestó, aumentando la confusión... – Su existencia, sólo significaba vergüenza para nuestra gloriosa y honorable Dinastía... Era un ser maligno, que desató a su paso innumerables desastres y muertes... causando el desequilibrio del bien y del mal, y un caos entre la luz y la oscuridad...

Indigno ante nuestra Noble Raza, la única opción era acabar con su vida. Sin embargo, su gran astucia y maldad, lograron quebrantar el milenario lazo que existía entre Dragones y Humanos... Sin darnos cuenta, fuimos traicionados... y condenados al eterno encierro en Las Grutas de Enma-Ho... A pesar de nuestro trágico destino, una luz de esperanza iluminó a mi familia... al ser liberados por un gran amigo y aliado en armas, de las más nobles y trascendentales cruzadas... El General InuTaisho...

Qué!!!!!????? – expresó Inuyasha con incredulidad – Mi padre??

Tu padre???... Tú eres el hijo del General Perro? – preguntó igualmente incrédula – No lo comprendo... puedo oler tu sangre impura... eres un híbrido... y yo sólo conocí un hijo del General, llamado Sesshomaru...

Lo que dice el amo Inuyasha, es cierto... Lady Ryutzuki, él es el segundo hijo de mi amo InuTaisho... – explicó el anciano Mioga...

Es increíble... Así que el General InuTaisho, desposó a una humana, y tuvo un hijo con ella... – murmuró pensativa, luego su penetrante mirada escudriñó al hanyou, que se ruborizó ante la intensidad de esos ojos esmeralda...

Feh!!. Pues no me interesa que sea ofensivo para tu ilustre familia, el que su gran amigo, el General Perro, tuviera un hijo híbrido... – comentó irónico, pero Ahome noto un casi imperceptible grado de amargura en sus palabras...

Jamás he dicho que sea ofensivo, que un hijo del Gran General Perro, sea un híbrido... – dijo la youkai con severidad – Su sangre corre por tus venas, su legado, su ilustre descendencia... por lo tanto te mereces mi más grande respeto... – concluyó mirándolo con orgullo y admiración... Inuyasha no podía creer lo que escuchaba... ella sentía respeto.. por él??

Feh!!. Tampoco me agrada que sientas respeto, sólo por ser hijo de InuTaisho... – exclamó altanero – El único respeto que permito... es el que sienten aquellos que logran comprobar mi propio poder!!!... – concluyó con rabia...

Digas lo que digas... Puedo ver que eres... digno hijo... del Gran General Perro – comentó admirada por su altivez, a pesar de su condición de híbrido... – De todos modos... no es mala idea poner a prueba tu poder... – desafió con una media sonrisa...

Ja!!!. Con mucho gusto... es lo que había estado esperando... – aceptó sonriendo también... – Te demostraré que soy más poderoso que mi padre!!!

Espero que sea cierto... – dijo... desenfundando su espada, ésta poseía los mismos grabados que su funda, era una espada tan imponente como su portadora...

Inuyasha... no lo hagas... – suplicó Ahome, tirando de su brazo...

No te metas en esto Ahome... – replicó con rudeza, pero al ver la angustia en sus ojos, su mirada se dulcificó... – No te preocupes... te prometí que nada, ni nadie iba a apartarte de mi lado Ahome... y eso incluye a la muerte... – dijo con determinación, sonrió al ver que ella asentía y esbozaba una linda sonrisa...

Es una promesa... – susurró... y dejó que él se preparara para su batalla...

Muy bien... estás lista? – preguntó desafiante...

Por supuesto hanyou... Muéstrame... de que eres capaz!!!... – exclamó la mujer...

Inuyasha se lanzó contra ella blandiendo a colmillo de acero, ella permaneció en su lugar sin inmutarse, él dio un gran salto para caer sobre ella con su espada, pero unos segundos antes ella elevó su espada, rechazando al hanyou con la poderosa descarga de energía que surgió de su arma... Inuyasha desprevenido de ese ataque no logró evitarlo siendo arrojado a una gran distancia, envuelto por unos rayos de energía...

Inuyasha!!!! – gritó Ahome aterrada...

El amo Inuyasha, cometió un terrible error al desafiarla... – comentó la pulga Mioga con preocupación...

Por qué lo dices?... – le preguntó Ahome

Ryutzuki, es un Demonio Dragón, y todo el poder de sus ancestros duerme dentro de ella... el Amo no podrá derrotarla, ya que ella jamás perdió una sola batalla... – explicó

No puede ser... – susurró, mirando al hanyou que se levantaba con dificultad...

"Maldición... su poder es impresionante...", pensó Inuyasha, aún podía sentir las descargas de energía que lastimaban su cuerpo...

Cree que Inuyasha logre derrotarla Excelencia? – preguntó Sango temerosa

No lo sé Sango... pero esa mujer demonio, posee un poder infinitamente superior al que acaba de mostrarnos... – comentó con gravedad...

Entonces piensas que Inuyasha va a perder??... – dijo Shippo gimoteando

Espero que no Shippo... Por ahora, sólo nos queda confiar en la fuerza de Inuyasha...

Qué ocurre?... si apenas agite mi espada... – preguntó la youkai – Dijiste que tu poder era más grandioso que el de tu padre... Espero no me decepciones...

Silencio!!!... Pelea!!!! – gritó arremetiendo contra ella nuevamente, colmillo de acero fue envuelta por la suave ventisca... – A ver qué te parece esto!!!... Viento Cortante!!!

Las garras de energía del viento cortante se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia la youkai, pero ella sólo sonrió, agitó su espada con suavidad, enviando una esfera de energía, mucho mayor a la que lanzara con su mano, cuando mató al monstruo que perseguía a Keiko.

La esfera chocó con una fuerza increíble con el viento cortante, causando una gigantesca explosión, que afecto varios metros de diámetro...

Los chicos tuvieron que alejarse rápidamente, antes de ser alcanzados por las ondas de energía. Inuyasha no podía creer que rechazara su ataque con tal facilidad.

Eso estuvo... un poco mejor... – comentó la mujer – Pero no es suficiente!!! – añadió dando un salto hacia él, tan velozmente que desapareció en el trayecto, impactó con fuerza a colmillo de acero con su espada, repitiendo la acción una y otra vez, Inuyasha, apenas y podía protegerse de sus poderosos golpes, colmillo de acero resonaba con cada uno de ellos, como si peligrara con partirse en dos en cualquier momento.

"No puede ser... no puedo esquivar sus ataques... Maldición!!!. Si esto continúa, acabará destruyendo a colmillo... junto conmigo!!!", pensaba Inuyasha con desesperación e intentando tener control de la situación...

Vamos hanyou!!!. Ese es todo tu poder?!!! – preguntó la youkai, sin detener sus ataques.

Te equivocas!!!. Aún... no me has... vencido!!! – gritó, contraatacando con todas sus fuerzas.

Comenzó a devolver el ataque con golpes furiosos. La youkai los recibía con su espada. Inuyasha estuvo a punto de lastimarla con un poderoso golpe, pero la mujer saltó ágilmente hacia atrás, dando una voltereta en el aire, cayendo con elegancia y suavidad sobre la hierba, a varios metros...

No huyas!!! – gritó el hanyou, corriendo hacia ella...

No seas tan optimista... – dijo con burla...

Hizo un círculo imaginario con su espada, y ésta se iluminó con un aura verdosa, que luego se extendió a todo su cuerpo. Inuyasha se detuvo a la espera de su ataque...

"Perfecto... utilizará una gran cantidad de energía. Eso me permitirá realizar el Ba-Kuriu-Ja... y acabar con ella de una vez...", pensó con una media sonrisa de satisfacción...

El juego ha llegado a su fin... hanyou... – dijo, intensificando el aura... – Te mostraré el verdadero terror... de contemplar a la Muerte descender sobre ti... – advirtió con severidad...

Qué?!!! – exclamó, pero ocultando el temor que experimentó ante esas palabras...

Cuando la energía de la joven youkai, llegó a su límite, agitó su espada enviando una nueva esfera de luz, mucho más grande que las anteriores, ésta iba rodeada de una electrizante energía, que irradiaba unos destructivos rayos a su paso.

Inuyasha preparó su espada, que se vio rodeada de la suave ventisca...

Ba-Kiriu-Ja!!!!!!! – gritó Inuyasha, lanzando el remolino de energía, contra la esfera, que estaba a unos metros...

Ja!... Que iluso!!!... – se burló, con una sonrisa...

La esfera aumentó su poder a un nivel extraordinario... cambiando su forma repentinamente...

Miren!!! – gritó Shippo

Pero... qué es eso?!!! – murmuró Miroku con los ojos muy abiertos por el asombro...

No puede ser... – dijo Sango, de la misma forma...

Yo se lo advertí... – comentó Mioga con tristeza...

Inuyasha... – susurró Ahome aterrada... – Inuyasha!!!!! – gritó, derramando unas lágrimas e intentando ir con él, pero siendo detenida con firmeza por una fuerte mano...

No!!... Señorita Ahome... es muy peligroso!!! – dijo el monje

Suéltame!!!... Inuyasha!!!... Inuyasha!!! – gritó fuera de control... pero sin poder moverse, Sango se acercó también ayudando a evitar que corriera hacia el lugar de la batalla...

Una extraña figura emergió de la enorme esfera... tomando la forma de un enorme dragón de luz, el cual se irguió imponente y majestuoso, irradiando poder, y causando terror a sus enemigos... Abrió sus grandes fauces, mostrando una hilera de filosos colmillos, se dirigió hacia la energía del Bakuriuja, tragándola completamente, ante la incrédula mirada de Inuyasha y los demás... Ambas energías se volvieron una, aumentando aún más el poder destructivo... para luego dirigirse directamente a Inuyasha...

"No... puede... ser...", pensó el hanyou sin poder moverse...

El poderoso Dragón de luz, abrió nuevamente sus fauces, dispuesto a absorber dentro de él al hanyou...

Inuyasha!!!!! – gritó Ahome, siendo rodeada por su poderosa aura sagrada... Miroku la soltó de inmediato impactado por su cambió...

Ahome tomó una flecha, lanzándola hacia el dragón de luz... la flecha se rodeó con la energía espiritual, impactando justo en la cabeza del monstruo... haciéndole un gran agujero y disminuyendo considerablemente su maligna energía.

La mujer youkai, miró incrédula a la joven sacerdotisa...

"Esa joven... el poder espiritual de esa jovencita, es increíble... Logró afectar el poder destructivo del dragón de luz...", pensó

Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción y la disminución del poder del dragón, lanzando nuevamente un ataque...

Ba-Kuriu-Ja!!!! – gritó

Que torpe!!! – murmuró la youkai, al percatarse del ataque...

El dragón por segunda vez absorbió el poder del Bakuriuja... recuperando su poder destructivo... y continuando su trayecto hacia Inuyasha...

Qué?!!!! – exclamó el hanyou – Maldición!!!

Inuyasha!!! – gritó Ahome, intentando tomar otra flecha...

El dragón prácticamente estaba sobre su victima, quien comenzó a ser impactado con los rayos de energía, los cuales le causaban graves daños... Inuyasha gritó al sentir las descargas desgarrar su piel, sin que su haroi de tela especial, sirviera para aminorar el impacto de los rayos...

Vio con horror como el gigantesco dragón de luz descendía sobre él, con sus monstruosas fauces abiertas con ferocidad... dispuesto a para tragarlo...

"Te mostraré el verdadero terror... de contemplar a la Muerte descender sobre ti..."... Inuyasha

recordó aquellas palabras... comprendiendo demasiado tarde... su verdadero significado...

Ya es suficiente... – murmuró la youkai – Este juego... llegó a su final... – anunció elevando su espada... apuntando hacia Inuyasha...

Continuará...

(((Notas de la Autora: como leyeron hice aparecer a Hakudoshi (Bueno casi nada, pero apareció jejejeje U.U')... de una forma similar a la serie... es un personaje importante por su poder, y es indispensable en este fic... .¡)))

Significado de Nombres:

Reiko Kiyoshi: Bendición Pura

Ryutzuki Tengoku-Iki: Dragón de Luna... Espíritu Celestial

Enma-Ho: Infierno

Ho-Musubi: El que provoca el Fuego

MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS... AMIGAS... YELITZA Y KAGOME-ANTI-KYKIO... USTEDES SIEMPRE TAN LINDAS... SON UNAS DE MIS MAS FIELES LECTORAS JEJEJEJE.... UN BESO PARA LAS DOS....

NOS VEMOS PRONTO...


	8. Un pasado que continúa latente en nuestr...

Antes de ir con este capítulo, quiero pedir disculpas por mi larga ausencia... He tenido algunos contratiempos, además de vacaciones, pero en ellas aproveche de escribirles muchísimo... Ahora les dejo la continuación del capitulo, con el final de la batalla,

En el próximo capitulo ( 9 ) y poco a poco los llevaré en un desvío de la historia...

El 10... tratará será como una historia extra dentro de este fic.. donde los protagonistas... pues... bueno.. luego se darán cuenta de quieres son jejejeje.. Será un solo episodio, un poco más largo... de regalo por la demora jajaja..

Bueno acá les dejo el Capítulo 8

Y recuerde que Inuyasha, es creación de Rumiko T... mi idola.. jajaja

Capítulo Anterior:

Vio con horror como el gigantesco dragón de luz descendía sobre él, con sus monstruosas fauces abiertas con ferocidad... dispuesto a tragarlo...

"Te mostraré el verdadero terror... de contemplar a la Muerte descender sobre ti..."... Inuyasha recordó aquellas palabras... comprendiendo demasiado tarde... su verdadero significado...

Ya es suficiente... – murmuró la youkai – Este juego... llegó a su final... – anunció elevando su espada... apuntando hacia Inuyasha...

Capítulo 8: Un pasado que continúa latente en nuestro corazón 

Inuyasha! – grito Ahome desesperada, no se atrevía a lanzar otra flecha, el dragón de luz estaba muy cerca del él y su poder espiritual podría alcanzar al hanyou causándole un mayor daño...

"Esa cosa va a tragarme..." pensó Inuyasha con horror... casi inconsciente, a causa del daño que le provocaban las descargas de energía...

Ahome... – susurró Inuyasha, casi vencido...

Bien Inuyasha... – dijo la youkai... – Acabemos con esto... – añadió elevando su espada y realizando con ella extraños movimientos, creando numerosas estelas de luz que formaron un desconocido símbolo, muy similar a la escritura China...

Qué esta haciendo? – preguntó Shippo

Creo que algún tipo de... conjuro – contestó Miroku inseguro...

Parece estar escribiendo algo... – comentó Sango

Es una técnica milenaria, utilizada sólo por el Clan Dragón – informó Mioga...

Pero qué significa... – preguntó Ahome con voz temblorosa...

La youkai concluyó su escritura y elevó su espada en lo alto, cerrando los ojos, y pronunciando palabras en un desconocido idioma... Una brillante luz verdosa, rodeó nuevamente a la espada...

De pronto, el gran dragón de luz que estaba sobre Inuyasha, desapareció repentinamente, sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia...

Inuyasha cayó al suelo boca abajo, inconsciente y completamente agotado por la batalla...

Inuyasha... – murmuró Ahome al verlo caer y corrió hacia él... – Inuyasha... Inuyasha... – llamó, dándole la vuelta y abrazándolo, escuchó que emitía un leve quejido y le acomodó la cabeza sobre sus piernas... "Esta vivo..." pensó con alivio...

Porqué le perdonaste la vida... – preguntó Miroku a la youkai

Yo no le perdoné nada... – contestó con calma... – Su vida jamás estuvo en peligro...

Cómo dices eso... si no hubiera lanzado aquella flecha, Inuyasha ahora estaría muerto! – reclamó Ahome con lagrimas y sin temor alguno ante la mujer demonio...

Estás segura de eso? – indagó mirándola con fijeza

Qué quieres decir... – preguntó confundida

Si realmente hubiera sido mi intención acabar con su vida... ni cien flechas tuyas, habrían sido suficientes para impedirlo... – explicó

Ella dice la verdad Ahome... – dijo Mioga saltando sobre el pecho de Inuyasha – El amo Inuyasha se encuentra a salvo, sólo esta agotado por las energías que le absorbió el dragón de luz...

Dices, que el dragón únicamente, le absorbió sus energías? – preguntó Sango

Exacto!. Si Lady Ryutzuki, hubiera querido matar al amo Inuyasha, él ya estaría muerto...

Entonces... realmente sólo querías comprobar su poder? – preguntó Miroku

Así es... Lo dije desde un comienzo... – respondió

Yo sabía que ella no era malvada – comentó Keiko con alegría, quien se encontraba montando a Kirara, la Youkai la miro devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Inuyasha... – susurró Ahome, al percatarse de que el hanyou comenzaba a reaccionar...

Qué sucedió... – indagó confundido... – Creí que ese dragón había acabado conmigo...

Fue muy interesante luchar contigo Inuyasha... Pude darme cuenta que tu poder es grandioso... Imagino que por ello eres el dueño de Tetsasuiga... – declaró la youkai... – No obstante, debes continuar creciendo, para llegar a ser un guerrero legendario... Como lo fue tu padre... – todos la miraron con incredulidad...

Acaso ahora pretendes burlarte de mí?... – preguntó Inuyasha molesto

Claro que no – respondió con una sonrisa divertida – Me doy cuenta de que no tienes seguridad en ti mismo...

Uhm... en eso ella tiene razón... – comentó Shippo pensativo, recibiendo un coscorrón... – Todavía no terminas de recuperarte, y ya me estas golpeando animal!

Callate!... – le gritó a Shippo, para luego dirigirse a la youkai – No me interesa lo que pienses... Pero quiero que sepas que detesto que me compadezcan! – murmuró con furia

No acostumbro a compadecerme de mis adversarios... Cuando lucho con mis enemigos no siento compasión, odio, y mucho menos remordimientos, simplemente lucho con el único objetivo de aniquilarlo... – dijo con severidad – Las emociones jamás deben interferir en una batalla Inuyasha... ellas sólo debilitan, haciéndote vulnerable... Es imprescindible que tu mente, tu cuerpo, tu poder y todo lo que te rodea, estén en perfecta armonía, concentrados en derrotar a tu adversario... – explicó con severidad...

Entonces porque no me mataste... – preguntó

Tú no eres mi enemigo... y sólo deseaba tener un encuentro con el hijo de un antiguo amigo de mi padre... – contestó acercándose a él – Y cuando te dije que combatías bien, era por esto... – indicó una pequeña rasgadura en su manga izquierda... Inuyasha se puso de pie...

Y eso que...? – pregunto algo enojado, sin comprenderla

Es usted muy hábil Amo... – comentó Mioga

Pero que demonios dices... si apenas y rasgue su ropa – le gritó

Amo Inuyasha... durante la época en que conocí a Lady Ryutzuki, ninguno de sus enemigos logró causarle ni un rasguño... – explicó la pulga

Qué! – dijeron todos al unísono

El anciano Mioga tiene razón, mis oponentes no tuvieron éxito al intentar dañarme... Todos... menos uno... – añadió casi para sí misma... – Ahora ya son dos... – concluyó sonriendo, ante la mirada llena de confusión del hanyou... – Bueno... Es hora de irme... – anunció, cuando ya se alejaba con tranquilidad...

Espera!... Pero adonde vas? – preguntó Inuyasha

Aún tengo asuntos que resolver... Pero te aseguro que volveremos a vernos muy pronto Inuyasha... – dijo sin voltear, y continuó su camino...

No sé que piensen, pero todo esto fue muy extraño – comentó Sango...

Sí, tienes razón... – concordó Miroku rascándose la cabeza...

Inuyasha, ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Ahome preocupada

Sí Ahome, es muy extraño pero... siento como si nada hubiera pasado

A que te refieres...

Mientras luchaba, sentía como mi cuerpo era herido por el poder de Ryutzuki, pero estoy intacto, no tengo ni un rasguño y he recuperado toda mi energía... Que significa eso Mioga?... – preguntó... sin recibir respuesta – Mioga?... AY! Esa pulga cobarde ya se largó! – gruñó

La señorita Ryutzuki es muy linda, buena, y es muy fuerte... – comentó Keiko con admiración, mirando en la dirección donde la youkai se había marchado...

Sí... tenias razón Keiko... es muy bonita – dijo Shippo – Me sorprende que Miroku no le haya pedido tener un hijo...

Uhmm estas en lo cierto... Todo pasó tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de preguntárselo – se lamentó el monje cabizbajo – Pero aseguró que volveríamos a verla... Cuando llegue ese afortunado momento, no perderé la oportunidad – dijo con determinación, pero recibiendo de inmediato un fuerte golpe en la cabeza

Ni se le ocurra hacer semejando tontería... Monje descarado... – dijo Sango, arrastrando las palabras con furia...

Maldición, Sólo hemos perdido el tiempo... Ya vámonos – ordenó Inuyasha reanudando el viaje, seguido por los demás... Ahome se detuvo un instante, al sentir un extraño escalofrío recorrer su espina... "Es una presencia maligna... me parece conocida... pero..." – Ahome date prisa!

Sí... ahí voy... – contestó corriendo hacia ellos... "Sólo es mi imaginación..."

Conque... Lady Ryutzuki... Creo que esto va a ser mucho más divertido de lo que pensé... – murmuró un niño albino de sonrisa malévola, que se encontraba oculto en un campo de energía no muy lejos del grupo...

La solitaria silueta de un niño se desplazaba por un espeso y oscuro bosque, algunos insectos venenosos volaban cerca de él...

Kohaku... esta todo listo? – preguntó una voz tras el niño,

Sí, Señor Hakudoshi... – respondió inexpresivo – El Señor Naraku, me indicó donde se encontraba La Gruta de los Tres Demonios.

Muy bien... Démonos prisa...

Salieron del bosque, encontrándose frente a la entrada de una enorme cueva, la cual se encontraba protegida con numerosos sellos espirituales, Hakudoshi se acercó y movió su mano con rapidez, cortando ninguna dificultad los poderosos sellos...

Que protección más absurda... los humanos son muy ingenuos... – comentó burlón – Muy bien... ahora prepararé una espléndida recepción para nuestro querido Inuyasha y sus amigos... – indicó con una desagradable sonrisa. Kohaku sólo lo miro fríamente, con un casi imperceptible destello de odio... – No te agrada la idea Kohaku? – preguntó divertido, sin mirarlo.

Mi opinión no interesa Señor, yo sólo estoy para obedecer ordenes... – contestó inexpresivo.

Una astuta respuesta... Entonces continuemos... – ordenó y ambos entraron a la cueva.

Otra solitaria y triste silueta femenina, deambulaba por el oscuro bosque, mientras que numerosos espectros con forma de serpientes, volaban a su alrededor, llevando consigo las vitales almas que introducían en su falso cuerpo... creado con barro y huesos... único medio que le permitía continuar con su mortal misión en este mundo...

La sacerdotisa se detuvo, sus fríos ojos se abrieron con horror, dio media vuelta mirando hacia un indeterminado lugar...

Imposible!... El sello sagrado se ha roto – murmuró con incredulidad y temor

Rato después llegó a la entrada de la enorme cueva, se agachó para recoger un trozo de papel que contenía unas escrituras, pero éste se incendió en su mano, evaporándose en segundos.

Pero, quien habrá hecho esto?... – preguntó en voz alta

Me doy cuenta, de que realmente posees un gran poder... – comentó una voz a su espalda – Pudiste percatarte de la desaparición de ese inútil sello...

Fuiste tú?... – preguntó con frialdad mirándolo de reojo – Tú quitaste el sello para liberar a los tres demonios?... Responde! – exigió dándose la vuelta para mirarlo cara a cara.

Así es Kikyo... – contestó el niño albino, sin inmutarse ante la sacerdotisa

Quién eres y qué pretendes...? – preguntó en voz baja – Puedo darme cuenta, de que eres un ser creado por Naraku... Acaso pretende utilizar esos demonios, para intentar eliminar a Inuyasha? – preguntó con voz amenazante

Eres muy astuta... Y sobre todo un obstáculo para Naraku... es una lástima que no lograra matarte... – comentó con una sonrisa – Mi nombre es Hakudoshi, y soy el hijo ilegítimo de Naraku... Con respecto a mis planes... es posible que éstos incluyan a tu querido Inuyasha, aunque de nada te serviría saberlo...

Kikyo lo miró con odio, tomó una de sus flechas apuntando al niño, el que sólo sonrió más abiertamente. La sacerdotisa entrecerró los ojos y sin dudarlo lanzó la flecha contra él, sin embargo no logró dar en el blanco, ya que Hakudoshi desapareció antes de ser alcanzando por su ataque.

No te impacientes Kikyo... Ahora que tenemos la seguridad, de que aún sigues con vida, con gusto formarás parte en nuestros planes – informó la voz del maligno niño, dejando escuchar una desagradable y burlona risa.

La fría e inexpresiva mirada retornaron al bello rostro de Kikyo, dio media vuelta, alejándose con lentitud, de aquel lugar.

Esto es el colmo!... Apenas y hemos caminado unas cuantas horas y ya quieren descansar. De esta forma jamás llegaremos a la aldea de esta chiquilla! – alegaba Inuyasha, malhumorado como de costumbre. Pero todos estaban ocupados en sus propias labores, por lo que no le prestaban la menor atención, eso lo enfureció aún más – Demonios!... Nadie me están escuchando!... Cómo detesto que me ignoren! – reclamaba

Abajo! – gritó Ahome, que llegaba cargada con algunas botellas de agua fresca

Maldición... Deja de hacer eso Ahome! – gritó

Y tú deja de comportarte como un niño malcriado – lo regaño enojada – No haces nada útil, y has estado hablando tonterías, mientras nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo! – concluyó. Inuyasha sólo la miró asustado

Feh! – exclamó, sentándose cruzado de brazos y volteando la cara para ocultar su enrojecimiento.

Es un tonto – murmuró Shippo, que venia cargando algunos leños acompañado de Keiko y Kirara que sólo emitió un pequeño maullido...

Siempre están peleando... – comentó Keiko – Pero no pueden ocultar que se quieren mucho – agregó sonriente. Shippo le dirigió una sorprendida mirada

Para ser una niña tan pequeña, eres muy lista Keiko – dijo

Gracias Shippo... – contestó sonriéndole con ternura, lo que sonrojo al zorrito.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de una pequeña fogata, comiendo los pescados asados que un muy servicial Inuyasha, había salido a cazar. Ahome buscaba algo en su mochila, poniendo cara de pesar al no encontrarlo.

Se me acabó la medicina para Keiko... – dijo mortificada – Tendré que buscar en los alrededores algunas hierbas que me sirvan para reemplazarla

Vamos... yo te acompaño – anunció Inuyasha con seriedad, poniéndose de pie.

Sí – contestó casi como un susurro, imitando su acción.

Ahome no pudo evitar el tímido rubor que cubrió sus mejillas, al pensar que estaría a solas con Inuyasha. Desde que llegaron de su época, no habían tenido oportunidad de estar solos, por lo que no pudo evitar la sensación de nerviosismo, extrañaba los brazos protectores de Inuyasha y sobretodo de la calidez de sus besos.

Apenas y se habían alejado una corta distancia, cuando Inuyasha se detuvo olfateando el aire, al costado aparecieron, como de la nada, un par de serpientes cazadoras de almas. Inuyasha se volteó hacia ellas, no sin que Ahome alcanzara a notar su expresión de nerviosismo y ansiedad.

"Es Kikyo... algo debe estar sucediendo... " – pensó Inuyasha.

"Kikyo... No puedes disimular tu deseo por verla... no es así Inuyasha?... Tus ojos son demasiado claros e inocentes para ocultar tus sentimientos..." – pensó Ahome, mirando con tristeza la espalda de Inuyasha.

Ve con ella... – susurró. Al escucharla Inuyasha se dio la vuelta y la miro boquiabierto por sus palabras

Qué? – preguntó, para asegurarse de no haber escuchado mal.

Que sigas a las serpientes caza – almas, Kikyo debe tener algo importante que decirte – explicó con sorprendente calma

Ahome... estás segura? – preguntó, escudriñando el rostro de la chica en busca de enojo o tristeza...

Por supuesto... Confío en ti Inuyasha – contestó con una tierna sonrisa

Esta bien... Volveré enseguida – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa, para luego seguir a las serpientes.

La sonrisa de Ahome poco a poco fue desapareciendo... mientras que una profunda tristeza, opaco sus lindos ojos, que continuaban mirando el lugar por donde Inuyasha se había ido...

"No entiendo porque me siento tan triste... Después de lo que ha sucedido entre nosotros, no debería sentirme así... pero... Inuyasha... tu mirada..."

Ahome!. Qué ocurrió, a donde fue Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, la vio al llegar junto a ella seguida por los demás.

Me pareció ver a las serpientes de la señorita Kikyo... – comentó Miroku con cautela

Así es... ellas vinieron en busca de Inuyasha – contestó con voz neutral

Queeé? – exclamaron Sango y Shippo

Ese perro es un idiota!... Cómo se le ocurre ir a ver a esa mujer, y dejar sola a nuestra Ahome! – dijo Shippo con furia.

Y permitiste que se fuera Ahome? – preguntó Sango con enfado

Sí, es posible que Kikyo tenga algo urgente que decirle, o esté en problemas y necesite su ayuda – explicó con demasiada calma

De todas maneras, me sorprende que le permitas ir a verla... como si nada... – comentó su amiga

La situación entre Inuyasha y la señorita Ahome está aclarada... Por ello pienso que no hay de qué preocuparse. Y como bien dice Ahome, tal vez la sacerdotisa Kikyo tenga algo importante que informar a Inuyasha... – comentó Miroku con tranquilidad

De todas formas Excelencia, y sea por el motivo que sea, no apruebo su acción – dijo

Yo tampoco – añadió el zorrito

Señorita Ahome... se encuentra bien? – preguntó extrañado por su silencio

Sí – contestó con seguridad

Bueno... Al parecer, has tomado tranquilamente la situación – comentó Sango más calmada

Como bien dijeron, todo esta aclarado entre Inuyasha y yo... – dijo aún sin moverse un centímetro y viendo en la misma dirección – Pero, aún siendo así, no soy quién para gobernar su vida, o impedir las decisiones de Inuyasha... – aclaró perdiendo un poco su firmeza, ya no tenía fuerzas para disimular el tono amargo y triste de su voz...

La movilidad pareció retornar al fin a su cuerpo, sin ver a sus amigos, continuó caminando por el sendero, más por la necesidad de alejarse de ellos, que por buscar de las hierbas que necesitaba. No quería que se preocuparan por su estado de ánimo.

Todos la miraron con tristeza, permanecieron en silencio, sin intentar detenerla, comprendiendo que a pesar de su aparente calma, Sí estaba afectada por lo ocurrido.

Voy con ella... – anunció Shippo, pero es detenido por una mano en su hombro

No es buena idea pequeño Shippo – le pidió Miroku – La señorita Ahome necesita estar sola. Esta situación debe ser muy penosa para ella.

Inuyasha corría velozmente tras la serpiente, la cual se internaba cada vez más en lo profundo del bosque, la luminosidad del día iba desapareciendo a medida que avanzaba, debido a la enorme altura y espesor de los árboles. La serpiente disminuyó la velocidad, eso le dio a entender que Kikyo estaba cerca, pero luego desapareció. Inuyasha se detuvo confundido, no entendía lo que ocurría y no tenía idea qué camino seguir. En ese momento la sacerdotisa se materializó en la rama baja de un gran árbol, a unos metros más adelante. El hanyou se acercó a ella, contento de que se encontrara a salvo.

Inuyasha... Me alegra que vinieras – dijo la joven con suavidad

Cuando vi a tus serpientes, pensé que algo te había ocurrido y vine para asegurarme de que estés bien – comentó – Me alegra que te encuentres a salvo Kikyo.

Inuyasha debo contarte que Naraku, está al tanto que aún sigo con vida. – informó

Es por eso que debes tener mucho cuidado Kikyo, estoy seguro de que ese infeliz intentará matarte nuevamente – dijo con rabia

No sólo a mí Inuyasha... También está planeando acabar con todos ustedes – informó, ante la sorprendida mirada del joven hanyou.

Qué quieres decir?

Un ser creado por Naraku, llamado Hakudoshi, ha roto el sello sagrado de la Gruta de los Tres Demonios.

Qué?. La gruta de los Tres Demonios?

Estoy completamente segura que Naraku, los ha puesto en libertad con el objetivo de acabar con todos sus enemigos – explicó – Debes tener mucho cuidado Inuyasha, esos demonios pueden atacarlos en cualquier momento.

Ja!. No debes preocuparte Kikyo, acabaré con esos demonios, antes de lo que imaginas – dijo con determinación

No te confíes Inuyasha, esos, no son demonios ordinarios – advirtió con gravedad

A qué te refieres?

Esos demonios poseían una maldad y poderes increíbles – explicó – Muchas vidas se sacrificaron, antes de que fueran sellados en aquella gruta. Lamentablemente no poseo información, que pudiera servir para derrotarlos.

Descuida Kikyo, intentaré averiguar quienes son – dijo con tranquilidad – Te agradezco, que me contaras todo esto.

No voy a permitir que el demonio Naraku, se salga con la suya – respondió con rabia – Y mucho menos que logre hacerte daño Inuyasha.

Kikyo... – susurró mirándola fijamente

No permitas que nadie te arrebate la vida, Inuyasha... sea quien sea... – le advirtió con suavidad, mientras su imagen desaparecía - Tu vida... es únicamente mía...

Kikyo... espera... que... – se detuvo, ella ya se había marchado.

Lejos de aquel lugar, la femenina y elegante figura de Lady Ryutzuki, se desplazaba a través de un interminable camino de piedra, tan increíblemente angosto, que sólo uno de sus pequeños pies consumía el espacio, pero la youkai caminaba con gracia e inmutable tranquilidad, sin siquiera mirar en lugar que debía pisar. En ambos costados del extraño sendero, a varios metros, se distinguía un impenetrable muro de granito. Sobre él, muy arriba, una tenue luz se filtraba por las rocas, la que apenas y permitía ver el sendero, bajo este todo era de absoluta oscuridad, dado que la profundidad era incalculable.

Al llegar al final del camino, una enorme puerta de acero impedía el paso, en ella sobresalían las figuras de dos grandes dragones, se miraban frente a frente. Ambos, sostenían con sus garras delanteras una gran roca escarlata, que parecía ser una joya.

Ryutzuki desenfundó su espada, y la sostuvo en alto, lentamente se elevó del suelo rocoso, hasta quedar a la altura de la joya, la cual tenía una pequeña rendija en su centro, la youkai introdujo su espada en la abertura, activando un mecanismo que iluminó la joya, hasta hacerla casi cegadora, pero sin causar el menor efecto en ella. Quitó su espada y la enorme estructura comenzó a crujir, separando la joya a la mitad, a medida que las puertas se iban abriendo.

De nuevo en el suelo, la youkai continuó su camino, ingresando en una amplia habitación, bellamente iluminada. El techo era un gigantesco vitral, con docenas de imágenes de dragones guerreros y humanos, tanto soldados, como sacerdotisas y monjes. Esto significaba que el vitral contenía la leyenda del pacto, hecho entre aquella milenaria raza de Dragones Adalid y los humanos. Desde el ventanal, descendían cientos de suaves estelas con todo tipo de colores, brindándole un toque mágico a ese gran salón sagrado.

En ambos costados del pasillo, se podían ver muchas esculturas hechas de mármol, de los ancestros de Ryutzuki, los más grandiosos dragones. Cada uno de ellos, poseía una joya, de distinto tipo, adornando sus frentes. Habían además, muchos pergaminos con escritos casi tan antiguos como la vida, grandiosos tesoros y una innumerable cantidad de todo tipo de armas, especialmente espadas. La youkai caminó hasta el fondo de la habitación, donde pronto se hizo visible la imponente figura de un colosal dragón, al verlo era claro que se trataba del patriarca, su poder y sabiduría parecían casi tangibles, a pesar de ser una escultura. La joven hizo una ceremonial reverencia, para después arrodillarse frente a la imagen.

Mi Gran Señor, he venido a pedir humildemente, me concedas tu venia y tu poder... para infligir al Dragón Alastor, cómplice de quebrantar nuestro Sagrado Pacto - declaró con respeto y solemnidad – La Condena Eterna, debe ser su castigo... – enfatizó con firmeza.

La joya escarlata, que poseía sobre su frente, la gran estatua del Dragón, comenzó a brillar, lanzando una estela de luz, la que envolvió a Ryutzuki.

Lady Ryutzuki... – murmuró una voz grave y serena, que parecía provenir de la gran estatua – Posees la seguridad y sabiduría, para imponer una justa condena?

Sí, mi Gran Señor – contestó – Su traición fue padecida por todo nuestro Clan, al ser condenados al encierro en Las Grutas de Enma-Ho, por su propia mano y la del Espíritu Dragón Ryuukossei, quien hace poco fuera eliminado por un ser híbrido, llamado Inuyasha.

Un ser híbrido? – preguntó con enojo – Es indigno que un Dragón pierda la vida a manos de una raza inferior. Lady Ryutzuki, ese híbrido debe ser eliminado... – ordenó ante la sorpresa de la youkai.

Te pido me perdones mi Gran Señor, pero no puedo cumplir vuestra orden – negó con cautela y respeto – Ese ser híbrido, es el segundo hijo del gran General InuTaisho.

Hijo de InuTaisho?... Uhm... Entiendo... – dijo luego de un largo silencio – Nuestro honor impide que le hagamos daño...

Así es mi Gran Señor, sin embargo he tenido una batalla con él... – informó – A pesar de su condición inferior, es un oponente digno y poderoso... un bravo guerrero. El General InuTaisho, estaría muy orgulloso.

Me complace que así sea – dijo en dragón – Lady Ryutzuki... En cuanto a tu pretensión... La alta jerarquía, el gran poder y la pureza de tu corazón, son suficientes para depositar en ti, el poder sagrado, para castigar la traición a nuestro Clan – proclamó

Agradezco vuestra confianza mi Gran Señor – dijo haciendo una reverencia

Toma esto pequeña... – dijo al tiempo que un diminuto brillo verdoso, aparecía en su pecho, el cual se convirtió en una pequeña esmeralda – Incrusta este dije en tu frente y fusiónalo con tu esencia.

La joven se puso de pie y tomó la joya con ambas manos, la acercó a su frente y esta poco a poco fue introduciéndose en su interior, fue rodeada por una intensa luz, que posteriormente se desvaneció.

Muchas gracias mi Gran Señor. Prometo hacer cumplir con honor, el castigo sobre el Dragón traidor, Alastor, con la más implacable justicia – añadió con dureza y mirada fría.

Que así sea.

Me marcho ahora, mi Gran Señor – anunció haciendo otra solemne reverencia.

Espera un momento... – dijo el dragón – Eres digna de toda mi confianza, y es por ello que a tu poder y sabiduría, le conferiré una valiosa misión.

Me honra la fe que deposita en mí, Gran Señor... – dijo conmovida

Lady Ryutzuki, hace cientos de años nuestro Clan, protegió a la guerrera que poseía un grandioso poder sagrado, con él, luchaba contra toda clase de demonios y seres malignos, su nombre era Midoriko – contó la voz del dragón – Su esencia... ha renacido... la cual se encuentra dormida en el interior de un alma humana y tu misión es proteger a ese humano, hasta que el poder sagrado este preparado para enfrentar su destino.

Su destino?... Qué destino es ese... Gran Señor?

La maldad se ha fortalecido y se expande en este mundo... Terribles acontecimientos puedo ver en un cercano futuro... Su retorno, es un obstáculo para esa maldad, la que impedirá por cualquier medio que ella le extermine... aún sacrificando su propia existencia... Ese es su destino... – explicó

Comprendo... Mi Gran Señor, Juro proteger a ese Ser sagrado, no me importa si como él, debo sacrificar mi propia vida... Por mi honor... te juro... nadie le hará daño... – dijo la youkai

Qué así sea... – dijo. Una nueva luz iluminó su pecho, donde fue creado un nuevo cristal... de un intenso carmesí, y después el dragón sentenció- Lady Ryutzuki, serás la mensajera de esta valiosa joya... Ella tiene su propia misión...

Ya estaba anocheciendo, los chicos se encontraban sentados cerca de la fogata, donde mantenían un entretenido juego de cartas. Ahome había tenido tiempo de pensar y tranquilizarse, tomó la determinación de no malinterpretar o leer entre líneas sobre lo ocurrido y esperar, confiada, el regreso de Inuyasha.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, sonrieron, sintiéndose aliviados de que Ahome, recuperara su buen ánimo.

Gané... – anunció Keiko cubriendo el montículo de cartas.

Queeeeeé? – exclamaron todos al unísono

No puede ser... – se lamentó Miroku agachando la cabeza con pesar.

Pues... sí, perdimos nuevamente... – dijo Sango decepcionada

Aprendiste rápidamente... ya eres una experta – gimoteo Ahome

Ya sabía que Keiko, era una niña muy lista – dijo Shippo con alegría

Jejeje... la verdad no es muy difícil... – comentó sonriente... – Juguemos otra vez!

Queeeé? Otra vez! – volvieron a exclamar al unísono... y luego cada uno comenzó a parlotear por su cuenta.

Hola! – saludó Inuyasha llegando junto a ellos, todos guardaron silencio de inmediato y lo miraron con una mezcla de sorpresa y reproche, menos Ahome quién bajo la mirada – Qué les pasa? – preguntó extrañado

Y todavía lo pregunta... – murmuró Miroku

Es un descarado... – reprochó Sango

Sin mencionar lo torpe... – asintió Shippo

Queeé! – exclamó enojado

No sigan chicos... – intervino Ahome con tranquilidad – Que sucedió Inuyasha...?. Viste a Kikyo? – preguntó con seriedad mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Ahome... – murmuró con timidez – Sí... la vi – contestó algo avergonzado

Ya veo... – comentó con una punzada de tristeza – Y... de que hablaron?

De Naraku... Al parecer ese infeliz esta planeando algo... – explicó captando la atención del grupo...

Y ella logró averiguar lo que planea? – preguntó Miroku

No exactamente... Me contó que hace un par de días, el sello de un lugar llamado La Gruta de los Tres Demonios se había roto...

Qué?... Pero eso es imposible! – exclamó alarmado el joven monje

Qué es ese lugar Excelencia? – preguntó Sango

Sólo puedo decirte que en esa cueva... permanecían sellados los espíritus de tres terribles demonios... Hace cientos de años, ellos fueron culpables de causar terribles desgracias, pero un poderoso demonio y un humano se unieron y lograron sellar sus poderes malignos en aquella gruta... – contó Miroku

Esa historia me da escalofrío – murmuró Shippo...

Y sabes quienes fueron...? – preguntó Ahome

No existen muchos antecedentes al respecto, ya que según he escuchado los rollos que narraban todo ocurrido, desaparecieron... Ellos contenían toda la información, con detalles y nombres de quienes participaron en la captura, al parecer, se trataba de personas muy importantes.

No interesa quienes hayan sido, lo importante es que alguien dejó en libertad a esos demonios... Y el nombre de ese maldito es Hakudoshi... una nueva creación del infeliz de Naraku! – agregó con furia...

Y lógicamente, uno de sus objetivos será utilizarlos... para deshacerse de nosotros... – añadió Sango con gravedad...

Sí... – contestó el hanyou preocupado

Shippo... Quién es Naraku? – preguntó Keiko

Naraku?... Bueno... verás... él es un demonio mitad humano...

Cómo el joven Inuyasha? – interrumpió

Sí... pero Naraku es un ser despiadado... hace mucho tiempo él... – Shippo, comenzó a narrar a la pequeña la historia del demonio Naraku y los motivos que cada uno de sus amigos tenía para odiarlo y de luchar unidos con el fin de acabar con su maldad...

Ahome... estás molesta conmigo? – preguntó el hanyou con temor. Ambos se encontraban sentados a orillas del río, sobre una gran roca, alejados del resto del grupo...

No... porque habría de estarlo... – contestó mirando el cielo

Entonces dime, por qué no me has visto a la cara desde que regresé?... – exigió molesto

Ah si?... Discúlpame... no me había dado cuenta... – contestó con naturalidad, sin poder evitar el sutil tono irónico, y sin apartar la vista del cielo.

Maldición! – exclamó tomándola por los hombros – Quieres verme a los ojos de una buena vez? – exigió, pero guardó silencio al ver la mirada triste de la joven – Ahome... estaba seguro que sólo fingías estar bien...

Pues te equivocas... estoy muy bien... Inuyasha – contradijo intentando soltarse con suavidad – Inuyasha... es mejor que me sueltes... los chicos se encuentran cerca y podrían vernos...

Y a mí que demonios me importa que ellos nos estén viendo! – interrumpió con molestia, impidiendo que se alejara – Dime la verdad Ahome... sí estás molesta verdad?

No... no lo estoy... – contestó con sinceridad – Admito que me sentí algo triste... Pero no estoy molesta contigo Inuyasha... – dijo con suavidad. Era cierto... nunca se sintió furiosa, simplemente la hirió aquella expresión en los ojos de Inuyasha, al ver las serpientes de Kikyo.

No quiero que te sientas triste Ahome... – pidió con ternura, acariciando el rostro de la joven – No soporto que te sientas triste... – añadió abrazándola. Ahome abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante la inesperada acción, pero se relajó y rodeó con sus brazos al hanyou, dejando descansar su cabeza en el pecho del joven...

Los demás, que supuestamente se encontraban concentrados en sus propios asuntos, tenían un mayor interés en no perder detalles de lo que hacían Ahome e Inuyasha en aquella roca...

Se puede saber que demonios están mirando! – les gritó Inuyasha a lo lejos...

Eh?... Pues... nosotros... nada... yo... bueno... Sango has visto mi báculo?... Está en su mano Excelencia... Kirara, pero dónde estará Kirara?... Shippo, pero si está sobre tu cabeza!

Muy graciosos... muy graciosos... – murmuró el hanyou malhumorado... Mientras que Ahome reía de buena gana...

"Ya no debo preocuparme... Inuyasha esta a mi lado..." pensó la joven mirando con amor, a su querido Inuyasha...

Continuará...

Ese ha sido el capítulo 8... Espero les haya gustado... el nueve esta listo, así antes de lo imaginan estará online...

Deseo que mis antiguas y fieles lectoras, me perdonen y continúen leyendo mis capítulos...

Un beso para ustedes... y espero sus comentarios...

Bye


	9. Reencuentro y un juramento de muerte

Capítulo 9: Reencuentro y un juramento de muerte: Ryutzuki y Sesshomaru

El día estaba algo frío y el cielo cubierto de nubes grises, un indudable recordatorio de que el invierno se encontraba cerca... Inuyasha y los demás, continuaban su camino hacia la aldea de la pequeña Keiko, prioridad en ese momento, ya que no podían involucrarla en los enfrentamientos con antiguos o nuevos enemigos. Repentinamente, Ahome se sobresaltó al percibir una conocida presencia...

Inuyasha... un fragmento de la perla se encuentra muy cerca de aquí... – informó

Un fragmento?... En qué dirección está... – preguntó

Hacia allá... – indicó a su costado derecho... Inuyasha corrió en la dirección sin esperar a sus amigos...

Inuyasha espéranos! – gritó Miroku corriendo tras él... seguido por los demás...

Sango... se trata de un solo fragmento... creo que se trata de... – dijo, insegura de la reacción de su amiga...

Kohaku... – concluyó Sango conteniendo su emoción – Kirara, démonos prisa...

Pero peligrosamente cerca de ellos, alguien más, se percató de la presencia del pequeño hermano de Sango...

"Ese olor... pertenece a ese repugnante niño..."

Sucede algo, Amo Bonito? – indagó Yaquen con cautela

Ustedes permanezcan aquí... Yaquen cuida a Rin... - ordenó con frialdad

Percibió alguna presencia, Amo Sesshomaru?... Su fiel sirviente puede ayudarle amo...

Señor Yaquen, deje de hablar solo, que parece loco... el Amo Sesshomaru ya se marchó... – dijo Rin

Qué dices, niña?... – preguntó mirando a su alrededor... – Amo Sesshomaru!. Por qué me ignora... Amo Sesshomaru! – grita con impotencia

Creo que sí se volvió loco... – comentó Rin ignorándolo y se fue con el dragón de dos cabezas...

Esa niña insolente... Por qué el Amo Sesshomaru... me pide quedarme, para cuidar de esta desagradable niña! – murmuraba molesto mientras seguía a la pequeña...

Es Kohaku... – dijo Inuyasha con sorpresa, al encontrarse frente a frente con el niño... Éste, al verlo, se puso alerta y tomo su cuchilla, dispuesto a luchar con el hanyou

Kohaku, que buena suerte haberlo encontrarlo solo... – dijo Miroku

Kohaku! – grita Sango llegando junto a sus amigos – Kohaku... – susurró con emoción y tristeza

"Es esa joven de nuevo... no se por qué, pero me da mucha alegría verla", pensó el pequeño niño con una mezcla de melancolía y felicidad.

Inuyasha... llegaste primero... – comentó una fría voz cerca de ellos...

Sesshomaru... maldito... Que haces aquí? – preguntó el hanyou

Siempre haciendo preguntas estúpidas, hermano – comentó con burla – Qué acaso no es obvio?... He venido por ese niño...

Qué? – exclamó con temor – Estás loco si piensas que permitiré que te lo lleves!... Primero tendrás que acabar conmigo, Sesshomaru! – gritó sacando su maligna espada Toukijin.

Como quieras... – accedió con burla, imitando la acción y desenvainando a Tetsasuiga – No mala idea, acabar contigo primero! – gritó lanzándose en un feroz ataque contra Inuyasha...

Sango, aprovechó la distracción de los hermanos, para llegar hasta Kohaku, pero éste al ver su intención se alejó de ella, dando un salto hacia atrás, luego la atacó con su cuchilla, la exterminadora, interpuso su boomerang para cubrirse del ataque, oportunidad que aprovecho el pequeño para huir. Sango corrió tras él, pero fue interceptada por algunos monstruos que llegaron como señuelo, y darle oportunidad al niño de escapar.

Miroku corrió hacia ella para ayudarle a eliminar los monstruos, y en cuestión de instantes acabaron con todos ellos. Sin embargo, aún había uno oculto, el cual se lanzó a espaldas de la exterminadora, Ahome logró darse cuenta y lanzó una flecha al demonio pulverizándolo en el acto.

Increíble! – exclamó Keiko... que se encontraba junta a ella, montada en Kirara y acompañada de Shippo.

Verdad que Ahome es muy poderosa? – preguntó Shippo mirando a su amiga lleno de orgullo.

Sí que lo es! – contestó ella

El que me preocupa es Inuyasha... – se lamentó el zorrito volviendo la atención a la batalla que mantenían los hermanos.

Quién es ese señor? – preguntó confundida

Es el hermano de Inuyasha... su nombre es Sesshomaru... – respondió el zorrito

Su hermano! – exclamó incredula...

Inuyasha... Por tu culpa ese niño logró escapar... – dijo con voz amenazadora – Lo pagarás con tu vida – advirtió, reanudando el feroz ataque.

Feh!... Pues no sabes cuanto me alegro que huyera de tus sucias garras... – se mofó el hanyou, intentando detener los fuertes golpes que le propinaba su hermano. Sesshomaru dio un certero golpe, provocando que colmillo de acero volara por el aire, cayendo a varios metros de su dueño.

Inuyasha... tu manera de pelear sigue siendo tan patética como siempre... – se mofó, apuntando con Toukijin la garganta de su hermano... Inuyasha tragó en seco, la filosa punta de la espada amenazaba con incrustarse en su garganta al menor movimiento de su amo.

Inuyasha... – susurró Ahome con la mirada llena de terror...

Sesshomaru sonrió peligrosamente, lo que le dio a entender a Inuyasha que esta vez no se detendría hasta matarlo.

Muere... hermano... – murmuró con voz gélida. Sin embargo, algo detuvo su acción. "Esa presencia... esa presencia es de... no puede ser...", pensó impactado, entrecerrando los ojos. Inuyasha lo miró extrañado...

Sesshomaru se irguió, quitando la espada de la garganta de su hermano, al sentir aquella conocida presencia extremadamente cerca. De pronto, dio media vuelta, elevando la mirada a lo alto del risco, para encontrarse con unos fríos ojos verdes.

"No puede ser...", pensó conmocionado, pero sin delatar su reacción.

Ryutzuki se encontraba en lo alto del risco, había sentido una extraña presencia, pero no estaba preparada para encontrarse con él...

"Sesshomaru...", pensó al verlo, numerosas imágenes llegaron a su mente, pero rápidamente se deshizo de ellas.

Inuyasha y los demás, no entendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, la extraña reacción de Sesshomaru los extraño, siguieron la dirección de su mirada y vieron que la bella Ryutzuki se encontraba en lo alto.

"Qué le sucede?... Acaso Sesshomaru, conoce a esa mujer, pensó Inuyasha, mientras se ponía de pie, Ahome corrió junto a él, seguida por el resto del grupo. Todos permanecieron en silencio, algo les decía que lo mejor era no hacer preguntas...

Ryutzuki dio un espectacular salto desde lo alto del risco, cayendo con la elegancia y la gracia habituales en ella, lentamente se acercó a ellos. Sesshomaru se encontraba unos pasos más adelante. Ambos se miraban fijamente, con la misma frialdad... y la misma carencia de expresión, nada que pudiera delatar alguna emoción. Finalmente se detuvo a un par de metros del youkai

Lord Sesshomaru... Ha pasado largo tiempo, aunque no el suficiente... – comentó a modo de saludo con una voz que bien podría congelar el infierno.

Qué haces aquí... – fue la respuesta de Sesshomaru, hecha en el mismo tono.

Dudo que eso sea asunto tuyo... – contestó

No me digas... que sólo has venido a terminar nuestro asunto pendiente... – dijo con un pequeño tono de burla. Ocasionando una pequeña risa divertida en la joven...

Sesshomaru, no seas engreído... – dijo burlona – Por ahora, mis propósitos son mucho más importantes y urgentes... Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que una vez que los concluya... regresaré para eliminarte... – sentenció con odio, provocando un leve destello en los ojos de Sesshomaru...

Y estas segura de que vas a lograrlo...? – cuestionó con helada ironía... – Si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que nos vimos, no tuviste mucho éxito...

Por supuesto que no... huiste como un cobarde – contestó con ira contenida...

Los chicos, que eran completamente ignorados por los youkais, en aquel intercambio de hielo, sólo se miraron llenos de confusión y con muchas interrogantes, aún así no

La dorada mirada del youkai brilló por la ira, y ella sonrió satisfecha de haber hecho una pequeña grieta en su frío autocontrol...

Huí?... Te equivocas... Simplemente me retiré al darme cuenta de que no podías continuar nuestra batalla... Deberías estarme agradecida... – dijo con insolencia... logrando que en esta ocasión sea ella la que perdiera un poco la compostura...

Eres un imbécil... – susurró con ira contenida,

Sabes qué?... Esta conversación ya se me hizo aburrida –anunció el youkai con pereza – Además, llegaste en el momento menos indicado... – añadió mirando de soslayo a Inuyasha.

Estoy listo cuando quieras Sesshomaru... – accedió el hanyou, desenfundando su espada al comprender la indirecta...

Así que planeas eliminar a tu hermano... – dijo la joven youkai – Algo muy predecible para un ser tan cobarde y maligno como tu... – añadió asqueada...

Este no es asusto tuyo... – advirtió amenazador. Ambos se miraron fijamente

No es posible!... – exclamó una aguda voz, desde el hombro de Inuyasha – No pensé que el joven Sesshomaru y Lady Ryutzuki que encontraran tan pronto... – añadió aterrado...

Anciano Mioga... – exclamó el hanyou, ante la repentina aparición, mirando sobre su hombro

Qué quiso decir con eso, anciano Mioga...? – preguntó Miroku

Usted sabe, qué esta sucediendo entre ellos? – preguntó a su vez Ahome, llena de curiosidad...

Por supuesto...– contestó haciendo un largo silencio antes de continuar – Ambos se odian a muerte... – informó con seriedad... Y todos lo miraron con cara de molestia...

De eso ya nos dimos cuenta... anciano Mioga!... – dijo Shippo enfadado...

Aayy!. Habla más claro, pulga del demonio! – lo reprendió Inuyasha.

Lo que queremos saber... es el motivo de ese odio... – dijo Sango

Bueno... eso... sucedió hace muchísimo tiempo... – murmuró cruzado de brazos, con los ojos cerrados, evocando esa época...

Siento contradecirte Sesshomaru... Pero ya se ha convertido en mi asunto... – advirtió la joven youkai...

Piensas defender a ese híbrido! – preguntó muy molesto

Él también es hijo de InuTaisho... No voy a permitir que hagas algo en su contra – respondió...

Ese idiota... es un insignificante hombre mitad bestia... y una vergüenza para mi familia! – dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia...

Y eso a mí... qué me importa!.– gritó furiosa – Yo me encargaré de impedir que lo lastimes – añadió

Oigan, Ya dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente! – intervino Inuyasha perdiendo la paciencia... – Además yo sé cuidarme solo y no necesito que me protejan...

Silencio! – gritaron Sesshomaru y Ryutzuki al unísono sin mirarlo. Inuyasha se ocultó tras Ahome, amedrentado por la furia de los youkais...

Inuyasha... Ahora son dos, los que te tratan como niño chiquito... – comentó Shippo

Tú cállate zorro del demonio! – gritó Inuyasha dándole un coscorrón, haciendo que comience a llorar...

Dejen de hacer tonterias, ustedes dos, esta situación es muy seria! – los regaño Ahome...

Ryutzuki se percató por primera vez, la ausencia del brazo izquierdo de Sesshomaru, quien se dio cuenta de la mirada de la mujer, haciendo que su expresión se vuelva inescrutable...

Quien fue el responsable de tal hazaña... y tuvo la osadía de quebrantar la impecable defensa del orgulloso Sesshomaru... – cuestionó con un insolente tono de burla y satisfacción. Él le dirigió una irritada mirada de advertencia...

Fui yo! – anunció Inuyasha. Ryutzuki abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa y luego soltó una divertida carcajada... haciendo empeorar el peligroso estado de ánimo del youkai, que permanecía en silencio...

Discúlpame Sesshomaru, sólo fue una reacción lógica, ante el asombro... – dijo mordaz...

Acaso, sólo estas intentando provocarme? – pregunto con voz peligrosa

Provocarte?... – dijo fingiendo una expresión pensativa... – NO... Por el momento – contestó, añadiendo lo ultimo en un inconfundible tono de advertencia y nuevamente se quedaron viendo con odio, en tenso silencio...

Un gruñido, proveniente del bosque, llamó la atención de todos, indicándoles que algo se estaba acercando... Dirigieron su atención al lugar, en alerta por si se trataba de algún monstruo. Pero cuando vieron salir a un dragón de dos cabezas, dejaron el asunto.

Sin embargo, Ryutzuki quedó petrificada, abriendo desmesuradamente sus verdes ojos, cuando vio al animal, y el frío dominio de sus emociones se quebrantó. Pasó junto a Sesshomaru y continuó caminando al encuentro del singular dragón, que también parecía dirigirse hacia ella, ante la extrañeza de todos, acarició una cabeza y luego la otra, con una conmovedora ternura y luego las abrazó... Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta para verla, pero permaneció en el mismo sitio.

Ha – Uhn, que alegría volver a verlos... – susurró con un emocionado temblor en la voz, el dragón refregaba sus cabezas contra ella, era evidente que también parecían contentarse de estar junto a ella. Fue inevitable para Ryutzuki... y quizás, también para Sesshomaru... recordar aquel momento...

Flashback 

Sesshomaru!... Sesshomaru! – llamaba la hermosa joven, que corría al encuentro del apuesto joven youkai, que la esperaba a mitad del pequeño puente de piedra.

Era primavera, los días comenzaban a ser cálidos y el paisaje se llenaba con los alegres colores y los suaves perfumes que regalaban las cientos de flores que rodeaban los jardines del palacio. Los arboles de Cerezo, se engalanaban con sus bellos capullos color rosa, que poco a poco dejaban caer, como suave lluvia, sobre la verde hierva y el cristalino lago.

Sesshomaru vio venir a la hermosa joven, observándola inmóvil, parecía memorizar cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro ovalado, cuya blancura hacia destacar sus grandes ojos, verde oscuro de brillo intenso, que parecían embrujar si alguien se quedaba mirándolos fijamente... Sus labios carnosos y de suave tono rosa, estaban curvados en una alegre sonrisa, mientras que su largo cabello, tan negro como la misma noche, se balanceaba como un oscuro velo de seda, accidentalmente adornado con pequeñas flores de cerezo, que se dejaban caer sobre él, a medida que corría bajo los floridos follajes de la hilera de árboles; Su rostro estaba arrebolado producto de su larga carrera y el esfuerzo que hacia para moverse con aquel elaborado kimono, que delineaba las delicadas y perfectas curvas de su graciosa figura.

Sesshomaru... – exclamó al llegar junto a él, intentando recuperar el aire – Te he buscado por todas partes... – logró balbucear entre jadeos, regalándole una dulce sonrisa y un tibio brillo de sus verdes ojos.

Si mal no recuerdo, fui muy claro al decirte que te esperaría en este lugar... – explicó seriamente – Llevo dos horas esperándote... – recalcó con un toque de reproche

Y yo dos horas buscándote... – murmuró en un lamento... – Lo olvide completamente... Por favor discúlpame... – rogó con una expresión de angustia que aminoró el brillo de sus bellos ojos, lo que irremediablemente logró conmover el corazón del serio y frío youkai.

No tienes que preocuparte por eso... Ya estas aquí... y eso es lo único importante – afirmó con seriedad y un leve brillo de ternura surco sus dorados ojos. Lo cual automáticamente devolvió la sonrisa al bello rostro de la joven.

Sesshomaru era un joven extremadamente formal, resultaba imposible determinar lo que pasaba por su mente, su fría y excesiva reserva, comúnmente se le atribuía a una absoluta carencia de sentimientos y emociones. Incluso en un principio, ella misma estaba convencida de ello, es más, su desagrado hacia él era evidente pero más pronto de lo que imaginó, el mismo Sesshomaru, inconscientemente, la hizo darse cuenta de su gran error. No quería decir que él hubiera cambiado y se convirtiera en alguien expresivo, y abierto en sus emociones, sino que había logrado descubrir en él, pequeños y sutiles detalles, como una mirada cálida y tierna, aún si era fugaz... Un gesto amable y bondadoso, aún si lo intentaba disimular y creara un efecto contrario. De todas maneras, se sentía feliz de tener mucho tiempo por delante, para llegar a descubrir más y más, día tras día.

No me has dicho el motivo, por el que me buscabas tan desesperadamente... – dijo a modo de pregunta. Ella pareció recordarlo de pronto y su sonrisa se agrandó, sin pensar, o tomó de la mano y lo haló, el contacto de su pequeña mano inevitablemente causó un gran efecto al joven youkai, claro que se esforzó en no dar muestra de ello, pero no pudo evitar la reacción de apretar suavemente esa frágil mano con la suya. Caminaron de ese modo por la arboleda de cerezos, quienes aumentaron, como un mudo cómplice, la lluvia de pequeñas flores, dejándolas caer sobre los jóvenes.

Ryutzuki lo guió hasta una gran construcción estilo chino, ubicada en un claro, junto a un pequeño bosque, fueron a la parte trasera de la gran casa, donde había un hermoso jardín lleno de cientos de exóticas flores y en el centro una pequeña laguna.

Quiero darte un obsequio... – anunció la joven alegre

Un obsequio?... – preguntó extrañado

Así es... – asintió mirándolo con ternura... – Es algo muy especial e importante para mí, que deseo conserves y protejas... – dijo se dio la vuelta – Ha – Uhn! vengan – llamó, Sesshomaru frunció el ceño, extrañado al ver salir tras unas matas, un pequeño dragón con dos cabezas

Me quieres regalar, un dragón? – preguntó con incomodidad

Ha y Uhn no es un simple dragón, Sesshomaru – explicó acariciando las cabezas del animal – Su madre murió cuando ellos nacieron, estaban muy débiles, y todos aseguraron que no lograrían sobrevivir, por la falta de su madre y el mal estado en el que estaban. Pero yo logré que ellos se fortalecieran, los alimenté día y noche; los cobijé con mis manos para darles calor; pase noches enteras velando por ellos, cuando su debilidad me hacía temer, que no lograrían llegar con vida al amanecer... Les ayude a ser fuertes... y ponerse de pie... – confió sin despegar la vista de las cabezas del dragón, como si recordara en imágenes, cada minuto de su lucha por inyectarles vida...

Sesshomaru, por unos segundos, se quitó máscaras y disimulos, para dejar que sus dorados ojos la observaran con plena admiración y ternura, pero esa sincera mirada se esfumo cuando que ella se volvió para verlo.

Ellos son muy importantes para mí, los amo tanto, que no te lo podría describir con palabras... – continuó emocionada

Entonces no entiendo tu intención de que yo lo conserve... – dijo algo confundido – Si son tan importantes para ti, lo más lógico es que desees tenerlos siempre a tu lado...

No lo comprendes... – interrumpió con una tierna sonrisa – Tú también eres muy especial para mí Sesshomaru... Es por eso, que quiero poner en tus manos, una de mis posesiones más amada... – concluyo con un ligero temblor de voz, lo que le dio a entender lo difícil que era para ella, desprenderse de aquella criatura...

Sesshomaru quedó desconcertado, ella quería confiarle algo que era parte importante en su vida. Entregar algo que amaba... para alguien a quien amaba... Una pequeña lágrima descendía por la pálida mejilla de la joven, causándole un extraño y desconocido escalofrío que se deslizó a lo largo de su cuerpo, un impulso lo hizo acercarse lentamente a ella, quién levantó la mirada llorosa, que a pesar de las lagrimas, se iluminó con un amoroso destello...

La estrechó con fuerza contra su cuerpo, necesitaba sentirla junto a él, necesitaba su calor, su dulzura, todo aquello que lograba despertar, hasta ahora, desconocidas y cálidas emociones en su interior, y que sólo esa mujer, había logrado desenterrar desde lo más profundo de su alma, la cual, siempre creyó, se encontraba rodeada por una inquebrantable coraza de reserva y frialdad, que lo mantenía despojado de toda expresión y sentimientos. Le disgustaba aceptar que ella había sido mucho más fuerte.

Ryutzuki, se sobrepuso a la sorpresa, y cerró los ojos llena de felicidad, para luego devolver, con todo su amor, aquel abrazo... Sesshomaru poco a poco se acerco a su tentadora boca, con la necesidad de volver a sentir la dulzura de ese contacto, que ella correspondió con todo el amor que guardaba sólo para él. Al separarse de miraron con intensidad... luego ella dejó descansar su cabeza en el pecho del youkai, sonriendo y exhalando un delicado suspiro, al sentir como su interior se inundaba con una mezcla de emociones y una profunda felicidad...

Fin del Flashback 

"Que estúpida fui...", pensó con llena de resentimiento y dolor.

Han crecido mucho... Puedo ver que se han convertido en unas criaturas muy fuertes... – susurró con algunas lágrimas que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos... Volvió a dar una amorosa caricia a las cabezas del dragón... Intentó recuperar el control de sus emociones, antes de dar la vuela y enfrentar la inescrutable mirada de Sesshomaru...

Los conservaste... Lo más lógico era eliminarlos... – declaró con amarga serenidad... – Por qué... Por qué no lo hiciste...?

No existe una razón en especial... – contestó fríamente – Simplemente poseen habilidades que me son de utilidad... De lo contrario ya los habría eliminado... – añadió con la clara intensión de lastimarla.

Entiendo... – murmuró con amargura y un fugaz brillo de dolor cruzo por sus ojos. Sin embargo, Sesshomaru no pareció jactarse de su pequeña victoria...

Inuyasha y los demás miraban a uno y luego al otro, totalmente perdidos en el inexplicable curso que había adquirido la discusión. Se preguntaban, que importancia podía tener aquel dragón de dos cabezas, que siempre acompañaba a Sesshomaru... y la pelea con Ryutzuki...

Sigo sin entender lo que pasa... – comentó Sango en voz baja...

Aparentemente ese dragón, es muy importante para la señorita Ryutzuki... – concluye el monje

Pero eso es ridículo... – objeta Inuyasha

No lo es amo Inuyasha... – interviene Mioga seriamente – Ha y Uhn, fue un regalo que Lady Ryutzuki dio al joven Sesshomaru... – explicó

Queeeé! – exclamaron todos sin levantar la voz...

Qué relación existió entre ellos, anciano Mioga?... – preguntó Ahome con astucia, captando la atención del grupo.

Bueno... pues... ellos... estuvieron comprometidos... – confió la pulga con dificultad.

Esta vez todos estaban demasiado estufectactos, para emitir algún sonido, y simplemente dirigieron su atención a los youkais... quienes continuaban mirándose fijamente...

Amo Sesshomaru!... Amo Sesshomaru! – gritaba Yaquen, al salir por el mismo lugar del que provenía el dragón. Corrió emocionado hacia su amo, sin percatarse de la tensión en el ambiente... – Perdón por venir hasta aquí Amo Bonito, pero Ha y Uhn, de pronto se volvió loco y no obedeció mis ordenes, empeñándose en llegar hasta este lugar amo...

Espéreme Señor Yaquen... – gritó una aguda voz infantil, llegando tras el pequeño demonio...

Al verla, la expresión de Ryutzuki se descompuso dramáticamente, palideció, mirando a pequeña con ojos desorbitados por el horror...

Sa... s a y h o... – logró balbucear sin sobreponerse a la impresión... Rin se detuvo al escucharla y la miró con curiosidad.

Buenas tardes señora... – saludo Rin con una tierna sonrisa... – Creo que me esta confundiendo... mi nombre es Rin... – aclaró con inocencia, soltó una risita y fue con Sesshomaru...

Qué clase de juego es este Sesshomaru...? – preguntó llena de ira...

De qué estas hablando...? – preguntó a su vez, simulando no comprenderla...

No intentes burlarte de mi, Sesshomaru! – gritó con furia... – Quién es esa niña humana?... Qué pretendes hacer con ella?

No tengo por qué darte explicaciones... – contestó sin perder la calma

Maldito seas Sesshomaru!... No tienes idea de cuanto te detesto! – gritó con una furia descontrolada, sus ojos verdes parecían arder en llamas... – No permitiré que vuelvas a salirte con la tuya... Ni que lastimes a un inocente!

Tus palabras me tienen sin cuidado... – dijo con dureza – Tú no eres nadie... para impedirle algo, al gran Sesshomaru... – agregó con arrogancia

Infeliz... – murmuró entrecerrando los ojos – Juro que mataré... – amenazó empuñando con fuerza su mano derecha – Desgarraré tu pecho y arrancaré tu repugnante corazón, para arrojarlo como carroña a los buitres... – condenó con voz grave cargada de odio.

Un estremecimiento recorrió a todos los presentes, ante aquella terrible sentencia... Sesshomaru, sin asomo de turbación, se dio la vuelta, y comenzó a caminar lentamente...

Será como tú quieras... Nuestra batalla quedará postergada... Esperaré el momento en que decidas retomarla... – declaró con voz grave e inexpresiva, sin darse la vuelta, ante la incrédula mirada de los singulares espectadores, quienes no entendían por qué el cruel y orgulloso Sesshomaru, se sometía a las decisiones de su oponente

Que así sea... Sesshomaru... – accedió en el mismo tono.

Rin... Es hora de irnos... – ordeno alejándose, seguido de la pequeña que miraba asustada a Ryutzuki, por Yaquen, que aún iba con la boca abierta y finalmente Ha y Uhn, que se detuvo junto a la youkai para recibir una corta caricia...

Ryutzuki se mantuvo inmóvil por largo rato, hasta que las cuatro siluetas se perdieron en el horizonte. Muchos recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente, desde aquellos que la hicieron tan feliz, hasta llegar a los que convirtieron su vida en un infierno de dolor y muerte...

"Sesshomaru... cómo pude ser tan estúpida... y dejar mi corazón en manos de un ser tan despreciable...", pensó, sintiendo como se fortalecía aquella sombra dolor, que aún se alimentaba de su alma...

Pobrecita... debe ser muy duro para ella... – murmuró Ahome con pesar

De qué hablas? – preguntó Inuyasha sin entender su expresión y su comentario.

Debió haber estado muy enamorada de Sesshomaru... Pero al parecer, él traicionó gravemente el amor de Ryutzuki... – explicó con un nudo en la garganta.

Es verdad... – concordó Sango – En anciano Mioga, nos contó que ella le obsequió ese dragón a Sesshomaru... Y por como se emocionó al verlo, es claro que su amor era muy grande...

Por qué crees eso Sango...? – preguntó Shippo sin comprender la relación

Está muy claro Shippo... – contestó Ahome – Es obvio que ella siente mucho afecto por ese dragón, y para habérselo dado a Sesshomaru, sólo pudo deberse a que lo amaba profundamente... Comprendes?

Ah, ya entiendo... Sí tienen razón...

Sus conclusiones son acertadas... – asintió el anciano Mioga

Y también, es probable que Sesshomaru, también haya sentido un gran amor por Lady Ryutzuki – añadió Miroku, recibiendo como respuesta, unas miradas llenas de duda... – Si lo piensan con detenimiento, verán que no es una idea tan descabellada... – se defendió con plena seguridad – Conocemos bien el carácter de Sesshomaru... Creen que si otro demonio le hubiera hablado, en la forma en que ella lo hizo, habría quedado con vida? – preguntó razonable

En eso tienes razón... Sesshomaru, no es un sujeto que acostumbre ignorar un insulto o provocación... Además, jamás se sometería ante un oponente... – comentó Inuyasha, quien era bien conocedor del carácter cruel de su medio hermano.

Uhmm... – exclamó Mioga pensativo – Si mal no recuerdo... en esos años... escuché un comentario de que el joven Sesshomaru, no se oponía en lo absoluto al compromiso.

Entonces... qué habrá sucedido entre ellos, para que llegaran a odiarse de esta forma...? – preguntó Ahome con tristeza...

De eso no tengo idea... Cuando el compromiso fue deshecho... el Amo InuTaisho y yo, nos encontrábamos muy lejos. Y al enterarnos, ya era muy tarde para poder aclararlo... – confió la pulga...

Guardaron silencio al ver que Ryutzuki, se acercaba a ellos. Aparentemente, la joven ya había recuperado el control de sus sentimientos, aún así una sombra de dolor nublaba su semblante.

Déjenme decirles que es demasiado evidente, lo que se están preguntando y lo que están pensando... – comentó la youkai con seriedad, causando terror colectivo

No... Para nada... Bueno... Pues... Nosotros... No... Veras... Es un error... Creemos... No queremos... – balbuceaban todos por su lado, Ryutzuki, levantó una ceja, mirando a uno y al otro... luego rió divertida y los chicos la miraron sin comprender...

No se preocupen... No voy a liquidarlos por tener curiosidad sobre lo que paso... – aseguró sonriendo.

Era de noche, Keiko dormía cobijada por Kirara. Los demás estaban reunidos junto a una pequeña fogata, acompañados por Ryutzuki.

Imagino que el anciano Mioga, les adelanto algo de información – intuyó calmada

Disculpe usted... Lady Ryutzuki... no quise ser indiscreto... sólo que...- se disculpaba con nerviosismo

Descuida... no estoy molesta... – interrumpió con amabilidad...

Mioga nos dijo que tú y Sesshomaru, iban a casarse – dijo Inuyasha, sin tacto

Inuyasha! – lo reprendió Ahome, mirándolo enojada

Es un tonto... – murmuró Shippo

Así es... – confirmó seria. Todos guardaron silencio, escuchando atentamente, las palabras de la youkai, que traía con sumo esfuerzo, al presente, un pasado lleno de amor, traición y odio que aún lastimaba su alma, un pasado que jamás llegaría a olvidar...


	10. Recuerdos dolorosos: El amor que se con...

Nuevamente pido una disculpa por la demora... pero acá les dejo el episodio especial.. jajaj toy igual que la serie... jajaja... y eso que aun no he visto ese episodio especial... en fin.. espero les guste.. y espero sus reviews!

Repito que Inu no es mio sino de Rumiko T.

Capítulo 10: Recuerdos dolorosos: El amor que se convirtió en tragedia...

Por largos años vivimos en la Región del Este, en Qinghai. Como saben, el General InuTaisho, y mi padre, El Gran Ho-Musubi, eran buenos amigos, por lo que un día les pareció excelente idea unir nuestras, a través del matrimonio, entre Sesshomaru y yo. Cuando me fue comunicada la decisión, me enfurecí con mi padre, y me negué rotundamente a contraer matrimonio con un perfecto desconocido, ya que jamás lo había visto. Mi padre me aconsejo que esperara un tiempo para decidir, ya que Sesshomaru, visitaría nuestro palacio, y una vez que lo conociera, podría tomar una decisión sabia... Cuando finalmente el día llegó, ambos se presentaron en el palacio...

Flashback 

Hija... sé que aún estas molesta, pero te suplico tener cordura cuando estés en presencia de nuestro amigo... – pidió su padre con ternura, pero con una suave severidad.

Ella le devolvió una mirada cargada de rebeldía. No soportaba la idea de que su querido padre, se haya atrevido a darla en matrimonio a un desconocido, por muy hijo del General Perro que sea, ella no podía tolerarlo.

Siempre fue una joven independiente, aún así, él jamás tuvo que imponer y exigir que ella aprendiera, tanto las finas y educadas artes de las mujeres de buena familia, como las de combate, ella siempre procuró aprenderlo todo, y con obsesiva perfección.

No pudo evitar endulzar su mirada al verlo, Ho-Musubi, era un youkai imponente, alto y fuerte, dueño de un absoluto dominio en sí mismo, altivo y de carácter implacable... Siempre y cuando no se tratara de su querida y única hija... Tenían el mismo color de ojos, el mismo color de cabello y la misma arrogancia y soberbia... Lo que era bueno o malo, dependiendo si estaban o no de acuerdo en algo...

Descuida querido padre. Sabes bien, que mi educación, está por encima de mi malhumor o desagrado... – contestó con ironía.

Tomaré eso como un: "Me portaré bien, querido padre..." – recalcó irónico y con falsa severidad.

Me portaré bien, querido padre... – repitió con resistencia – Prometo no atravesar al Señor Sesshomaru con mi espada, a menos que él me dé los motivos para hacerlo. – añadió con arrogancia. Su padre solo lanzó un largo suspiro de resignación

Ryutzuki, que alegría volver a verte pequeña... – la saludó el General InuTaisho, tan paternal como siempre – Es increíble como tu belleza florece día tras día...

Muchas gracias... También me da mucho gusto verlo General... – saludó haciendo una respetuosa reverencia. – Había ignorado premeditadamente, la presencia del youkai que acompañaba al General Perro, sin dedicarle una mínima mirada. Lamentablemente esto no dudaría mucho tiempo... pensó

Querida niña, quiero presentarte a mi hijo, Sesshomaru – anunció. No tuvo más opción que mirarlo cara a cara...

Un joven sumamente atractivo, se detuvo frente a sus ojos, tenía un gran parecido con el General, el mismo cabello largo y plateado, aquella singular estola, el mismo color de ojos, pero con la diferencia, que su expresión era mucho más fría que la del padre, lo que le daba un aire de arrogante masculinidad y misterio.

Mucho gusto... – fue su corto saludo, hecho con la voz más profunda y sensual que Ryutzuki escuchara nunca, provocándole un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago, el cual decidió ignorar.

Igualmente, Lord Sesshomaru... – contestó ella con fingida indiferencia

Muy bien, antes de que sirvan la comida, quiero discutir un importante asunto, estimado amigo, por favor acompáñame – solicitó Ho-Musubi, lo que le dio la vaga idea de que algo tenía en mente...

Hijos, quedarán solos un momento, espero que éste sirva para que se conozcan... – comunicó, dándole lanzándole una mirada a su hija, la cual le devolvió una de, "No me digas que no te lo advertí..."

Se hizo un tenso silencio, que ambos jóvenes se negaban a romper. Sin embargo, la educación de Ryutzuki y su deber de anfitriona, pudieron más y con todas sus fuerzas aplacó su enfado y soberbia...

Y cuénteme... Lord Sesshomaru... Según me contara mi padre, usted no vive en la misma región que el General... – indagó a modo de conversación. El joven le dirigió una helada mirada.

No – fue su corta respuesta.

Ya veo... y cuál es el nombre de la región donde habita – continuó ella, haciendo un nuevo intento

Sichuan – contestó inexpresivo. Y con la misma brevedad.

Ryutzuki estaba a punto de perder la paciencia... "Pero que individuo más desagradable...", pensó con rabia. Estaba haciendo un endemoniado esfuerzo por ser una anfitriona digna y amable frente a sus invitados... A pesar de tratarse de una reunión, en la cual pretenden regalarla a un monstruo detestable como ese... Intentaba mostrarse gentil, por amor a su padre. Pero si este demonio continuaba con aquella actitud, conocería el oscuro lado de su personalidad. Y ni su padre, ni el palacio entero, podrían detenerla cuando lo despedace con su espada...

"Muy bien... lo intentaré por última vez..", resolvió, al abrir la boca para articular un nuevo tema de conversación, una gélida voz la hizo volver a cerrarla...

Es mejor que sepas desde un principio... que no tengo, la más mínima intención, de convertirte en mi esposa...

Ryutzuki abrió nuevamente la boca, pero esta vez ante la sorpresa de aquellas palabras... Una incontenible ira la llenó por dentro...

"Es posible que este imbécil, insinúe que soy Yo, la que va por el mundo, como idiota en busca de marido?. E insultarme, dándome a entender que no estoy a su altura, como para convertirme en su esposa?...", pensó encolerizada.

Soy la futura heredera, de la grandeza y poder de una milenaria dinastía de Dragones... – anunció mirándolo con altivez, como quien mira un insecto...

Y eso que puede importarme... – interrumpió con indiferencia

Que finalmente hemos llegamos a un punto en común... – dijo captando su atención – El cual es... que ambos, estamos completamente de acuerdo, que este arreglo matrimonial es absurdo... – continuó con la misma arrogancia... – El General, es un gran amigo de mi familia... y ese cariño ha motivado que nuestros padres, crean que esta idea del matrimonio es acertada...

Y cual es el punto... – preguntó con dureza cansado del preámbulo... el cual ella sí estaba disfrutando...

El punto es, Lord Sesshomaru... Que como soy YO, quien tomará el mando en el futuro. Por ningún motivo acepto que sea USTED, el esposo que comparta a mi lado esa importante misión... – sentenció educada, pero con un toque de irónica insolencia. Disfrutó mucho ver en esos fríos ojos dorados, el brillo de furia, por aquella humillación – De todos modos, Lord Sesshomaru, mi irrevocable decisión, ya esta en conocimiento de mi padre, por lo que su anterior afirmación no viene al caso – añadió hundiendo un poco más la daga... y sonriendo con ingenuidad.

Sesshomaru se puso de pie, a pesar de no mostrar ni la mínima agresividad, ella intuía que la furia hervía dentro de él... Caminó hacia ella, con una calma felina, como si se preparara para cazar una presa, clavando su mirada en los ojos verdes, con tal intensidad, que un fugas sentimiento de temor recorrió el cuerpo de la joven, algo que nadie, en toda su vida, había conseguido inducirle.

La tomó con firmeza del brazo, levantándola del suelo con brusquedad. Ella lo enfrentó con una mirada desafiante, sintiendo un molesto cosquilleo en el brazo que él mantenía preso, atribuyéndolo de inmediato, a la repugnancia que sentía por ese hombre.

Si piensas que una simple mujer puede burlarse de mí... estás muy equivocada... – susurró con voz grave, arrastrando las palabras en tono de amenaza...

Y tú estas muy equivocado al pensar que soy una débil mujer, que permitirá que un imbécil cualquiera le falte al respeto... – advirtió, tuteándolo y en el mismo tono utilizado por él... liberando su brazo con fuerza, pero permaneciendo en el mismo lugar.

Se miraban con furia y desprecio, pero tan cerca, que cada uno podía sentir el aliento del otro sobre su rostro... Lo que poco a poco comenzó a afectarles... Sesshomaru, notó la furia ardiendo en sus ojos verdes, y el sonrojo en sus mejillas, luego llamó su atención la tentadora carnosidad de sus rosados labios, y como estos se encontraban entreabiertos, producto de su enojo, no pudo negar que era muy hermosa... quizás... demasiado hermosa...

Ryutzuki observó el cambio en el joven youkai, su furia disminuyó, hasta casi desaparecer, y sus dorados ojos recorrieron su rostro, deteniéndose en sus labios, lo que la puso muy nerviosa, tragó en seco e inconscientemente los humedeció, acción que no pasó inadvertida por Sesshomaru.

Cambiaste de opinión... Y ahora tu intensión es seducirme?... – preguntó con voz ronca e insolente. Ryutzuki en un principio no entendió sus palabras, pero al cobrar conciencia de ella y su significado, sin previo aviso le propinó una fuerte bofetada.

Eres un imbécil! – insultó furiosa, saliendo de la habitación sin esperar respuesta.

Se fue corriendo a uno de sus jardines favoritos. Era bastante extenso, pero aún así, era muy íntimo. Estaba rodeado por muchos árboles de inmensas proporciones, exceptuando un espacio que tenia una maravillosa vista de las montañas y el gran lago. En su centro, había una laguna, donde podían distinguirse algunos peces dorados, además de distintos tipos de aves. El jardín contaba con varias divisiones, y en cada una, habían distintos tipos de flores con los aromas más dulces, grandes, pequeñas y de todos los colores imaginables. Algunas esculturas estaban dispersas por el lugar, quitándole un poco la soledad y abandono al lugar.

Se sentó bajo su árbol favorito, que le brindo la frescura que necesitaba en ese momento de furia. Miró hacia las altas montañas... perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. No estaba preocupada por la reacción de su padre, de cualquier modo con decirle la forma en la que fue insultada, bastaría para tener su compresión y apoyo.

"Ese estúpido, cómo tenía la osadía de acusarla de intentar seducirlo...", pensó sintiendo como la rabia se apoderaba nuevamente de ella. "Lo único que despertó en mí, fue sólo repugnancia!..."

"Mentirosa...", susurró una voz dentro de ella, que la hizo enrojecer

"Maldita sea!...", exclamó internamente. Esa tonta voz decía la verdad... Como ser indiferente ante aquel sujeto... Sus ojos aunque sólo demuestren frialdad, serían capaces de derretir el hielo del más crudo invierno... Todavía hormigueaba su brazo, en donde él la había tomado...

Sintió la presencia de alguien justo detrás de ella, volteó para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una, aún, furiosa mirada dorada. Se levantó rápidamente para enfrentarlo...

Qué demonios haces aquí... Cómo te atreves a seguirme! – preguntó enojada

Pero él no abrió la boca, continuó avanzando hacia ella, tuvo la intensión de alejarse, pero su orgullo la detuvo, no le daría el placer de verla huir, pero él seguía acercándose... Sólo se detuvo cuando ya no era posible seguir avanzando, a unos centímetros de distancia...

La joven se mantuvo firme, enfrentando su irritada mirada con terca altivez

He venido para advertirte... que a Sesshomaru, nadie le pone un solo dedo encima... – hablo con furia contenida y con voz tan baja que le costó un poco escucharle.

Pues yo recuerdo haberte puesto cinco... Lo siento por ti... – contestó molesta, moviéndose con la idea de irse de allí, pero una fuerte mano con garras, la tomó casi con violencia por la muñeca, halándola con brusquedad...

Suéltame! – gritó luchando por liberarse – No me toques! – ordenó, pero él la tenía agarrada con una fuerza brutal. "Si tan sólo tuviera mi espada!", pensó. Nuevamente se quedaron viendo a los ojos, con más rabia que antes... y quizás algo más...

Aprenderás a respetarme muchachita... Por las buenas... o por las malas... – amenazó, halándola hacia él, para luego besarla con violencia apresó el delgado cuerpo con sus fuertes brazos, mientras ella luchaba y se retorcía intentando inútilmente liberarse de esa cruel caricia...

Ryutzuki sentía como el áspero roce de su boca, lastimaba sus delicados labios, pero a pesar de eso una desconocida sensación recorría su cuerpo... Sesshomaru dejó de besarla, lo que ella aprovechó para insultarlo...

Maldito bastardo, Suéltame, o juro que te mataré... – gritaba fuera de control – Infeliz!

Aún no aprendes la lección... – dijo con una mezcla de burla y rabia... Ryutzuki notó un cambió en sus ojos, parte de su frialdad había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por un brillo apasionado que ardía en lo profundo de sus doradas pupilas... – Tendré que continuar enseñándote... – dijo, acercándose para volver a besarla, ella movía su cabeza intentando evitarlo, Sesshomaru se movió unos pasos arrastrándola con él, y apoyándola contra el tronco del árbol...

No!... Basta!... Maldito!... Déjame... – gritaba...

Eres muy tenaz... – murmuró... – Pero a medida que más luches... contra más te resistas... peor será para ti... – advirtió, y a pesar de los frenéticos movimientos de la joven, consiguió apoderarse de su boca nuevamente...

Se sintió completamente atrapada, contra la áspera corteza, el poderoso pecho de Sesshomaru, y sus fuertes brazos... De pronto recordó sus palabras... Eso era, no debía luchar contra él, se quedaría lo más quieta posible y cuando él piense haber conseguido su rendición, le daría su merecido...

Sesshomaru sintió como lentamente el frágil cuerpo bajo él, se relajaba y dejaba de luchar para liberarse... Disminuyó un poco la presión que ejercía sobre ella, pero junto con ello intensificó el beso...

La joven no contaba con ese cambio... Que al relajar su cuerpo, iba a ser plenamente consiente de los labios que ahora acariciaban los suyos con suavidad... No supo en que momento comenzó a corresponder ese beso... Se sentía tan bien... Era una caricia tan sensual, Sesshomaru, saboreaba sus labios con ternura y sensualidad, causando un delicioso cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo...

Jamás la habían besado de esa manera... Un momento... Jamás la habían besado!... Era su primer beso... y se lo habían arrancado con tanta violencia... y precisamente un hombre que al que detestó desde el primer segundo, y al cual poco le importa que ese fuera su primer beso...

Se sintió llena de tristeza, y tan humillada, que tibias lagrimas comenzaron a descender por sus pálidas mejillas, y que casi imperceptibles sollozos, inundaran su pecho...

Sesshomaru se encontró con una extraña humedad, que lo hizo detenerse y alejarse un poco para averiguar de qué se trataba... Frunció el ceño al ver que cristalinas gotas que se deslizaban, una tras otra, por el bello rostro de la joven, quien lentamente abrió los ojos al sentirse libre... Sus ojos dejaban ver una tristeza tan grande, que logró descontrolarlo. Nada lo había preparado para una reacción como esa... Estaba muy seguro que Ryutzuki era una mujer temperamental, decida y segura de sí, eso lo había comprobado inmediatamente, ella lo dejó en clara evidencia... Esperaba que continuara luchando, que gritara, lo insultara. Sin embargo, no imagino ver aquella expresión, ni mucho menos esas lágrimas... Por primera vez en su vida, el gran Sesshomaru, se sintió un ser miserable...

Puedes irte... – indico con voz grave, a causa de todo lo ocurrido... Ella lo miró, como si no entendiera sus palabras... – No escuchaste?... Dije que puedes largarte... – agregó con rudeza. Ella lo miró con una mezcla de furia, humillación y un profundo desconsuelo, pero no dijo una sola palabra, sólo lo empujo con debilidad y corrió lo más rápido que pudo... La vio correr desesperadamente, como si la persiguiera el mismo demonio... Bueno... eso no estaba tan lejos de la realidad... Nunca había sentido remordimiento hasta ahora y no era una sensación agradable. Apartó la mirada de la joven, que ya desaparecía tras los árboles. Dio un fuerte puñetazo, lleno de rabia, contra la corteza, donde había mantenido presa a la inocente joven.

Ryutuzuki corría por los largos pasillos del palacio, con la mirada nublada por el llanto, se sentía tan humillada, nunca nadie la había tratado de una forma tan vil, al final del pasillo chocó contra una persona, se trataba de una anciana mujer youkai.

Mi niña, pero qué te ocurre?... Porqué lloras de esa manera...? – preguntó la anciana con preocupación, acunándola entre sus brazos maternales, como a una niña pequeña...

Meyumi... – lloriqueó, en el pecho de la anciana

Pero qué tienes... mi pequeña... – preguntó con suavidad

Aquella anciana fue lo más parecido que tuvo a una madre, ya que la suya murió al año de traerla al mundo. La adoraba y confiaba en ella más que en nadie, fue cómplice de sus muchas travesuras, y siempre intercedía por ella ante su padre, no importaba lo que fuera. A pesar de ello, le inculcó importantes valores, y cada vez que acudía a ella, podía obtener sabios consejos. Sin embargo, por primera vez, no quería contarle lo ocurrido, estaba muy afectada, sólo deseaba acurrucarse en sus cansados brazos, en busca de consuelo.

Era media mañana y Ryutzuki se dirigía hacia el patio de entrenamiento, llevaba puesta una cómoda vestimenta, muy parecida a la de un samurai, pero más femenina. Necesitaba descargar todas las energías negativas que un molesto youkai, había dejado en su mente, en su cuerpo y sobre todo en sus labios...

Una pequeña niña caminaba hacia ella, con mucha dificultad llevaba en sus brazos un grande y regordete gato blanco con manchas negras...

Ryutzuki... quieres jugar conmigo?... – preguntó con una gran sonrisa

Ahora no puedo Sayho, debo entrenar... Más tarde si quieres, saldremos a la aldea y y luego daremos un paseo junto al río... – ofreció con una cariñosa mirada, y acarició la pequeña cabecita con ternura.

Esta bien... – accedió contenta y continuó su camino.

Sayho, era una niña humana, de unos diez años, era de un carácter dulce y muy bonita. Tenia el cabello largo y oscuro, y unos vivaces ojos color castaño rojizo. Su familia vivió mucho tiempo en la aldea, a las afueras del palacio. Su padre había muerto en una guerrilla, cuando ella era una bebe, y su madre sola y con esfuerzo, cuidó de ella... La pequeña fue muy independiente desde sus primeros pasos, los cuales la llevaban siempre a escabullirse al palacio, para observar con curiosidad todo lo que en él acontecía... Al principio causaba extrañeza ver rondar aquella niña humana por todos lados, pero nunca nadie le reclamó su curiosidad y atrevimiento, con el tiempo era una costumbre verla y lo que causaba extrañeza era su "ausencia"...

La youkai, le tomó un gran cariño a la niña, la trataba como a una hermana pequeña, lo que el gran Ho-Musubi, criticó muchas veces, y hasta enfureció el día que se enteró que Ryutzuki, regaló a la pequeña un valioso medallón, que la madre de la youkai le dio cuando era una bebe, al saberlo, lanzó mil maldiciones, sin causar la menor obediencia, en su voluntariosa hija, la cual adoraba a la pequeña Sayho. Finalmente se rindió, y la niña se hizo parte importante en el seno de su familia, convirtiéndose luego, en el nuevo consentidor de las ocurrencias de la pequeña Sayho. Penosamente, hacía ya un año, una rara enfermedad acabó súbitamente con la vida de su madre y Sayho se integró definitivamente al castillo. Pero algo que no lograron erradicar fue su independencia, iba y venía del castillo a la aldea, no saber de ella en todo el día, era habitual... Pero al menos parecía una niña feliz, lo que dejaba a todos complacidos...

Sesshomaru caminaba lentamente por el sendero del jardín del palacio. No había visto a Ryutzuki desde el día anterior, al parecer lo evitaba, ya que no se presentó al desayuno... Debía hablar con ella... Aclarar el asunto y largarse definitivamente de aquel lugar...

Señor... podría ayudarme? – preguntó una voz infantil a su espalda... Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose que una niña humana. "Una humana...", pensó, mirándola con frialdad y un ligero desagrado...

Qué es lo que quieres...? – preguntó con voz gélida

Podría bajar el cometa que esta atascado ahí arriba? – preguntó con una angustiada expresión, indicando la rama, sobre la cabeza del youkai... este miró en la dirección y después a la niña, frunciendo el ceño no muy contento... Aún así, estiro su brazo, alcanzando el objeto, y lo extendió a la niña sin mirarla, esta lo tomó riendo con felicidad, y el continuó su camino...

Muchas gracias!... Lord Sesshomaru... – dijo la pequeña haciendo una reverencia. Él se detuvo al escuchar su nombre.

Quién eres tú y cómo sabes mi nombre... – preguntó con la misma voz helada y dura.

Mi nombre es Sayho, Señor, y vivo en el palacio, la anciana Meyumi, me contó que usted era el prometido de Lady Ryutzuki... – contesto cortésmente...

Sabes en dónde está ella? – preguntó

Sí, Señor, ella esta en el campo de entrenamiento... – contestó. Sesshomaru continuó caminando sin decir otra palabra...

Ryutzuki, se encontraba entrenando con su formidable espada, teniendo como oponente a varios soldados demonio, que cumplían la función de custodiar y proteger el castillo. En ese momento se encontraba luchando con tres formidables soldados, altos y corpulentos, al mismo tiempo, y a pesar de contar con esas ventajas en físico y número, sobre la frágil y femenina contrincante, no lograban derrotarla...

Se movía con una agilidad impresionante, arremetiendo con su espada contra uno, saltando por sobre otro, para desarmar a un tercero y luego dar el golpe final al anteriormente burlado. Otros cuatro soldados, se integraron a la lucha dando un feroz grito de guerra, pero ella, nuevamente en guardia, se dispuso a enfrentarlos. Desarmó, de inmediato al primero con un rápido movimiento de su espada, luego dio un gran salto contra el pecho del segundo soltado, impulsándose con él, para proporcionarle una dura patada con giro, en pleno vuelo al tercer oponente. Cayó al suelo en cuclillas, alzando la espada sobre su cabeza, para detener la estocada del cuarto soldado y luego golpearlo con ella, sin embargo, él logró desviar su ataque. Ryutzuki sonrió complacida de encontrarse con un adversario más diestro y experimentado. Volvió a atacarlo siendo detenida nuevamente, el soldado también sonrió, pero con actitud fanfarrona.

Pero que iluso... – le dijo con mofa y rió con burla. ... – No debes hacer alarde... por tan poco... – agregó sonriendo confiada...

Esta vez, el soldado dio inicio al nuevo ataque, ella lo detuvo sin mayor esfuerzo, luego lanzó repetidos golpes que su oponente, que sólo lograba defenderse a duras penas, la joven continuó dando estocadas, provocando fuertes sonidos y muchas chispas, producto del choque de las armas... Ryutzuki giró sobre sí, para dar impulso a otro feroz golpe, que logró hacer perder el equilibrio al cansado soldado, lo que aprovechó para desarmarlo con un último embate, la espada del perdedor voló por los aires, y su dueño cayó sentado sobre la arena, mirando aterrado, la punta de la espada de su Ama, que se encontraba casi rozando su garganta...

Como dije... No debes alardear por simplezas... – le dijo con severidad, sin quitar su espada... – Eso, solo trae como consecuencia... Hacer que tu derrota sea más humillante... – finalizó, mirándolo seriamente, la joven envaino su espada y extendió su mano al caído soldado, que la miró sorprendido... – No me veas así... – reprendió con una risa divertida... Él tomo su mano y se puso de pie – Fuiste un buen oponente... Espero que luchemos en otra ocasión... – comentó con una agradable sonrisa...

Ama Ryutzuki... Agradezco sus palabras... – contestó el soldado haciendo una formal reverencia – Debo decirle que su forma de luchar es impresionante... Dudo exista alguien más fuerte, que sea capaz de derrotarla... – agregó zalamero, provocando otra risa divertida de la joven...

Y yo dudo... que esa afirmación sea correcta... – objetó una fría voz, que llegó junto al grupo, y a espaldas de Ryutzuki, que sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina... Pero no estaba dispuesta a permitir que ese sujeto, se diera cuenta del nerviosismo que experimentaba, cada vez que lo tenía cerca...

Es acaso, algún tipo de provocación, para desafiarme a luchar con usted?... – preguntó agresivamente, yendo directo al grano, dándose la vuelta para verlo con desprecio...

Un reto?... – repitió con ironía... – En lo absoluto... Mi tipo de adversarios... no tienen, ni tendrán similitud con usted, Lady Ryutzuki... – confió como un velado insulto...

Ryutzuki, hizo un pequeño gesto a los soldados, que emprendieron la retirada, dejándolos solos... Ella lo con molestia...

Será mejor que comience a cuidar sus palabras, Lord Sesshomaru... – advirtió con lentitud... – Como se dará cuenta, el día de hoy me encuentro acompañada por mi espada... Y de pésimo humor...

Sesshomaru, no pudo evitar soltar una risa divertida, ante esas palabras, tenia que reconocer que esa mujer tenia una acertada respuesta, para cada una de sus provocaciones... Ryutzuki lo miró con rabia...

No estoy dispuesta a soportar por más tiempo sus burlas y humillaciones... Lo de ayer ya fue suficiente... – exclamó furiosa, y se encaminó al castillo...

Ofrezco una disculpa por lo sucedido... – dijo seriamente. Ella se detuvo estupefacta... Lo miró con desconfianza, buscando la sonrisa burlona, que seguramente se ocultaba tras esa franca apariencia... – No se trata de una burla... – aclaró adivinando sus pensamientos, lo que provoco un ligero sonrojo de vergüenza en la joven...

Y a que debo atribuir la razón de su disculpa...? – preguntó con frialdad... – Ya que era evidente, cuanto disfrutaba la burla, humillación y agresión, a las que me sometía...

Usted fue la que comenzó el juego, yo simplemente opté por abandonar el papel de pieza inerte... – contestó con voz dura y acusadora...

Dé que esta hablando...? – preguntó sin comprender el ataque...

No se haga la inocente... Desde que abrió la boca comenzó un juego de agresión, intentando humillar y menospreciar, tanto a mí, como a mi familia... – acusó directamente.

Que YO, comencé la agresión? – exclamó indignada... – Pero que sujeto más hipócrita es usted... Yo sólo intentaba ser amable y entablar una conversación si bien, No amistosa, al menos, educada... – se defendió con rabia... – Pero usted... para lo único que abrió su venenosa boca fue para insultarme, jactándose de ser superior como para tener una esposa como yo... – acusó...

Si hubiera dejado, que terminara de hablar... Antes de comenzar con su lluvia de insultos... Se habría enterado que mis palabras daban a entender que no deseaba convertirla en mi esposa, por una arbitraria imposición de su padre y el mío! – informó alzando la voz con molestia... Ella quedó boquiabierta, y un tono carmesí se apoderó de su rostro... se sintió avergonzada y sobre todo muy estúpida... – Las decisiones que conciernen a mi vida, acostumbro tomarlas personalmente, y un matrimonio impuesto por las razones que sean, es algo que no voy a tolerar. Sin embargo, nuestras familias comparten una antigua amistad, y un matrimonio entre ambas podría beneficiarnos, aumentar nuestro prestigio y nuestro poderío, razones que me obligaron a tomar una decisión responsable y madura... – declaró, haciendo una pausa para mirarla fijamente... – Que es la de tomar un corto tiempo para conocernos... sin considerar el matrimonio un hecho, sino más bien... una posibilidad...

Le disgustó sentirse como una niña voluntariosa y malcriada, frente a un hombre cabal y responsable... Desde un comienzo se había comportado como una estúpida, revelándose ciegamente, al considerarse presa por el yugo y autoritarismo de su padre... Sin meditar acerca de los beneficios para su familia... Sin pensar en promover posibilidades de conocer y luego decidir, como opción a un matrimonio obligado...

Me siento como una tonta... – murmuró avergonzada sin mirarlo a la cara...

Es algo normal... ya que Sí lo eres... – contestó con una burlona afirmación, hecha con discordante seriedad y frialdad...

Puedes pensar como alguien inteligente... Pero eso no impide, que seas el imbécil más desagradable e insufrible, que he conocido en toda mi vida... – afirmó enojada...

El primer encuentro, indudablemente, había resultado ser un agresivo intercambio de comentarios ásperos y rencorosos, además de una extraña e inquietante lección de respeto, impuesta por Sesshomaru... A pesar de ello, tomaron un mudo acuerdo, de intentar conocerse y poder ofrecer, en el caso de que no resultara, la incuestionable razón de no tolerarse, y romper aquel singular compromiso.

Sesshomaru, visitaba ocasionalmente el castillo, días que, a medida pasaba el tiempo, Ryutzuki esperaba con mayor impaciencia, lo que era muy evidente para quienes la rodeaban. Su padre se sentía satisfecho y muy contento, que los planes hechos con su amigo InuTaisho, estuvieran saliendo viento en popa.

La aparición de algunos familiares y amigos, todos pertenecientes al Clan Dragón Adalid, era lo único que nubló el estado de ánimo de Ryutzuki. Sentía mucho afecto por sus primos y parientes, pero se enfurecía cuando alguno de ellos, hacía un malicioso comentario acerca de su posible matrimonio con el youkai. Ellos no consentían del todo, que un perro demonio, con clara y comprobada aprensión contra los humanos, formara parte de su familia, siendo todos ellos partidarios de todo lo contrario. El más agresivo era Ryukutzen, un lejano pariente, que visitaba constantemente el palacio. Ryutzuki nunca había logrado superar el recelo y repugnancia que le provocaba su cercanía. Ryukutzen arremetía con duras palabras y veladas acusaciones, en contra de Sesshomaru, siempre y cuando, el padre de la joven no estuviera presente.

Cierto día, una alerta de emergencia, irrumpió en la calma del palacio. Unos monstruos estaban atacando algunas chozas de agricultores, que se encontraban bastante alejadas de la aldea. Todo el clan y algunos soldados, fueron en la dirección a proteger a los aldeanos. Ryutzuki, para su irritación, fue en compañía del desagradable Ryukutzen.

Eran muchos más monstruos de lo que habían imaginado, aún así, entre todos fueron exterminándolos... Aparentemente no quedó ninguno, y la joven tomó un descanso, justo en ese momento, Sesshomaru apareció no muy lejos de ella, se acercaba con su acostumbrada arrogancia y la misma expresión helada en sus doradas pupilas... Ryutzuki no intentó ocultar su alegría de verlo y camino hacia él, ante la mirada de enfado de Ryukutzen...

Pero qué casualidad... – comentó en voz baja y mordaz, cuando la joven pasó junto a él, ella sólo le devolvió una furiosa mirada de advertencia, y se dirigió al encuentro del youkai.

Sesshomaru, que alegría verte, cómo supiste donde encontrarnos? – preguntó con alegría ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa.

Meyumi, me informó que estaban siendo atacados por algunos monstruos... – contestó con serenidad sin cambiar su expresión, pero dirigiendo una mirada cargada con desagrado al individuo que se encontraba cerca. La hostilidad, evidentemente, era mutua.

Ryutzuki sintió la conocida presencia de alguien más, la cual se acercaba, además, otra que no le agrado para nada, corrió rápidamente, ante la extrañada mirada de los dos jóvenes...

Al suelo!... Sayho! – ordenó con un grito, desenvainando su espada, al encontrarse con la niña, que estaba siendo seguida por un gran demonio, que estaba a punto de atacarla. La pequeña obedeció en el acto y Ryutzuki lanzó un poderoso ataque con la energía de su espada, desintegrando al ser maligno al instante. Caminó hacia la niña, que aún se encontraba en el suelo, la levantó tanteando que no tuviera ningún daño...

Qué demonios haces aquí! – preguntó con furia, luego que su miedo se esfumó – Te ordené claramente que debías permanecer en el castillo!

Lo siento Ryutzuki... Perdóname... – suplicó la niña con tristeza y temor en los ojos – Por favor no te enojes conmigo...

Es mejor que regreses al castillo... – ordeno más calmada – Ryukutzen, por favor, te pido que la lleves de regreso... – solicitó dirigiéndose al sujeto que a pesar de aceptar, no se veía muy contento...

Estás enojada?... Yo, no quiero que me odies Ryutzuki... – murmuró la niña lloriqueando, lo que derritió su corazón...

No seas tonta... Por supuesto que no te odio, aunque sí estoy muy enojada contigo... – le dijo con suave severidad... luego le dio un fuerte abrazo – Te quiero mucho, eres muy importante para mí, Sayho, es por eso que no soportaría que algo malo te suceda... Lo entiendes?

Sí... Yo también te quiero mucho... – contestó la niña, dándole un beso en la mejilla y luego irse en compañía de Ryukutzen...

Sesshomaru, quien observaba la escena con su característica inexpresividad, se preguntaba cómo era posible que un demonio tan poderoso como Ryutzuki, al igual que su familia, e incluso su propio padre, el General InuTaisho, sintieran un cariño tan grande por una raza tan inferior, como lo eran para él, los seres humanos...

De seguro llegó hasta aquí, porque venía siguiéndote... – dedujo, mirando a Sesshomaru, quien le dirigió una mirada de que no comprendía sus palabras... – Es extraño, pero Sayho siente un incomprensible interés y devoción por ti...– explicó

Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó seriamente

No sé si lo hayas notado, pero te sigue a todas partes... Puede encontrarse alejada de nosotros, pero me doy cuenta cuando se te queda viendo como hipnotizada... – contestó divertida al ver la expresión de Sesshomaru... – Es extraño que sienta ese cariño y admiración por ti, ya que tu nunca le has prestado el mínimo interés...

Insinúas, que debo aumentar mi atención a esa niña? – preguntó alzando ligeramente una ceja, en clara demostración de que tal idea era imposible...

No... por supuesto que no... – contestó risueña – Compartir tu corta y ocasional atención... podría ponerme algo celosa... – agregó juguetona, y le guiño un ojo con coquetería... Se alejó de él, encaminándose al castillo...

Sesshomaru la miró entrecerrando los ojos, esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Dando un gran salto, cayó con suavidad frente a la joven, impidiéndole el paso, ella no alcanzó a evitar el repentino obstáculo y chocó contra el fornido cuerpo del youkai. Lo miró a los ojos entre temerosa y agitada por el atrayente contacto...

Celosa?... – preguntó él con voz grave...

Susceptible... si así lo prefieres... – contesto nerviosa, ignorando la verdadera intención de la pregunta... Una divertida sonrisa, delineó los sensuales labios de Sesshomaru, ante la evasiva...

Voy a besarte... – anunció serio y sin inmutarse. Ella abrió ampliamente los ojos ante la sorpresa.

Y eso debo tomarlo como una advertencia, O acaso estas pidiendo mi permiso... – preguntó ella con fingida indignación...

Tómalo como una respuesta... – contestó sorprendiéndola aún más...

Respuesta?... Respuesta a qué?... – preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida

A tus deseos... – contestó, luego de un intencional lapsus de silencio...

Eres un engreído!... – exclamó francamente indignada... – De donde demonios sacas que a mi me pueda interesar u... – cerró la boca cuando la mano de Sesshomaru, capturó su cintura acercándola a su cuerpo... – Suéltame... – ordenó sin convicción...

No deseas que haga eso... – afirmó con voz muy baja y ronca...

Si te ordeno que me sueltes... es porque "ese"... es mi deseo... – contradijo en un susurro sin lograr incrementar su enojo...

Quizás tu voz lo ordene... – murmuró, acercándose peligrosamente a la boca de Ryutzuki... – Pero tu cuerpo tiembla y me está gritando lo que realmente anhela... – susurró casi rozando los labios de la joven, que respiraba agitadamente...

Basta Sesshomaru... – suplicó con dificultad, olvidando su orgullo...

Me detendré y te soltaré, sólo si me dices la verdad... – le advirtió, alejándose para mirarla con una extraña mezcla de seriedad y anhelo... – Di que, lo que en realidad deseas, es que te bese... Dilo!... – ordenó en un suave susurro, al oído de la joven, con una voz ronca y sensual que le erizó el cabello...

Sí... – musitó casi en inaudible suspiro...

Sí, qué... – preguntó, obligándola a rendirse...

Maldita sea, Sesshomaru, Sí, sí, sí lo deseo... Deseo que me beses... – susurró enojada, respirando con dificultad... Vio la sonrisa triunfante del youkai y un brillo desconocido en sus dorados ojos...

Muy bien... Será como tú lo deseas... – sentenció, para luego apoderarse de los labios de la joven con una hambrienta pasión, que le causó temor, el cual fue superado, por la inmensa cantidad de maravillosas sensaciones que la invadieron...

Sintió como los labios del youkai acariciaban los suyos con suavidad, que poco a poco se convertía en urgencia... Quería sentirlo más cerca, necesitaba sentir su calor... Extendió los brazos al cuello del joven demonio, para acercarlo aún más hacia ella... Al notar la acción Sesshomaru intensificó la caricia de sus labios, rodeando la cintura de la joven con ambas manos, pegándola aún más contra su cuerpo... El beso pareció durar horas, cuando se separaron, aunque continuaron abrazados, respirando con dificultad, y los ojos nublados por las intensas emociones...

Eres un tramposo... Me engañaste, prometiste que me soltarías... – reclamó ella entre jadeos, pero sin mostrar enojo...

No hice nada... que tú no me hayas pedido que hiciera... – contestó él con voz casi normal...

Sesshomaru... eres un... – alcanzó a reclamar, antes de ser acallada por un nuevo y más apasionado beso...

Así comenzaron una nueva etapa dentro del extraño acuerdo de conocerse... Aunque disimulando frente a todos, el avance de su relación... No necesitaban que sus padres interfirieran, haciendo presión para un rápido matrimonio. Disfrutaban al máximo posible sus cortos momentos juntos... Ryutzuki se había acostumbrado al carácter frío y severo de Sesshomaru, el cual rara vez demostraba alguna emoción, sentimiento o estado de felicidad al compartir el tiempo junto a ella. A pesar de ello, la joven que era sumamente perceptiva, lograba siempre descubrir aquellos sentimientos que el youkai, se empeñaba en disimular...

La felicidad de Ryutzuki, se veía constantemente opacada, por el incremento de los ataques a las aldeas cercanas, por lo cual tanto ella, como su padre y el resto del Clan, viajaban constantemente para exterminar a los monstruos responsables de los ataques. Era muy extraño para todos, encontrar esa clase de demonios en esas regiones, ya que éstos pertenecían a lugares muy distantes al Valle del Clan Dragón...

El insoportable Ryukutzen no perdía oportunidad, en hacer desagradables insinuaciones, entre la casual llegada de Sesshomaru y el comienzo de los ataques, cosa que enfurecía a Ryutzuki, quien harta de la situación, en una ocasión le hizo una frontal y clara advertencia, la que aminoro considerablemente sus maliciosos comentarios. Era claro para él, que Ryutzuki, sería una peligrosa, y tal vez mortal oponente, por lo que prefirió no arriesgarse...

Sesshomaru se encontraba en una reunión con el General InuTaisho y el padre de Ryutzuki, discutían los extraños ataques a las aldeas, y algunas informaciones de importancia, que habían llegado a oídos del castillo. Ryutzuki, cansada y aburrida se excusó, retirándose a descansar. Estaba molesta de tener que compartir el poco tiempo que Sesshomaru estaba en el palacio, con las tensas reuniones que su padre organizaba. En su habitación, se dio cuenta de que no podría conciliar el sueño, se sentía ahogada, por lo que decidió dar un paseo nocturno, se abrigó con una delgada bata, sobre su ropa de dormir, ya que la noche era bastante agradable...

No quería hablar con nadie, así que gracias a sus poderes sobrenaturales, y contra toda enseñanza de buenas costumbres de la anciana Meyumi, saltó ágilmente desde su balcón al patio trasero... Y se dirigió a su jardín favorito...

La luna llena y los millones de estrellas en el cielo nocturno, iluminaban exquisitamente el paisaje, los senderos del jardín cobraran nitidez y las sombras bajo el follaje de los arboles, eran menos lúgubres, aún así conservaban su estado de intimidad.

Llegó al pié de su árbol preferido, con vista al Valle del Dragón, lanzó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción al estar frente a esa hermosa vista. Su aguda percepción le indicó que no se encontraba sola. Miró a su alrededor sobresaltada, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante el asombro de ver salir tras la penumbra, una conocida y amada figura...

Sesshomaru... me diste un gran susto... – exclamó

Ryutzuki, que haces aquí?... Dijiste que estabas cansada y que irías a tu habitación... – indagó con un sutil tono de reproche, acercándose a ella.

No podía dormir, ese cuarto me ahogaba, así que decidí dar un paseo... – explicó, y le dio un cariñoso abrazo... – No sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí... – susurró, mientras sentía el calor de los brazos de Sesshomaru rodearla.

Pensé que en esta ocasión, no tendríamos oportunidad de estar a solas... – comentó la joven.

No debiste haber venido aquí... – murmuró él con voz ronca, ella lo miró extrañada, notando una mirada inescrutable que jamás había encontrado en esos dorados... lo que la inquietó mucho...

Qué ocurre Sesshomaru?... Por qué me dices eso...? – preguntó nerviosa

Él rompió el abrazo, para tomar con sus manos el pequeño y bello rostro de la joven... Los ojos de youkai, brillaron como si dentro de ellos, se encendiera una pequeña llama, cobrando vida, y para incredulidad de Ryutzuki, se llenaron con una mezcla de ternura, amor, miedo y vulnerabilidad...

No debías estar aquí, no ahora... – murmuró de nuevo, ella no entendía lo que le ocurría y le daba miedo la evidente turbación del joven.

Sesshomaru, me asustas... dime que sucede... – suplicó, acariciando con ternura el rostro del youkai, quien cubrió esa delicada mano con la suya, mirándola con intensidad.

Como si ya no pudiera ejercer el control de su cuerpo, un segundo más, se lanzó con una pasión abrumadora sobre los labios de la incrédula joven. La rodeó con fuerza, estrujando el frágil cuerpo contra el suyo, con tal ímpetu, que ella emitió un pequeño gemido de dolor, al creer que la partiría en dos... El calor en su sangre aumentaba, a medida que sentía los febriles labios de Sesshomaru, sobre los suyos, y el fornido pecho apretar sus delicados senos... Él se separó para tomar un poco de aire, pero sin soltarla, ni disminuir la presión de su abrazo, ella iba a decir algo, pero no pudo emitir sonido alguno al sentir los labios del youkai recorrer su cuello, su oreja, su rostro, una y otra vez... Causando descargas eléctricas en distintas partes de su cuerpo... La manos de Sesshomaru, dejaron de presionar su cintura y comenzaron a deslizarse por su espalda, y el contorno de su cuerpo, delineando su figura, mientras sus labios jugaban con el lóbulo de su oreja, un suave gemido escapó de sus labios, lo que pareció encender aún más la pasión de Sesshomaru, que volvió a besarla salvajemente, continuó las caricias por su espalda, hasta que eso ya no fue suficiente, y una de sus manos inició un nuevo recorrido, para capturar con suma gentileza uno de sus senos. La joven gimió, tanto por la deliciosa sensación, como por la sorpresa y el temor... Regresando bruscamente a la realidad, intentó separarse de él...

Sesshomaru... detente... por favor... – suplicó con dificultad. El se detuvo de inmediato, separándose de ella completamente, dio un par de pasos, dándole la espalda...

Discúlpame... – murmuró con voz grave, al parecer también le costaba trabajo hablar... – Creo que es mejor que te marches... – agregó con cierta molestia... Ella lo miró sin entender los cambios de humor que estaba sufriendo...

Qué me marche?... – repitió herida... – Pero que demonios te pasa, Sesshomaru. Llegas, y sin decir una palabra me besas y me acaricias como si de eso dependiera tu vida... y luego así como así me dejas, ordenando que me valla... Pues no, me escuchaste?. No me iré sin que me digas que diablos te pasa! – exigió furiosa, tirando con fuerza una de sus mangas, intentando hacer que la mire a la cara... Él tomó con fuerza la mano que lo sujetaba, tirando de ella violentamente, mirándola con ojos llenos de furia...

Maldita sea, Ryutzuki, por una vez, obedece sin cuestionar y vete! – rugió

No! – gritó ella con fuerza, mirándolo aterrada cuando la tomo por los hombros...

Eres una obstinada, Es qué no lo comprendes? – gritó sacudiéndola ligeramente... – Si permaneces, un segundo más aquí, no voy a lograr contenerme y te haré mía, sin que nada ni nadie me lo impida... Ni siquiera tú! – le dijo, la soltó y volvió a darle la espalda, para volver a ordenar... – Ahora vete...

Se quedó paralizada, no podía moverse, miró su cabello plateado mecerse ligeramente con la suave brisa, mientras relucía, con un brillo similar al de la luna llena... Llevo una mano a sus labios y sus dedos recorrieron su contorno, evocando la pasión de los besos de ese hombre... Ese perro demonio, al que el primer día odió como a nadie, simplemente porque lo amaba como a nadie... De pronto se dio cuenta de que NO quería irse... Su cuerpo, su alma, su corazón, todos ellos deseaban pertenecerle y que él también le perteneciera...

Te dije que te fueras... Por favor hazlo Ryutzuki... – murmuró casi como súplica, mientras empuñaba con fuerza sus manos, como para contenerse...

No... – susurró decidida – No me iré... No deseo irme... – agregó con un temblor. Él se volvió para mirarla a los ojos, y cerciorarse de que estaba segura...

Te das cuenta, de lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó con seriedad. Ella caminó hacia él, hasta estar a unos centímetros de su cuerpo, casi lograba sentir su calor...

Sí... – musitó con emoción, mirando a los ojos...

Sesshomaru, levanto una mano para acariciar con ternura el rostro de la joven youkai... y dibujar con su dedo el contorno de sus carnosos labios... Ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la caricia. Se acercó lentamente a ella, cambiando sus dedos por sus labios, rozando los de la joven, que los entreabrió invitándole, suplicándole para que la besara. Con agónica lentitud, él comenzó a jugar con ellos, su lengua los tocaba sutilmente, probándola, saboreando su dulzura única y perfecta... No soportó mucho esa deliciosa tortura, y los besó con todo el deseo que bullía en su interior. La acercó más, mucho más, necesitaba sentir su calidez, la fragilidad de su femineidad, deseaba acariciarla, probar el sabor de su cuerpo, sentir los furiosos latidos de su corazón bajo sus manos, conquistar su alma, y fundirse con su espíritu...

Ryutzuki, dormía apoyada en el pecho, y envuelta por los poderosos y dominantes brazos de Lord Sesshomaru, su suave estola protegía la desnudes de su cuerpo. Sus garras acariciaban un negro mechón de su sedoso cabello, mientras observaba el hermoso rostro iluminado por la luna plateada, sus mejillas arreboladas, y sus labios sensualmente hinchados por la pasión de sus besos...

Te amo... – susurró con tal suavidad, que pareció ser sólo el susurro del viento...

Te amo... Dos pequeñas palabras, las más importantes que alguien pudiera pronunciar, fueron dichas por el orgulloso y frío Lord Sesshomaru, dos cortas y valiosas palabras, que la joven Ryutzuki, jamás tendría oportunidad de escuchar...

Rato después, Sesshomaru cargaba la dormida figura femenina, no deseaba crear conflictos o comentarios indiscretos, por lo que no entro a la casa, buscó el balcón que daba al cuarto de la joven y levita hasta llegar a él, gracias a sus poderes de demonio. La depositó en sobre las colchas y la cubrió, acarició ligeramente su cabello y luego salió por el mismo lugar. Pero logrando ser visto, por la persona menos indicada, en todo el castillo...

Ryutzuki despertó a la mañana siguiente, sintiéndose el ser más feliz que haya habitado el mundo... Recuerdos hermosos acudían a su memoria, incesantemente, haciéndola sentir nerviosa, con los exquisitos escalofrío que recorrían su cuerpo... Se levantó llena de energía y se dispuso a desayunar...

Meyumi, has visto a Sesshomaru? – preguntó con fingida indiferencia

No mi pequeña, desde anoche nadie sabe de él... – contestó observando la mirada de decepción que apareció en la joven. – El General InuTaisho, se marchó muy temprano, es probable que se fuera con él...

En la tarde Ryutzuki estaba al borde de la histeria, Sesshomaru no había dado señal, no la había buscado, no le envió ni siquiera un mensaje, nada. No entendía lo que pudo haberle ocurrido. Dudaba que tuviera relación, con lo sucedido la noche pasada, sería imposible...

Había ordenado a algunos soldados, que le informaran cualquier noticia, por absurda que esta fuera. Estaba anocheciendo, cuando un soldado llegó para hablar con ella.

Ama Ryutzuki, unos hombres me han informado que Lord Sesshomaru, fue visto esta tarde, bastante lejos de la aldea, mi señora... – informó el hombre con seriedad – Al parecer se dirige hacia el palacio, Ama.

Muchas gracias, por la información, puedes retirarte... – dijo con una sonrisa, se sentía más tranquila, tal vez Sesshomaru tuvo un asunto urgente que atender, o como le dijera Meyumi, quizás salió con su padre no muy lejos del castillo... Lo importante es que estaba cerca, lo vería muy pronto... Eso la hizo sentir emocionada y nerviosa...

Ryutzuki!... Ryutzuki! – gritaba una voz varonil con desesperación...

Qué diablos sucede, Ryukutzen?. Por qué gritas de esa manera...? – preguntó enojada por la presencia de susodicho.

Ryutzuki, algo muy grave esta sucediendo... – anunció con seriedad, preocupando a la joven... – Sesshomaru fue visto no muy lejos, de las afueras de la aldea, manteniendo cautivos a unos cuantos campesinos y al parecer estaba a punto de atacarlos... – informó ante la incrédula mirada de la joven – Siempre te advertí que ese sujeto, era el principal sospechoso de esos ataques, pero actúas como una ciega, cuando se trata de ese infeliz... – culpó lleno de veneno y hostilidad.

Pero qué estas diciendo... Estoy harta de que instigues en contra de Sesshomaru, Harta! – gritó amenazadora...

Yo no estoy instigando nada... Un soldado de toda mi confianza me lo acaba de comunicar... – dijo a la defensiva – Y si tú no quieres arreglar el asunto, con tu estúpido prometido, lo haré yo!... – amenazó furioso...

Tú no tienes porqué meterte en este asunto... Iré personalmente y averiguaré lo que ocurre... – indico con tono de orden – Si se trata de una falsa acusación... Te juro Ryukuzen, que te arrepentirás! – le advirtió con voz de hielo y mirada de odio... Luego se marchó para averiguar lo que estaba ocurriendo... Mientras su corazón saltaba, gritaba, suplicaba porque no fuera Sesshomaru, el que atacaba a los aldeanos...

Ryutzuki cabalgaba a la máxima velocidad posible, tenía que darse prisa, antes de que algo grave pudiera ocurrir, sea lo que sea... Logró ver a lo lejos, algunas llamas provenientes del bosque, además de percibir extraños sonidos. El bosque no estaba tan alejado de la aldea, así que tenía que darse prisa, apuró el galope, llegando un par de minutos después a las cercanías del lugar, al ver que era imposible continuar a caballo, descendió rápidamente y corrió internándose en el bosque... Había avanzado unos metros, cuando se encontró con un anciano, se detuvo a verlo, al parecer estaba con vida, pero muy mal herido... El viejo reaccionó al sentirla... y la miro con horror.

Lady Ryutzuki, gracias al cielo que esta aquí... Ayúdenos... Ayúdenos se lo suplico – rogó el anciano, llorando y temblando de miedo...

Qué fue lo que sucedió, dónde están los demás...? – preguntó desesperada

Están en el claro, en lo profundo del bosque... Ese demonio... ese monstruo va a matarnos a todos... a todos... – sollozo, perdiendo un poco la conciencia – Dijo que no le interesaba, ni siquiera, perdonar la vida de la niña... la niña... - lloró

Quién es... de que monstruo se trata, anciano... Dímelo! – urgió desesperada...

Recuerdo... que dijo... que su nombre era... Sesshomaru... – contestó con dificultad, desmayándose...

Ryutzuki se puso de pié estupefacta... No... eso no era verdad... No podía ser verdad... NO!. Corrió desesperadamente, a lo lejos escuchó unos gritos...

Perdónanos! – gritaban algunos hombres... – Por favor... NOOOO! – gritaron cuando su grito fue ahogado por el sonido de un ataque...

Ryutzuki salió de lo espeso del bosque, al claro que mencionara el anciano, para encontrarse frente a frente, y a sólo unos cuantos metros de ella... con la fría y despiadada mirada de... Sesshomaru.

Permaneció inmóvil, no quería creer que el hombre, al cual había entregado su corazón, su cuerpo, su alma, su vida entera... Fuera aquel monstruo que tenia frente a ella, con las garras y la espada manchadas con la sangre de unos cuantos humanos, tirados por los alrededores, desangrados, descuartizados, aniquilados a manos del hombre que había amado más que a su propia vida... Miró a su alrededor horrorizada... asqueada de aquella injusta y desigual matanza...

Un objeto destellaba muy cerca de ella, como llamando su atención, estaba junto al cuerpecito de un infante, tirado entre unas matas, se encontraba completamente deshecho, a causa de los múltiples cortes que laceraron su cuerpo... Al ver con más detenimiento aquel brillo, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, contrayéndose de angustia y pavor... Caminó hacia el cadáver, al llegar junto a él, supo con el más intenso dolor de quien se trataba...

No... no... por favor... no... – murmuraba enloquecida... tomó el objeto brillante manchado con la sangre de la pequeña, que como en una pesadilla, parecía mirarla fijamente, con los ojos abiertos por el terror, suplicando por ayuda... – S a y h o – logró balbucear para sí misma – No... no... Sayho... No tú... No tú... Mi pequeña... – murmuraba temblando, mientras que las lagrimas de dolor e impotencia corrían por sus mejillas... – Sayho No... No... NOOO! – lanzó un grito desgarrador, desplomándose sobre ella, mientras que sus manos se impregnaban con la sangre de su amada niña...

Lentamente se incorporó, mirando sus manos ensangrentadas mezcladas con sus propias lágrimas... El medallón que algún día le diera con todo su amor, regresó a sus manos, profanado con la inocente sangre...

Como en un pacto... Un pacto de venganza... que cumpliría... así tenga que morir después de consumarla... Sujetó el medallón en su mano, cruzándola sobre su pecho, en un mudo juramento... Ejercía tanta fuerza al empuñarlo, que pareció incrustarse en ella, haciendo que gotas de sangre, tanto de Sayho, como la de ella... ambas unidas... sellaran el pacto de muerte...

Miró a Sesshomaru, que permanecía de pie, su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos no poseían ningún brillo, parecía una fría estatua de hielo y granito... Lo miró con tanto odio como dolor, podían demostrar sus ojos...

Por qué a Sahyo... Por qué a mi Sayho... Maldito Bastardo!... – gritó con odio... Pero él no dijo una palabra... – No tienes idea de cuanto te aborrezco!... Te juro por mi vida y por la vida que le arrebataste a Sayho... que te mataré... tan lentamente que suplicarás piedad y perdón... en el infierno! – escupió con odio..

Sus ojos brillaron con intensidad sobrenatural, recurriendo a su sangre de guerrera Dragón, su cabello levitó, producto de la gran energía que emanaba de ella... Desenfundó su espada deslizándose a una velocidad que la hacía prácticamente invisible... Dio una feroz estocada contra Sesshomaru, que recibió su ataque con algo de esfuerzo, ella continuó propinando estocadas, que él sólo evitaba, ni siquiera intentaba atacarla... Sintió tanta rabia, por la burla que dio infinidad de golpes, completamente descontrolada... en un gran golpe logró desarmarlo, tirando su espada lejos del lugar, Sesshomaru se quedó quieto, ella iba a proporcionarle el golpe final, pero sus ojos se nublaron levemente, Sesshomaru evitó el débil ataque, utilizando sus garras, luego dio un gran salto hacia atrás... Ryutzuki, lanzó una esfera de energía con su espada, pero él dio otro salto evadiéndola, al llegar al suelo ella estaba esperándole y nuevamente lo atacó con la espada, en un intento de evitar el mortal filo, le dio un fuerte golpe con sus garras venenosas... Ryutzuki perdió el control ante el impacto, siendo alcanzada por las garras de veneno de Sesshomaru, que se incrustaron sobre su pecho izquierdo... Cayó de rodillas sintiendo un agudo dolor, mientras la sangre empapaba su ropa...

Sesshomaru se alejó de ella, hizo aparecer bajo sus pies una nube de humo, que lo elevó lentamente, dejando a la joven herida en medio del bosque...

No escaparás maldito!... Cobarde!... Te juro que acabaré contigo! – gritaba con histeria y odio – Maldito seas Sesshomaru!... Maldito seas!

Ryutzuki, se levantó con dificultad, y con su mano trataba de contener la hemorragia de su herida... Intentó utilizar su energía sobrenatural para transformarse y dar alcance a Sesshomaru, sin embargo, sintió una dolorosa punzada... "No.. no... no!... tengo que matarlo... tengo que matarlo... Tengo que vengar la muerte de Sayho... Tengo que hacerlo..." pensaba obsesionada, pero cayó nuevamente al suelo, perdiendo el conocimiento...

Fin del Flashback 


	11. El cristal carmesí el nuevo y último er...

Capítulo 11: El cristal carmesí... el nuevo y último error?...

Inuyasha, Ahome, Sango, Miroku y Shippo, escuchaban su relato horrorizados y dolidos, no podían tan sólo imaginar, el cruel padecimiento que sufrió la joven youkai, a manos del hombre que amaba, el cruel Sesshomaru...

El veneno me afectó más de lo que nadie habría podido imaginar... – continuó la joven... – Por imposible que pareciera, el veneno me dejó al borde de la muerte... Agonicé por varias semanas, nadie mantenía muchas esperanzas de que lograra sobrevivir... Sin embargo, pude salir adelante, estoy segura que el infinito poder de mi odio y deseo de venganza, lograron darme la fuerza necesaria para no dejarme vencer...

Es terrible... – murmuró Ahome consternada... – Me es difícil imaginar tu sufrimiento...

Así es... aceptar la pérdida de la pequeña y la traición de Sesshomaru – comentó Sango con la misma tristeza...

Ese infeliz!... – murmuró Inuyasha con furia...

Es extraño imaginar la crueldad de Sesshomaru, al verlo con aquella niña llamada Rin – comentó Miroku pensativo...

Rin... Esa pequeña... se parece tanto a Sayho... – susurró Ryutzuki con amargura... – No sé que planee hacer Sesshomaru, con ella, pero no voy a permitir que le cause el mismo daño... No se lo permitiré... – murmuró con ira, poniéndose de pie con las manos empuñadas...

Es una extraña casualidad que todos nosotros... Tengamos un pasado tan trágico... – comentó Shippo pensativo... – Como si el destino, nos hubiera querido unir a causa de eso...

Todos quedaron pensativos ante esas palabras... Y lo verdaderas que éstas eran...

Tienes razón Shippo... – dijo Ahome – Aunque mi vida no ha sido tan difícil como la de ustedes... Al sentir una amistad y un cariño tan grande por cada uno, me hace comprender con mayor precisión el sufrimiento de todos han padecido...

Ryutzuki, también sintió pesar y rabia, al escuchar la trágica suerte que les había tocado vivir, a cada uno de sus nuevos amigos, los engaños, maldiciones y muertes, a los que habían sido condenados, y todos, casualmente por un mismo demonio de nombre Naraku...

Naraku... – murmuró enigmática...

Lo conoces? – preguntó Inuyasha

No... pero puede tener relación con alguien, a quien he estado buscando... – contestó...

Ryutzuki, porqué no buscaste a Sesshomaru, después de recuperarte de aquella herida... – preguntó Miroku con suavidad...

Muchas cosas sucedieron después de lo ocurrido con Sesshomaru... – explicó seriamente... – Se inició un largo período de violentas guerras, entre demonios y humanos, y nosotros, el Clan Dragón, luchamos incansablemente, durante ese tiempo, para restituir la paz... Estabamos tan absortos en nuestra misión, que no logramos sospechar, la conspiración que se organizaba en contra de los pocos sobrevivientes del Clan, por algunos de nuestros propios hermanos, liderados por el Espíritu Dragón... Engañaron a los humanos que protegíamos, con atentados y crueles matanzas, atribuyendo la responsabilidad a nuestro Clan. También utilizaron a humanos para llegar hasta nosotros, y derrotarnos... Como antes les contara, lograron sellarnos durante mucho tiempo en Las Grutas de Enma-Ho, cuando finalmente fuimos liberados, gracias a tu padre Inuyasha... Nos dividimos en tres grupos, algunos de nuestros hermanos acompañaron al General InuTaisho, para derrotar al Espíritu Dragón, otros fueron en contra de quien se hacía llamar Dragón Alastor, cómplice y mano derecha del Espíritu Dragón, y otros nos encargamos de los monstruos restantes, entre ellos los Tres Demonios, que habíamos sellado en una Gruta, pero que fueron liberados recientemente... – concluyó ante la sorpresa de todos...

Quieres decir que fuiste tu quien los selló – preguntó Miroku incrédulo...

Sí, mis compañeros murieron, y yo fui la única que sobrevivió, mis poderes se encontraban muy debilitados, pero una sacerdotisa llamada Sukiomi, utilizó sus poderes para sellarlos...

Sukiomi? – preguntó Ahome sorprendida... Recordando a la gran sacerdotisa, que se enamoró de un youkai Hoshiomi... y murió por liberar a su amado del poder maligno de la alabarda Keng – Kong... Era extraño darse cuenta de cómo las vidas de todos, pasado o presente, estaban enlazadas...

El maldito de Naraku, está detrás de eso... – dijo Inuyasha molesto

Así que Naraku... – murmuró la youkai pensativa... – Es posible que ese tal Naraku, también sea responsable de la liberación del Dragón Alastor... – anunció...

Queeeeé?

Esa es una de mis principales misiones... – explicó... – Al enterarnos que ese traidor, que se encontraba sellado en la Caverna del Fuego, en castigo por su traición, había sido liberado, por un demonio desconocido, se me encomendó exterminarlo...

Y sabes dónde encontrarlo?... – preguntó Inuyasha... – Ya que es seguro, que donde este ese Dragón, estará Naraku...

No... no he logrado dar con él... Tengo entendido que es muy poderoso, y muy hábil... Así que dudo encontrarlo fácilmente...

No sabes de quién se trata?... – preguntó Ahome

No, jamás luche contra él, y temo que nunca nadie vio su rostro... – contestó sintiendo rabia... – Al parecer era sólo un cobarde traidor...

Y tu sola, has venido a enfrentarlo? – preguntó Ahome preocupada

Es verdad, tu padre o alguno de tus compañeros, no te ayudarán a derrotarlo? – preguntó Sango

No... yo seré la única en enfrentarlo y enviarlo a donde pertenece – contestó seria y un tono de dolor en la voz... – Mi padre perdió la vida a manos del Espíritu Dragón... Es por eso que siempre estaré agradecida de tu padre por haberlo sellado... – dijo mirando a Inuyasha... – Y aún más de ti, por haber acabado definitivamente con él...

Es lo mínimo que se merecía una basura como esa... – dijo el hanyou sonrojado...

Y el resto de tu familia?... Qué fue de Ryukutzen, El que te contó lo que planeaba hacer Sesshomaru... – preguntó Miroku, mirando extrañado el rostro de odio que apareció en los ojo de la youkai...

Ese lagarto venenoso, me contaron que murió durante un enfrentamiento, en la guerra con los demonios... Imagino que como el cobarde que era... – contestó llena de rencor y repugnancia... Poniéndose de pie para encaminarse a la orilla del río, ante la extrañeza de todos...

Pobrecita... Se ve que a pesar del tiempo, el dolor que nació producto de esa cruel traición, ha vivido intacto dentro de ella... Quitándole cualquier posibilidad de ser feliz nuevamente... – murmuró Ahome mirando con tristeza a la youkai...

Así es... además de estar condenada a seguir luchando... – añadió Miroku

Ese también es nuestro objetivo... seguir luchando hasta acabar con los repugnantes seres que infectan el mundo con su maldad... – dijo Inuyasha - Y eso no es tan malo... Estoy seguro de que ella lo sabe... – concluyó mirándola con una sonrisa llena de determinación...

Los chicos continuaron hablando acerca de los planes de Naraku y la forma de detener a los tres demonios, mientras que Ahome, preocupada por el alejamiento de Ryutzuki, fue hacia ella en un intento por consolarla o al menos acompañarla haciéndola sentir menos sola...

"Debe sentirse muy triste, luego de recordar su doloroso pasado y compartirlo con nosotros..." pensó...

La joven youkai, estaba sentada en una roca, mirando hacia el infinito... su rostro reflejaba el dolor que Ahome presentía le aquejaba...

Ryutzuki, te encuentras bien?... – preguntó con suavidad, sentándose junto a ella... – Lamento que te obligáramos a recordarlo... – añadió acongojada por su silencio...

Descuida... – contestó finalmente – Olvidar a sido algo imposible, por lo que no resulta tan difícil hablar de ello... – dijo con irónica amargura...

Entiendo... – murmuró, dándose cuenta, de que no tenía palabras con las cuales consolarla...

No se sientas mal, por no poder decir algo que logre hacerme sentir mejor, Ahome – dijo con amabilidad, Ahome la miró boquiabierta... – No es complicado adivinar tu intensión... Puedo darme cuenta, de que eres una jovencita bondadosa y sensible... – le explicó al verla tan confundida...

Es que todo fue tan terrible... – murmuró Ahome – Cómo lograste... reunir las fuerzas suficientes para continuar... Yo no podría hacerlo...

Tal vez tu no lo superarías a mi manera Ahome, eres muy buena para eso... En mi caso, mis fuerzas logré reunirlas gracias al rencor...– contestó con voz helada... – Al infinito odio que inundó mi alma...

Lo amaste mucho, verdad? – preguntó sin pensar, arrepintiéndose de su error... – Lo siento, no debí preguntar eso...

No te preocupes... – murmuró la youkai, alzando la vista al cielo... – Pero tienes razón... Lo amé profundamente, más de lo que pudieras imaginar... Y llegué a creer que él sentía lo mismo por mí... Fui tan estúpida... – se reprendió molesta y herida...

Quizás... Sesshomaru, también llegó a sentir algo por ti... – dijo insegura... y se asustó al ver la mirada furiosa que ella le dirigió.

Ese infeliz nunca ha conocido tal sentimiento!. Es sólo un maldito mentiroso que jugó de la manera más vil, con mis sentimientos... Haciendo que me entregara al él llena de amor... mientras traicionaba mi confianza de la forma mas despreciable... – dijo con rencor y furia... Deteniéndose abruptamente, al darse cuenta de lo que había confesado...

Quieres decir que tú y Sesshomaru... – murmuró incrédula...

Sí... – susurró resignada... – Una noche antes... de su traición... – murmuró llevando su mano hacia la parte superior de su pecho izquierdo...

Que terrible... – logró articular la sacerdotisa...

Hay algo, que jamás conté a nadie... – dijo con un temblor en la voz... – Y no sé por qué, pero hay algo en ti... que me dice que confíe... – murmuró mirándola con curiosidad... Luego comenzó a relatarle un suceso de gran importancia, que afectó aún más su vida...

Flashback 

Luego de agonizar por varias semanas, Ryutzuki se encontraba descansando al pie del gran árbol, de su jardín favorito, le había costado un gran esfuerzo regresar allí, pero debía hacerlo, debía terminar con los recuerdos del fantasma de Sesshomaru, y preparar su venganza...

Ryutzuki... – la llamó Meyumi, acercándose a ella con preocupación... – No debiste levantarte y venir hasta aquí... Aún no te has recuperado del todo, mi niña

No te preocupes Meyumi, ya me siento bien... – contestó con una débil y forzada sonrisa...

Me duele tanto, verte sufrir de esa manera... Mi niña... – murmuró a punto de derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir...

Descuida... la tristeza se irá querida Meyumi, y sólo quedará el odio... – contestó con una dura mirada...

Estás tan afectada, que no debería decirte nada... – murmuró insegura y alterada...

Qué sucede...? – preguntó preocupada por la actitud de la anciana... – Di lo que tengas que decirme, Meyumi... No te atrevas a ocultarme nada... – ordenó

Mi niña... Te entregaste a Sesshomaru... no es así? – afirmó ante la cara de impacto de Ryutzuki...

A qué viene esa pregunta... – logró articular con enojo... poniéndose de pie con dificultad y dándole la espalda para ocultar las angustia y dolor que reflejaba su rostro al recordar...

Tienes que ser muy fuerte, Ryutzuki... – suplicó con seriedad, asustando a la youkai, ya que pocas veces la llamaba por su nombre...

Qué ocurre...? – preguntó, mirándola de soslayo

Durante su larga agonía... Me di cuenta... que... estabas... embarazada... – dijo la anciana, mirando como el rostro perdía todo su color y sus ojos se dilataban ante sus palabras...

Embarazada?... – musitó... pero algo la hizo preguntar... – E s t a b a...?

Así es... La terrible fiebre y el poderoso veneno, que se introdujo en tu cuerpo... Hicieron... que perdieras a la criatura...

La youkai perdió la fortaleza y como en cámara lenta cayo arrodillada, frente a la impotencia de Meyumi... Las lágrimas, que creyó agotadas, volvieron a inundar sus ojos y comenzaron a caer una tras otra, mientras ella permanecía en el suelo, inmóvil y con la mirada perdida...

Ryutzuki... mi niña... – musitó la anciana, afligida por la reacción de la joven

Sesshomaru... Sólo llegó a mi vida para destruirlo todo... Acabó con mi querida Sayho... con mi felicidad... y también con la vida de nuestro hijo... Nunca perdonaré a ese infeliz... Nunca!...

Fin de Flashback 

Le pedí a la anciana Meyumi, que jamás mencionara a alguien lo ocurrido...

También tuviste que soportar la pérdida de tu bebe... – logró decir Ahome, con profundo pesar...

Es por todo eso... que no puedo perdonar a Sesshomaru... Tendrá que pagar con sangre, todo el daño que me hizo...

Era un nuevo día, y todos se prepararon para continuar el viaje a la aldea de Keiko. Todos menos Ryutzuki, la cual se marchó en la madrugada sin que nadie se percatara... Ahome, prefirió callar la terrible revelación que le hiciera la youkai, confiaba en sus amigos, sin embargo, debía respetar el grave y doloroso secreto que Ryutzuki, mantuviera tantos años...

Ryutzuki caminaba por un rocoso sendero, había detectado una extraña y poderosa presencia durante la noche, pero no quiso involucrar a Inuyasha y los demás, necesitaba cerciorarse que esa presencia era del Dragón Alastor o del tal Naraku...

Un insecto volaba no muy lejos de ella, transmitiendo lo que veía al espejo de Kanna, que lo sostenía frente a Naraku...

Así que esa mujer es la poderosa Ryutzuki... – comentó con satisfacción... – Creo que me dará mucho gusto conocerla... – añadió con risa desagradable...

Yo no creo lo mismo... – dijo una voz tras él... – Ryutzuki no estará dentro de tus planes Naraku... Ella forma parte de la familia del Dragón, mis antiguos enemigos... – dijo con amenaza – Por lo tanto te advierto, que esa mujer es Mía! – dijo riendo grotescamente, apareciendo junto a Naraku, cubierto con una gran capa con capucha que ocultaba perfectamente su rostro...

Como diga... – aceptó con tranquilidad... – Se hará como tú quieras...

Una enorme ave giraba sobre las cabezas de Inuyasha y el grupo. El hanyou desenfundó a colmillo de acero, dispuesto a atacarla...

Parece que es un halcón enorme... – dijo Sango...

Sí, pero sólo da vueltas sobre nosotros... Es como si su intensión no fuera atacarnos... - dice Miroku

Tonterías lo acabaré antes de que lo intente!... – gritó Inuyasha

Espera un poco Inuyasha... – le pidió Ahome... – Siento una presencia que se acerca...

Yo no huelo nada... – negó Inuyasha...

Miren! – gritó Shippo

Es la señorita Ryutzuki... – dijo Keiko contenta al verla...

Se escuchó un suave silbido, a lo que el ave respondió lanzando un agudo chillido, para luego descender a tierra y esperar la llegada de su ama. Ryutzuki llegó junto al enorme halcón, acariciándola levemente... Al tiempo que Inuyasha y los demás llegaron junto a ella...

Ese halcón es tuyo?... – preguntó Inuyasha...

No... Dayhoros es libre... Más bien es mi compañero... – respondió la youkai. A lo que el halcón respondió con un nuevo chillido...

Por qué te fuiste sin decirnos...? – preguntó Inuyasha

Tenía que investigar una extraña presencia que sentí durante la noche...

Y qué era... – preguntó Ahome...

Aún no estoy segura... – contestó seriamente... luego se dirigió al hanyou... – De cualquier modo, sólo volví para hablar contigo Inuyasha... – anunció ante la extrañeza de todos...

De qué...? – preguntó el hanyou...

Dayhoros vio al primero de tus enemigos, no muy lejos de aquí... – dijo seriamente... – Muy pronto comenzará tu batalla Inuyasha... Y antes de que eso ocurra, debo entregarte un presente enviado por mi Gran Señor... El Espíritu Supremo del Clan del Dragón Adalid...

Qué?... – exclamó sorprendido... al igual que el resto... – Y por qué tendría que enviarme algo ese sujeto... – comentó, ganándose un merecido codaso, cortesía de Ahome-

Por tu ayuda... Derrotaste al Espíritu Dragón, el traidor que le dio muerte a mi padre... – contestó con tristeza... – Además, no fue posible agradecer a tu padre su ayuda, ya que él también se marchó de este mundo... – extendió su mano y en ella se encontraba un cristal de color rojo... – Esta joya posee un extraordinario poder... debes fusionarla con tu espada... Colmillo de Acero...

Y qué poder le dará a mi colmillo de acero... – preguntó desconfiado...

Ninguno si no eres merecedor de ellos... – respondió...

Y qué se supone, significa eso... – preguntó algo molesto...

Esta joya tiene tres niveles de energía... El primer nivel, incrementará el poder natural de tu espada. Es decir, hará que el Viento Cortante y el Bakuryuuja, sean más poderosos... – explicó la youkai

Valla!... Eso es fantástico... – exclamó Shippo

Y cuales son los poderes de los niveles restantes... – preguntó Ahome

Los poderes, deberán ser dictaminados por el mismo Inuyasha... – contestó enigmática...

Qué demonios quieres decir con eso... – preguntó el hanyou

Los niveles de energía no se activarán así como así... Inuyasha... Cada uno de ellos se fusionará contigo, siempre y cuando, tu propio nivel de ataque aumente...

Quieres decir que a medida que la fuerza interior de Inuyasha se incremente, una parte de ese cristal lo fortalecerá aún más... – comentó Miroku

Así es... Como dije, cuando tu energía este al máximo, el primer nivel del cristal sólo incrementará los ataques originales de Colmillo de Acero... Los otros dos, Inuyasha deberá encontrarlos y controlarlos... Claro, siempre y cuando tu fuerza y valor, te haga merecedor de ellos... – concluyó, con un velado reto en su mirada, dirigida al hanyou...

Así que yo deberé encontrar esos poderes... – murmuró mirando la resplandeciente joya carmesí...

Imagino que no te agradaría obtener esos poderes... con una deshonrosa facilidad... o me equivoco?– comentó con burla...

Feh!. Por supuesto que no... – contestó con determinación – Es más divertido luchar por conseguir cada uno de ellos... Ella sonrió asintiendo...

Entonces eres un guerrero digno de luchar por ellos... – depositó la joya en la mano del hanyou...

Inuyasha tomó la joya, mirándola con una satisfactoria sonrisa, luego desenvainó a Colmillo de Acero y al juntarla con su espada, la piedra se iluminó fusionándose con colmillo, que resplandeció con una luz roja encegueció a los chicos, cuando todo regresó a la normalidad. Ryutzuki se alejaba lentamente...

Espera!. Y ahora adónde demonios vas?... – preguntó Inuyasha...

Tengo otras cosas que hacer... – contestó enigmática, apenas volteando la cabeza para verlos... – Pero descuida, siempre me mantendré cerca de ustedes... – dijo, emitió un suave silbido, con lo cual el halcón levantó el vuelo alejándose en la misma dirección...

Es una mujer muy extraña... – comentó Shippo

Es posible... pero es una persona muy bondadosa... – dijo Ahome

Así es, conserva su bondad, a pesar de todo lo que ha padecido... – comentó Miroku

Además, le ha regalado una oportunidad increíble a Inuyasha, de aumentar sus poderes... – señaló Sango... Todos miraron al hanyou, quien a su vez miraba fijamente su espada...

Sucede algo malo? – preguntó Ahome

No lo sé... – contestó algo confundido... – Es como si yo también absorbiera, parte de la energía de esa joya, al igual que colmillo...

Uhm... pienso que eso es algo normal... – comentó Miroku con su acostumbrada sabiduría... – Ya que Colmillo de Acero y tú, están conectados, y si aumenta el poder de uno, aumentará el poder del otro...

Creo que a Inuyasha, no le vendría mal que uno de esos nuevos poderes, sea algo de

inteligencia... – comentó Shippo pensativo...

Qué dijiste? – exclamó el hanyou furioso, persiguiendo al zorrito - Ven acá chaparro del demonio!

Ahome!. Ayudame! – gritaba mientras intentaba esquivar al enojado Inuyasha

Lo siento Shippo, pero esta vez tú te lo buscaste... – dijo Ahome con los ojos cerrados

Es verdad... – dijeron, Sango, Miroku y Keiko al unísono, asintiendo con la cabeza...

Lejos de los conflictos de los muchachos, Kikyo caminaba bajo la penumbra de un espeso bosque, acompañada como de costumbre por sus serpientes caza-almas... Sintió una conocida presencia, lo que la hizo detenerse, sintiendo un gran temor, que no dejó ver en aquel frío y severo rostro...

Sé que estás ahí... – murmuró con voz dura... – Es imposible que logres ocultar tu maldad...

Mi querida Kikyo... Tan astuta como siempre... – contesto la burlona voz del demonio Naraku, que se apareció frente a ella...

Qué es lo que quieres?... – preguntó con molestia – Acaso vienes a matarme?...

Que mal pensada eres Kikyo... – contestó sin dejar de burlarse... – No... no he venido a matarte... Sólo quería hacerte una corta visita. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos...

Deja de hablar estupideces Naraku... Y contesta, qué es lo que quieres... – ordenó con furia...

Si tanto insistes...

Naraku, alargó un brazo tomando violentamente a Kikyo por el cuello, quien no tuvo tiempo de evitarlo, la levantó del suelo ahorcándola, mientras la miraba con odio...

Como dije, no es mi intensión eliminarte... Aún... – le informó con una amenazadora risa -Sólo he venido para advertirte Kikyo... No intentes meterte en mis planes... – advirtió con seriedad presionando el cuello de la sacerdotisa, que lo miraba con una mezcla de rabia y temor... – La muerte... no es el peor de los castigos... mi estimada Kikyo... – finalizó soltándola bruscamente y desapareciendo del lugar...

Maldito! – murmuró llena de furia y rencor... mientras tocaba su cuello, lastimado por la quemadura del veneno que emanaba de la mano del demonio... "No me importan tus estúpidas amenazas, al final seré yo quien te envíe al infierno...", pensó

Ryutzuki, seguía nuevamente el rastro de una poderosa energía maligna, cuando su concentración se vio afectada por un conocido olor, lo que la sorprendió mucho, pero finalmente, cambió el curso y se dirigió hacia la persona que lo emitía...

Mientras, Sesshomaru se encontraba en la cima de un risco, buscando pistas que lo llevaran con Naraku, o al menos con el niño que trabajaba para el demonio... Sintió una conocida presencia, por lo que espero a que se acercara y le informara el motivo de su visita... Una fuerte ventisca azotó contra él, haciendo volar sus ropas y su plateado cabello, lo que no pareció inmutarle...

Kagura, la manipuladora de los vientos... – murmuró con frialdad – Qué es lo que quieres?

Sesshomaru, siempre tan inteligente... – comentó la youkai, saltado de su pluma, junto a Sesshomaru... – Sólo he venido para avisarte que Naraku, esta planeando algo, y sus planes incluyen a esa mujer llamada Ryutzuki...

Y eso qué puede importarme...? – preguntó con seriedad y molestia

Eso yo no lo sé... Según me contaron es una antigua conocida tuya... – comentó burlona... – Y pensé que esa información podría interesarte...

Pues no me interesa perder el tiempo escuchando estupideces... – contestó frío e indiferente, marchándose del lugar...

Eso ya lo veremos... – murmuró Kagura burlona, para sí misma... luego sacó su pluma y se alejó sobre ella...

Ryutzuki, logró dar con la dueña del olor que había llamado su atención, por lo que aprovechando la ausencia de Sesshomaru, decidió hablar con la pequeña de nombre Rin... quien se encontraba jugando en compañía de Ha y Uhn... Ryutzuki caminaba hacia ella, pero una fea figura verde se interpuso en su camino...

Tú eres la mujer que quiere matar a mi Amo Sesshomaru... – afirmó Yaquen... en actitud amenazadora... – No permitiré que te acerques a la pequeña Rin...

Tu?... – preguntó la youkai elevando una ceja... – No me digas... – murmuró, luego se escucharon varios golpes y algunas quejas...

Rin... huye de aquí... – logró articular Yaquen, que estaba en el suelo, provisto de muchos chichones en su verde cabeza... "Esa mujer pega más duro que el Amo Sesshomaru...", pensó con amargura...

No tienes que huir de mí, pequeña... – dijo la youkai con suavidad, al ver a la niña asustada... – Mi intensión no es lastimarte...

Pero sí quiere lastimar al amo Sesshomaru... Verdad? – preguntó preocupada... Ha y Uhn se acercó a la youkai, quien los recibió con una cariñosa caricia, para cada una de sus cabezas...

No he venido hablar de eso... – contestó agachándose para quedar a la altura de la niña... – Sólo quiero hablar contigo... y conocerte... Rin, ese es tu nombre, verdad?

Sí... – contestó más confiada, al ver la tierna sonrisa en el rostro de la youkai...

Mi nombre es Ryutzuki...

Es un bonito nombre... – comentó, sonriéndole...

Gracias... Cuéntame Rin, siempre viajas en compañía de Sesshomaru...

Sí, el Amo Sesshomaru nos lleva a todas partes...

Dónde están tus padres...? – preguntó, viendo la tristeza aparecer en el pequeño rostro...

Ellos y mi hermano murieron, hace mucho tiempo...

Y cómo fue que llegaste junto a Sesshomaru?

El señor Sesshomaru, me salvó de unos lobos que me mataron, desde entonces él me protege... – explicó, mostrando el gran cariño que sentía por él...

Te mataron?... – preguntó extrañada... luego pareció entender... – Así que Sesshomaru, es el dueño de Colmillo Sagrado...

Cómo es que una mujer demonio como tú, sabe de la existencia del Colmillo Sagrado, de mi Amo Bonito... – preguntó Yaquen, recibiendo una nueva lluvia de golpes...

Es mejor que comiences a respetarme... enano verde... – amenazo Ryutzuki, viendo la cara de miedo del Yaquen... – Además ese no es tu asunto...

Enano verde?... Para tu información mi nombre es Yaquen y estoy al servicio del Señor Sesshomaru, desde hace mucho tiempo – dijo con mucha indignación... pero para su mala suerte recibió otra lluvia de golpes... – Ahí! – musitó antes de desmayarse...

Es hora de irme... – anunció a Rin, acariciando al Dragón... – Espero, volvamos a conversar nuevamente, pequeña Rin... – dijo acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la niña...

Sí... hasta pronto señorita Ryutzuki... – se despidió haciendo una seña con su mano y una gran sonrisa, a medida de que la youkai se alejaba... Unos instantes después, apareció Sesshomaru, quien de inmediato sintió la reciente presencia de la youkai...

Rin, Alguien ha venido a verte...? – preguntó sin expresión...

Sí, Amo Sesshomaru... – contestó alegre... – La señorita Ryutzuki estuvo aquí, se fue hace unos minutos, justo antes de que usted llegara...

Y te dijo a qué vino? – preguntó sin demostrar interés

Sí, me dijo que venía a verme y también a Ha y Uhn... No creo que al Señor Yaquen, ya que fue grosero con ella...

No te metas en esto niña entrometida! – regaño el aun golpeado Yaquen... – Amo Bonito, esa mujer sólo vino a interrogar a esa tonta de Rin... Yo creo que su inten... - no logró concluir su oración, ya que Sesshomaru pasó por encima de él, siguiendo el camino de Ryutzuki...

Ryutzuki caminaba de regreso, al lugar donde seguía el maligno rastro, cuando una nueva presencia, llamó su atención, estaba presente, por lo que se detuvo...

Si tienes algo que decirme... – dijo con voz helada y rostro inexpresivo... – Sería mejor para ti, hacer acto de presencia. No tengo intenciones de eliminar enemigos sin antes verles el rostro...

Una mujer muy astuta... – comentó el demonio apareciendo frente a ella, bien resguardado por su campo de protección – Me habían dicho el gran poder que poseía, Lady Ryutzuki, y acaba de comprobarlo...

Y tú, quien se supone que eres...? – preguntó sin hacer caso de sus comentarios...

Mi nombre es Naraku... Lady Ryutzuki... – contestó con solemnidad

Así que... tú eres Naraku... – comentó sin expresión

Acaso le han hablado de mí...?

Es posible... Según sé, eres un demonio poderoso... – contestó sin dar mayor información...

Los enemigos que aún lo logran derrotarme, tienen esa impresión... – comentó arrogante...

Ya veo... Pero dudo que te presentaras ante mí, sólo para charlar de la grandeza de nuestros poderes, Naraku... Qué es lo que quieres...? – preguntó sin interés...

Me agradan las personas directas... – comentó con diversión... – Lo que quiero, es proponerle un trato muy conveniente, Lady Ryutzuki...

Un trato?... Qué clase de trato... – preguntó más interesada...

Pero se percató de la distracción de Naraku, que miraba por sobre su hombro... la llegada de alguien más...

Sesshomaru... que inoportuna casualidad... – saluda irónico...

Naraku... Maldito... – murmura Sesshomaru, que llegó junto a Ryutzuki... – Muere! – gritó furioso, lanzándose con su espada contra Naraku... Soltó una burlona risa, y se dirigió a la youkai...

Me temo que nuestra conversación quedará pendiente, Lady Ryutzuki... – anunció, mientras desaparecía riendo, ante la furiosa mirada de Sesshomaru... – Hasta muy pronto...

Es un maldito cobarde... – murmuró Sesshomaru, con furia...

Así parece... – contestó ella... – Al menos, ya me quedó claro que tú y ese tal Naraku... tienen algo en común... – agregó con mordacidad... viendo como Sesshomaru le dirigía una mirada de furia contenida... – Y como acabas de arruinar la posibilidad de un estupendo trato... me retiro... – anunció, pasando juntó a él para continuar su camino... Sin embargo es detenida por una poderosa mano, que se adhiere a su brazo con una fuerza brutal...

No vuelvas a compararme con esa basura repugnante! – amenazó con una furia que hacía relucir sus dorados ojos...

Y tu no vuelvas a ponerme tus sucias manos encima!... – gritó Ryutzuki, haciendo emerger una poderosa energía en su otra mano, la cual golpeó el pecho de Sesshomaru, haciéndolo retroceder escasamente... – Tómalo como una advertencia... – añadió, sintiendo rabia, ya que no imaginó que él resistiera esa energía, con tanta simpleza. Sin embargo, él caminó nuevamente hacia ella, hasta quedar a unos cuantos centímetros, se miraron con rencor...

Sabes que no me agradan las amenazas... – murmuró con voz grave...

Me tiene sin cuidado... Además, lo mío no es ninguna amenaza, sabes bien que se trata de un juramento... – murmuró ella a su vez con la misma peligrosidad... Luego se alejó de él...

Temes estar cerca de mí...? – preguntó burlonamente. Ella se detuvo en seco...

Jamás te he tenido miendo... Una rata como tú, jamás podría inspirarme el menor temor... – gritó furiosa...

Entonces porqué huyes de mí...? – preguntó, acercándose nuevamente, tan cerca que podían sentir la respiración del otro. La miró como retándola a alejarse... Ella tragó en seco... como odiaba a ese hombre... no podía soportar su cercanía...

No tengo suficiente tiempo, como para perderlo jugando contigo, Sesshomaru – con voz gélida y áspera... Se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando, no sin antes escuchar la burlona risa de Sesshomaru...

Era de noche, y todos dormían, menos Inuyasha, que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados, pero completamente alerta. Los tres demonios se encontraban cerca, según lo que les contara Ryutzuki, así que no quería arriesgarse a un ataque sorpresa... Se puso de pie al sentir un conocido y desagradable aroma, se alejó de los demás, cuando una brisa lo rodeo, para luego tener frente a él, a su detestable enemiga...

Qué demonios quieres aquí, Kagura? – preguntó desenfundando su espada...

Inuyasha, tú siempre tan agresivo... – comentó burlona... – Sólo vine a informarte de la visita que hizo Naraku, a tu linda Kikyo...

Qué estás diciendo?... – preguntó sintiendo temor... – Qué le hizo ese maldito!

Nada... todavía... Sólo fue una visita de advertencia... – contestó con una maligna sonrisa... luego se elevó en su pluma, lanzándole sus venenosas palabras... – Al menos... eso creo...

Inuyasha!... A qué vino Kagura...? – preguntó Miroku, llegando junto al hanyou agitado por la carrera...

Naraku, sabe dónde esta Kikyo, y fue a verla... – le contó asustado... – No estoy seguro de qué le hizo ese maldito infeliz!... Mejor voy a buscarla...

Espera Inuyasha! – lo detuvo el monje... – Primero deberías hablar con la señorita Ahome...

Hablar?... No hay tiempo para eso Miroku, primero debo saber cómo se encuentra Kikyo. Estoy seguro de que Ahome comprenderá... – dijo y salió a toda prisa...

Ya no estoy tan seguro de eso... Inuyasha... – murmuró con pesar el monje.

Excelencia, que sucedió?. A dónde fue Inuyasha? – preguntó Sango preocupada al verlo volver solo...

Kagura estuvo aquí, le dijo a Inuyasha que el demonio Naraku, le hizo una visita a Kikyo... – contestó... mirándola preocupado...

Y él se fue a verla... – concluyó Sango al ver la expresión del monje... – Pero es un inconsciente... Cómo puede hacerle eso a nuestra amiga Ahome...? – preguntó indignada...

Inuyasha siempre pierde el control... – contestó con pesar... – Es mejor dejar que la Señorita Ahome, siga dormida. Con un poco de suerte, es posible que Inuyasha logre volver antes de que despierte...

Tiene razón, será mejor evitarle este mal momento... – accedió Sango

Les agradezco, el que intenten protegerme... – interrumpió una amarga voz detrás de ellos... – Pero prefiero afrontar la verdad, por más dolorosa que sea... En vez de aparentar tontamente, que todo esta bien...

Ahome... no te sientas mal... verás que regresa en un par de horas... – intentó excusarlo Sango...

Señorita Ahome, Naraku encontró a la sacerdotisa Kikyo, e Inuyasha quiso asegurarse de que no salió lastimada, de aquel encuentro... – explicó Miroku

No es necesario detallarlo... Después de todo, siempre, es por el mismo motivo... Nunca puede evitar sus deseos de verla... – interrumpió Ahome con amarga seriedad, dejándolos solos...

Pobre Ahome... Es muy duro verla sufrir así... – murmuró Sango...

Tengo un terrible presentimiento, acerca de esto... Sango... – comentó Miroku con preocupante seriedad...

A qué se refiere, Excelencia...

Temo que la señorita Ahome, ha llegado al límite... Y espero que Inuysha sepa cómo afrontar las consecuencias... – sentenció el monje...

Ahome regresó a su saco de dormir, junto a unos dormidos Shippo, Keiko y Kirara... se sentía tan cansada de todo...

"Qué importan ya los motivos... si su necesidad es más que evidente... Y mucho más fuerte que el sentimiento que lo pueda unir a mí... Sea cual sea...", pensó con amargura... "Inuyasha me necesita, eso lo se bien, necesita sentirse acompañado y querido... Pero eso no quiere decir que me ame, tal vez me quiera un poco. Sin embargo, su corazón jamás se ha alejado de Kikyo... Es mejor aceptarlo de una buena vez... Ya no me quedan fuerzas para justificar y encontrar razones, que me hagan sentir menos herida... Ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar con esto... ya no..."

Acaso no es esta una triste y solitaria noche...? – preguntó una irónica voz, haciendo que Ahome se incorpore asustada

Quién eres tu...? – preguntó la joven sacerdotisa

Un antiguo y cercano amigo... Me decepciona el que no me recuerdes, querida Ahome... – dijo con una risa desagradable apareciendo frente a ella...

Tu eres...

Mi nombre es Hakudoshi... – interrumpió... – Aún recuerdo lo cerca que estuvimos el uno del otro...

Tu eres bebe maligno, creado por Naraku! – exclamó Ahome... haciendo que todos se despertaran y corrieran junto a ella... – Qué haces aquí... Qué es lo que quieres..?

Nada en especial... Sólo recordarte lo sola que estas... – dijo con dura mofa... – Te das cuenta... que siempre tuve a razón...?

Cállate!. No voy a caer en tus sucios juegos nuevamente... – gritó Ahome, tomando su arco y una flecha apuntando al niño albino...

Este no es un juego... Además, no es el mismo Inuyasha, quien me da la razón?... – añadió, con una desagradable risa y desapareciendo... – Por ahora, te dejo algo de compañía, para que no extrañes demás a tu querido Inuyasha...

Ahome, logró percibir una gran presencia maligna que se acercaba hacia ellos. Corrió hacia lo alto, y vio horrorizada que una enorme cantidad de demonios y monstruos, se dirigían a atacarlos... Sango y Miroku se le unieron...

En otro lugar, Inuyasha corría por el bosque, tras el rastro de Kikyo... para su sorpresa logró dar con ella, más pronto de lo que imagino...

Inuyasha... – susurró la sacerdotisa, que se encontraba a la orilla de un riachuelo...

Kikyo... Me dijeron que Naraku, había logrado encontrarte... – dijo preocupado...

Así es... Ese maldito sólo vino para amenazarme... – contó con frialdad

Te hizo daño?

No... Pero imagino que algo esta planeando en mi contra... – murmuró con odio

No te preocupes Kikyo, tú sabes que cuentas con mi ayuda... Yo voy a protegerte... – dijo Inuyasha con determinación...

Esa no es tu responsabilidad Inuyasha... – dijo con dureza, sorprendiendo al hanyou – Ya te he dicho, que mi objetivo no tiene porqué ser igual al tuyo...

No entiendo a qué te refieres con eso...

Debo confesarte... que en ocasiones me siento confundida... Con la misión que debo cumplir en este mundo y mis verdaderos deseos... – comentó enigmática

Tu misión y tus deseos?... De qué estas hablando... – preguntó aún mas confundido...

No importa... Algún día, tu también tendrás clara tu verdadera misión... – contestó alejándose del hanyou... – Inuyasha... como consecuencias de tus impulsos... tus amigos ahora son vulnerables... Permitirás que el maldito de Naraku los lastime? – le preguntó...

Qué dices?... – exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos por el temor... – Acaso esto era una trampa...

Todo... siempre, es una trampa... Inuyasha... Ya deberías saberlo... – contestó con frialdad desapareciendo del lugar...

Al parecer, todo se trató de una trampa... Aprovecharon muy bien la ausencia de Inuyasha... – analizó Miroku...

El que Inuyasha esté o no, ahora es lo que menos importa! – dijo Ahome con una mirada llena de determinación y valor... – Sango... encárgate de proteger a Keiko y a Shippo...

Sí... como digas Ahome... – accedió con un poco de sorpresa, por la actitud de la joven... – Kirara! – llamó y la gata llegó junto a ella lista para luchar...

Ahome corrió al encuentro de los demonios, seguida por Miroku y más atrás Sango, que permanecía cerca de los niños... La sacerdotisa preparó su flecha y su cuerpo se rodeó por una impresionante energía espiritual...

Les demostraré que no soy una mujer débil... Y que puedo defenderme YO sola... – murmuró Ahome con decisión y un leve toque de rencor...

Señorita Ahome... – murmuró Miroku, sorprendido tanto por su actitud como su gran poder...

Acabaré con todos ellos! – gritó Ahome, lanzando la flecha, que se rodeo con un poder espiritual grandioso, acabando con una gran cantidad de demonios en unos segundos...

Luego lanzó otra, con el mismo resultado, y luego varias más... Miroku no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo para ayudarla, y sólo absorbía a unos cuantos, Sango, prácticamente permaneció inmóvil...

Un monstruo más grande que los demás, llegó para atacarlos, pero Ahome, sin sentirse intimidada lo enfrentó...

No creas que tu tamaño va a asustarme! – le gritó lanzándole una flecha... – A él!

Increíble... – murmuró Miroku, al ver que el enorme monstruo desapareció sin dejar rastro... – Creo que ese era el último...

Sí... – contestó Ahome volviendo con los demás... – Están todos bien?...

Ahome!. Estuviste grandiosa! – gritó Shippo, corriendo hacia sus brazos...

Shippo tienes razón... Ahome, fue increíble... – dijo Sango...

Eres muy fuerte... Cuando sea grande, me gustaría ser como tú y la Señorita Ryutzuki... – comentó Keiko, mirándola con admiración

Muchas gracias... No fue para tanto... – balbuceó Ahome, apenada por los halagos

Ahome!. Miroku, Sango! – gritaba Inuyasha... al llegar vio que todos estaban bien, y se sintió aliviado... – Pensé que algo malo estaba ocurriendo...

Lo malo, ya ocurrió, perro tonto! – informó Shippo muy enojado

Así es... fuimos atacados por una gran cantidad de monstruos, enviados por Naraku... – le dijo Sango, con una evidente mirada de reproche...

Pero la señorita Ahome, es muy poderosa, y gracias a ella estamos bien... – comentó Keiko, mirándola con adoración...

Gracias al poder de Ahome?... – preguntó el hanyou, mirando a la sacerdotisa, que no le dirigía ni la mirada, ni la palabra...

Sí, ella luchó de una manera formidable, y acabó rápidamente, con el ejercito de monstruos... – contestó Miroku...

Ahome... – murmuró el hanyou, sintiéndose contento y orgulloso...

No tienes de qué preocuparte Inuyasha, tu ausencia ya no significa un peligro para mí... – dijo Ahome, con voz fría y dura, luego se dirigió rumbo a su saco de dormir y sus cosas, seguida por Shippo y Keiko. Estaba amaneciendo así que optó por guardarlo todo, además, difícilmente podría conciliar el sueño...

Qué le ocurre? – preguntó Inuyasha...

Que, qué le ocurre?... – repitió Sango indignada... – Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo?

Esta molesta porque fui a ver a Kikyo, pero si sólo quería asegurarme que el infeliz de Naraku no la hubiera lastimado! – se defendió

Eso no es lo importante Inuyasha... – dijo Miroku con seriedad... – Ahome, de alguna forma es tu compañera, pero siempre actúas como si sus opiniones y sentimientos, carecieran de total importancia para ti... – lo reprendió

Pero qué demonios estas diciendo!. Sabes bien que Ahome es muy importante para mí... – objetó enojado...

Pues no lo parece!... – dijo Sango también muy enojada...

Qué pasaría, si una noche llegara un lobo, para llevarse a la señorita Ahome con él, con motivo de que Kouga esta herido, y ella fuera sin decirte una palabra... Multiplícalo por una docena de veces... – añadió con ironía - Cómo te sentirías Inuyasha..? – preguntó el monje... – Responde! – ordenó al verlo permanecer en silencio...

Eso es absurdo... Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra... – respondió evadiendo el punto de la pregunta... – Además, no dejaría que Ahome se fuera sola a ver a ese lobo rabioso, ni siquiera una vez!. No tendría porqué hacer algo así y mucho menos sin... – añadió perdiendo el control por sus celos... pero se detuvo al comprender lo que estaba diciendo...

Bueno... al menos has entendido la idea... – comentó Miroku – Sólo espero, por tu bien, Inuyasha, que no sea demasiado tarde... – añadió, marchándose con Sango y dejándolo solo...

Continuará...

Bueno amigos... espero les agradara este capítulo...

Kykio88: Agradezco de todo corazón tu review... realmente me sentí muy feliz de saber que pude captar tu atención y que te gustara lo que escribo... De verdad te lo digo... me diste mucho mucho animo... un beso y espero continúes leyendo...

SayuriChanInu... : te agradezco el review atrasado . y me alegra que hicieras tu propia cuenta... se vio bastante extraño que me autodejara un review... ¡ igual me alegra que te guste el fic primis... jajajaja...


	12. Una decisión definitiva El primer demoni...

Capítulo 12: Una decisión definitiva... El primer demonio...

Ahome se encontraba sentada, observando los últimos rastros del amanecer, claro que sin verlos realmente... Sintió la presencia de Inuyasha, tras ella, pero no quería mirarlo y mucho menos hablar con él, sabía que la conversación no sería nada agradable...

Ahome... estás molesta...? – preguntó inseguro...

No quiero hablar de eso Inuyasha... Además, no te he pedido explicaciones... – murmuró dolida

Demonios Ahome, no tienes que enojarte por eso, simplemente fui a buscarla para asegurarme que estuviera bien, luego de que el maldito de Naraku fue a verla... Eso es todo... – explicó

Basta Inuyasha!. Ya te dije que no quiero hablar del asunto!... – interrumpió molesta...

Perdóname Ahome, sé que debí avisarte, pero no tuve tiempo de hacerlo... – se disculpó avergonzado... – Ahome, no quiero que estés enojada, y mucho menos que estés triste por mi culpa... – añadió, mirándola acongojado... Ella lo miró llena de ira...

Ya cállate Inuyasha!... – grito furiosa, dejándolo boquiabierto... – Te dije que no quiero, no necesito escuchar tus explicaciones, ni tus poderosas razones para ir a verla!. Estoy harta!. No tienes idea de lo humillante que es, escucharte, viendo esa mirada compasiva y esas palabras conciliadoras, intentando hacerme sentir mejor... No soporto tu lástima, Inuyasha! – gritó desahogando toda la rabia y el dolor que cargaba por dentro...

Lastima?... Pero de qué demonios hablas?... Yo sólo intento explicarte lo que pasó... – dijo totalmente desconcertado...

No sé si reír o llorar, por tu increíble ingenuidad Inuyasha... Si vieras lo que yo, cada vez que intentas explicarme las razones por las que corres a verla, entenderías como me siento...

Ahome, es absurdo que aún pienses que sigo enamorado de Kikyo, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros... – dijo comenzando a molestarse...

Sí, yo también creía eso... Intentaba convencerme, que después de aquellos hermosos momentos, no debería sentir estos celos o esta tristeza... – explicó con infinita amargura... – Pero tus ojos Inuyasha, son demasiado claros e inocentes, para que te esfuerces en ocultar, los sentimientos que aún guardas por ella... Y eso es algo que ya no puedo soportar...

Que quieres decir... – preguntó, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho...

Qué ya no tengo fuerzas para justificarlo todo Inuyasha... y buscar razones lógicas, tan sólo para sentirme mejor... Cuando la realidad es que el amor que existió entre ustedes, sigue latente... Y ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar luchando por algo inalcanzable, por algo que sólo es una ilusión, un sueño... Ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir sufriendo por ti, Inuyasha...

Qué? – exclamó asustado... – Acaso piensas marcharte?...

"Entiendo... tan sólo le preocupa quedarse solo...", pensó con amargura, sintiéndose aún peor.

No... no pienso irme... Tengo una obligación que cumplir... – contestó seria – La perla de Shikón, llegó a esta época por mí, y también por mi culpa, se rompió en mil fragmentos, los cuales sólo han provocado cientos de muertes y dolor... Y no me marcharé hasta que esa joya maligna, sea destruida... y Naraku sea derrotado...

Sólo por eso?... – preguntó dolido, tomándola por el brazo...

No me toques!... – exigió, soltándose bruscamente... – No vuelvas a tocarme, Inuyasha... Lo que haya sido, que pasó entre nosotros, no volverá a suceder... Seguiremos juntos, como compañeros, como los amigos que nunca dejamos de ser... – añadió con cierta ironía – Lucharemos todos juntos para acabar con los seres malignos... Y eso será todo...

No digas tonterías, Ahome... – dijo molesto... – No podemos fingir que no sentimos nada el uno por el otro... es ridículo...

Tal vez ya no se trate de fingir, Inuyasha, sino de olvidar...

Olvidar?... Quieres decir que vas a dejar de quererme? – preguntó indignado

Sí... – musitó con tristeza

Y que demonios, te hace pensar que lograrás sacarme de tu corazón... O que yo voy a permitirte, tan siquiera intentarlo... – indagó, acercándola a su cuerpo...

En el amor Inuyasha... Uno exige todo... pero a su vez, también debe entregarlo todo... – dijo mirándolo inexpresiva... – El amor a medias tarde o temprano... muere... – añadió, liberándose de sus brazos... – Es por eso que estoy tan segura, que mi amor por ti, tarde o temprano... morirá... – concluyó, alejándose...

Inuyasha quedó solo, mirando el lugar por donde Ahome desapareció, y a pesar de sentirse, dolido y molesto... sus ojos de pronto mostraron una inquebrantable determinación...

Eso... ya lo veremos... Ahome... – murmuró...

Ya era media mañana cuando continuaron su viaje, en un tenso silencio, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Keiko y Kirara, sólo podían observar, como Ahome e Inuyasha, se evitaban mutuamente, ni siquiera se miraban... Miroku sabía que esto ocurriría, aún así sentía una amarga tristeza, al ver a sus queridos amigos pasar por una situación tan difícil, pero confiaba que todo mejoraría y que seguramente Inuyasha intentaría recuperar la confianza de Ahome...

Caminaron por algunas horas, cuando se aproximaron a una aldea, pero al llegar a ella, vieron horrorizados, que ésta se encontraba completamente destruida, y todos los habitantes, estaban muertos, regados por todas partes...

Qué los habrá atacado...? – preguntó Ahome consternada por la escena, e intentando que la pequeña Keiko, no se acercara al lugar, esperando por Inuyasha y Miroku, que fueron a investigar por si lograban encontrar un sobreviviente...

Es obvio que fue un monstruo, pero me extraña que no hayan devorado a los habitantes, al parecer, su intensión era sólo matarlos a todos... – comentó Sango

Encontraron algo? – preguntó Shippo, al ver regresar a los chicos...

No, al menos a ningún sobreviviente... – respondió Miroku

Las huellas del responsable, estaban por toda la aldea... – mencionó Inuyasha, pensativo... – No logré identificar al dueño, eran unas huellas enormes...

Así es, sea quien sea, se trata de un monstruo gigantesco, pasó sobre algunas chozas, como si fueran juguetes... – comentó Miroku alarmado...

Creen que se trate de uno de los tres demonios...? – preguntó Ahome...

Es lo más seguro... – contestó Inuyasha...

Esto no ocurrió hace mucho... así que es probable que se encuentre muy cerca de aquí... – dijo Miroku...

Cuanto nos faltará para llegar a al Valle Ryumajin...? – preguntó Ahome...

Si no me equivoco, como unos tres o cuatro días... – contestó Sango...

Debemos darnos prisa... – dijo Inuyasha... – Tenemos que dejar ahí a esa chiquilla, antes de encontrarnos con alguno de esos demonios infernales...

Creo que eso no será posible mi querido Inuyasha... – anunció una voz desde el cielo... Todos miraron hacia arriba y vieron el enorme halcón Dayhoros y sobre él a la bella Ryutzuki, quien se lanzó para caer con suavidad junto a ellos...

Que quieres decir con eso...? – preguntó Inuyasha intrigado

Que uno de los demonios, se encuentra muy cerca de aquí, tras esa montaña, por lo que no tendrás que esperar mucho para tu primera batalla... – informó indicando una montaña cercana...

Justamente hacia donde nos dirigimos... Eso quiere decir que no podremos evitar esta batalla... – dijo Miroku con gravedad...

Pues no hay remedio, lo enfrentaré y acabaré con él... – anunció Inuyasha...

Y cómo es ese demonio, Ryutzuki...? – preguntó Shippo asustado...

Su nombre es Yutoru. Es un oponente bastante fuerte, sin embargo, es el más débil de los tres... – contestó al tembloso zorrito... – No creo que te resulte tan difícil acabar con él, Inuyasha... Su poder sólo radica en la resistencia y gran tamaño... Más no posee ataques poderosos...

Feh!. Pues entonces derrotaré a esa basura fácilmente... Y de paso aumentaré el nivel de mi colmillo de acero... – dijo el hanyou confiado...

Bien... eso espero... – asintió la youkai...

Y qué hay de los otros dos demonios? – preguntó Ahome preocupada...

No lo sé... no he logrado dar con los otros dos... – contestó Ryutzuki...

Bien basta de tanto hablar... Vamos por ese demonio! – ordenó Inuyasha... corriendo hacia el lugar que indicara Ryutzuki...

Al llegar a la cima de la alta montaña, lograron ver al terrible demonio... Sin duda era enorme, se podría decir que casi poseía el tamaño de la misma montaña, iba caminando directamente hacia una aldea, por lo que los chicos aceleraron la carrera, para intentar interceptarlo, antes de que lastimara a más personas...

Viento cortante! – gritó Inuyasha, lanzando el ataque con su espada, sin hacer el mínimo rasguño al gigantesco monstruo. Ahome lo miro asustada y lanzó una exclamación...

Inuyasha... Ese monstruo tiene un fragmento de la perla en su frente! – advirtió al hanyou

Qué?. Esta segura señorita Ahome? – preguntó el monje

Sí... puedo verlo claramente...

Eso significa que no podrá utilizar el agujero de su mano, Excelencia... – comentó Sango inquieta

Sí... Ciertamente Naraku, nos ha preparado una nueva trampa... – dijo el monje molesto...

Y eso que importa...?. Yo puedo encargarme de ese infeliz sin problemas! – contestó Inuyasha decidido, y se preparó para luchar con el monstruo... – Ustedes permanezcan alejados...

Luego corrió hacia el demonio, que continuaba caminando hacia la aldea... envió otro ataque, y el demonio lo observó, sin mayor interés...

Nosotros debemos ayudar a los aldeanos... – dijo Ahome

Sí... – contestaron los demás...

Quien diablos eres tú insecto...? – preguntó el demonio...

Vaya!. Así que una cosa tan repugnante como tu, también puede hablar... – se mofó Inuayasha, provocando la furia del demonio...

Para ser un simple híbrido... tienes una boca muy grande, para osar enfrentar al gran Yutoru... – comentó el demonio... – Disfrutaré mucho, cerrarla para siempre...

Feh!. Inténtalo si puedes maldito! – gritó desafiante, lanzando un nuevo ataque

Jajajaja! Eso es todo? – preguntó el demonio burlón, ya que el viento cortante no hacía el menor daño...

Ahora sabremos, si Inuyasha, es merecedor del poder que se le ha otorgado... – murmuró Ryutzuki, que se encontraba con los demás, en las alturas de los cerros adyacentes a la aldea, junto con los habitantes...

Qué es eso? – preguntó Keiko, indicando una sombra en el cielo, estaba lejos pero se acercaba rápidamente...

Eso... son sólo algunos problemas, pequeña... – contestó irónicamente la youkai

Son los monstruos de Naraku! – dijo Sango...

Sí... ese maldito, ha planeado todo con mucho cuidado... – dijo Miroku...

Tenemos que proteger a los habitantes de la aldea... – dijo Ahome preocupada por la gran cantidad de personas, entre ellos niños y mujeres, que se encontraban con ellos...

Descuiden... Yo les daré la bienvenida... – anunció Ryutzuki, silbando suavemente, para luego ver a Dayhoros... – Ustedes protejan a todos y acaben con los que logren esquivarme... – ordenó, y luego dio un gran salto para quedar de pie, sobre el lomo de la gran ave, la que voló a increíble velocidad, al encuentro de los monstruos...

Inuyasha, se distrajo unos segundos, al ver a la enorme cantidad de monstruos que se dirigían hacia ellos... Lo que el demonio Yutoru, aprovechó para darle un golpe, haciendo que el hanyou, vuele a varios metros, chocando contra varios árboles, los cuales cayeron ante el violento impacto...

Eres demasiado débil... – se mofó el demonio...

Maldición! – murmuró, luego vio que Ryutzuki se dirigía hacia los monstruos, lo que lo dejo más tranquilo... – No te alegres tan pronto, infeliz, ya verás que acabaré contigo... – se levantó para atacarlo nuevamente...

El demonio, no emitía algún ataque con energías malignas, por lo que Inuyasha, no lograba utilizar el Bakuryuuja, y sólo utilizaba el viento cortante, una y otra vez, sin hacer daño al maligno Yutoru... Se encontraba agotado por los consecutivos ataques, y golpes que le proporcionaba, además los contraataques del demonio eran muy fuertes, haciéndole casi perder el conocimiento, con cada uno, a pesar de eso, continuaba luchando férreamente...

Ryutzuki, mientras tanto, había exterminado a la mayoría de los monstruos, con gran facilidad, utilizando su espada y lanzando bolas de energía asombrosamente destructivas... Los que habían logrado esquivarla, fueron derrotados por Miroku y Sango. Ahome permanecía cerca de los aldeanos, de Keiko y Shippo, además de estar sumamente preocupada por la vida de Inuyasha...

Qué demonios estas haciendo, Inuyasha...? – inquirió Ryutzuki, muy enojada, sobre el halcón, cerca del hanyou...

No molestes! – gritó molesto... – Acaso no ves que mis ataques no le hacen daño?

Eso es evidente... – le gritó irónica... – Si continuas atacando como un imbécil, no lograrás derrotar a ese demonio...

Y qué demonios quieres que haga! – preguntó irritado

Que te concentres... busca el equilibrio entre tu espada y tú... Une tu fuerza, con su fuerza... Y cuando sean uno... encontrarás el verdadero poder! – aconsejó la youkai, luego regresó junto a los demás...

De nada te servirán sus palabras... Un ser inferior como tu, sólo merece morir! – le gritó Yutoru, atacándolo...

"Ser uno con colmillo de acero... para encontrar el verdadero poder... Tiene razón, debemos atacar juntos Colmillo de Acero... Tú no eres sólo mi espada... Eres mi compañero... Y juntos seremos invencibles!", se dijo así mismo. En ese instante la espada comenzó a palpitar... Inuyasha lo sintió y sonrió...

Sí compañero... derrotemos de una vez a esa basura! – gritó el hanyou... Vio como colmillo era envuelto por una brisa diferente a la del viento cortante... – Esto es... – musitó sorprendido... y luego sonrió lleno de confianza...

Jajaja, que niño tan estúpido! – dijo el demonio...

Bakuryuuja! – gritó nuevamente Inuyasha, antes que el demonio hiciera el menor movimiento... Enormes remolinos salieron de la espada y su impresionante poder lo envolvieron, destruyéndolo completamente...

No!. Maldito... hibri... – alcanzó a gritar el demonio antes de ser destruido por el hanyou...

Pude hacer el Bakuryuuja, sin necesidad de que emitiera una energía maligna... – murmuró Inuyasha sorprendido...

Miró lo que quedaba del demonio, cuando notó que algo se iluminaba y salía de la cabeza, antes que se desintegrara, era un insecto de Naraku, el cual llevaba el fragmento de la perla, que estaba dentro del demonio...

Bien hecho Inuyasha... – lo felicitó Miroku, una vez que llegó junto a sus amigos... – El poder que utilizaste fue realmente impresionante...

Sí... logré realizar el Bakuryuuja, sin que ese maldito emitiera tanta energía maligna... – dijo Inuyasha contento...

Qué pasó con el fragmento? – preguntó Ahome

Un insecto de Naraku, se lo llevó... – contesto molesto

Bueno... al menos lograste incrementar tus energías... – dijo Sango...

Sí, pero gracias a que Ryutzuki, le dijo cómo... – comentó Shippo... – Es tan tonto que sólo, jamás lo hubiera conseguido derrotar a ese monstruo...

Qué dijiste enano! – gritó molesto, lanzándole un coscorrón

Y dónde esta la señorita Ryutzuki? – preguntó Keiko y todos notaron que la youkai, se había marchado...

No me di cuenta, el momento en que se fue... – dijo Ahome extrañada

No importa... todos sabemos que volveremos a verla... – la tranquilizó Miroku

Es verdad... – asintió Inuyasha, dando un mental agradecimiento a la youkai, por su consejo...

No muy lejos de ellos, Kanna recibía, del insecto venenoso, el diminuto fragmento de Shikón, para luego dirigirse hacia su amo...

Excelente, bien hecho Kanna... – murmuró Naraku, al recibir el cristal... – Ahora ve a llamar a Kagura... – ordenó...

Sí, señor Naraku... – obedeció la fantasmagórica niña, desapareciendo

Inuyasha... No te imaginas, cuanto agradezco, tu inocente ayuda... – murmuró Naraku con una sonrisa llena de ironía y maldad... Mientras en su mano brillaba el oscuro cristal...

Me doy cuenta, que la derrota del demonio Yutoru, fue muy beneficioso para ti... Naraku... – comentó Ryutzuki... Naraku se dio la vuelta francamente sorprendido, por la inesperada visita...

Lady Ryutzuki, que placer volver a verla... – saludó Naraku con disimulada sorpresa... – No puedo negar que usted es muy astuta... Cómo logró atravesar mi campo de energía?

Fue mucho más sencillo, de lo que imaginas... – contestó fría – Es sorprendente, que utilices un campo tan absurdo como ese, para protegerte de tus muchos enemigos... – comentó con cierta burla...

No puedo negar que su poder, Lady Ryutzuki, sobrepasa a los de mis enemigos... – contestó... – Por eso pensé en usted... Y como ahora no habrá interrupciones, puedo terminar de ofrecer aquel trato...

Tienes toda mi atención... – dijo sin dejar de mostrar una seria frialdad, haciendo un ademán con su mano...

Sé muy bien, que ha venido a estas lejanas regiones, en busca de un demonio dragón conocido como Alastor... Además, que también tiene planeado destruir al hermano mayor de Inuyasha... Sesshomaru... – informó Naraku, intentando infructuosamente, ver alguna la reacción en la youkai... quien permanecía inmutable...

Tienes un excelente informante... – comentó irónica... – Y qué puede importarle a un individuo como tú, mis planes...

Mucho... mi estimada Ryutzuki... mucho... – contestó con extraña diversión... – Ya que yo puedo ayudarla a derrotar a sus dos enemigos...

A cambio de que...? – preguntó mirándolo fijamente... Naraku sonrió ante la directa pregunta...

Yo pondré al Dragón Alastor y a Sesshomaru a sus pies, Lady Ryutzuki... A cambio de que usted, derrote a mis enemigos... Me refiero al idiota de Inuyasha y a sus amigos... – dijo confiado y con una maligna sonrisa... Cambiando su expresión drásticamente ante la carcajada que lanzó la youkai... – Hay algo que le cause gracia?.. Lady Ryutzuki? – preguntó seriamente

Por supuesto que sí... – contestó con una voz llena de desprecio... – En primer lugar... mis asuntos los resuelvo personalmente, a mí manera, no necesito la ayuda de un híbrido como tú para conseguir mis objetivos... Y en segundo lugar... si tú no has tenido éxito en resolver los tuyos, logrando derrotar a tus enemigos... pues sería mejor que desistas de la idea...

Desistir?... – preguntó con enojo...

Exacto... Hasta ahora, no has encontrado a un ser más poderoso que te haga el favor de librarte de tus enemigos... Además, es claro que no posees el poder suficiente... y sobre todo el valor para enfrentarte a Inuyasha – contestó con dura mordacidad, haciendo que la furia se apodere de Naraku...

Creo que se equivoca, Lady Ryutzuki, yo puedo derrotar a ese estúpido, cuando se me dé la gana... – negó Naraku, intentando controlar su enojo...

Pues entonces, enfréntalo de una vez, y resuelve tus asuntos personalmente...! – exclamó con malhumor y fastidio... – Y no me hagas perder el tiempo, sólo para escuchar tratos absurdos... – concluyó molesta, dándole la espalda para alejarse...

Naraku, entendió un tentáculo desde el campo de energía que lo envolvía... con el propósito de lastimar a Ryutzuki, pero ésta con una increíble rapidez, cortó el tentáculo venenoso con su espada, lanzándole una poderosa energía, que destruyó el campo de energía con total facilidad... Luego saltó hacia Naraku, inmovilizándolo con su arma...

Pero que estúpido eres... – murmuró amenazadora... – Crees que con tus débiles poderes, lograrás matarme?

No... Sólo quería comprobar su fuerza, Lady Ryutzuki... – contestó con una maligna sonrisa...

Eres un cobarde... – murmuró mirándolo con repugnancia... – Al menos, ya te ha quedado claro, que tú no eres oponente para mí... Pero descuida no voy a matarte... Eso es algo que Inuyasha desea fervientemente, por lo que ese honor sólo le corresponde a él... – dijo con burlona, envainando su espada...

Eso lo veremos... – murmuró Naraku... – Existen otras formas para convencerla, de que aliarse con el gran Naraku, es la decisión más conveniente... – dijo con velada amenaza...

Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces... – murmuró, mirándolo con una fría mirada y una voz amenazadora... – Mira que puedo cambiar de parecer... y mandarte yo misma a tu hogar en el infierno...

Jajajaja... no puedo negar que usted me simpatiza mucho, Lady Ryutzuki... – rió con perversidad... – Tenga por seguro, que muy pronto... volveremos a vernos... – concluyó, desapareciendo frente a sus ojos...

Que individuo tan repugnante... – murmuró al verlo desaparecer... – Ahora comprendo, porqué existen tantas personas, que sólo viven para aniquilarlo...

Gracias a las hábiles gestiones del monje Miroku, todos se encontraban hospedados en la lujosa mansión del terrateniente de la aldea que acababan de proteger... Un gran banquete, había sido preparado en honor a los héroes de la aldea... Algunas bellas mujeres danzaban frente a los invitados, siendo acompañadas por un alegre y pervertido monje, que bailaba con una y luego con otra...

Preciosa... No te gustaría tener un hijo mío?... – preguntaba a su compañera de baile...

Excelencia, pero que cosas dice... – murmuraba con una risa coqueta y avergonzada la joven bailarina... Luego el monje se iba con otra, a la cual le hacia la misma pregunta...

Sango, que se encontraba sentada junto a sus amigos, estaba rodeada por un aura de furia, la cual era más que notoria para los demás, que la miraban muy asustados, de que en cualquier minuto, un potente Hiraigotzu, fuera a dar directamente a la cabeza del lujurioso monje...

La señorita Sango, se ve muy roja... Tendrá fiebre?... – preguntó Keiko con inocencia...

No creo que aguante por mucho tiempo... – comentó Shippo en voz baja, mirando asustada a la roja exterminadora...

Tienes razón, parece que va a explotar en cualquier segundo... – contestó Ahome...

Una buena lección, no le vendría mal a ese monje libidinoso... – comentó Inuyasha malhumorado...

Pues sí... pero, no podemos permitir que se comporte así, frente a las personas... – dijo Ahome... – Además, quien peor la está pasando... es mi amiga Sango...

Y qué quieres que haga! – exclamó en hanyou...

Bueno... pues... yo creo... – balbuceaba confundida, cuando cerró la boca al ver ponerse de pie a Sango y salir del salón, bastante molesta y triste... Ahome lanzó una exclamación de furia... y se levantó para ir con el monje...

Monje Miroku! – gruñó la joven al llegar junto al danzarín monje... – Ya vio lo que provocó con su desvergonzado comportamiento?

Qué? – exclamó sin comprender la furia de la joven... – Qué quiere decir con eso señorita Ahome... Si yo sólo me estoy divirtiendo en compañía de estas hermosas jovencitas... – contestó, mientras le acariciaba el trasero a una de ellas, con una lujuriosa expresión. Lo que enfureció aún más a la sacerdotisa, que lo sacó de una oreja de la pista de baile, para llevarlo afuera...

Creo que la señorita Ahome estaba muy enojada... – murmuró Keiko y Kirara, emitió un suave maullido al estar de acuerdo...

Pues sí, Ahome da mucho miedo cuando se enoja... – dijo Shippo, temblando... – Sino pregúntale a Inuyasha...

Cállate! – lo reprendió dándole un golpe... – De todos modos, dudo que ese monje depravado aprenda la lección... – comentó Inuyasha...

Cómo es posible que le haga eso a la pobre Sango... Es el colmo con usted monje Miroku... – lo reprendía Ahome, lanzando chispas por los ojos...

Pero señorita Ahome, no sé de qué me habla...? – exclamó el monje con inocencia...

Cómo que no lo sabe!... Se comporta de una forma incorrecta y libertina, provocando que Sango se sienta incómoda y triste... – reclamó la joven... – Acaso no se da cuenta del daño que le hace!

Daño?... lo último que haría, sería lastimar a Sango... – exclamó el monje...

Pues déjeme decirle que su actitud, SÍ la lastima... – contradijo con furia... – Me doy cuenta de que todos los hombres son iguales... No les importa lastimar, siempre hacen lo que quieren... Pasan por sobre el respeto, la fidelidad... Pisotean los sentimientos de las mujeres, que lo único que hacen es amarlos, y entregar el corazón por entero, con la esperanza de ser lo mínimamente especiales... – se calló... estaba hablando más de la cuenta, exponiendo su propio dolor, lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos... mientras que el monje permanecía en silencio mirándola con fijeza... – No importa... ya no importa cuando diga... perdóneme... – se disculpó se dio la vuelta, deteniéndose en seco al tener a Inuyasha frente a ella, había escuchado todo cuanto dijo... Enrojeció de vergüenza, lo esquivó y caminó, alejándose de él, lo más rápido que pudo...

Luego corrió, corrió muy fuerte... hasta casi perder la respiración... Se detuvo en un pequeño puente de piedra, sobre un lago, donde se reflejaban la luna y las estrellas, iluminando las tranquilas aguas... Se apoyó en el puente y se inclinó...

Ahome... Eres una tonta... – murmuró a su imagen que se reflejaba claramente en las aguas...

Sí, eso es verdad... – murmuró una voz junto a ella, cuyo dueño, se vio reflejado en el lago, junto a ella...

Qué haces aquí... – preguntó algo nerviosa, dirigiéndose al reflejo de Inuyasha... Se negaba a mirarlo directamente...

No es obvio?... Quería estar contigo... – contestó suavemente... también dirigiéndose al reflejo de la sacerdotisa...

Lo siento, ya es muy tarde, así que mejor me voy a dormir... – informó ella, esquivándolo, tampoco soportaba mirar sus ojos dorados a través del espejo que conformaban las oscuras aguas...

Espera, Ahome... – la detuvo, tomándola del brazo para evitar que se marchara...

Inuyasha... – susurró ella, recopiló fuerzas para verlo a los ojos, con la mayor tranquilidad que pudo... – No hagas esto... ya es tarde y no sirve de nada...

No Ahome!. No es tarde... – interrumpió el hanyou... – O me vas a decir que tus sentimientos murieron en un par de días...

Eso es lo que menos importa... Inuyasha... – contestó esquivando la respuesta que él esperaba... – Me dolió mucho, aceptar tus verdaderos sentimientos... Pero era algo que tarde o temprano iba a suceder... Ahora eres tú, el que debe buscar su felicidad...

Buscar mi felicidad?... Pero que tonterías dices... si mi felicidad eres tú... Ahome – reclamó el hanyou, acercándose a ella...

Eso no es así Inuyasha... Por favor date cuenta! – exclamó, perdiendo el control, dejando entrever su tristeza... – El cariño y la necesidad que tienes de mi compañía, no es el sentimiento que crees sentir... En tu interior esta la verdad... Que tu corazón le pertenece a Kikyo, y que jamás dejó de ser así... – dijo derramando algunas lágrimas... – Pude darme cuenta, y aceptarlo, es por eso que me alejo de ti, para que no te sientas presionado y confundido con mi cariño...

Ahome, deja de decir estupideces... – interrumpió molesto...

No! – interrumpió ella, soltándose de la mano que la apresaba, llorando abiertamente... – Entiéndelo de una vez!. Lo único que deseo es que seas feliz Inuyasha, y si esa felicidad es junto a Kikyo, ya no me importa!... Esta... es la última vez, que hablaremos este tema... Inuyasha – añadió con determinación y salió corriendo...

Ahome!... Ahome! – gritó él, pero no la siguió...

Sango se encontraba sentada en el pasillo, fuera de su cuarto, mirando la hermosa noche. Aún no se le pasaba la rabia, estaba dolida por el comportamiento de Miroku. Había ocasiones en que creía ser importante para él, pero todo se venía a bajo cuando coqueteaba tan descaradamente con otras mujeres, sin importar que estuviera frente a ella...

Sango... – murmuró el monje, sentándose junto a ella

Qué es lo que quiere...? – preguntó molesta, mirando hacia otro lado...

Sólo pedirte una disculpa... Perdóname Sango... – contestó con suavidad y sinceridad...

Usted no tiene porqué disculparse conmigo, Excelencia... – objetó Sango, con molestia y amargura... – Yo no se lo he pedido... ni tampoco me corresponde exigirlo...

Sí te corresponde, Sango... – contradijo, y ella lo miró con sorpresa... – Quiero que sepas, que mi comportamiento, no tiene nada que ver con lo que siento por ti...

Qué! – exclamó la joven sonrojada...

Siempre me ha gustado divertirme... Beber, rodeado por bellas doncellas, que me hagan sentir contento, pero sobretodo, que logren hacerme olvidar, aunque sea por unos instantes, mi triste pasado y mi trágico destino...

Excelencia... no diga eso... Juntos, cambiaremos ese destino... – contradijo ella con suavidad y determinación... – Ya lo ver�!. Derrotaremos a Naraku, esa maldición en su mano desaparecer�, y también liberaremos a Kohaku, del dominio que ese monstruo, ejerce sobre él...

Eso es lo que te hace especial para mí, querida Sango... – comentó el monje, mirando el rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven...

De... de... qué habla... – tartamudeó nerviosa...

De tu compañía, tu confianza, tu ternura, y tu enorme cariño... Todo aquello, que haces por mí, y que es tan importante e imprescindible, para que yo pueda continuar luchando, contra esta maldición... – explicó acercándose poco a poco a la joven...

Excelencia... yo... yo... – balbuceaba Sango, temblando... – Usted sabe, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a su lado...

Lo sé, y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco... – contestó el monje conmovido, abrazándola con ternura... – Y quiero que sepas, que yo también, permaneceré junto a ti, Sango... Ya que eres, lo más importante que tengo en este mundo... – murmuró apretándola contra él... Ella devolvió el abrazo, emocionada y feliz por sus palabras, sin poder evitar las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas...

Sango... quiero pedirte que me perdones... – murmuró nuevamente el monje...

Qué...?. Pero si ya me pidió perdón por lo que hizo, Excelencia – contestó confundida...

En realidad... te pido perdón, por algo que aún no he hecho y que no puedo evitar hacer... – aclaró el monje, mirando hacia abajo, para luego acariciar el trasero de la joven... Ella, dio un respingo al sentir la atrevida mano... y la furia volvió a invadirla...

E x c e l e n c i a... – murmuró lentamente, con voz ronca por la furia... - Es usted un pervertidoooo! – gritó tomándolo del brazo, en un movimiento de judo y lo lanzó por el aire, cayendo directamente en un estanque cercano, luego se puso de pie y camino dando fuertes y molestas zancadas, pare encerrarse en su cuarto...

Nadie comprende que mi mano tiene voluntad propia... y que la perversa es tan débil frente a los encantos de una bella mujer... – susurró el monje, cruzándose de brazos, lanzó un suspiro resignado, mientras flotaba en el agua del estanque, miró el cielo... – Que noche más hermosa... – luego dio sus largo suspiro cerrando los ojos con resignación...

Continuará...


	13. Encuentros peligrosos El segundo Demonio

Capitulo 13: Encuentros peligrosos... El segundo Demonio

Ryutzuki, recorría los senderos de un espeso y oscuro bosque, cuando sintió un conocido aroma, que se acercaba a ella, luego una voz infantil que la llamaba...

Señorita Ryutzuki! – gritaba la pequeña Rin, corriendo al encuentro de la youkai...

Hola pequeña Rin... – saludó, inclinándose, posando una rodilla en el suelo, para quedar casi a la altura de la niña... – Qué haces por aquí... Estas tú sola?

No, el señor Yaquen, viene conmigo, se quedó atrás, parece que le cuesta trabajo alcanzarme... El señor Sesshomaru, nos espera con Ha y Uhn, muy cerca de aquí... Yo sólo me alejé para buscar algo de comida... – parloteó la niña con entusiasmo...

Entiendo... así que Sesshomaru no esta muy lejos... – murmuró la joven, pensando en que tarde o temprano él se percataría de su presencia... – Quieres que te ayude a encontrar comida? – preguntó entusiasmada de compartir un momento con la dulce niña...

De verdad! – exclamó ella con alegría...

Por supuesto, qué tal si esta noche cenas pescado... – preguntó, incorporándose...

Ssíiii – gritó la niña con felicidad

Rin! – gritaba el demonio Yaquen, que llegaba corriendo con evidente cansancio... – Qué crees que haces niña!... No debes acercarte a esta mujer... Acaso no te das cuenta que ella es enemiga del amo Sesshomaru? –inquirió enojado... Ryutzuki alzó una ceja y Yaquen la miró asustado...

Será mejor que no me provoques enano verde... – advirtió con calma... – No me agrada que le ordenes a Rin, que debe rechazarme... Además, yo no le haría daño a una niña como ella...

Eehh... Bueno... yo... – balbuceó nervioso, por la amenaza y la cercanía de la youkai...

Vamos Rin?... – preguntó, extendiendo una mano, a la cual la niña se enganchó encantada... – El río se encuentra a unos metros... Acaso no piensas seguirnos enano verde? – añadió con una burlona sonrisa... Mirando a un ofendido Yaquen, que las seguía refunfuñando en voz baja...

Rato después, Rin asaba algunos pescados, en una fogata, encendida a regañadientes por Yaquen... Se había divertido mucho con la pesca, y gritando llena de admiración cuando la youkai, con apenas un movimiento de su espada, pareció cortar en dos las aguas de caudaloso río, haciendo que varios peces salieran disparados cayendo en sus hábiles garras... Rin hablaba sin parar, de todo lo que se le venía a la mente, se sentía muy contenta, con el amo Sesshomaru, no podía entablar una conversación muy extensa, y ahora con la señorita Ryutzuki, que escuchaba atentamente todo cuanto decía, y le contaba graciosas anécdotas, la llenaba de alegría y se sentía en la gloria...

Repentinamente la actitud de la youkai, se ensombreció, y a los pocos segundos, la blanca y altiva figura de Sesshomaru, emergió desde la espesura del bosque, para llegar al río, deteniéndose cerca de ellas... Sin decir una palabra, ambos se miraron fijamente, y con evidente frialdad, ella se puso de pie rápidamente, con actitud defensiva...

Señor Sesshomaru... – saludó la niña, muy contenta, sin percatarse de la tensión reinante... – La señorita Ryutzuki, cazó muchos peces para mí, me sorprendió mucho, es una experta... Además, conversó mucho rato conmigo...

Amo Bonito... Perdóneme... bueno... es que yo... – balbuceaba el sirviente, intentando excusarse por la presencia de la youkai...

Yaquen! – interrumpió Sesshomaru, con fría severidad... – Llévate a Rin, y espérenme junto con Ha y Uhn... – ordenó... Mientras veía la hostil mirada de la joven youkai...

Sí... Amo Bonito... – obedeció agachando la cabeza humildemente... – Ya escuchaste al amo, Rin. Ven conmigo...

Sí... – exclamó la niña obedeciendo, muy decepcionada... – Hasta pronto, señorita Ryutzuki... Muchas gracias... – dijo, dando un inesperado y afectuoso abrazo a la youkai, que la miró turbada por la sorpresiva demostración de afecto...

De nada, dulce Rin... – murmuró con voz temblorosa... – Espero verte muy pronto... – añadió y la niña sonrió, para luego irse en compañía de Yaquen...

Cuáles son las intenciones que tienes con Rin...? – preguntó Sesshomaru una vez que se encontraron solos...

Intenciones?... – preguntó ella a su vez... – Me crees capaz de hacerle daño a una niña...? – continuó con molestia... – Sesshomaru, te recuerdo, que no soy YO quien acostumbra matar niños inocentes! – añadió dejando salir el odio... Él la miró furioso, por sus palabras...

Sabes que no me refería a eso... – contestó con severidad... – Sé muy bien, que no le harías daño... Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que planees alguna forma de utilizarla en mi contra...

No estoy dispuesta a escuchar estupideces... Jamás utilizaría a una niña tan dulce como Rin – exclamó ofendida y furiosa... – Para acabar contigo, me basto sola... – recalcó cada vez más molesta... – Me doy cuenta, que nunca te diste el tiempo para conocerme realmente... – dijo no pudiendo evitar el tono de amargura... – Y como no quiero seguir escuchando necedades e insultos... Y mucho menos continuar tolerando tu desagradable presencia... Me largo... – anunció alejándose furiosa y herida... Tanto por su acusación, como por su propio error al recordar el pasado...

Pero al parecer, Sesshomaru, no había terminado con la conversación, ya que la alcanzó con velocidad de rayo y la tomo por un brazo, para impedir que se fuera...

Suéltame! – ordenó, intentando soltarse... – Te advertí que no quería que me pusieras tus asquerosas manos encima! – grito...

Discúlpame... – murmuró Sesshomaru, ella lo miró desconcertada... y dejó de luchar, a pesar de que él continuaba sin soltarla...

Ya te disculpaste... – reclamó ella mirando intencionalmente su brazo, para que la terminara de soltar...

Me estaba disculpando por el malentendido... – aclaró con calma, pero sin soltarla... – A pesar de lo que creas... sé que jamás lastimarías a un humano, menos si se trata de una niña pequeña... Fue un error pensar que la utilizarías...

Pues eres muy amable al darte cuenta... – exclamó ella con ironía... Intentando nuevamente soltarse... – Quieres soltarme de una vez! – exigió

No... – contestó con inmutable serenidad... Aferró con más fuerza el brazo de la joven, acercándola a él, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente...

Sesshomaru... te lo advierto... – amenazó, mucho más nerviosa que enojada...

Vio con horror cómo el youkai se encontraba tan solo a unos centímetros de sus labios... mientras que sus intentos para liberarse cada vez se hacían más débiles... Se encontraba hipnotizada, prisionera del intenso y cálido dorado de sus ojos...

"No... no... no lo hagas..."... suplicaba en su mente, sin emitir sonido... Su voz y su cuerpo ya no le respondían... Los traidores se dejaban guiar por los deseos de Sesshomaru y no por los propios... Pero... Cuáles eran sus propios deseos?...

No... – logró articular como un susurro, pero fue demasiado tarde... Ahogó un exclamación, que más pareció un suspiro a los sensibles oídos de Sesshomaru, mientras se hacía poseedor de los temblorosos labios, sintiendo su calidez y dulzura, que no volvió a sentir desde hace tantos largos años...

La mente de la joven era un remolino de imágenes y sensaciones que se agolpaban una tras otra, quebrando la fachada de odio y repulsión ante su más detestable enemigo... Doblegando su voluntad, que fue sobrepasada por los sentimientos que aún permanecían vivos, encerrados en lo más profundo de su alma...

A pesar de ello, una dura imagen se presentó ante su memoria, la de una niña, ensangrentada, cuya tierna vida, fuera extinguida por aquel que mancillaba ahora sus labios y emociones...

Sesshomaru sintió un repentino dolor en la parte superior de su estomago, sorpresivamente fue lanzado con violencia, pero con gran esfuerzo logró recuperar el equilibrio... Notó como su ropa se teñía de rojo, luego alzó la vista para encontrarse con las garras ensangrentadas de la mujer que lo miraba con infinito odio...

Te lo advertí... Infeliz... – susurró con voz grave y distorsionada por la rabia... – No voy a permitir que te burles de mí maldito!... Más vale que entiendas que tu sola presencia me repugna! – gritó aferrando su espada...

Estas segura?... Sé muy bien que mientes... Pero si lo prefieres de ese modo... – aceptó, desenvainando a Toukiying... – Peleemos... Ryutzuki... – agregó, mirándola con fijeza, como si quisiera penetrar en su mente... Ella, con gran esfuerzo, sostuvo esa penetrante mirada, pero no lo atacó, guardó su espada, vio que Sesshomaru entrecerró los ojos, extrañado por su acción...

Este no es el momento, Sesshomaru... – murmuró la joven... – No tengo intensión de arriesgar la misión que se me ha encomendado... Tus engaños y trampas, no lograrán interferir en ella... Pero te advierto, ni siquiera intentes volver a tocarme... – agregó, dando un gran salto, para caer sobre Dayhoros, que sigilosamente se había posicionado sobre ellos...

"No volverás a engañarme... Sesshomaru, nunca volveré a permitir que vuelvas a lastimarme...", pensaba la joven youkai, mientras se alejaba a toda velocidad, sentada sobre el halcón.

Era un día algo frío... El grupo, había reanudado el viaje muy temprano, ya que era imperativo, dejar a la pequeña Keiko en su aldea, antes de que el segundo demonio los atacara... Inuyasha y Ahome, habían estado tratándose con más naturalidad, si así podría decirse, pero al momento de continuar el camino, los demás se percataron de que nuevamente estaban distanciados y silenciosos, al parecer algo importante ocurrió la noche anterior, entre ellos...

Ahome, se detuvo un momento, cuando sintió la presencia de dos fragmentos acercándose... Supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba... Inuyasha también logró captar el aroma a lobo, pero a diferencia de la sacerdotisa, eso no le causó el mínimo agrado...

Un remolino se acercó a ellos, para luego disolverse dejando ver al hombre lobo, que sin pensar, y sin tomar en cuenta al resto, se dirigió hacia la joven...

Hola! mi querida Ahome... – saludó con voz sensual, tomando sus manos posesivamente, y mirándola con cara enamorada... – Ha pasado un largo tiempo sin ver tu hermoso rostro...

Hola Kouga!... – saludó ella, algo apenada por la excesiva expresividad del joven lobo... – También me da gusto verte... Cómo has estado...? – preguntó con amabilidad... Sin ver la cara de Inuyasha, roja por la ira, e intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlarse y aparentar indiferencia...

Cuánto logrará aguantar, Inuyasha...? – se preguntó Shippo en voz baja, sobre el hombro de Miroku...

No lo sé... – contestó Miroku, mirando algo asustado, la cara del hanyou...

Yo creo que esta a punto de estallar... – comentó Sango, con el mismo susto del monje...

De qué hablan? - preguntó Keiko, sin entender, tanto la extraña visita, ni el miedo de los chicos...

Estoy feliz... ahora que estas junto a mí... – contestó el lobo, sin soltar las manos de Ahome...

Se puede saber qué demonios quieres, Kouga...? – preguntó Inuyasha, arrastrando las palabras, sin lograr contenerse por más tiempo...

Contigo?... Absolutamente nada, bestia... – contestó grosero, para luego volver su atención a la joven... Sin ver la cara de Inuyasha, desfigurada por la furia...

Le sucede algo, joven Inuyasha?... – preguntó Keiko, mirándolo con curiosidad... – Esta un poco rojo y pone caras muy feas... Acaso le duele el estómago?... – preguntó con inocencia...

Qué? – exclamó el hanyou... – Qué chiquilla más entrometida!.. No me pasa nada! – contestó malhumorado... Kouga lo miró y luego miró a la pequeña, sumamente extrañado...

Quién es esa niña...? – preguntó Kouga, luego puso una expresión desconfiada... – Oye Bestia... No me digas que tienes los mismos gustos extraños de tu hermano mayor...? – preguntó mirándolo con desagrado...

Qué dices! – exclamó sin poder continuar controlando su rabia... Desenvainó a colmillo... – Ahora verás lobo rabioso...

Basta Inuyasha!. Deja en paz a Kouga... – ordenó Ahome, y para sorpresa de todos y del mismo Inuyasha, no pronunció el conjuro... – Kouga, ella es Keiko... Fue atacada por un monstruo, y nosotros nos encargamos de llevarla a su aldea, llamada Ruymajin...

No tienes por qué darle explicaciones a ese sarnoso Ahome – reprendió Inuyasha

Tú cállate bestia! – respondió Kouga – Ahome, hace algunos día he detectado la presencia de algunos demonios, muy cerca de aquí, es por eso que quería asegurarme que estuvieras a salvo, eres mi mujer, y no quiero que algo malo te suceda, sé bien que no puedo confiarte a esa bestia buena para nada... – dijo el hombre lobo, con suavidad, acercando lentamente a la joven hacia él...

Kouga... bueno... yo... – balbuceaba Ahome confundida e incómoda por el acercamiento del joven...

Ya suéltala Kouga! – gritó Inuyasha, jalando a Kouga para luego lanzarlo lejos de la joven – No vuelvas a tocarla!

Qué demonios te pasa inútil! – gritó a su vez Kouga, enojado y extrañado por su agresividad...

Ya te lo advertí Kouga, no quiero que te le acerques a Ahome... – advirtió el hanyou

Basta!. No tienes ningún derecho de tratar a Kouga de esa manera, Inuyasha – dijo Ahome muy molesta...

Tú no te metas en esto Ahome, este asunto sólo es entre este lobo y yo – contestó Inuyasha con seriedad...

Los demás sólo observaban la escena enmudecidos, temían entrometerse entre esos dos, al parecer esta vez la lucha por Ahome, iba más enserio que de costumbre.

Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo y se interpuso entre Kouga y Ahome, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ese lobo aprovechara aquella situación difícil, y lograra arrebatarle el cariño de Ahome.

Veo que hablas enserio bestia, pues si eso quieres, pelearemos por ella... – accedió Kouga, entendiendo el velado reto y la consecuencia que tendría esa pelea.

Nunca permitiré que ganes, y mucho menos que la alejes de mí... – advirtió el hanyou

Eso lo veremos bestia repugnante... – contradijo el joven lobo...

Deténganse! – ordenó Ahome, viendo como los dos jóvenes comenzaban su lucha, sin que escucharan su petición... Furiosa corrió hacia ellos, interponiéndose en el medio... – He dicho que se detengan! – gritó aún más fuerte, logrando su cometido, los dos la miraron extrañados y algo molestos por la interrupción...

Te dije que no te... – comenzó a decir Inuyasha, pero fue silenciado por una furiosa mirada...

Y yo te dije que no tienes derecho a impedir absolutamente nada, a Kouga y mucho menos a mí... – gritó ella con los ojos encendidos por la ira... – Quien se me acerque, o a quien yo me acerque, ya no es tu problema... más bien... nunca lo fue... Es mí vida y te prohibo que te entrometas en ella.

A..ahome... – balbuceó el hanyou, sorprendido y amargado

Kouga, te agradezco que te preocuparas por mi seguridad, y también me alegró mucho verte, pero creo que es mejor que ahora te marches... – pidió Ahome con suavidad...

Esta bien, lo haré sólo porque tú me lo pides querida Ahome... – accedió, sin ocultar su alegría por la forma tan cariñosa en la que le hablaba la joven sacerdotisa... – Sin embargo, me encontraré en los alrededores, es mi deber protegerte... y evitar que alguien te lastime... – informo, alejándose hacia donde se encontraba Inuyasha... – Y eso te incluye a ti Inuyasha... – concluyó con una advertencia... El hanyou lo miró y se dio la vuelta aparentando indiferencia a las palabras del joven lobo, que después se alejó envuelto en su remolino de viento...

Inuyasha, observó la seriedad de Ahome, la verdad no se atrevía a decir palabra, estaba seguro que ella podría aniquilarlo, con el estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba... Aunque tampoco tuvo oportunidad, ya que la joven, luego de la desaparición de Kouga, comenzó a alejarse del grupo...

Ahome... a dónde vas? – preguntó Sango con inseguridad...

A ningún lugar en especial, sólo daré una vuelta por ahí... – explicó, sonrió ligeramente al ver la preocupada expresión de su amiga... – Descuida, estoy bien, sólo necesito un momento a solas... – la tranquilizó y luego caminó hacia el bosque.

Ahome... – susurró Inuyasha, mientras la veía alejarse, hizo un ademán pensando en seguirla...

No lo hagas Inuyasha, es mejor que la dejes sola... – lo detuvo Miroku, adivinando sus intenciones

Pero... – balbuceo el hanyou

Su Excelencia tiene razón Inuyasha... – intervino Sango...

Así es, creo que ya hiciste más de que suficiente, perro tonto... – añadió Shippo, para enojo de Inuyasha, que lanzó una mirada la zorrito en la cual claramente se leía "Quieres golpes!"

Ahome caminaba sin rumbo, no tenía idea de donde estaba, ni mucho menos adonde iba, lo único que tenia claro, es que necesitaba estar sola, alejada de la inquietante y nostálgica presencia de Inuyasha... había caminado por largos minutos, cuando repentinamente, frente a ella, estaba la imagen del ser causante de todo el dolor que jamás imaginó sufriría en su toda su vida...

Kikyo... – murmuró

Ahome... cuanto tiempo... – saludó la sacerdotisa con frialdad

Qué haces aquí?... Disculpa... que pregunta tan tonta... – comento, con pesar sintiéndose ridícula... – Inuyasha no esta muy lejos... Me sorprende que no enviaras alguna de tus serpientes caza-almas, como de costumbre... – añadió con irónica amargura.

Veo que eso te molesta... – comentó Kikyo mirándola fijamente... – Me pregunto... si te sientes segura de poder controlar tus celos... Dime Ahome... volverás a caer en manos de Naraku, e intentarás acabar con Inuyasha nuevamente?... – preguntó con malicia...

Yo no sería capaz... jamás le haría daño a Inuyasha! – negó

Estás segura?... La última vez no me lo pareció...

Basta, Quién te crees que eres?... tú menos que nadie tiene derecho de juzgarme! – increpó molesta por sus acusaciones... – Aún cuando Naraku logró manipularme, introduciendo en mi interior ese bebe monstruoso y un fragmento contaminado, nunca consiguió apoderarse de mi corazón...

Así fue... Pero tal vez vuelva a intentarlo... y quien nos asegura que esta vez tenga éxito – comentó sin piedad

Aunque lo intente mil veces... jamás lastimaré a Inuyasha! – aseguró con inconfundible determinación en su mirada... – El amor que siento por Inuyasha es mucho más fuerte que la maldad de Naraku...

Al fin confiesas que estás enamorada de Inuyasha... – intervino Kikyo

No recuerdo haberlo negado... – contestó Ahome desafiante

Qué te hace pensar que Inuyasha se olvidará de mí y corresponderá a tus sentimientos?... – preguntó, sabiendo plenamente cómo lastimar el corazón de Ahome...

Eso lo sé... Sé muy bien que Inuyasha no ha dejado ni dejará de amarte... – contestó con resignación, viendo el brillo de la victoria en los fríos ojos de Kikyo...

Ya veo... Entonces que piensas hacer?

Nada... Inuyasha es libre de amarte e irse contigo Kikyo... – respondió sin evitar el leve temblor en su voz.

Así que renuncias a él... – comentó mirándola seriamente... – Por ahora mi principal misión es enviar al maldito de Naraku al infierno... Inuyasha no es lo más importante..

Pero qué estas diciendo! – preguntó Ahome indignada por esas palabras... – Todo es importante!. Yo también deseo acabar con Naraku y terminar de reunir los fragmentos de la perla de Shikon, Pero eso no tiene absolutamente nada que ver con los sentimientos!

No seas tonta Ahome!... Los sentimientos no van a interferir nuevamente en mis objetivos... Una vez cometí ese error, dejé que mi corazón fuera cegado por el amor, y ya vez las consecuencias...

Estas equivocada... Tú fuiste la única culpable, al no confiar en Inuyasha, al no darte cuenta que dentro de él existe tanta bondad y amor por las personas... basta con ver la dulzura de sus ojos, aún cuando haya sufrido toda su vida... él jamás habría sido capaz de lastimarte... Fuiste tú quien se dejó engañar fácilmente por Naraku! – acuso llena de indignación y rabia, por la frialdad con la descartaba los sentimientos de Inuyasha, mientras que ella...

Cállate!... No tienes idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento... Tú no sabes nada!... – gritó enojada – Naraku manipuló muy bien sus cartas, consiguiendo que desconfiáramos el uno del otro... Pero Inuyasha y yo jamás dejamos de amarnos... A pesar de tu llegada... continuamos conservando aquel sentimiento – concluyó con crueldad, sabiendo perfectamente que con esas palabras destrozaba el corazón de Ahome...

Lo sé... no tienes que recordármelo – contestó Ahome, con un temblor en la voz que evidenciaba su amargura – Sólo te advierto que no dejaré que lastimes de nuevo el corazón de Inuyasha..

Tú?... No tienes derecho de interferir en nada... Ahome, no alcanzaste el amor de Inuyasha, Y mucho menos conseguirás cambiar nuestros destinos... – advirtió fría y severa – Nuestras almas están conectadas, su vida me pertenece y la mía a él... Algún día moriremos juntos... Y así, unidos en el más allá... continuaremos por toda la eternidad... juntos... – finalizó con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la que desapareció en un segundo al sentir su mejilla mancillada por la mano de Ahome, que la miraba con los ojos llameantes por la furia...

Eres despreciable! – gritó – No lo permitiré... nunca te lo permitiré!... Inuyasha no compartirá contigo un destino tan monstruoso!

Insolente!... Tu no podrás hacer nada! – retó Kikyo molesta

Cómo pretendes hacer algo tan bajo, si dices que lo amas... No lo entiendo!... Yo amo a Inuyasha más que a todo y a todos... más que a mi misma... – decía Ahome, mientras las lágrimas de dolor y rabia descendían por sus pálidas mejillas... – Sin embargo, renuncié a él... He relegado mis sentimientos, con el único deseo de que Inuyasha sea feliz... aunque su felicidad signifique mi desdicha, o mi muerte... Quiero verlo feliz... aun cuando esa felicidad sea a tu lado...

Que dulce eres... – se mofó – Pero no crees que Inuyasha desea lo mismo que yo?... que desea morir a mi lado?

No lo creo... – contestó sin vacilar – Dime qué clase de amor seria ese...

El que ambos deseamos que sea...

Lo que dices es absurdo!... – negó con desesperación, luego la miro con seria determinación – Ya te dije lo que pienso... Yo renuncié a Inuyasha, a pesar de que con eso, parte de mí se esté muriendo... Estoy dejando su corazón en tus manos... Y por eso te exijo! Que lo hagas feliz, como él lo merece, y que le des todo el amor que yo no podré darle... Pero no hagas que este sacrificio sea en vano Kikyo... porque de lo contrario te arrepentirás... y te maldeciré hasta el último de mis días y más allá... – advirtió Ahome y ambas se quedaron mirando intensamente. En ese instante, Inuyasha apareció junto frente a ellas...

Kikyo... qué ocurre, qué haces aquí... – preguntaba Inuyasha, sorprendido tanto por ver a Kikyo, como por encontrarlas a las dos... juntas...

No pasa nada Inuyasha... Simplemente... Ahome y yo, teníamos una conversación amistosa – contestó con un leve toque de ironía... Mientras que Ahome permaneció en un rígido silencio...

Amistosa?... – preguntó dudoso... Pero luego se percato que en la mejilla de Kikyo aún podía encontrarse la huella de la mano de Ahome... – Por favor... no mientan... – alegó molesto... – Qué significa esa marca en tu rostro Kikyo?... – preguntó dirigiendo una mirada acusadora hacia Ahome...

Sí... fui yo... – aceptó Ahome, sintiéndose triste por el reproche que demostraba la dorada mirada del hanyou. – Y no voy a disculparme... – añadió lanzando una dura mirada, dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos...

A..a.ho.me – balbuceó Inuyasha

Ryutzuki, se encontraba sentada en la cima de un alto risco, observaba con mirada melancólica el horizonte del extenso y azuloso mar, en el cual se comenzaba a reflejar tenuemente, la casi desaparecida silueta de la luna. Era evidente que sus pensamientos no eran de felicidad, el surco de dolor que cruzaba por su bello rostro, dejaba entrever que su mente estaba reviviendo tristes recuerdos...

"Han transcurrido tantos años... Por qué Sesshomaru...", pensaba, mientras su mano se posaba su pecho, en donde se encontraba la cicatriz que le recordaba constantemente su pasado... – "Es que acaso estoy condenada a vivir con esta amargura por siempre...?...

Lady Ryutzuki... – le llamo una voz grave. Ella se levantó de inmediato, enfrentando altiva al dueño de aquella extraña voz, reprendiéndose internamente por su grabe descuido, al no percibir con anticipación su presencia... – Al fin tengo el dulce gusto de tenerla frente a frente...

Tu... eres..? – preguntó mirando con repugnancia la figura frente a ella sin distinguir su identidad, ya que estaba oculto tras una gran capa y capucha, que lograba ocultar sus rasgos a la perfección.

Alastor... Sí... el mismo Lady Ryutzuki... – dijo anticipándose a la pregunta..

Maldito! – murmuró la youkai con desprecio... – Cómo tienes la osadía de presentarte ante mí!... Acaso no sabes que tengo la misión de eliminarte?

Lo se... – aceptó sin impresionarse – Pero no malgastes tu energía...

Ya me he percatado que eres sólo una asquerosa marioneta... No podría esperar otra cosa de un cobarde traidor... – dijo, recibiendo como respuesta una desagradable risa

Sabia que verte sería una experiencia sublime... – contestó – Ryutzuki, una mujer tan hermosa como tu, poseedora de tan increíble poder e inteligencia... Serías una aliada inigualable... Tú y yo... juntos, podríamos ser los amos de todas estas razas inferiores... Únete a mí!... – pidió extendiendo una mano hacia ella... – Sé la reina de mi tan cercano reinado...

Qué dices!... Estas enfermo de estupidez!... YO jamás me uniría a una basura como tú! – dijo con rabia – Lo único que deseo es acabar con tu asquerosa vida y hacerte pagar todo el daño que causaste a mi familia! – grito con violencia, sin embargo él simplemente soltó otra risotada, enfureciéndola aún más, con velocidad de rayo sacó su espada cortando la cabeza de la marioneta...

Al menos no tendré que escuchar más estupideces – comentó, pero se detuvo al escuchar una nueva risa burlona...

No importa cuanto luches, y te resistas... algún día... tú serás mía... – sentenció la cabeza cercenada, con tal repugnancia que Ryutzuki sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda... Antes que dijera otra cosa la cabeza fue destruida por el pie de la youkai que cayó sobre ella con implacable odio y asco...

Ahome estaba sentada junto a sus amigos, quienes comían con aparente indeferencia los pesados asados...Inuyasha se les unió, produciéndose un pesado silencio. Ahome comió rápidamente, lo poco que su estado anímico le permitió digerir, no quería permanecer cerca de él, mucho menos ver otra expresión de reproche en sus ojos.

Inuyasha para extrañeza de todos, y en especial de Shippo, no pareció interesarse en lo más mínimo por la comida, sino por mirar a la joven sacerdotisa...

Ahome... dime que sucedió entre Kikyo y tu...? – inquirió directo e imprudente como de costumbre, haciendo que Miroku se atragantara, Sango y Keiko suspiraran, Shippo gruñera y Kirara emitiera un maullido... Se miraron, sin comprender claramente el significado de aquella pregunta... y luego sus miradas se clavaron en Inuyasha, con una clara expresión de reproche.

Acaso Kikyo no te informó los detalles?... – preguntó a su vez, con un tono celoso, por el cual se reprendió internamente...

No... Ella se fue de inmediato... – contesto

Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes Kikyo...?

Nada Inuyasha... – respondió marchándose seguida por sus serpientes cazadoras... Pero él no hizo intento por seguirla...

Dime lo que pasó Ahome... – insistió

No es asunto tuyo Inuyasha... – contestó con seriedad – Lo que paso es algo que sólo concierne a mí y a Kikyo... – añadió levantándose y alejándose del grupo.

El grupo se detuvo en una aldea, Miroku se encargó de preguntar a un anciano que cultivaba un pequeño campo de verduras, la dirección que debían seguir para llegar a la aldea de Keiko.

La aldea Ryumajin?... No esta muy lejos de aquí Su Excelencia... – contestó el anciano – A uno cuantos kilómetros se encontrará con una gigantesca cascada, luego debe seguir hacia el Este, y en unos dos días llegará a su destino...

Le agradezco sus indicaciones buen hombre... – dijo el monje haciendo un además de bendiciones al anciano.

De nada, pero Excelencia... tenga mucho cuidado, he oído rumores que en esa región se ha visto a un par de demonios muy poderosos, y crueles... Dicen que han eliminado aldeas enteras... Es terrible

No se preocupe... Uno de nuestros objetivos es encontrar y exterminar a esos seres malignos... – informó haciendo una reverencia, para dirigirse donde los demás, quienes lo esperaban pacientemente en las afueras del lugar.

Pudo averiguar algo, Excelencia? – preguntó Sango al verlo llegar..

Sí, la aldea de la pequeña Keiko esta cerca, con sólo un par de días de camino, llegaremos... Lo malo es que los demonios que buscamos están en medio de nuestro trayecto, creo que no podremos esquivarlos...

Eso no importa Mirokuu! – intervino Inuyasha – Ya verás como nos desharemos de esos demonios sin problemas, claro... y luego también de esta chiquilla... – agregó – Y luego podremos buscar el maldito de Naraku...

No seas grosero con Keiko... Inuyasha! - reclamó Shippo, bastante molesto

Tú cállate enano! – contestó el hanyou despectivo..

A quién le dices enano, perro tonto!

Niños... niños... ya basta!. Dejen de discutir – intervino Miroku

Es verdad... Tenemos problemas más graves que discutir – dijo Sango

Debemos intentar buscar la manera de evitar toparnos con esos demonios... Debe existir alguna alternativa que sea más segura... No podemos arriesgar la vida de Keiko – comentó Ahome preocupada...

Keiko no parecía interesada en la charla, miraba detenidamente hacia las lejanas montañas, tras las cuales se encontraba su aldea... Kirara lanzó un tierno maullido y con su cabeza buscó ser acariciada por la mano de la pequeña, que sonrió y le dio un afectuoso abrazo.

Llevaban un par de horas de reanudar su viaje, cuando Ahome articuló una sorpresiva exclamación...

Es un fragmento... puedo sentir la presencia de un fragmento... creo que se trata de... – les informó, mirando a Sango...

Kohaku... – musitó la exterminadora, entendiendo la mirada que le dirigía su amiga... – Debo ir a buscarlo... Kirara... – llamó a la gata quien ya trasformada esperó a que la mujer se montara en ella para ir en busca del niño. Miroku también se montó en ella, para acompañar a Sango.

Vamos Ahome... Sube a mi espalda! – ordenó Inuyasha, pero al notar la expresión de duda de la joven – Qué espera, Ahome..? Este no es momento para tonterías... – añadió un poco molesto, haciendo que ella reaccionara y acceda a su orden... – Shippo, tu te encargarás de proteger a Keiko... Entendido?

Descuida... – afirma el zorrito – Keiko, yo te voy a proteger... – le dice, transformándose en globo, y ayudándola a que se suba sobre él... Intentó seguir a los demás, pero un campo de energía apareció repentinamente, impidiéndole continuar... – Pero qué es esto...? Inuyasha!. Ahome! – llamó pero ellos, ya se habían ido.

Un ser desconocido acompañaba a Kohaku, el cual se percató de que alguien se acercaba y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a los recién llegados...

Kohaku... hemano... – murmuró Sango.

Al fin llegan... Ya puedes irte niño... – ordena el demonio

Si, señor Seiyoku – obedeció y corriendo ágilmente se alejó del lugar.

Kohaku! – grita Sango

Vamos Sango, sigámoslo! – dice el monje – Es nuestra oportunidad de recuperarlo

Excelencia... pero...

Qué demonios esperas, Sango? – reclama Inuyasha – Ve por tu hermano y más vale que esta vez lo traigas de regreso... Yo puedo encargarme sólo de este infeliz...

Inuyasha... muchas gracias... – murmura conmovida... – Vamos Kirara...!

Jajaja!.. Que estúpido eres! – ríe burlonamente el demonio – Pretendes pelear conmigo sin ayuda de tus amigos? – pregunta.

Ahome lo mira algo preocupada, su aspecto no era grotesco como el del primer demonio al que derrotaron, éste tenía un aspecto mucho más humano... Sin embargo, sus muchas experiencias, le habían enseñado que este tipo de youkais eran los más fuertes y peligrosos. Seiyoku tenía una larga cabellera gris oscura, ojos alargados de color negro, era muy alto y muy fuerte, su armadura se veía resistente y su arma era sólo una espada que guardaba en su espalda.

Para acabar con una basura como tú... no necesito ayuda de nadie, me basto YO solo! – contesta el hanyou molesto – Ahome, permanece lejos de aquí – ordena, desenfundado a colmillo de acero...

Pero Inuyasha... – reclama la joven

No discutas! – la interrumpe – Sólo has lo que te digo, no puedo distraerme pensando que ese imbécil pueda lastimarte... – explica suavizando su tono de voz

Esta bien... – accede, pero sin dejar de dudar... – Inuyasha... ten cuidado... – le pide con voz temblorosa. Él la mira con ternura y luego le sonríe lleno de confianza...

No te preocupes... No voy a dejarme vencer... ya que aún tengo importantes asuntos pendientes... – contestó mirándola con intensidad, provocando que Ahome se sonroje, al comprender el significado sus palabras... Finalmente se alejó del lugar y subió rápidamente a un cerro, ya en la cima se ocultó tras unas grandes rocas, donde podía observar la pelea sin ser vista...

Bien Inuyasha... Ahora veremos qué tan poderoso puede ser un simple híbrido... – comentó el youkai burlónamente

Pues con mucho gusto te lo demostraré! – contestó – Viento Cortante!

El ataque de colmillo dio directamente en Seiyoku, levantando en el acto una gran nube de polvo y rocas, que al descender dejó ver que el youkai estaba intacto

Me dijeron que eras poderoso... Pero debo decirte que me decepcionas hanyou! – comentó mordaz

Maldito!... Aún no has visto de lo que soy capaz... – contestó

Seiyoku rió nuevamente, sus ojos se iluminaron y de la punta de sus garras comenzaron a emanar descargas eléctricas en forma de rayos, incrementándose cada vez más.

La verdad no me interesa verlo, pelear con un insignificante híbrido me aburre... Así que terminaré pronto contigo... – amenazó

Se movió con una velocidad increíble, hasta llegar junto a Inuyasha. Al detenerse lo miró burlonamente, sus ojos brillaron nuevamente, la energía lo envolvió por completo. Una enorme cantidad de sombras salieron de su cuerpo y se ubicaron alrededor de Inuyasha. Una a una comenzaron a llenarse de luz, transformándose finalmente en copias idénticas a Seiyoku. La misma energía eléctrica emanó de las copias, se movieron velozmente por todos lados, mezclándose y confundiendo al hanyou, quien en la perdió la pista de su verdadero oponente. Todos se detuvieron y lanzaron al unísono rayos de energía maligna contra él, quien sin éxito, intentaba evitarlas tanto con su espada, como con saltos, garras y velocidad, siendo imposible, ya que prácticamente todas llegaban a él causándole gran daño...

Inuyasha! – gritó Ahome desde su refugio, mirando con impotencia y miedo el grave peligro en el que se encontraba Inuyasha...

Inuyasha se levantó con dificultad, su cuerpo sangraba por todas partes. Se limpió con el puño el hilo de sangre que salía de su boca, mientras les dirigía una rabiosa mirada a sus oponentes...

Maldito... Acaso no te atreves a pelear uno a uno conmigo? – lo desafió... – Eso me demuestra que sólo eres un cobarde!

Idiota!... No sirve de nada que intentes provocarme – dijeron todos al unísono – Además me agrada mucho más, ver tu cara llena de dolor y humillación... – añadieron.

No logró determinar la identidad del Seiyoku real. Lo atacaron nuevamente, con un poder mucho más poderoso que el anterior. Inuyasha prácticamente fue elevado del suelo por el choque de tantos rayos de energía maligna contra su cuerpo, y cayó pesadamente casi inconsciente...

Inuyasha... Inuyasha! – gritaba Ahome... – Que puedo hacer...? ... Cómo puedo ayudarlo? – preguntaba desesperada. Vio el fragmento de la perla brillar en la frente de uno de ellos... "Eso es!" – pensó tomando su arco y flechas, comenzó a lanzar una flecha tras otra, acabando con la mayor cantidad de copias...

Veo que esa mujer esta muy ansiosa por luchar... – comentó el Seiyoku real, con ironía, pero con un ligero tono de enfado...

Ahome lanzó otra flecha la cual pasó muy cerca de él. Mentalmente Seiyoku ordenó a sus copias atacar a la sacerdotisa...

Mujer estúpida... Te burlas de mí?... No permitiré que te entrometas! – le gritó con furia...

La joven vio con terror como las energías malignas se acercaban a ella, cerró los ojos ante el pensamiento de su muerte inminente... Pero luego de unos segundos de no sentir el ataque los abrió nuevamente, encontrándose con la horrible imagen de Inuyasha interponiéndose y escudándola con su cuerpo para recibir los rayos malignos.

Inuyashaaaa! – gritó aterrorizada, mientras el hanyou caía a sus pies bañado en sangre... – Inuyasha... Inuyasha!... – repetía, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inmóvil... – Perdóname... Fue por mi culpa... Inuyasha... Perdóname... No mueras... Te lo suplico... Inuyasha...

A...a..home... – susurró con debilidad – Te... encuentras... bien...?

Inuyasha! – exclamó abrazándolo llorando de felicidad... – Sí, yo estoy bien... Dime cómo estas...?... Puedes moverte?

Sí... Debo acabar con ese infeliz... – contestó poniéndose de pie ayudado por ella, dio un gran salto para regresar al campo de batalla...

Aún sigues con vida híbrido? – pregunto Seiyoku

Por supuesto... No acabarás conmigo tan fácilmente... – respondió molesto – Además te haré pagar por intentar lastimar a Ahome! – agregó mirándolo con furia

Jajaja... Te preocupas mucho por una sucia humana... Debe ser alguien muy especial... Bien Inuyasha, jugaremos un poco más... – dijo – Además te prometo no matar aún a esa mujer... ya que después de acabar contigo... me divertiré con ella para averiguar qué tiene de especial! – agregó soltando una asquerosa risa

Bastardo!... Eso jamás lo permitiré!... Un desgraciado como tu nunca va a ponerle ni un solo dedo encima!... Primero te llevaría conmigo al infierno... antes que permitir siquiera que te le acerques! – gritó enfurecido.

"Cómo puedo vencerlo!... Colmillo de acero... terminemos con este maldito de una buena vez!... – pensó. La espada reaccionó de inmediato y comenzó a palpitar... Tal y como sucediera en la pelea con el primer demonio. Se rodeó de una poderosa energía... "Qué es esto?... No reconozco este olor... No se trata del viento cortante, ni del Bakuryuuja... qué es este olo!...

Seiyoku se preparaba para atacarlo con las cientos de copias que le restaban, Inuyasha cerró los ojos concentrándose en el nuevo poder que surgía de su colmillo, la cual lentamente fue iluminándose con una luz dorada... Abrió de nuevo los ojos, entornándolos ligeramente mientras una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro...

La luz dorada se volvió casi cegadora para sus oponentes que no podían reaccionar ante el inesperado cambio, Inuyasha dio un giro extendiendo su espada, la cual dejó una estela de luz, que formó un anillo luminoso a su alrededor...

AAAHHH! Malditoooo! – gritó y del aro de luz emergieron miles de lanzas de luz, que atravesaron a las copias haciéndolas desaparecer con el mortal ataque... Seiyoku recibió lanzas por todo el cuerpo... El aro de luz comenzó a concentrar la energía en el filo de colmillo de acero... – Ahora es tu turno para morir! – gritó Inuyasha dando un salto sobre Seiyoku quien debilitado no logró realizar ningún movimiento, siendo exterminado por el ataque de la espada colmillo...

Increíble...! – exclamó Ahome con alegría y orgullo por Inuyasha...

Así es... Sí... debo admitir que Inuyasha se ha vuelto muy fuerte... – comentó una conocida voz a su espalda...Dio media vuelta para enfrentarse al odiado ser que aparecía ante sus ojos – Pero no lo suficiente para enfrentar a Naraku...

Hakudoshi... – murmuró la joven con desagrado y temor... – Qué haces aquí?

Haciéndote una amistosa visita... Claro aprovechando que Inuyasha se encuentra algo ocupado...

Inuyasha! – gritó Ahome intentando llamar la atención del hanyou que estaba de espalda a ella, pero éste no pareció escucharla...

Es inútil... No puede escucharte... – explicó sonriendo, la joven notó el campo de energía que se había formado entre Inuyasha y ella...

Qué pretendes?... Sea lo que sea... no te saldrás con la tuya! – amenazó

Ingenua... Aún no entiendes que nosotros SIEMPRE obtenemos todo cuanto queremos? – preguntó con calma...

No es verdad! – negó furiosa, y le apuntó con una de sus flechas...

Eso no te servirá de nada Ahome – le advirtió el niño albino, cortando velozmente el arco de la sacerdotisa con su larga cuchilla, alcanzando a herir durante la acción, el brazo de la joven.

Ahome emitió un débil grito de dolor y miedo, cayendo al suelo mirando asustada al niño demonio... Comprendiendo que se encontraba a merced de Hakudoshi. El niño elevó su cuchila con la intensión de terminar de matarla...

Nooo! – grita Ahome extendiendo sus manos, intentando absurdamente detener el ataque con sus manos desnudas, pero en eso sorpresivamente una poderosa energía sagrada salió de ella defendiéndola del ataque del niño, quien fue alejado varios metros por la poderosa descarga de poder sagrado...

Maldita... – murmuró molesto por el inesperado ataque. Se refugió en un campo de energía, y se alejó un poco más de la joven...

"Pero que fue eso?..." – se preguntaba Ahome mirando con extrañeza sus manos. Al levantar la vista notó que cientos de demonios y espíritus se acercaban rápidamente hacia ella. Se puso de pié, volvió a mirar en dirección a Inuyasha, pero éste estaba intentando alcanzar al insecto venenoso que escapaba con el fragmento que estaba en la frente de SEIYOKU.

Inuyasha! – gritó pero fue inútil, él no podría escucharla ni verla...

El ejército de demonios estaba cada vez más cerca, y no tenía su arco, ni otra arma con la cual defenderse, por lo que optó por correr. El campo de energía la obligo a huir en dirección contraria al hanyou, e internarse en el espeso bosque...

Demonios!... No lo logré alcanzar a ese insecto... – gruñó Inuyasha enojado al ver con impotencia al insecto que llevaba el fragmento, elevarse por el aire fuera de su alcance... Miró en dirección donde se encontraba Ahome, pero se asustó al ver que no estaba. Corrió a todo prisa, dio un par de saltos para llegar a la cima del cerro, chocando violentamente contra algo... – Es un Campo de energía...- murmuró olfateando el aire... – Este olor ... Es... sangre... Ahome! – exclamó, sintiendo como su corazón se contraía ante el pensamiento de que estuviera herida o...muerta... Sacudió su cabeza intentando borrar tal pensamiento, y corrió hacia la dirección por la que huyó la joven...

Ahome corría tan rápido como podía, pero los demonios uno tras otro la acorralaban, jugaban con ella, lanzando zarpazos, mordidas que no la lastimaban, sólo lo hacían con le fin de aumentar su terror... Tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, estaba agotada y vio que su brazo izquierdo estaba empapado en sangre, aún así volvió a levantarse, sus piernas temblaron pero continúo corriendo. Escuchó el sonido de agua... "Un río?... Es una cascada!"! – pensó. Al salir de entre la maleza, se detuvo al instante, estaba tan cerca de la orilla que por poco cae al vacío. Miró hacia abajo, la cascara era demasiado alta como para saltar...

Y ahora que hago! – exclamó afligida. Dio la vuelta pensando en buscar otra vía de escape, pero los demonios, ya la habían alcanzado... " No puede ser... Inuyasha... Inuyasha ayúdame por favor!"

Esta humana se ve muy apetitosa... – murmuró un demonio grotesco...

Siiii... – dijo otro aún más desagradable...

No... – musito Ahome, retrocediendo...

No se atrevan a tocarla! – gritó Inuyasha apareciendo por sobre los matorrales, aniquilando a los monstruos, mientras otros aparecían tras él...

Ahome lo miró con alegría, pero otro monstruo intentó atacarla, perdió el equilibrio al esquivarlo, y cayó al abismo...

Ahome! - gritó Inuyasha lanzándose tras ella

Inuyasha! – gritó la joven al verlo caer por la cascada en su busqueda...

Inuyasha hacía esfuerzos por intentar alcanzarla durante la caída, estiraba su brazo para tomar la mano que ella le extendía, sin embargo no lograron tocarse, y cayeron en las correntosas aguas...

Continuará...

Queridos amigos... Gracias por la espera... y los mensajes

Pido disculpas por esta gran demora pero es que no he tenido muy buena salud que digamos... bueno tampoco es que este muriendo jajajaja es algo leve... en fin ...

Con respecto a los mail que me han dejado pues, la verdad no he logrado hacer contacto, me rebotaron.. por eso mejor dejaré el mío ... por si alguien quiere escribirme abrazo... nos vemos pronto ya que el proximo capitulo esta casi listo...

Bye bye


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: El fragmento de Kohaku

Kagura esperaba impacientemente la llegada de Kohaku, no estaba segura del porqué pero se sentía algo nerviosa... Al fin logró ver la ágil figura del niño llegando a gran velocidad hasta ella...

Porqué demonios tardaste tanto! – lo reprendió, pero se desconcertó al ver que el niño estaba siendo seguido por los amigos de Inuyasha... – Pero que tonto eres niño... Qué no ves que te estaban siguiendo?

Lo siento, intenté perderlos pero fue imposible... – se excusó...

Kagura!... Maldita deja ir a mi hermano! – ordenó Sango

Continúas con esa absurda idea?... Ya te dije que lo mejor para Kohaku es que dejes las cosas como están... Al menos de esta forma no sufre por culpa de sus abominables actos... – contestó la youkai

Él único culpable de todo es Naraku! – intervino Miroku

Y eso qué importa...!... Naraku siempre hará lo que plazca, manipulará las vidas de quien se le antoje y matará a aquel que se interponga... – dijo la youkai con cierto rencor en su voz...

Pero que interesante coincidencia... – dijo una voz tras ella... luego fue sorpresivamente tomada por el cuello por una poderosa mano... Manipulada como una muñeca quedó frente a frente a la fría mirada de su agresor.

Se... ses sho maru... – articuló con dificultad, debido a la fuerte presión a la que era sometida su garganta...

Dime en donde esta Naraku... – ordeno con mirada de hielo

No... no lo sé... – contestó

Entiendo... estas deseosa por morir... – comentó con una casi imperceptible sonrisa presionando aún más el cuello de la mujer...

No... no lo hagas... – suplicó con temor

Dónde está Naraku...? – volvió a preguntar con voz grabe entornando sus dorados ojos, dándole a entender que sería su última oportunidad de responder...

Te juro que no lo sé... – respondió con voz temblorosa – Hace tiempo que Naraku dejó de confiar en mí... Él jamás me contará sus planes... Sólo me da órdenes cuando lo cree conveniente...

Sesshomaru apretó sus labios con molestia, y lanzó a la youkai con violencia contra unas rocas... luego su mirada se dirigió a Kohaku... comenzó a avanzar hacia él pero se detuvo al ser interceptado por el boomerang de Sango que cayó entre él y el niño...

No te atrevas a tocar a mi hermano! – gritó la exterminadora...

No te metas... Claro, si no quieres morir... – le advirtió con frialdad

Kagura intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, cuando Kanna apareció junto a ella, enseñándole la imagen que comenzaba a proyectarse en su espejo...

Kagura, Ya es tiempo de que Kohaku descanse en paz... Debes traerme el fragmento que tiene en su espalda... – ordenó implacable y después su imagen desapareció del espejo...

Entiendo... Kohaku ya no le es de utilidad... – comentó la youkai... "Ese es también mi destino... ser eliminada... una vez que ya no le sea útil..." – pensó. Aferró con fuerza su abanico... – Danza de las cuchillas!

Kagura atacó a Sango, Miroku y Kirara, para alejarlos del niño, luego su atención se centro en Sesshomaru, debía al menos distraerlo para matar a Kohaku... Tenía que hacerlo... Era su vida o la de ella...

Remolinos! – gritó y unos remolinos se formaron alrededor de Sesshomaru, envolviéndolo por completo. Luego la mujer se acercó a Kohaku... lo miró con un poco de lástima, a pesar de todo aquel niño no le desagradaba, tenían más en común de lo que creía... Él era tan víctima de maldito de Naraku como ella...

No puede ser! – exclamó Sango.. – Creo que quiere matar a Kohaku!... Kohakuu! - gritó mientras corría a recoger su boomerang...

No puedo usar mi agujero negro... podría absorber a Kohaku... – dijo Miroku, sintiéndose impotente...

Cuchillas! – gritó Kagura, alzando su abanico sobre el niño, quien permanecía inmóvil, en una especie de transe

Noooo! – gritó Sango, intentando alcanzar su arma... "No voy a lograrlo...Kohaku!"

De pronto una gran serpiente envolvió a Kagura, impidiéndole moverse, sorprendida intentaba deshacerse de ella, cuando la serpiente desapareció...

Pero que demonios es esto? – preguntó furiosa...

Ese es un truco de... Shippo... – exclamó Miroku, al ver llegar al zorrito, seguido de Keiko...

Shippo... – murmuró Sango, agradecida por la intervención del pequeño, que le dio el tiempo necesario de tomar su boomerang... Se dirigió a Kagura y comenzó a pelear contra ella... – Maldita!. Jamás te permitiré lastimar a mi hermano!

Pobre ingenua... Crees que Naraku tendrá compasión para dejar con vida a Kohaku! – dijo Kagura evadiendo los ataques de la exterminadora... – Si no soy yo.. vendrá otro demonio y luego otro, hasta que alguno logre matarlo!

Pues acabaré con todos ellos y contigo!

Sesshomaru se deshizo de los remolinos con facilidad y miró la pelea entre Kagura y Sango con indiferencia, luego volvió a mirar a Kohaku... caminó hacia él pero nuevamente fue interrumpido, esta vez por el monje que se posicionó frente a él, impidiéndole continuar...

No lo intentes Sesshomaru... O soy capaz de absorberte con mi agujero negro... – advirtió el monje liberándose del rosario que sellaba el poder del agujero en su mano

Pero que necedad la de ustedes... – contestó el youkai con frialdad, deteniéndose...

No te dejaremos matar al hermano de Sango... Malvado! – gritó Shippo, al llegar junto al monje... Sesshomaru lo miró con dureza... asustando al zorrito que corrió a esconderse tras Miroku... – Miroku... me esta viendo muy feo, mejor absórbelo de una vez! – suplico

Keiko se encontraba observando, alejada del peligro, aunque no del todo, una fantasmagórica figura se detuvo junto a la niña, quien miró asustada la imagen de la fría Kanna, que sostenía su espejo frente a ella...

Necesito apoderarme de tu alma... – dijo inexpresiva, y su espejo comenzó a emanar energía maligna...

Que! – exclamó Keiko temerosa... Kirara se percató e intentó detener a Kanna, pero ésta la inmovilizó con su espejo, y nuevamente dirigió su espejo a Keiko. Algo comenzó a brillar en su pecho, era su alma que estaba saliendo de ella...

Detente! – gritó una voz. Una esfera de energía atacó a Kanna, pero ésta desapareció tras por el espejo... – Jamás permitiré que le hagas daño a esta niña... – advirtió Ryutzuki protegiendo a Keiko con su cuerpo...

Naraku va a matarla... – dijo Kanna – Va a matarlos a todos... Sólo es cuestión de tiempo...

Eso lo veremos... – contestó Ryutzuki, sacando su espada para evitar el ataque de su propia esfera de energía que ahora salía del espejo de Kanna... – Por qué quieres lastimarla...? – preguntó

Ella debe morir... Todos deben morir... Esas son las órdenes de Naraku – contestó con calma...

Ya veo... – murmuró, entornando los ojos, y atacando a la niña con su espada, pero ésta desapareció antes de ser alcanzada... – Keiko estas bien?... Estás lastimada?...

No... Estoy bien señorita Ryutzuki... muchas gracias... – contestó mirándola con una sorisa.

Danza de las cuchillas! – gritó Kagura, logrando lastimar a Sango, quien cayó inconsciente al suelo

Sangoooo! – gritó Miroku corriendo hacia la joven...

Kagura iba a terminar de matarla pero una ráfaga de viento comenzó a absorberla...

Ese monje... – murmuró con temor... Sacó su pluma y se elevó en ella evadiendo el agujero. Miroku corrió a ver cómo se encontraba Sango, suspirando aliviado al ver que se encontraba con vida...

Sesshomaru miró con intensidad a Shippo, quien tenazmente, y a pesar que temblaba y sudaba de miedo, no se movió de su lugar, intentando proteger la vida de Kohaku, el youkai sacó su espada Toukijing, dispuesto a todo, pero se detuvo cuando otra vez alguien se entrometía en su camino...

También tú quieres morir?... – preguntó Sesshomaru con frialdad...

No seas estúpido Sesshomaru... Bien sabes que no dejaré que le pongas tus asquerosas garras a este niño... – advirtió Ryutzuki apuntándole con su espada... Sesshomaru no pareció escucharla, dio un gran salto atacando con su espada

Detente! – gritó Ryutzuki siguiéndolo... pero extrañamente él no fue hacia Kohaku... sino que detuvo el ataque de Kagura que estaba sobre ellos...

Por qué tanta urgencia en aniquilar a ese niño...? – preguntó Sesshomaru llegando hasta la youkai, en las alturas...

Ese no es asunto tuyo! – contestó la youkai y lanzó más cuchillas contra Sesshomaru, quien las esquivó sin mayor esfuerzo... – No podrán hacer nada!... Ya es demasiado tarde! – gritó y luego se marchó a toda velocidad sobre su pluma...

Kanna aprovechando nuevamente la distracción de los demás, pareció tras Kohaku y sin siquiera dudar, quitó el fragmento de la perla de su espalda...

No puede ser! – exclamó Shippo al darse cuenta, llamando la atención de los demás...

Kohakuuuu! – gritó Sango... viendo cómo el cuerpo de su hermano caía inerte al suelo, se puso de pie con esfuerzo, ayudada por Miroku y corrió hacia el niño.. Ryutzuki intentó atrapar a Kanna, pero la niña desapareció al instante...

Maldición! – exclamó furiosa...

Kohaku!... Kohaku! – repetía Sango llorando, abrazando el cuerpo de su hermano... – Perdóname... No pude salvarte... Perdóname!

Sango... – susurró Miroku tocando el hombro de la joven, con tristeza intentando de alguna forma consolarla...

No pudimos hacer nada! – lloriqueaba Shippo...

Pobrecito... – musitó Keiko acongojada.

Sesshomaru miraba la escena de lejos, sin demostrar sentimiento alguno... Su mirada se dirigió a Ryutzuki y frunció el ceño al notar que la youkai estaba a punto de hacer algo...

Ryutizuki empuño su mano derecha sobre su pecho, luego la esmeralda de la tiara que colgaba de su frente, comenzó a brillar, cerró los ojos, concentrándose... Elevó su mano justo cuando un diminuto cristal salió del interior de la esmeralda... Abrió sus ojos, extendió su mano, encontrándose en ella, una joya de color verde...

Qué es eso? – preguntó Shippo extrañado... Mientras los demás la miraban con la misma expresión de sorpresa, expectantes a su respuesta...

Esta joya, podrá reemplazar el fragmento de la perla de Shikon... Y devolverle a vida a tu hermano – informó Ryutzuki mirando a Sango... – Sin embargo... su poder es sólo temporal... y cuando su energía se extinga... la vida de tu hermano también se extinguirá irremediablemente...

Entonces... para qué prolongar su vida... eso sólo le causará sufrimientos... – dijo Sango sintiéndose confundida...

Sango... No te des por vencida... – le pidió el monje tomándola por los hombros... – Tienes una oportunidad de salvar la vida de Kohaku...

Pero Excelencia, si no encontramos la manera de evitarlo... Kohaku morirá nuevamente...

Tal vez así sea, pero al menos habremos intentado evitarlo... – contestó y luego la miró intensamente – Sango... de verdad desperdiciaras la oportunidad de limpiar de alguna forma su alma... para que al final muera en paz... No le niegues este tiempo... por corto que sea... de que disfrute tu amor de hermana Sango...

Tiene razón Excelencia... – accedió. Ryutzuki le extendió el cristal, lo tomó y la miró agradecida...

Deposítalo en el lugar donde se encontraba el fragmento de Shikon... – indicó Ruytzuki sonriéndole con ternura... – Hazlo pronto, no debe pasar mucho tiempo o su alma desaparecerá y el poder del cristal no servirá de nada...

Sango introdujo el cristal en la espalda de su hermano, un brillo intenso apareció en el lugar y luego en el resto del cuerpo del muchacho... En unos instantes, por fin Kohaku comenzó abrir lentamente sus ojos...

Kohaku... – musitó con alegría abrazándolo...

Her... hermana – murmuró el niño con dificultad... – Perdóname hermana! – suplicó llorando devolviendo con fuerza el abrazo a su hermana...

Mi querido Kohaku... Al fin estamos juntos... – dijo la joven

Que alegría! – exclamó Shippo secándose las lagrimas

El hermano de la señorita Sango se salvó gracias al grandioso poder de la señorita Ryutzuki... – dijo Keiko con las manos unidas mirando a la youkai con adoración... Pero Ryutzuki no pareció escuchar, ya que miraba fijamente el lugar donde se encontraba Sesshomaru... No se dio cuenta el instante en el que se había marchado...

Buen trabajo Kanna... – dijo Naraku mirando satisfecho la palma de su mano, en la que se encontraban los dos fragmentos que había conseguido casi al mismo tiempo... – Falta muy poco...

A qué te refieres?... Para qué falta tan poco...? – pregunto Kagura con molestia...

Para conseguir TODO lo que quiero... Lo que siempre he deseado y más... Mucho más... – contestó enigmático soltando una malévola risa...

Ahome abrió los ojos con lentitud, le dolía la cabeza, y cuando intentó moverse se dio cuenta de que en realidad todo su cuerpo le dolía... Emitió un suave quejido, pero lo suficientemente perceptible para encontrar de pronto sobre ella, un par de preocupados ojos dorados...

Ahome... como te sientes...?... Te duele algo... – preguntó ansiedad

Sí... me duele todo... – logró murmurar con un leve quejido...

Tendrás algún hueso roto...? – exclamó aún más preocupado por la respuesta... – Déjame revisar... – ordenó intentando quitar la manta que la cubría...

Eh!... – exclamó extrañada, cambiando en un segundo de expresión, por una de absoluta conmoción al percatarse de su situación – No... no.. NOOO!... ABAJOOO!– gritó cerrando fuertemente los ojos y aferrándose a la manta...

Hay!... Qué demonios te pasa Ahome! – gruño Inuyasha levantando con dificultad la cabeza a causa de los efectos del conjuro...

Cómo que qué me pasa! – reclamó mirándolo molesta – No seas atrevido!... Acaso no ves que estoy desnuda? – preguntó desviando la mirada, sonrojada...

"Un momento... Cómo es que estoy desnuda en primer lugar?...", pensó... Luego miró a un dramáticamente enrojecido y aterrado Inuyasha... Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprender lo sucedido...

I n u y a s h a!... Abajo... Abajo... ABAJOOOO! – gritó con la cara roja por la vergüenza...

Aahhh!... Ya deja de hacer eso Ahome... – se quejó el hanyou – Qué demonios querías que hiciera... Estabas inconsciente, mojada y herida...!... No podía permitir que enfermaras gravemente, por una simple tontería...! – añadió molesto con fingida indiferencia... Recordó lo mucho que le había costado hacerlo... Mantener la cabeza fría en aquella situación, fue infinitamente más difícil que luchar contra cien monstruos... o tal vez contra el mismísimo Naraku...

Yo... Lo lamento... Tienes razón... Discúlpame Inuyasha... – murmuró apenada, miró su brazo cuidadosamente vendado... – Gracias...

Ya no importa... – respondió indiferente... – Traeré un té caliente... – anunció saliendo del lugar...

Su ausencia le dio tiempo a Ahome de tranquilizarse... Se sentó apoyando su espalda contra la pared, procurando cubrirse lo mejor que pudo... Su mente estaba algo confusa, no recordaba claramente lo sucedido luego que cayeran los dos por la cascada, la verdad recordaba sólo imágenes vagas... De Inuyasha cargándola en sus brazos, luego cuando fue depositada en el futón, del dolor en su brazo, que él procuraba curar con el mayor de los cuidados, finalmente de su cuerpo desnudo, frío y húmedo, siendo secado por él, antes de envolverla en la mullida cobija... Eran imágenes nubladas casi irreales, producto de la cercana inconsciencia... Sacudió la cabeza prefiriendo no seguir aclarando aquellos bochornosos recuerdos...

Su mirada se concentró en observar con más detenimiento el lugar donde se refugiaban... Era una cabaña algo estrecha y muy descuidada, al parecer hace mucho que un humano no habitaba en ella. Las personas que vivieron en el lugar, probablemente se habían marchado con gran prisa dejando todas sus pertenencias, ya que los pocos objetos permanecían intactos en su sitio, llenos de polvo y telarañas...

Inuyasha entró en la cabaña, trayendo consigo un balde de agua y algunas hiervas... Vació un poco de agua desde la vasija de agua hirviente, que se encontraba sobre la fogata que ardía en el centro de la habitación, volviendo a llenarlo... Luego preparó un té con las hiervas... Estaba demasiado concentrado en su labor para advertir la intensa mirada, llena de amor que la joven le dirigía, la cual fue rápidamente disimulada cuando se puso de pie dirigiéndose hacia ella...

Toma... Bebe esto... – ordenó, extendiéndole un jarro con un aromático e hirviente líquido...

Gracias... – murmuró tomándolo y bebiendo el té que pareció regenerar sus energías con cada sorbo.

Un tenso silencio se produjo entre ellos, evitaban mirarse mutuamente, la vergüenza de Ahome parecía no querer abandonarla, lo que se hacía más imposible al notar el sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha, que también era reacio a desaparecer...

Ehmm... Es una suerte que... encontraras esta... cabaña... – balbuceó no pudiendo sostener más tiempo aquel pesado silencio... – Estaba abandonada no es así?...

Eh?... No Ahome... Tuve que atar y amordazar a los dueños y luego dejarlos en la parte trasera de la cabaña para poder permanecer aquí... – respondió irónico...

Muy gracioso... – murmuró molesta... "Yo tengo la culpa... No debería hacer preguntas tan tontas... Para eso, mejor te quedas callada Ahome", se reprendió

La corriente nos trajo muy cerca de aquí, por lo que no fue difícil dar con ella... – explicó con suavidad, arrepintiéndose de descargar contra ella su nerviosismo.

Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – preguntó

Desde ayer por la tarde...

Entiendo... Me pregunto que sucedería con los chicos... – comentó preocupada...

He investigado los alrededores, pero no logro olfatearlos... Además no era conveniente que me alejara mucho de ti... Tu herida sangró mucho y eso me asustó mucho... Dime Ahome, qué fue lo que sucedió?... – inquirió mirándola fijamente

Mientras luchabas contra el segundo demonio, Hakudoshi llegó, creo un campo de energía para que no te dieras cuenta de lo que sucedía, y... después intentó matarme... Apareció un ejército de monstruos, y no tuve otra opción que huir hacia el bosque, pero no pude continuar cuando llegue a la cima de la cascada... Fue cuando tú llegaste Inuyasha... – explicó

Así que ese maldito engendro quiso matarte... – murmuró levantándose con las manos empuñadas de rabia... – La próxima vez lo eliminaré con mis propias garras!

Inuyasha... – susurró... Lo miró con ternura, al igual que Inuyasha, lentamente caminó hacia ella... El corazón de Ahome comenzó a latir desesperadamente... – Me... me... me gustaría... darme un baño... – dijo con nerviosismo lo primero que se le paso por la mente, intentando cambiar el rumbo de lo que presentía iba a suceder... Inuyasha se detuvo en seco, la miró con extrañeza y luego con una evidente molestia...

Cerca de aquí hay unos manantiales... Levántate... te llevaré hasta allí... si eso es lo que quieres – contestó con dureza... Al verla dudar, comprendió que había olvidado un importante "detalle"... Se quitó su haori y se lo entregó... – Ten, ponte esto... Tu ropa aún esta mojada... – explicó algo turbado, luego salió de la cabaña para dejar que ella se vistiera con mayor comodidad...

Ahome se sumergió en las cálidas aguas humeantes, sintiendo cada músculo relajarse al estar en contacto que el agua, esbozando una sonrisa de satisfacción, seguida por un largo suspiro... Inuyasha la esperaba pacientemente sentado tras unos árboles...

"Inuyasha...", pensó... Se sumergió hasta la nariz, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban al recordar lo sucedido... o mejor dicho al imaginarse lo que había sucedido... No lograba recordar con claridad el momento en que llegaron a la cabaña, ni mucho menos el embarazoso momento en que él tuvo que acostarla... "Por qué, por qué tenían que pasarme estas cosas?... Y en un momento tan delicado..." se lamentó.. "Y para colmo, nos encontramos solos en medio de la nada... No sé si tendré fuerzas para continuar silenciando mis verdaderos sentimientos... No, no, no Ahome... Debes hacerlo, es por la felicidad de Inuyasha... Pero... y si de verdad yo estoy equivocada... y él ya dejó de amar a Kikyo?...", se preguntó esperanzada... pero su expresión se ensombreció de nuevo... "No vuelvas a engañarte Ahome, él la sigue amando... Y si la ama... lo más lógico es que esté con ella... Sólo espero que Kikyo decida hacer lo correcto... No le perdonaré que lastime los sentimientos de Inuyasha!"...

Ahome, no crees que ya llevas demasiado tiempo allí? – pregunto Inuyasha más preocupado que molesto...

Eh?... Sí, ya voy... – contestó la joven volviendo a la realidad. Salió del agua, vistiéndose con el haroi, luego se dirigió hacia donde la esperaba Inuyasha...

Vamos... – dijo, ofreciéndole su espalda para que subiera sobre él...

Ehmm... Si no te importa preferiría caminar un poco Inuyasha... – pidió con suavidad

Como quieras... Pero no creo que sea conveniente que te esfuerces demasiado... – advirtió, caminando tras ella.

No te preocupes, me siento bien... Además, necesito estirar un poco las piernas... tengo la sensación de no haber caminado en semanas... – explico con nerviosismo... "Mentirosa... sólo lo haces porque temes ceder ante su exquisita cercanía...", le dijo una voz interior... Ese pensamiento distrajo brevemente su atención del camino, provocando que tropezara con una rama, perdió el equilibrio y habría caído de no ser por un atento hanyou que la tomo de la cintura para evitar la caída...

Vez?... Te dije que no era una buena idea... – la reprendió

Sólo me tropecé Inuyasha, nada tiene que ver con mi estado de salud... – alegó Ahome, levantando la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos... "Grave error...", pensó

Te sientes bien...? – susurró Inuyasha sin soltarla...

Sí ... – musitó, sin tener fuerzas para alejarlo o alejarse...

Ahome... – susurró con voz más grave, presionando ligeramente la mano que aún permanecía en la cintura de la sacerdotisa...

I...nu..yasha... – balbuceó con dificultad... – Ya estoy bien, creo que debemos continuar... – añadió rápidamente cortando abruptamente la magia del momento... Se alejó con torpeza de él y continuó caminando como si nada hubiera pasado... Inuyasha la siguió, luego que lograra recuperarse del brusco cambio en la actitud de ella...

Ahome intentó distraerse obligándose a mirar con mayor detenimiento los alrededores... Los manantiales no estaban tan lejos de la cabaña... Y el camino que los unía se encontraba en un estado bastante aceptable, sin tanta maleza... Habían muchas plantas medicinales, en lo que alguna vez fuera un prolifero huerto. Además, noto que habían todo tipo de plantas florales... Algunos árboles de cerezo, entre muchos otros que rodeaban la cabaña... No era difícil imaginar que en primavera, aquella cabaña se convertía en un refugio bellísimo, lleno de color y magia... Ese lugar podría ser el hogar perfecto para cualquier persona...

Casi podía ver, las flores, y aspirar su aroma, jugar con las flores de cerezo que caían sobre ella, igual que copos de nieve... Riendo feliz, en compañía de un joven, cuyos ojos dorados la miraban llenos de amor... Mientras un audaz niño de cabellos plateados subía con agilidad uno de los árboles, intentando alcanzar un pequeño nido, para complacer los ruegos de una niña de cabello negro azuloso, más joven que él, quien saltaba sobre la hierba esperando ver de cerca el nido...

Ahome sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, borrando aquellos absurdos pensamientos... "Se suponía que debía distraerme!... Pero no de esa manera!...Y mucho menos con pensamientos de un futuro que jamás sucederá!... Ahome que tonta eres!" se reprendió por milésima vez...

"Creo que me siento más cansada de lo que imaginaba... Y estoy comenzando a marearme... Es mejor que le pida ayuda a Inuyasha, el que me desmaye y me rompa la cabeza contra una roca, no va a mejoraría en lo absoluto esta situación"... pensó suspirando con resignación.

Inuyasha... Sabes... yo... pues... no me siento muy bien... podrías ayu...?... – comenzó a decir, pero antes de poder concluir, fue elevada del suelo, encontrándose de pronto en los fuertes brazos de Inuyasha... Sin decir ni una sola palabra, la llevo hasta la cabaña, depositándola con gentileza en el futón...

Muchas gracias Inuyasha... – musitó con nerviosismo...

No tienes porqué agradecerme nada Ahome! – dijo furioso, tan sorpresivamente que ella sólo atinó a mirarlo con ojos muy abiertos parpadeando confundida... – Lo que hago por ti no es para escuchar una y otra vez tu fría gratitud... Simplemente lo hago porque es mi deber protegerte... porque no soportaría perderte Ahome... Así que puedes dejar de lado tus "amables agradecimientos" para quien necesite escucharlos...! – añadió saliendo muy enojado de la cabaña, dejando a la joven con la boca abierta por la impresión, sin tener respuestas para aquella incomprensible furia...

Pasó un largo rato, antes que Inuyasha apareciera nuevamente, traía consigo algunos pescados... Sin decir palabra se inclinó y los ensartó en algunas ramas delgadas, para después asarlos en la fogata... Se sentó dándole la espalda, esperando a que se cocieran y cambiándolos de posición de vez en cuando...

Ahome seguía sin entender su extraña actitud, pero ciertamente no era buen momento de preguntárselo... Intentó disimular... quien sabe qué... cuando Inuyasha se le acercó llevando consigo un pescado...

Toma... Come esto... – indicó extendiéndole el pescado...

Eh?... Gracias... – dijo inconscientemente, arrepintiéndose de inmediato de su error... "Ay no!...Que torpe!"... se volvió a reprender...

Discúlpame Ahome... – pidió el hanyou... – No debí decir tantas tonterías

Inuyasha... yo...

Es sólo que ya no soporto tu lejanía Ahome... – la interrumpió acariciando la mejilla de la joven con dulzura... – No sabes cuando deseo que estés a mi lado...

Nunca me he alejado de ti... Inuyasha – dijo intentando esquivar su mirada

Sabes a lo que me refiero... – objetó, obligándola a verlo a los ojos... – Ahome... – susurró... Pero se detuvo bruscamente, olfateó el aire, poniéndose de pie alertado por algo...

Qué sucede?... – preguntó asustada

Es un monstruo... Creo que se encuentra cerca... – le informó... – No puedo permitir que encuentre esta cabaña... No salgas por ningún motivo de aquí Ahome... – ordenó con determinación saliendo a toda prisa...

Inuyasha!... Inuyasha espera! – gritó corriendo hacia la salida, pero él ya se había marchado... "Tu traje de tela especial... Inuyasha..." pensó con temor, abrazándose al haori que aún traía puesto...

Lejos de la cabaña... sentado bajo un árbol, mirando el atardecer sumido en sus pensamientos, se encontraba el pequeño Kohaku... Se sobresaltó al sentir un brazo caer con ternura sobre sus hombros, mirando la cálida mirada de su bella hermana Sango...

Kohaku... qué haces aquí tan solo... Te sientes bien? – preguntó la exterminadora algo preocupada...

Sí hermana, estoy bien... – contesto con timidez

Estás seguro?... – insistió ella... presintiendo que algo le ocultaba

Es que... yo... tengo mucho miedo hermana... – confesó el niño

Miedo?... De qué?...

De recordar... – contestó ocultando su rostro entre sus rodillas...

Kohaku... lo que pasó no fue tu culpa... Fuimos engañados y obligados a hacer cosas que jamás habríamos hecho... Tal vez las imágenes que lleguen a tu memoria sean terribles... pero sea lo que sea, quiero que siempre recuerdes... que te quiero... y que siempre tendrás mi cariño... Eres lo único que tengo en este mundo Kohaku... y al fin estamos juntos... no soportaría perderte de nuevo... – dijo la joven abrazando con fuerza a su hermano...

Hermana... yo también te quiero...

Sé muy fuerte Kohaku... y recuerda que yo siempre estaré a tu lado para apoyarte... – añadió dándole un ligero beso en la frente...

Hermana... – murmuró avergonzado por la demostración... haciendo que ella riera contenta...

Me alegra escuchar esa risa de felicidad... – comentó Miroku, llegando junto a los hermanos...

Excelencia... – dijo ella, mirándolo contenta...

Cómo te sientes, Kohaku? – preguntó el monje, sentándose junto a Sango...

Mucho mejor, gracias... – contestó con timidez

Excelencia... Cree que Ahome e Inuyasha se encuentren bien? – preguntó Sango, cambiando su expresión jovial por preocupación...

Esperemos que sí Sango... – contestó con la misma expresión – Ryutzuki los está buscando, debemos confiar en que los encuentre...

Sí... pero debimos ir con ella... – comentó la exterminadora

Sólo retrasaríamos la búsqueda... Pienso que prefirió ir sola por esa razón, además la situación se ha vuelto muy delicada... Me refiero a Naraku, por eso creo que es mejor que permanezcamos tranquilos y ocultos...

Sí... creo que tiene razón... – contesto no completamente convencida, ya que estaba muy preocupada por sus queridos amigos.

Miroku... Sango!... Qué hacen todos aquí, la cena ya esta lista... – anunció Shippo, llegando acompañado de Keiko y de Kirara, que se encontraba sobre el hombro de la niña... Keiko corrió hacia el hermano de Sango.

Kohaku... Vamos a comer... ven... ven! – le pidió la niña, con una gran sonrisa, tirando de su mano para que se pusiera de pie...

Ve con ellos Kohaku... – le dijo Miroku con una sonrisa... Cambiándola por una expresión libidinosa... – Así... Sango y yo podremos quedarnos unos minutos a solas... – dijo con cara ensoñadora, acariciando el trasero de la joven... quien lo miró con furia... Todos cerraron los ojos al escuchar la estruendosa cachetada... y luego vieron la roja huella que adornaba el rostro del monje...

Sí como no... – gruño la exterminadora levantándose y caminando hacia los niños... – Vámonos... Lo mejor es alejase de este monje pervertido... – le dijo y le regalo una fría expresión despreciativa al monje...

Pero Sanguito... es la verdad... Necesito discutir asuntos importantes contigo! – decía Miroku suplicante... caminando tras ellos.. – Y bueno... si las cosas se dan de otra manera, para una conversación más "intensa"... Pues mucho mejor no crees?

Cállese pervertido! – le grito Sango, mientras intentaba cubrir los oídos de su hermano y de Keiko para que no escucharan las proposiciones de Miroku...

Bueno... al menos lo intenté – suspiró resignado...

Habían pasado casi tres horas desde que Inuyasha saliera en busca del monstruo que rondaba la cabaña... Ahome ya no podía con la angustia... Estaba sentada cerca del fuego, con las rodillas abrazadas, descansando el mentón sobre ellas... Cada vez que cerraba los ojos imágenes más y más trágicas venían a su mente... Estaba pensando seriamente en desobedecer las órdenes de Inuyasha y salir a buscarlo... Le importaba poco que después él armara un alboroto por su desacato...

Unos ruidos provenientes del exterior llamaron su atención, se tenso de inmediato y en un segundo se encontraba de pie, contuvo la respiración, esperando, rogando porque se tratara de Inuyasha...

Al verlo entrar por la angosta puerta, pudo percibir como el alma regresó a su cuerpo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas tanto de felicidad, como por descargo de la tensión que llevaba acumulada...

Inuyasha la miró, frunció el ceño algo extrañado por su actitud, pero luego los ojos se agrandaron ante la sorpresa de verla correr hacia él, para refugiarse en sus brazos, llorando desconsoladamente...

Inuyasha... Inuyasha... Estas a salvo... – balbuceaba entre sollozos...

A... aho..me - exclamo extrañado... – Qué te ocurre..? – preguntó abrazándola con ternura...

Estaba muy preocupada por ti... Tardaste mucho... Pensé que algo malo te había ocurrido... – contestó sin dejar de llorar...

Ahome... Estoy bien... Por favor tranquilízate... – le pidió, apretándola contra su pecho, intentando consolarla...

Ya me siento mejor... – dijo, mirándolo a los ojos...

Ahome... Discúlpame por preocuparte – murmuró acariciando con suavidad la mejilla, secando sus lagrimas...

Te marchaste tan rápido, que no te pude entregar tu haori de tela especial... Tenia tanto miedo que por ello te hirieran de gravedad que... – se detuvo en seco al notar por primera vez que su camisa blanca estaba manchada de sangre... Lo miró aterrada... – Estás herido... Inuyasha!

Eh? – exclamó, mirándose... – No es nada Ahome, luego de pelar con aquel insignificante monstruo, decidí buscar algo para la cena, luego me encontré un jabalí... Supongo que cuando lo traía hacia acá me mancho con su sangre... – explico con simpleza...

Quieres decir que durante todas estas horas... me has tenido en estado de pánico... mientras te encontrabas... quien sabe donde... cazando algo para comer! – murmuraba arrastrando las palabras, agachando la cabeza para ocultar su expresión... Se alejó de él, dándole la espalda...

Eh... bueno... yo... – balbuceó nervioso por la reacción de la joven...

ABAJO! – gritó – Inuyasha eres un idiota!

Ay! Demonios! – exclamó poniéndose de pie – Por qué exageras las cosas Ahome!

Exagerar las cosas!... – contestó indignada... – Sí... supongo que lo mejor habría sido que ese monstruo rompiera tu dura cabezota, para haberme preocupado con razón! – agregó con rabia... Se sentía furiosa y agotada, la espera había sido muy larga y la preocupación aún mayor... Se sintió muy estúpida... y no pudo evitar llorar otra vez...

Ahome... Perdóname... Por favor ya no llores... – suplicó Inuyasha acongojado por ser el causante de su tristeza, como siempre... Se acercó a ella, predispuesto a otro "Abajo", que sabía se merecía... La tomó por los hombros para mirarla a los ojos... ella lo miró a su vez, se veía tan vulnerable... tan hermosa... Sus ojos brillaban a causa de las lágrimas, la palidez de su rostro había desaparecido, gracias al suave rubor que ahora coloreaba sus mejillas... sus labios rozados y temblorosos... Parecían atraerlo como un imán... La verdad no le importaba en lo más mínimo, recibir otros cien "abajo" consecutivos... Con tal de besar esos labios nuevamente...

Inuyasha... no... – musito intentando alejarse de él, al ver claramente sus intenciones en aquellas pupilas doradas...

No Ahome... Esta vez no vas a huir... no te lo permitiré... – anunció con suave determinación tomándola con más fuerza, acercándola poco a poco... – Perdóname Ahome... Pero no puedo resistirlo... Ya no puedo resistirlo... – murmuró con voz grave y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la beso...

La beso con lentitud... reconociendo el dulce sabor de su boca, viviendo por fin el recuerdo que lo torturaba cada vez que miraba sus labios...

Sintió una leve resistencia, la cual desvaneció al presionarla contra su pecho, rodeando con fuerza su fino cuerpo, intensificando la caricia de sus labios...

Ahome consintió su derrota al emitir un suave suspiro, y rodear con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou. Abrió poco a poco sus labios, permitiéndole explorar, sentir más intensamente aquel maravilloso contacto... aquel tan anhelado beso...

Qué importaba arrepentirse después... ya que no sería la primera y quizás tampoco la última?... Qué importaba mandar al diablo su determinación de dejarlo ir... Qué importaba Kikyo?... Tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calor era lo único importante...

Continuará... ta ta ta taaaann

Jajajaja no pude resisitir la tentación de dejarlo hasta ahí...

Bueno perdón por la demora en la actualización.. pero tengo grandes responsabilidades que debo cumplir primero... pero eso no impide que continúe este fic..

En todo caso mis fieles lectoras... y quizás lectores jeje.. a pesar del tiempo que demore, continúan leyendo esta historia...

Así muchísimas gracias a ellos... es decir a ustedes .

Un abrazo.. pronto subiré el siguiente episodio..


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo anterior:

No Ahome... Esta vez no vas a huir... no te lo permitiré... – anunció con suave determinación tomándola con más fuerza, acercándola poco a poco... – Perdóname Ahome... Pero no puedo resistirlo... Ya no puedo resistirlo... – murmuró con voz grave y antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, la beso...

La beso con lentitud... reconociendo el dulce sabor de su boca, viviendo por fin el recuerdo que lo torturaba cada vez que miraba sus labios...

Sintió una leve resistencia, la cual desvaneció al presionarla contra su pecho, rodeando con fuerza su fino cuerpo, intensificando la caricia de sus labios...

Ahome consintió su derrota al emitir un suave suspiro, y rodear con sus brazos el cuello del hanyou. Abrió poco a poco sus labios, permitiéndole explorar, sentir más intensamente aquel maravilloso contacto... aquel tan anhelado beso...

Qué importaba arrepentirse después... ya que no sería la primera y quizás tampoco la última?... Qué importaba mandar al diablo su determinación de dejarlo ir... Qué importaba Kikyo?... Tenerlo entre sus brazos y sentir su calor era lo único importante...

Capítulo 15: El secuestro y el inesperado rescate ... El tercer demonio...

Dime que no me has olvidado Ahome... Dime que aún estoy en tu corazón... – la urgió, sin separar sus labios de los de Ahome...

Inuyasha... no... yo... por favor... – balbuceaba sin que se le ocurriera alguna palabra coherente para responder... Su mente estaba nublada por su cercanía, por la intensidad de sus besos...

Dime que aún me amas, Ahome... Dilo! – le pidió casi como una orden...

Te amo... Nunca he dejado de amarte... Jamás podría... Inuyasha... – contestó. Siendo atacada por una nueva oleada de apasionados besos...

Fue transportada a otro mundo... donde sólo existían ellos dos... y la revelación de tantas nuevas sensaciones, no podían dejar de abrazarse, besarse... de sentirse...

La necesidad más profunda, aquel primitivo instinto de consumar aquellas desbordantes emociones, y tan inmenso amor, se acrecentaba cada vez más, volviéndose incontenible, casi palpable entre ellos...

Inuyasha abandonó un instante los labios, para comenzar a recorrer el rostro de Ahome, hasta llegar a su cuello, tan cera de su oído que ella podía escuchar claramente la acelerada respiración del joven... Abrió abruptamente los ojos al darse cuenta que el haori se deslizaba lentamente por sus hombros... Y se horrorizó al ver que la camisa que se suponía cubría a Inuyasha, prácticamente ya no cumplía esa función... sino que se encontraba completamente abierta dejando al descubierto su fornido pecho...

Aquello la hizo volver violentamente a la realidad... Haciendo que el arrepentimiento llegara más pronto de lo que imaginó...

Puso sus manos en pecho de Inuyasha, intentando apartarlo un poco...

Inuyasha... no... – susurró con voz casi inaudible... Sin embargo, Inuyasha se detuvo al instante... Se separó un poco de ella mirándola con extrañeza... Ahome pudo notar que a pesar de ello, sus doradas pupilas aún brillaban con deseo...

Qué pasa Ahome? – preguntó con voz más ronca de lo normal...

Inuyasha... esto no es correcto... Además el que hallas logrado que confesara que aún te amo... no cambiará las cosas – le explicó intentando recuperar el control...

Ahome... yo pensé que tu... – murmuró él confundido...

No malentiendas las cosas Inuyasha... – dijo con gravedad... – El que me dejara llevar por mis sentimientos, ya te dije que no hará cambiar nada!

Maldita sea, Ahome!... Porqué demonios, eres tan terca! – gritó con frustración...

No es terquedad!... Por qué no terminas de entender Inuyasha? – preguntó con dolor... – Lo que intento es dar tiempo para que analices tus sentimientos... Pero también intento protegerme a mí misma...

Protegerte?... De mí! – exclamó el hanyou

Sí... de ti... – aceptó con amargura... – No logro evitar que mi amor por ti crezca día con día... No puedo negarlo... Pero qué pasará después... cuando un día me digas... "Sabes Ahome... perdóname, pero no logro olvidarme de Kikyo..."... Dime que pasará con todo lo que siento... qué haré yo con todo este amor... Inuyasha...

Ya te he dicho que Kikyo...

No lo digas... No ahora... – interrumpió... – Sea cual sea el camino que escojas... Cuando llegue el momento adecuado, las palabras no serán necesarias... Sólo esperemos ese momento Inuyasha...

Comprendo... – aceptó resignado... – Pero... por favor Ahome... No vuelvas con esa tontería de que debemos separarnos... – comenzó a reclamar con frustración... – Tú misma dijiste que tu deseo era verme feliz... – dijo de pronto... mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados... y al verla asentir... sonrió descaradamente – Entonces no podrás separarte de mí... Claro... si no quieres hacerme sentir infeliz... Tu deber es amarme Ahome... – lo ordenó con total desfachatez.

Ahome lo miró estupefacta, luego entrecerró los ojos molesta, se dio media vuelta apretando los puños con fuerza...

I n u y a s h a... Abajo! – ordenó molesta... – Eres un cabeza dura... Nunca entiendes nada!... Además cómo se te ocurre ordenarme algo así!... No tie.. – reclamaba, deteniéndose bruscamente, al ser tomada por sorpresa por las poderosas manos y luego ser besada con pasión...

Sólo tu me haces feliz Ahome... – confesó luego de abandonar sus labios, mirándola con ternura – Déjame continuar siendo feliz... contigo... – suplicó abrazándola con fuerza...

Ya no estoy tan segura de que el separarnos... sea una buena... o una mala idea... Inuyasha – confesó Ahome con un suspiro... – Sólo sé, que único que me importa, es tu felicidad... – añadió correspondiendo su abrazo... – Dejaremos las cosas así... Que sea el destino quien escoja al final... – dijo Ahome... – Y sea cual sea ese final... te juro de que siempre me sentiré feliz de haberte amado y de haber viajado a tu lado...

No seas tonta Ahome... el final de este viaje... apenas y será el comienzo... – sentenció Inuyasha...

Sí... – aceptó la joven con alegría... "Y sea cual sea tu decisión al final... Tendré recuerdos maravillosos y llenos de felicidad en mi memoria...", pensó con la mirada levemente ensombrecida por la tristeza...

Ven... vamos a dormir juntos... – le pidió llevándola rumbo al futón...

Qué! – exclamó desconcertada separándose de él – Pe.. pe.. pero Inuyasha...

Ahome no seas mal pensada! – reclamó rojo de vergüenza – Lo que quiero decir es que quiero dormir, contigo entre mis brazos... – explicó mirándola dulcemente... Ahome soltó una risilla traviesa, lanzándote a sus brazos...

Ahome e Inuyasha, se encontraban agotados por los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que aún después de haber amanecido, ellos continuaban pacíficamente dormidos. Inuyasha estaba apoyado contra la pared, manteniendo a Ahome entre sus brazos... Mientras que ella descansaba su cabeza contra el pecho del hanyou...

Creo que llegamos en mal momento... – comentó Ryutzuki, entrando en la cabaña, seguida por Sango, Miroku y los demás...

Ahome! – exclamó Sango sonrojada...

Vaya... Vaya!... Me parece que nuestro querido Inuyasha ha conseguido por fin la absolución... – comentó Miroku en tono burlón...

Humm... Pues ya veremos cuanto le dura... – comentó Shippo con desconfianza cruzándose de brazos...

Que romántico... – suspiró Keiko... – Se ven muy bonitos...

No creo que debamos molestarlos... – comentó Kohaku apenado... con Kirara sobre su hombro, que lanzo un alegre maullido...

Debido a los poco disimulados comentarios por parte de sus amigos... Ahome e Inuyasha despertaron sobresaltados, enrojecieron de vergüenza al encontrarse con miradas que variaban entro lo comprensivas, libidinosas, reprobatorias... Se pusieron de pie tan rápido como pudieron, y no ayudo mucho a cambiar la errónea impresión, de aquello que parecía tan evidente, el que Ahome continuara vistiendo el haori de Inuyasha...

Este... nosotros... bueno... es que yo... – balbuceaba Ahome con la cara roja

En qué demonios piensan! – reclamó Inuyasha con nerviosismo y con el mismo tono colorado en las mejillas...

Nosotros?... Pues nada en especial... – contestó Miroku – No es que sea "taaan"... evidente lo que sucedió entre ustedes... Es solo que nos sentimos mal por interrumpirlos tan pronto... – añadió con mordacidad, burlándose descaradamente de ellos...

Será mejor que salgamos... – interrumpió Sango... – Usted también Excelencia! – añadió sacándolo de una oreja... Todos salieron menos Ryutzuki...

Lo siento... – dijo con sinceridad... – Al dar con el rastro que dejaron, lo más lógico para todos fue venir a buscarlos... Lamento haber arruinado un hermoso momento...

No tienes que disculparte... No arruinaste nada... Ya que lo que están pensando es un error... Nada pasó entre nosotros de verdad... – contestó Ahome...

No es necesario que me des explicaciones... Me alegra ver que las cosas entre ustedes se hayan solucionado... – dijo la youkai con una sonrisa y luego salió de la cabaña...

El ambiente era muy alegre a la hora del almuerzo, el jabalí que cazara Inuyasha, estaba asándose en la fogata... Mientras todos reían y se hacían bromas, la mayoría dirigidas al pobre Inuyasha... Shippo ya se había ganado unos cuantos coscorrones... Y Miroku un par de cachetadas cuando se pasaba de listo con Sango...

Ahome sonrió al verlos... olvidase por unos momentos la pelea contra Naraku, los tres demonio, o hasta de Kikyo, era una terapia renovadora... Y les permitía recordar cuan grato era sentirse contento y disfrutar en la compañía de los amigos... Se alejó un poco del grupo... y camino hacia el río deteniéndose bajo un árbol, cuyas ramas estaban casi desnudas por el cercano invierno... se sentó sobre en una gran raíz, lanzando un largo suspiro...

Qué te sucede Ahome...? – preguntó Ryutzuki, que se encontraba cerca de ella... Al parecer la youkai ya se encontraba en aquel lugar desde mucho antes...

Nada... No pasa nada... – contestó con nerviosismo... Pero al ver la expresión comprensiva de la youkai... lanzó otro largo suspiro... – Últimamente no estoy segura de que las decisiones que tomo sean las correctas... No sé si esté bien continuar por el camino que me da felicidad, si no estoy segura de que esa felicidad es también para Inuyasha...

Tal vez debas dejar esa decisión en manos del propio Inuyasha... – contestó la youkai

Lo sé... pero siento la confusión en su corazón... Tengo miedo que al quedarse conmigo... de pronto descubra que no es feliz a mi lado... Y que pasará si la elige a ella?... No sé si logre reponerme... si pierdo a Inuyasha la mitad de mí morirá... – añadió con un leve sollozo – He intentado alejarlo de mí para que tome una decisión sin confusiones, sin miedo de lastimar a alguien... sino que lo haga con plena libertad pensando solamente en su felicidad...

Pero?... – indagó Ryutzuki...

Pero él se niega a entenderlo... insiste en permanecer a mi lado... Y te confieso que eso me llena de felicidad y de esperanza...

Comprendo que sientas temor de ser lastimada Ahome... O que creas ser un obstáculo para que Inuyasha tome la decisión correcta que defina sus sentimientos... – dijo la youkai, poniendo una mano en el hombro de la joven... – Pero no creo que alejarlo de ti sea una solución... Pienso que lo mejor es que vivas ese sentimiento con plenitud... Para que jamás tengas que arrepentirte de no haberlo expresado... Ámalo!... Lucha por ser la única dueña de su corazón... Demuéstrale que no esta equivocado al querer estar a tu lado... Esta en tus manos conseguirlo... – aconsejó con vehemencia... – Alejarlo sólo limita un poco tus posibilidades de éxito... No crees?... – añadió guiñándole un ojo...

Creo que tienes razón... muchas gracias... necesitaba escuchar eso... – contestó sonriente...

El almuerzo transcurrió tranquilamente, todos estaban satisfechos y contentos... Ahome se veía más relajada y disfrutaba junto a sus amigos... Sin embargo, el momento no duró lo que todos hubieran deseado...

Ryutzuki se levantó bruscamente, seguida por Inuyasha...

Qué les pasa? – preguntó Shippo...

Un demonio... creo que se trata de... – contestó el hanyou

El tercer demonio?... – preguntó Miroku...

Así es, pero no esta solo... – contestó Ryutzuki, alejándose a gran velocidad, seguida por los chicos...

Se sorprendieron al encontrar a Sesshomaru luchando contra el tercer demonio... miró de reojo a Ryutzuki, sin descuidar a su oponente...

"Sesshomaru... tú otra vez...", pensó la youkai...

Sin embargo el demonio no estaba solo, en los alrededores se encontraban miles de monstruos esperando atacar a quien sea... Ryutzuki eliminaba uno tras otro acercándose a donde se encontraba Sesshomaru...

No intervengas Ryutzuki! – ordenó Sesshomaru...

Lo siento... Sesshomaru... pero esta presa no es tuya! – le gritó atacándolo, para evitar que elimine al demonio...

Pero... qué demonios está haciendo esa mujer! – preguntó Inuyasha confundido, mirando a Ryutzuki...

Intenta despejarte el camino para que luches contra el demonio... – explicó Miroku

Miren!... El tercer demonio es una mujer... – exclamó Ahome...

Si... Y muy hermosa por cierto... – comentó Miroku, sintiendo el hiraigotzu de Sango golpear contra su cabeza...

Este no es el momento para sus tonterías... – lo reprendió la exterminadora...

Dejen de perder el tiempo!... – gruño Inuyasha... – Ustedes desháganse de esas basuras insignificantes y yo me encargare de ese demonio... – ordenó corriendo hacia ella...

Ahí vienen! – exclamó Ahome... lanzando una flecha, acabando con una gran cantidad de monstruos...

Kirara... lleva a Keiko y a Shippo a un lugar más seguro... – ordeno Sango... – Kohaku.. ve con ellos – ordeno al ver a su hermano seguirla

No hermana, yo también quiero ayudarles.. – objeto con decisión

Kohaku... – murmuró con orgullo... – Hiraitgotzu! – lanzó su boomerang cubriendo la huida de los niños...

Son interminables! – exclamó Miroku

Excelencia tenga cuidado! – grito Sango, mostrándole una gran cantidad de insectos venenosos que se encontraban cerca del monje...

Inuyasha llegó cerca de la mujer demonio... listo para enfrentarla, ella al parecer lo esperaba... ya que se mantuvo en su sitio hasta que el hanyou estuvo frente a ella...

Tenia un rostro muy bonito, pero estaba distorsionado por el odio y la maldad... Su cabello era largo de color azul oscuro, atado en un moño en lo alto de la cabeza... Sus ojos también eran azules... Llevaba una armadura sobre su ropa, que al parecer era china... En lugar de una espada poseía una enorme hoz...

Inuyasha... al fin nos conocemos... – comentó la youkai... – Mi nombre es Kiorome – añadió – No puedo decir que me hablaran muy bien de ti... Pero al menos eres un joven muy guapo... me dará mucho gusto acabar contigo, para después devorarte! – dijo la mujer soltando una risa grotesca...

Me doy cuenta de que tu apariencia es menos repugnante que tu personalidad... – comentó Inuyasha con asco...

Qué agradable cumplido – exclamó con burla

Ya basta de tonterías y pelea! – gritó corriendo hacia ella...

Qué pretendes Ryutzuki... – indagó Sesshomaru con frialdad...

Que no intervengas en la pelea de Inuyasha – contestó en el mismo tono...

Un grupo de monstruos se dirigió hacia ellos, pero Ryutzuki y Sesshomaru fueron más rápidos, acabando con ellos en segundos... Ambos se movían con elegancia e increíble velocidad... El poder de sus espadas era letal para el que se acercara a ellos... A pesar de los sentimientos de odio que había entre ellos, peleaban en total sincronía...

Un grito infantil llamó la atención de los dos... y corrieron velozmente hacia el lugar de donde provenía...

Varios demonios intentaban atacar a la pequeña Rin, que se encontraba oculta tras unas rocas no muy lejos del lugar de la batalla... Yaquen junto con Ha y Uhn intentaban protegerla, pero era demasiado para ellos... Sesshomaru acabó con los monstruos, ayudado por la youkai... Rin gritó de alegría abrazando a Ryutzuki...

Tenia que ser esta mujer... – murmuró Yaquen, antes de quedar pegado al suelo, después que Ryutzuki pasara sobre él...

Se acercan más de esas basuras... – murmuró la youkai... "Creo que Naraku intenta mantenernos muy ocupados...", pensó

Viento Cortante! – gritó Inuyasha

El ataque resulto completamente ineficaz, Kiotome dio unos expertos giros con su hoz para lanzar un ataque tan o más poderoso que el viento cortante, desintegrándolo...

Bueno... Ahora es mi turno de atacar... – anunció la mujer demonio... – Serás testigo de mi grandioso poder... Es una lástima... pero no lograrás vivir para contarlo – se burlo con una desagradable risa...

Su arma se cubrieron con una poderosa energía maligna... la alzó concentrándose en extraer aquella esencia que comenzaba a emanar con mayor fuerza... Extendió los brazos e hizo unos rápidos movimientos, justo en ese instante una esfera de luz salió de la cuchilla, dirigiéndose hacia el hanyou...

Inuyasha la esquivo sin mucho esfuerzo, pero se desconcertó al ver que la esfera no se desintegró a estrellarse contra el suelo o contra las rocas... más bien cambiaba su curso persiguiéndolo, acorralándolo.. Repentinamente se dividieron en dos complicando las cosas, hasta que una de ellas que logró alcanzarlo estallando en su pecho, inmediatamente después lo impactó la segunda... Inuyasha cayó al suelo, sangrando en varias partes del cuerpo...

Inuyasha! – exclamó Ahome...

Esa mujer es muy hábil... – murmuró Miroku

Si continúa lastimándolo de esa manera, le costará cada vez más esquivar esas esferas... – añadió Sango igualmente preocupada...

Esas esferas... son como una especie de misil... – musitó Ahome

Misil?... Qué es eso señorita Ahome? – preguntó Miroku

Es como una bomba... son lanzados hacia un sujeto específico... y aunque este se desvíe, ellos cambian su curso... sólo se detienen hasta alcanzar su objetivo... – explicó con voz temblorosa...

"Maldición... no importa hacia donde corra... su ataque va a seguirme...", pensaba Inuyasha, poniéndose de pie con dificultad...

Ya te rindes Inuyasha? – preguntó Kiorome mordaz

Maldita... Eso nunca! – gritó Inuyasha, agitando a colmillo

Que estúpido eres! – se burló, Su hoz se dividió quedando con una en cada mano, realizó los mismos movimientos anteriores, sólo que esta vez cuatros esferas salieron de sus cuchillas...

Bakuryuja! – grito Inuyasha... pero su ataque fue inútil, ya que las esferas esquivaron la energía del Bakuryuja... Una de ellas se dirigió directamente hacia Ahome y los demás.. – Demonios!... Ahome! – gritó Inuyasha

Ahome lanzó una flecha a la esfera, consiguiendo desvanecerla... Vio que otra se dirigía hacia Kirara y los niños... lanzó otra flecha, pero la esfera iba demasiado rápido y no logró darle...

Sin embargo, Ryutzuki llegó justo a tiempo, y con un movimiento de su espada logró desintegrar la energía...

Sesshomaru permaneció cerca de Rin, y continuaba luchando contra los demonios de Naraku...

"Qué harás ahora Inuyasha?... Cuál es tu siguiente plan...", pensó Ruytzuki, mirando con ojos entrecerrados al hanyou...

"Maldita sea, Cómo puedo esquivar esas esferas y llegar hasta ella!... Tengo que pensar en algo..", pensaba Inuyasha con rabia...

Debo decir que no posees un poder tan impresionante... Realmente creí que podrías sorprenderme... – comentó la mujer

Kiorome creó una nueva ola de esferas... todas intentaban chocar contra Inuyasha, quien con gran esfuerzo a causa de sus heridas, difícilmente lograba esquivar... Dos de ellas consiguieron golpearlo...

"Maldición, si tan solo...", pensaba Inuyasha... cuando de pronto abrió los ojos al encontrar la respuesta... Rió de buena gana, viendo la extrañada expresión de su oponente...

Qué te causa tanta gracia?... – preguntó Kiorome, sin poder evitar el tono de nerviosismo...

Nada en especial... – contestó enigmático...

"Muy bien!... Necesito concentrarme... Ya casi puedo olerlo...", pensó con determinación...

Al concentrarse en crear su nuevo poder, una luz escarlata lo rodeó por completo... creando un campo de energía a su alrededor... Otras dos esferas se dirigieron hacia él, pero se desintegraron al chocar contra el campo de energía...

"Bien Inuyasha!... El máximo poder, no sólo depende de un poderoso ataque... Sino también de una poderosa defensa!...", pensó Ryutzuki con satisfacción...

Pero que diablos es eso! – murmuró Kiorome asustada... "Naraku no me advirtió acerca de ese poder!; pensó con rabia...

Envió una cantidad impresionante de esferas... Sin embargo, ninguna de ellas logró traspasar el poderoso campo de energía que protegía a Inuyasha... Corrió en dirección a la mujer demonio, esgrimiendo en lo alto a colmillo de acero...

Ahora sí me las pagarás!... Viento Cortante! – descargó el poderoso ataque sobre la mujer, que no logró reaccionar ante la rápida acción del hanyou... No alcanzó a emitir sonido alguno cuando las gigantescas garras de luz, desgarraron su cuerpo por completo, pulverizándola...

Inuyasha! – gritó Ahome contenta con la victoria de su querido hanyou, y corrió hacia él, seguida por Miroku y Sango... Shippo, Keiko y Kirara, que permanecían bajo la protección de Ryutzuki, corrieron también hacia el hanyou...

Buen trabajo Inuyasha! – exclamó Miroku, dándole una palmada...

Un campo de energía... Bien pensado! – dijo Sango

Algo bueno tenía que aprender del maldito de Naraku... – comentó con ironía... – Ese idiota no se imagina que me dio una grandiosa idea...

Inuyasha... Mira eso! – un insecto venenoso sigilosamente se llevaba el fragmento que estaba incrustado en Kiorome...

Maldición, me olvide completamente de ese insecto! – reclamó Inuyasha, intentando alcanzar en vano al insecto...

"Ese insecto escapó nuevamente... Imagino que este es un triunfo más para Naraku...", pensó Ryutzuki preocupada, al avanzar hacia los demás, se detuvo abruptamente al sentir un leve piquete en su cuello, al inspeccionar de que trataba, se encontró con una fina espina incrustada en su piel... Se la quitó de inmediato, mirándola con extrañeza...

La desconocida espina se le escapó de las manos, cuando su vista se nubló repentinamente... Sus piernas se doblaron, intentó llamar la atención del grupo que permanecía lejos de ella, pero no podía hablar, finalmente cayó pesadamente al suelo y perdió la conciencia...

Una oscura figura emergió tras ella, levantando en brazos a Ryutzuki... Soltó una repulsiva risa...

Te advertí que algún día serías mía... Lady Ryutzuki... Y ya no puedo esperar... – murmuró el sujeto encapuchado...

Señorita Ryutzuki! – gritó Keiko, llamando la atención de todos... quienes miraron en la dirección que señalaba la niña...

Ryutzuki! – exclamó Ahome aterrada al ver que la joven youkai era prisionera de un extraño ser encapuchado...

Déjala Maldito! – gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella. Pero una figura lo sobrepasó a toda velocidad... "Sesshomaru...", pensó con sorpresa...

Pero ni el mismo Sesshomaru logró alcanzarlos, el desconocido desapareció llevándose consigo a Ryutzuki...

Jajaja... Simples basuras como ustedes no lograrán detenerme... – dijo una voz que parecía provenir de todos lados... – Ryutzuki me pertenece... Ella es mía! – dijo con repugnancia...

Quién demonios era ese sujeto! – preguntó Inuyasha enojado...

No estoy segura... Pero creo que se trataba del Dragón Alastor... – contestó Ahome consternada...

Tenemos que buscarla – dijo Miroku

Pero dónde podría haberla llevado Excelencia? – preguntó Sango tan preocupada como los demás

Señorita Ryutzuki – sollozaba Keiko... Shippo se acercó para consolarla

No te preocupes... ya verás que la encontraremos... – la tranquilizó el zorrito

Señor Sesshomaru... – musitó Rin con voz temblorosa... Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas... Pero Sesshomaru, ni siquiera la miró...

Maldito... – murmuró Sesshomaru con voz grave y amenazante... Sus ojos enrojecieron ante la furia... Se elevó del suelo y se marchó del lugar...

Amo Sesshomaru! – gritó Yaquen desde el suelo, pero no fue escuchado...

Creen que haya ido a rescatarla? – preguntó Ahome esperanzada...

Sesshomaru!... Y por qué piensas que él haría algo así! – preguntó Inuyasha con incredulidad

Yo pienso lo mismo que la señorita Ahome... – dijo Miroku

Tal vez ella no le sea tan indiferente después de todo... – comentó Sango...

Ryutzuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, se sentía muy mareada y con dificultad lograba enfocar algo... Se encontraba apoyada en una pared de roca, sus brazos estaban estirados hacia los costados, intentó moverse pero no lo consiguió, tenía las manos y los pies atados, se encontraba completamente inmovilizada...

Al parecer se encontraba en una especie de cueva, alumbrada sólo por algunas antorchas...

Intentó zafarse de las cadenas, pero estaba muy debilitada, con esfuerzo y conseguía mantenerse consciente...

Es inútil que lo intentes... – advirtió una conocida voz... antes de que apareciera frente a ella la figura de Alastor...

In...fe.liz!... Qué... pretendes!... – logró articular con furia

Qué que pretendo? – murmuró burlón... – La verdad, no estoy seguro... Pero por lo pronto, me agrada mucho la idea de tenerte así... Completamente a mi merced... – añadió de forma asquerosa...

Bastardo!... Voy a matarte... – advirtió la youkai con mayor fuerza...

Ah!. Veo que estás recuperando tus fuerzas rápidamente... Y eso no nos conviene verdad! – dijo Alastor, sacando de su manto una delgada espina, incrustándola en el cuello de la joven – Así esta mejor... Me gustan más las mujeres dóciles – agregó con una risa mordaz

Maldito cobarde! – murmuró Ryutzuki sintiendo que sus fuerzas la abandonaban de nuevo...

Ryutzuki... eres tan hermosa... – murmuró con repugnancia acariciando el rostro de la joven...

No... me... to.. ques.. infe.. liz – balbuceaba cada vez más debilitada, impotente de evitar, el asco que le provocaba el ser tocada por Alastor...

No tocarte?... pero si eso es lo que más deseo querida mía... – susurró con voz grave muy cerca del oído de la joven... Su mano descendió por sus mejillas, pasando por lo largo de su cuello, siguió descendiendo para posarse sobre el pecho de la joven, que era protegido por su armadura... – Uhmm... esto nos estorba... – susurró con mayor repulsión...

No... – musitó...

Sí... siii... Ryutzuki... – murmuró. Luchando por despojarla de su armadura... desgarró parte de sus ropas...

Un ensordecedor estruendo se escuchó tras Alastor, quien se dio vuelta para identificar al responsable de la inoportuna visita... Quedó paralizado al encontrarse con la dorada mirada de Sesshomaru, cuyos ojos centelleaban con una incontenible ira y odio...

Ryutzuki abrió los ojos con dificultad intentando ver quien había llegado...

"Sesshomaru... tú!", pensó sorprendida y aliviada...

No la toques!... – ordenó con furia, dando un enorme salto hacia Alastor, para atacarlo con su espada Toukijin, sin embargo, Alastor fue más rápido, ya que antes de recibir el golpe de la espada desapareció...

Maldito seas!... Muy pronto me las pagarás... Sesshomaru... – advirtió una voz de Alastor...

Imbécil – murmuró el youkai entrecerrando los ojos.

Sesshomaru se acercó a Ryutzuki, apretó los labios al verla en aquel estado... Con su espada cortó las cadenas de sus pies, y luego la de sus manos, alcanzando a tomar su cuerpo desvanecido... Se agachó y lentamente la depositó en el suelo sujetándola con su brazo, apoyándola contra su pierna derecha y su pecho... Inspeccionó, en busca de alguna herida visible, luego concentró su atención en sus ropas desgarradas, mirando la profunda cicatriz sobre su pecho...

"Esto es... Ya veo... Fue hace mucho tiempo...", pensó Sesshomaru

Se.. sho.. maru... – murmuró la youkai con voz débil... – Tú... por qué...? – indagó, abriendo pausadamente sus ojos, para mirarlo con una absurda mezcla de emoción y enojo...

Pero no recibió respuesta, simplemente él la alzó, con increíble facilidad a pesar de sólo contar con un brazo... Su estola le ayudaba en la tarea de trasladarla.. luego la sacó de aquel desagradable lugar...

Sesshomaru se detuvo a orillas de un río, al notar que la youkai no reaccionaba, toco su frente notando que tenía mucha fiebre, y no recuperaba el conocimiento... Le dio un poco de agua y refrescó su rostro y cuello con el vital líquido... lo que finalmente la hizo reaccionar...

No tienes por qué hacer esto – murmuró esquivando la mirada

Es verdad... – contestó con fría indiferencia

Entonces por qué no me dejas aquí? – preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, como si quisiera encontrar en ellos una respuesta diferente, especial...

Simplemente, porque no me da la gana... – contesto sin más

Esto no cambiará el hecho de que... tarde o temprano voy a matarte... – advirtió Ryutzuki

Eso ya lo veremos... De cualquier forma... para cumplir tu amenaza, primero debes sobrevivir... – añadió Sesshomaru fríamente...

No creas que moriré tan fácilmente... Sesshomaru... – contestó molesta, intentando sin éxito ponerse de pie... Sesshomaru la sostuvo con mayor firmeza – Quieres dejarme en paz de una buena vez... Te lo agradezco... pero ya estoy bien! – dijo con rabia...

Ni siquiera puedes mantenerte en pie – contradijo con dureza, al notar que perdía el equilibrio... la alzó nuevamente ignorando sus protestas...

Maldición! – masculló enojada... antes de perder el sentido

Cuando Ryutzuki abrió los ojos, se encontraba en compañía de Ahome y los demás... quienes lanzaron expresiones de alegría al verla recuperarse...

Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Ahome con una dulce sonrisa

Señorita Ryutzuki! – gritaron Rin y Keiko al unísono

Bien... gracias – contestó incorporándose... – Cómo fue que... – se detuvo desviando la mirada

Sesshomaru te trajo... – contestó Ahome con cautela... – Cuando fuiste capturada por Alastor, salió tras de ti, y al regresar venías inconsciente... Te di algunas medicinas y hiervas para contrarrestar el veneno...

Veneno... – susurro algo confundida... recordando la espina que le enterró en el cuello...

Es un veneno sumamente poderoso... – comentó Sango, mostrando la filosa lancilla que contenía al veneno...

Lo conoces?... – preguntó Ryutzuki...

Sí... Es una clase de veneno muy particular – respondió Sango – Cuando era pequeña mi padre y los demás exterminadores, fuimos llamados para eliminar un maligno Dragón de Agua que atacaba una aldea en una región cercana... Mi padre me enseñó a preparar este veneno con una hierba muy especial y difícil de conseguir, sólo se da en lugares prácticamente inaccesibles, a casi cualquier ser humano o monstruo... Y sólo tiene efecto en la raza de los dragones...

Sólo en dragones? – preguntó Miroku...

Así es... Los dragones se caracterizan por tener pieles muy resistentes y grandes poderes, pero son vulnerables contra este veneno.. – explicó

Contra ese veneno?... – murmuró pensativa... Luego se puso de pie ayudada por Ahome...

Pero que demonios haces? – preguntó Inuyasha al verla levantarse...

No creo que debas moverte aún... – recomendó Ahome

No se preocupen... – contestó tranquilizándolos... – Estaré bien.. solo es algo que... debo que hacer... – añadió

Pero no... – balbuceó Inuyasha, siendo detenido con delicadeza por una delicada mano sobre su brazo... Miro interrogante a Ahome...

Creo que debe hacer algo de mucha importancia... – le explicó

Eh?... pero qué? – pregunto mirándola extrañado...

Aahhy... no tiene caso que te lo explique Inuyasha... – contestó suspirando

Amo Sesshomaru!... En donde esta...! – gritaba Yaquen – Por qué siempre me deja solito Amo Bonito... – se lamentaba, mientras vagaba por el bosque buscándolo...

Sesshomaru... – dijo a modo de saludo Kagura, saltando frente a él desde su pluma...

Espero que hayas venido a decirme en donde está el maldito de Naraku... Sino puedes largarte antes de que te mate... – murmuró amenazante

Siempre tan impaciente... Aún no te he perdonado el que intentaras matarme la última vez... – añadió con burla y un dejo de amargura...

No creas que siempre quedará sólo en un intento... – contestó con dureza

Pero que desagradable actitud... Y yo que siempre te ofrezco mi ayuda... – reclamó

Cuando me digas en donde esta Naraku... consideraré el dejarte con vida...

Ya te dije que no lo se – afirmó Kagura – Sin embargo... tengo la impresión que se encuentra oculto en la Montaña Gisei–Oujou

En la Montaña Gisei-Oujou?... – murmuró entornando los ojos...

Así es... De cualquier forma es sólo una suposición... Kanna, es incapaz de traicionar a Naraku para revelarme su localización... – comentó...

Seshomaru... – lo llamó una conocida voz tras él. El youkai, miró de soslayo, pero sin darse la vuelta a enfrentarla – Odio interrumpir, pero he venido a hablar contigo...

Lady Ryutzuki... Pero que mala educación – dijo Kagura con ironía y enojo... – Sesshomaru y yo, estamos en medio de una conversación importante...

Conversación que acaba de concluir... – señaló Ryutzuki, mirándola como a un insecto...

Insolente! – gritó Kagura atacándola con su abanico... Pero fue inútil, no logró causar el menor daño a Ryutzuki, quien con gran velocidad sacó su espada devolviéndole el ataque sin poder destructivo

Esa es sólo una advertencia... No tengo la intención, ni tiempo que perder con un ser tan insignificante como tu... – murmuró con voz gélida

Maldita! – murmuró Kagura con la clara idea de continuar su ataque...

Ya basta!... – advirtió Sesshomaru interviniendo por primera vez... – Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decir Kagura... ya puedes largarte... – ordenó mirándola fríamente...

Jah!... Como quieras! – accedió con furia... – Pero te advierto que no olvidaré esta humillación! – amenazó dirigiéndose a Ryutzuki con la mirada cargada de rencor... pero fue completamente ignorada por ella... se elevó en su pluma desapareciendo del lugar...

Sesshomaru se dio la vuelta, mirando inexpresivo la atractiva figura de Ryutzuki acercarse hacia él...

Qué es lo que quieres? – pregunto con frialdad

He venido a confirmar algo... – contestó entrecerrando los ojos – No creí llegar en tal mal momento – añadió irónica

Celosa? – preguntó Sesshomaru sin expresión...

No digas estupideces Sesshomaru... Es imposible sentir celos por alguien que detestas – contestó con rudeza... Él entrecerró los ojos sin decir palabra, al parecer el comentario no le agradó del todo...

Aún no has dicho el motivo de tu llegada... – comentó a modo de pregunta, sin ser nada cordial...

Ryutzuki avanzó hacia él deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del youkai, lo miró intensamente y elevó su brazo derecho...

Quiero que entierres en mi carne tus garras venenosas... – dijo con total tranquilidad

Qué demonios te pasa, te has vuelto loca? – preguntó Sesshomaru sin poder ocultar su sorpresa ante tal petición

Por supuesto que no... Sólo haz lo que te digo – contestó inmutable

Sabes que mi veneno puede quitarte la vida... y aún así me pides que te hiera... – comentó... – Qué pretendes..?

No vine a que me cuestionaras Sesshomaru... Te pedí que me hirieras con tus garras venenosas... No es una petición que no puedas cumplir... Al menos la ultima vez no tuviste problemas en hacerlo... – dijo con amargo sarcasmo... – No me hagas obligarte... – añadió amenazante, al tiempo que esgrimía sus garras a escasos milímetros de la garganta del youkai... Sesshomaru en un acto reflejo tomó con firmeza el brazo de Ryutzuki, pero sin llegar a lastimarla con sus garras...

Cuál es tu idea de hacer todo esto... – indagó haciendo presión con su mano sobre el brazo de ella...

Sólo hazlo... Sesshomaru... – le pidió con más suavidad de la esperada...

Esta bien... como tu quieras... – accedió incrustando en la suave y blanca piel sus garras de veneno verdoso, vio impasible la ligera expresión de dolor de la joven, sin embargo la soltó rápidamente...

Ryutzuki se alejó un poco de él y le dio la espalda, miró su brazo herido por el poderoso veneno de Sesshomaru... Su mano se posó sobre su pecho, donde existía aquella cicatriz que le recordaba día con día aquel horrible pasado...

Es imposible!... – exclamó Ryutzuki repentinamente, alertando al youkai...

De qué hablas?... – indagó mirándola intrigado

Tu veneno Sesshomaru... No me ha causado en mínimo efecto... – contestó girando sobre si, para mirarlo llena de confusión...

Qué estas diciendo..? - exclamó el youkai, acercó a ella tomándole sin mucha delicadeza el brazo para examinarlo... – Qué demonios significa esto... Se supone que mi veneno es mortal para ti!... – dijo intentando comprender la situación...

Crees acaso que eso no lo tengo más que claro! – exclamó molesta... "No puede ser.. no puede ser... Qué esta pasando?...", pensaba con desesperación... "El veneno que incrustó en mi pecho aquella vez, casi acaba con mi vida y mató la criatura que llevaba en mi vientre!... Por qué?... No lo entiendo!"

Adónde vas? – preguntó al ver su intención de marcharse

Debo averiguar lo que sucede.. – contestó con increíble calma, a pesar de que por dentro su mente era un remolino...

Y cómo piensas hacerlo – indagó Sesshomaru con la misma aparente calma

Ese no es tu asunto... – contestó caminando mirándolo de soslayo

Te informo que también es mi asunto... – aseguró deteniéndola al tomar su brazo con firmeza – Además... aún tenemos cosas de qué hablar...

Cosas de que hablar?... Tú y yo?... No lo creo Sesshomaru... – dijo molesta... frunciendo el ceño, intentando soltarse...

Yo no maté a Sayho... – anunció sin más... dejándola estupefacta y helada... – Admito que sí acabé con esos humanos, pero jamás me di cuenta de la presencia de Sayho, hasta cuando tú la encontraste... – concluyó, mirándola a los ojos...

Ryutzuki, no podía moverse, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía... las palabras que Sesshomaru acababa de decirle, resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "Yo no maté a Sayho... Yo no maté a Sayho... Yo no maté a Sayho", escuchaba como en un eco torturador...

Continuará...

Holas! Qué les pareció este capitulo? Jejejeje... pues las cosas se están poniendo buenas!... (((al menos esa es la opinión de la autora... o sea yo jajajaja)))... Este no demoro tanto ... el proximo espero que tampoco .

Bueno Gracias Gracias Gracias! Por sus comentarios... me alegra que a pesar de la demora estén interesadas en leer cada capitulo...

Un abrazo y un besote...

Byes! .


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo anterior...

- Yo no maté a Sayho... – anunció sin más... dejándola estupefacta y helada... – Admito que sí acabé con esos humanos, pero jamás me di cuenta de la presencia de Sayho, hasta cuando tú la encontraste... – concluyó, mirándola a los ojos...

Ryutzuki, no podía moverse, su cuerpo simplemente no le respondía... las palabras que Sesshomaru acababa de decirle, resonaban una y otra vez en su mente "Yo no maté a Sayho... Yo no maté a Sayho... Yo no maté a Sayho", escuchaba como en un eco torturador...

Capítulo 16: Las sombras que ocultan la realidad...

Una indescriptible furia se apoderó de ella, y le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas... y con todo el poder de su odio...

- Eres un infeliz!... Un maldito cobarde! – gritó totalmente descontrolada... – Acaso crees que con saber que tu veneno no era mortal para mí, lograrás hacerme creer esa mentira tan infame!...

- No seas estúpida... Entiéndelo! – gritó él a su vez, sacudiéndola con violencia... – Jamás huí de esa pelea por evitar que me mataras!... Estabas cegada por la ira y el sufrimiento, nunca hubieras escuchado de mí boca, lo que en realidad pasó... Y cuando te herí accidentalmente, no pude quedarme, no podía cometer otro error y lastimarte aún más!... – explicó enfurecido...

- Mentiroso!... Eres un maldito mentiroso! – gritó soltándose, con ayuda de la fuerza sobrenatural en su sangre de demonio, desenvainó su espada dispuesta a atacar a Sesshomaru...

- Así que aún deseas matarme... – murmuró gélido...

- No caeré nuevamente en tus engaños, Sesshomaru... – advirtió con ira... – Ahora más que nunca deseo mandarte al infierno!... – gritó atacándolo con furia...

Sesshomaru desenvainó a Toukiying, para contrarrestar los ataques de la joven, a pesar de sus palabras ahora la atacaba con igual intensidad, dando estocadas poderosas que Ryutzuki apenas y lograba contener... Segada por su furia, la youkai no lograba acertarle ningún golpe, más bien luchaba con una inusual torpeza, lo que él utilizó en su favor al desarmarla a los pocos minutos... Como muchas vez ella lo hiciera con sus enemigos, Sesshomaru la controló manteniendo el puntiagudo filo de su espada a escasos milímetros de su garganta... La miraba con dureza y frialdad, y ella con odio, luego desvió su mirada hacia el suelo...

- Qué estas esperando... Mátame! – dijo con soberbia

- No voy a matarte... – murmuró con sequedad... Ella lo miró con sorpresa

- No te atrevas a burlarte de mí Sesshomaru... Y si vas a matarme hazlo rápido, porque yo no tendré compasión contigo... – escupió las palabras con rabia

- Por qué demonios no lo entiendes! – preguntó perdiendo la calma – Jamás le hubiera hecho daño a esa niña de haber sabido que estaba allí...

- No te creo!... El anciano me dijo... el me dijo... – balbuceaba sintiendo el dolor de recordar aquella noche – Dijo que tu no perdonarías ni siquiera la vida de Sayho!

- Qué anciano..? – murmuró Sesshomaru entornando sus ojos...

- El único que logró escapar de tu matanza! – contestó con brusquedad

Sesshomaru la miró en silencio y sin expresión, repentinamente lanzó su espada contra un árbol, dejándola incrustada en su grueso tronco... Luego se quedó parado frente a ella completamente inmóvil, esperando la reacción de la joven youkai...

Ryutzuki lo miró atónita, pero reaccionó rápidamente, recogió su espada, pero no la utilizó, sino que golpeó duramente a Sesshomaru, una y otra vez, él no hacia ningún movimiento para detenerla ni para defenderse, simplemente retrocedía con cada golpe, hasta que choco contra un gran árbol...

- Te mataré... – susurró la amenaza más para sí misma que para él... Sin embargo Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio, esperando el ataque final, mirándola fija e intensamente... – Te mataré... – repitió alzando su espada dispuesta incrustarla en el cuerpo del youkai... – Te mataré... – volvió a decir con un ligero temblor en su voz... Lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras la espada descendía implacable sobre él, sin embargo a unos centímetros, cambió sutilmente su trayecto casi rozando el rostro de Sesshomaru, para finalmente incrustarse sobre el tronco del árbol al igual que Toukiying – Maldición... Maldición! – masculló Ryutzuki aún con la espada empuñada, ligeramente apoyada sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru...

- No planeaba lastimarlas... ni a ella... ni a ti... – dijo Sesshomaru tan cerca de su oído que casi podía sentir la calidez de su aliento... – Pero las cosas que sucedieron no estaban en mi control... – explicó – No puedo cambiar el pasado Ryutzuki... Y si piensas que acabando conmigo lo conseguiras... Hazlo... no pienso detenerte... – indicó con voz grave. Ryustzuki abrió los ojos ante la sorpresa, se irguió para verlo a los ojos, frunció el seño intensificando su mirada, como si quisiera penetrar en lo más profundo de su mente... Poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...

- Deseo con toda mi alma matarte... Pero... no puedo... – musitó con voz casi inaudible, derramando aquellas lágrimas tanto tiempo retenidas... – No puedo... Y no sabes cuanto me detesto por eso... – confesó

Sesshomaru le acarició suavemente su mejilla, intentando borrar el rastro de sus lágrimas... Su mirada iba perdiendo poco a poco la frialdad, mientras la acercaba hacia él, una de sus garras dibujo con infinita delicadeza el contorno de los labios femeninos... Lo que trajo a la mente de la jove, la primera vez que él la acariciara de esa forma...

- Ryutzuki... – susurró cada vez más cerca de su boca...

Sin embargo ella no lograba reaccionar estaba confundida... Deseaba tanto sentir aquellos labios nuevamente, pero sabia lo doloroso que sería rendirse ante esos sentimientos... ante el hombre que la destruyó en el pasado, condenando todo su futuro...

- Sesshomaru... – musitó suplicante, pero no tuvo fuerzas de impedirlo...

Perdió el sentido del tiempo, todo su ser era gobernado por sus emociones, por la cálida y excitante sensación que despertaba en ella los labios del youkai... su desconcertante ternura... Toda la frialdad de Sesshomaru se esfumó al tenerla entre sus brazos, lo que ella percibió con cada fibra de su cuerpo, que temblaba producto de la delicadeza de sus caricias y la casi incontenible pasión que le transmitían sus besos... Se aferró a su cuello, hundiendo sus manos entre los cabellos plateados, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, sentir su calor... No deseaba pensar en el pasado... aunque sea sólo por unos instantes, aun cuando sea en brazos del responsable de su tragedia...

Sesshomaru la recostó lentamente sobre la fina hierba, mientras la luz de luna hacía resplandecer la miles de gotas de rocío nocturno que cosquilleaban sobre la blanca y tersa piel de la joven, bañándola, confundiéndose con el sudor de su cuerpo...

- Sesshomaru... – logró musitar en un suspiro, en medio de tantas sensaciones...

- Sshhh... – susurró él en su oído, en el instante que comenzaba un nuevo recorrido de besos sobre su piel...

"He traicionado la memoria de Sayho... y a mí misma...", pensaba Ryutzuki apoyada sobre el pecho de Sesshomaru, "Soy un monstruo... Pero no me siento arrepentida... al menos por ahora... Perdóname... querida Sayho... perdóname por no lograr arrancar de mi corazón este sentimiento..." se lamentó, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, cayendo sobre el pecho desnudo del youkai, alertándolo al instante...

- Ryutzuki... – indagó en busca de una respuesta a esa pequeña lágrima... Se incorporó ligeramente, para verla a los ojos...

Sin embargo ella no respondió, desvió la mirada y se puso de pie vistiéndose en completo silencio, siendo imitada por él... No pudo continuar evitándolo y finalmente se miraron a los ojos...

- Veo que todo sigue igual... – dijo Sesshomaru volviendo a su fría actitud,

- Tienes razón Sesshomaru... ni tú... ni yo... podremos cambiar el pasado... – dijo con seriedad... recordando sus palabras – No hay nada en este mundo... capaz de recuperar todo lo que perdí... la vida de Sayho... ni tampoco... la vida... de nuestro hijo...

- Que dices...? – exclamó Sesshomaru, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa...

- Esa noche fue el comienzo de una larga agonía... que hasta hoy no he conseguido superar... – explicó lacónicamente... – Matándote... no lograré cambiar nada... Sin embargo... jamás podré perdonarte...

- Creí que lo habías hecho... – comentó mirándola con intensidad...

- No puedo... Mi corazón jamás encontraría felicidad y paz a tu lado... – contestó con dolor... – Lo que acaba de suceder fue un grave error... Aún así... no me arrepiento... – confesó acercándose a él, notando su sorpresa ante sus palabras...

- Entonces... – comenzó a decir pero fue interrumpido cuando un dedo se posó delicadamente sobre sus labios... Él frunció el seño extrañado...

- Pensemos... que sólo fue una despedida... – murmuró...

En ese instante se escucho el tenue chillido de un ave... Ryutzuki se acercó lentamente a Sesshomaru, acariciando su rostro... y lo besó, con amarga dulzura... luego sus labios viajaron hacia su oído, rozando en una suave caricia la mejilla del youkai... Sus ojos reflejaban todo el sufrimiento de su vida... y un amor que no lograba... más bien que no debía profesar...

- Adiós... – susurró... Luego se alejó de él, dando un salto cayendo sobre Dayhoros, que la esperaba en lo alto...

Sesshomaru permaneció en el mismo lugar, sin moverse, mientras veía fijamente la figura de Ryutzuki alejarse... sin mirar hacia atrás...

Inuyasha se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol, cerca del lugar donde dormían sus amigos, completamente alerta, velando el sueño de todos... Ahome, que no lograba conciliar el sueño, se levantó y caminó hasta el pie del árbol...

- Qué sucede Ahome... Deberías estar descansando... – dijo Inuyasha con suavidad permaneciendo en su sitio...

- No puedo dormir, estoy preocupada por Ryutzuki... – contestó mirando hacia arriba... – Crees que se encuentre bien?

- Por supuesto que sí... – aseguró, luego se dejó caer junto a ella... – Quieres acompañarme? – preguntó extendiendo su mano, ella asintió y se acercó al hanyou, quien la tomó entre sus brazos saltando a la misma rama...

- Creo que me estoy acostumbrando a esto... – comentó sonriente, apoyándose sobre el pecho de Inuyasha...

- También yo... Aunque para mí es una necesidad... – añadió abrazándola, dando a entender que se refería a ella... alzó la cabeza para verlo y sonrió con ternura...

- Para mí también... – logró decir antes de que Inuyasha la acallara con un beso...

El amanecer se había presentado hacía un par de horas, Ryutzuki se acercaba a su destino, cuando vio a lo lejos la figura del ser que buscaba, parecía aguardar su llegada... por lo que apresuró a Dayhoros, quería terminar de una vez por todas con esto...

Se dejó caer desde lo alto de la grandiosa ave, a unos cuantos metros de Alastor...

- Te esperaba Ryutzuki... – dijo a modo de saludo, a pesar de no ver su rostro a causa de su capucha... la youkai supo indudablemente que esbozaba una desagradable sonrisa... – Desde hace largos años – añadió, ella entornó los ojos con enfado...

- Infeliz... – susurró con desprecio... – No hay motivos para alargar más tiempo tu miserable vida... Prepárate... Hoy... morirás...! – le anunció con rudeza

- Inuyasha espera! – gritó Ahome, cuando el hanyou corrió al percibir un aroma familiar.

- Allí esta! – indicó a la joven que venía casi sin aire, seguida de los demás...

- Es la señorita Ryutzuki.. – dijo Miroku

- Pero no esta sola... – añadió Sango indicando más lejos la presencia de Alastor...

Bajaron la colina para llegar junto a la youkai, pero ella al darse cuenta de la llegada de sus amigos alzó una mano para detenerlos...

- No se acerquen! – ordenó con severidad... – Esta pelea no les corresponde...

- Pero... – balbuceó Ahome preocupada...

- Cada uno de nosotros debe cumplir su destino... – explicó con calma – Esta misión me concierne sólo a mí... Les pido que no interfieran... no deseo que alguno de ustedes resulte lastimado...

- Vamos... – ordenó Inuyasha, caminando de regreso por donde habían venido

- Pero Inuyasha... – discutió Ahome

- No debemos interponernos... – explicó se detuvo dirigiéndose a la youkai... – De cualquier forma... si necesitas ayuda, estaré por aquí cerca... – informó con una sonrisa

- Gracias... lo recordaré... – contestó devolviendo la sonrisa... – Inuyasha... – lo llamó... – Protégelos a todos... – le pidió

- Feh!... No tienes que decírmelo... Lo haré – contestó con determinación...

Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a su enemigo, quien esperaba pacientemente...

- Veo que no has cambiado nada... Siempre fuiste demasiado consentidora con los seres inferiores... – comentó Alastor, luego que los chicos se habían alejado... – Híbridos y humanos, no son dignos de nuestra raza...

- Por qué hablas con esa familiaridad... como si me conocieras demasiado bien... – preguntó con brusquedad entornando los ojos con desconfianza...

- Muy simple mi querida Ryutzuki... porque te conozco... desde siempre... desde el instante en el cual decidí que algún día serías mía! – anunció... lentamente comenzó a bajar la capucha dejando al descubierto su rostro...

Ryutzuki lo miró horrorizada, retrocedió instintivamente, con los ojos abiertos por el gran impacto... Mientras él esbozaba una malévola sonrisa...

- Ryu... Ryukutzen... – balbuceó llena de confusión, completamente consternada... – No... No es posible... tu estas...

- Muerto? – concluyó la pregunta esbozando una cínica sonrisa... – Lamento decepcionarte mi querida Ryutzuki, pero estoy más vivo que nunca...

- Maldito bastardo... Entonces siempre fuiste tu! – gritó la youkai...

- Así es... Te advertí que pagarías muy caro lo que me hiciste... – contestó sobando la espantosa cicatriz que cruzaba por todo su rostro...

- Esa apariencia le viene muy bien a una basura tan repugnante como tú! – comentó con mordacidad

Frashback 

Ryutzuki se encontraba sola en su cuarto, hacia apenas unos cuantos días que había recuperado en conocimiento después de su larga agonía... Miraba el paisaje, apoyada en la ventana, su rostro no mostraba más expresión que dolor y odio... Su mano se encontraba sobre su pecho, sobre la venda que ocultaba la cicatriz que dejó aquel hombre que hasta hace tan poco había amado más que a nadie...

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente, ella se dio vuelta para reprender al atrevido individuo... Encontrándose para su desagrado con el rostro de Ryukutzen...

- Cómo te atreves a entrar en mi cuarto de esa manera! – grito mirándolo con rabia... – Fui muy clara al ordenar que no quería ser molestada por nadie... Eso te incluye especialmente a ti, debo agregar... – dijo irónica...

- Sólo vine a cerciorarme de que estuvieras recuperada... – explico sin sentirse ofendido... – Estaba muy preocupado... sabes bien que tu siempre has significado todo para mí... – agregó acerándose a ella, acariciando con su dedo la mejilla de la joven...

- No me toques! – ordenó retrocediendo ante su caricia mirándolo con repugnancia...

- Qué ocurre... Acaso sigues prefiriendo las caricias del bastardo de Sesshomaru...? – preguntó dejando ver una vez más el odio que sentía por el youkai... – Quieres que te recuerde todo lo que hizo?... cómo acabó con todos esos hombres... y en especial con tu adorada Sayho... Y que estuviste a punto de morir por su maldita culpa! – escupió siendo silenciado por una fuerte cachetada...

- Cállate! – gritó furiosa... – Lárgate, antes de que te mate!

- No me iré... Sabes que te amo Ryutzuki, que siempre te he amado... Pero preferiste a ese infeliz... que lo único que hizo fue destruirte! – dijo con desesperación, tomándola violentamente por los hombros... – Tú siempre debiste ser mía!... Mía y no de él! – gritó enloquecido, besándola a la fuerza...

Ryutzuki intentó luchar por soltarse, pero aún se encontraba demasiado debilitada... movió su cabeza de un lado a otro separando sus labios de Ryukutzen...

- Suéltame maldito!... – gritó llena de ira – Me das asco!

- No!... te haré mía!... Borraré de tu cuerpo la presencia de ese infeliz... y sólo me pertenecerás a mí... sólo a mí! – le advirtió con la mirada completamente trastornada...

La arrojó con violencia sobre el futón, dejándose caer sobre ella intentando besarla nuevamente, mientras ella luchaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía... Desgarró sus ropas sin piedad, dejando al descubierto su pecho el cual se encontraba envuelto en vendas a causa de sus heridas... Aprisionó fuertemente los brazos de la joven, quien tuvo ganas de vomitar cuando sintió la lengua de Ryukutzen deslizarse sobre su cuello hacia sus hombros, para continuar bajando...

- No! – gritó ella con más desesperación, haciendo acopio de todas sus energías logró liberar su mano derecha esgrimiendo sus poderosas garras para luego rasgar el rostro de Ryukutzen con ellas.

- Aaahhh! – grito él, alejándose de ella y tomando su rostro ensangrentado con ambas manos...

Ella se levantó de inmediato, cubriéndose los las ropas raídas, sus ojos enrojecieron peligrosamente... se acercó al joven dispuesta a matarlo, cuando en ese instante, la puerta se abrió... La anciana Meyumi miraba la escena inmóvil, completamente horrorizada, corrió hacia Ryutzuki, dejando el acceso libre, y Ryukutzen aprovechó de escapar... no sin antes lanzar su ultima amenaza...

- Pagarás nuevamente por esto Ryutzuki... – escupió para luego salir corriendo...

Fin de Flashback 

- Dijo... Ryukutzen! – comentó Inuyasha, a pesar de la distancia se lograba escuchar la conversación, claro que él con una mayor ventaja gracias a su gran oído...

- Qué?... – exclamó Ahome parpadeando confundida...

- Si mal no recuerdo... la señorita Ryutzuki nos contó que él era un pariente... que sentía un gran desagrado por su relación con Sesshomaru... – comentó Miroku..

- Así es... Pero ella dijo que él había muerto... – añadió Sango confundida...

- Alastor siempre se trató de Ryukutzen... pero... por qué?... – preguntó Ahome...

- Ryutzuki... debiste aceptar lo que te ofrecí... Te hubieras ahorrado muchos sufrimientos... – comentó con suavidad... – Sobre todo después de lo ocurrido con ese infeliz de Sesshomaru... – agregó con odio

- Siempre me causaste sólo asco – contestó con frialdad... – Si mi padre se hubiera dado cuenta desde un comienzo, la clase de escoria que eres... te habría aniquilado en ese mismo instante!

- Aahhh... Tu padre... no era más que un hombre estúpido y decrépito, no era capaz de protegerse a sí mismo, ni a los estúpidos humanos... mucho menos a su adorada hija... – comentó con burla... luego la miró con una malévola sonrisa... – Matarlo... fue mucho más sencillo de lo que imaginé...

- Qué dices? – exclamó impactada...

- Cómo lo escuchas... Me convenía más que todos pensaran que había sido el Espíritu Dragón... – contestó

- Desgraciado... Maldito seas Ryukutzen! – gritó dando un salto para atacarlo con su espada, pero el fue más rápido y logró esquivarla...

- No seas tan impaciente... mi querida Ryutzuki, aún queda mucho por saber... – comentó con burla...

- A qué te refieres miserable! – inquirió cada vez más furiosa...

Ryukutzen miró de reojo, justo en el momento que una figura aparecía entre los árboles a lo lejos... Su rostro se descompuso momentáneamente, pero rápidamente esbozó una burlona media sonrisa...

Ryutzuki siguió la dirección de su mirada y su corazón se detuvo un instante al ver aparecer a Sesshomaru... notó con preocupación la mirada de Ryukutzen... "Infeliz... más vale que no te atrevas..." pensó con odio...

- Es Sesshomaru... – dijo Inuyasha al ver llegar a su hermano, no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el grupo...

- Señor Sesshomaru.. – exclamó Rin con alegría intentando ir hacia él...

- Espera... – la detuvo Kohaku... – Es mejor que te quedes con nosotros...

- Kohaku tiene razón, Rin... – dijo Ahome inclinándose hacia la niña... – Nosotros te cuidaremos... y cuando todo esto termine irás con él... – le pidió con una dulce sonrisa...

- Esta bien... – asintió la niña

- Tú también debes quedarte junto a la pequeña Rin... – ordenó Miroku, tomando por el cuello a Jaquen que intentó alejarse en busca de su amo...

- Suéltame... Mi deber es estar junto a mi amo Sesshomaru! – dijo Jaquen luchando por soltarse...

- Dudo que a Sesshomaru le agrade que no estés protegiendo a Rin... – comentó con voz amenazante, luego se sintieron fuertes golpes... – Ya lo pensaste mejor...? – preguntó Miroku con una sonrisa demoniaca...

- Eh... sí... creo... que me quedaré... – contestó Jaquen tirado en el suelo lleno de chichones...

- Aún no lo has matado...? – inquirió Ryukutzen con una sonrisa...

- Esto a ti no te importa!... Sólo preocúpate por tu vida, porque hoy será tu último día... – amenazó...

- Me decepcionas Ryutzuki... Realmente creí que cumplirías tu promesa... – comentó...

- Mi promesa?... – inquirió extrañada... – Qué sabes tú de eso...?

- Todo Ryutzuki... Yo lo sé absolutamente todo... Incluso secretos que ni tú te imaginas... – contestó enigmático...

- Secretos..?... De qué demonios hablas! – murmuró con rabia

- Todo estaba planeado... Tú serias mi esposa... – comentó con odio – Pero ese bastardo apareció en nuestras vidas... Y el estúpido Ho-Musubi, prefirió entregar a su única hija a ese perro infeliz!... Jamás iba a permitirlo!... Sesshomaru no sería tu dueño... Eso nunca!

- Eres un pobre demente... Aún sin la existencia de Sesshomaru... Crees que yo me habría entregado a una basura como tú?

- Lo habrías hecho Ryutzuki... De una forma o de otra... te habría obligado a hacerlo... – contestó mirándola con intensidad, lo que causó un desagradable escalofrío en la joven...

- Tu poder siempre fue muy inferior... Te habría matado en un segundo de haberlo querido... Y no sabes como me arrepiento de haber perdonado tu miserable vida... – murmuró la joven con desagrado

- El poder puede medirse en muchas formas Ryutzuki... – comentó enigmático – Y yo iba a utilizar todo mi poder, para alejar a ese maldito de lo que me pertenecía!... El sólo sería la peor escoria ante tus ojos... No fue difícil encontrar cientos de monstruos dispuestos a destruir aldeas para vengarse del Clan Dragón...

- Tu?... Tu ordenaste masacrar decenas de aldeas por tus estúpidas ambiciones! – gritó furiosa

- Así es... pero las cosas van mucho más allá que sólo tenerte... También deseaba el control del Clan y de la Región, del país entero!... Y tú, tú eras la llave para obtener el control mi grandioso Imperio!...

- Maldito bastardo... – murmuró entre dientes... odiándolo cada vez más

- Todo estaba muy bien planeado... Sin embargo, la noche en que había logrado que Sesshomaru y su padre fueran a luchar lejos del palacio, hacia una grandiosa trampa planeada por mi... Lo vi... salía de tu cuarto como el detestable ladrón que era! – escupió con odio, ante la mirada estupefacta de la joven – Me vi obligado a cambiar mis planes, por otro exquisitamente diferente...

- Otro plan.., A qué te refieres... – preguntó con temor

- Hice llegar una información al castillo, de un grupo de guerrilleros y demonios que fraguaban un complot contra el castillo del Clan Dragón... InuTaisho envió a su querido hijo a investigar, al lugar equivocado por supuesto... Debía tener tiempo de completar el escenario para mi protagonista principal... Contraté algunos ladrones, simples desdichados humanos, que debían enfrentar al Gran Sesshomaru... – comento irónicamente... – También a un anciano inocente, que agitaría de angustia el corazón de mi querida Ryutzuki... – añadió mirando con satisfacción la expresión incrédula y horrorizada de la joven youkai, y a lo lejos, la de Sesshomaru, quien entornó los ojos para verlo con un odio e ira contenidos...

- Tú... Por supuesto... tú me enviaste allí... – balbuceó conmocionada recordando esa noche... – Tú planeaste tod... – abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al comprenderlo, se llevó las manos al rostro mirándolo horrorizada...

- Lo has entendido... – comento sonriendo abiertamente con mordaz deleite – Tenias que odiarlo desde lo más profundo de tu alma... y la adorable Sayho era la respuesta... Si creías que él la había matado, no importaba cuanto lo amaras... lo aniquilarías sin piedad en ese mismo instante... – concluyo soltando una perversa risa...

- No... no... no puede ser... – balbuceaba Ryutzuki, retrocediendo mientras negaba con la cabeza completamente consternada...

- Tengo que confesar que fue muy agradable acabar con esa molesta chiquilla... – comentó con implacable burla... – Luego deje su cuerpo lo bastante cerca, procurando que tu astucia te llevara a encontrarla... en el momento oportuno... y junto a ella, aquel ridículo medallón, bañado en veneno... Admito que tenia una dosis muy alta, no sabía que te causaría tal daño... pero lograste sobrevivir y lo mejor, pensando que el maldito de Sesshomaru, era el culpable de todo e incluso que había intentado matarte... Todo resultó verdaderamente perfecto!... – exclamó victorioso...

Ryutzuki cayó arrodillada con ambas manos apoyadas en la tierra... Lo que acababa de escuchar era horrible... completamente monstruoso... Todo el dolor... la perdida de Sayho y la de su hijo... no fueron causados por Sesshomaru... Durante todos estos años albergó rencor por la persona equivocada... por el hombre al que amaba...

Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, levantando lentamente la cabeza, viéndolo con una mirada letal, que instantáneamente borro la estúpida sonrisa del rostro de Ryukutzen...

Se puso de pie desenfundando su espada...

- Maldito bastardo!... Hoy pagarás todo el daño que causaste... te mandaré al infierno de donde nunca debiste salir! – gritó con ira, lanzándose contra él

Ryukutzen con rapidez logró tomar su espada y detener el ataque de la youkai, su nivel había aumentado, por lo que Ryutzuki no lograba acertar un golpe certero en su enemigo...

"Ese maldito...", pensó Sesshomaru, colocando su mano sobre Toukijin, intentó dar un paso, pero fue detenido por una mano sobre su hombro, frunció el ceno al ver que se trataba de Inuyasha...

- Qué diablos quieres... Sin intentas detenerme, te mataré... – advirtió con voz grave por la furia...

- No interfieras Sesshomaru... – le dijo con suavidad... – Es su deseo...

Sesshomaru no contestó, sin embargo permaneció en su lugar, observando la pelea de Ryutzuki...

La youkai lanzó una bola de energía con su espada, pero Ryukutzen la esquivó con sorprendente habilidad, lanzando el mismo ataque contra ella... La joven contrarrestó el ataque con otro, que al chocar, provocó una gran explosión... Ryukutzen aprovecho la gran cantidad de polvo para ocultarse y atacarla... pero ella preparada para su jugada hizo aparecer un campo de energía y cual despidió una poderosa corriente eléctrica que logró herir levemente a su enemigo...

- Los años te han vuelto aún más poderosa... Me encanta! – comentó soltando una risa burlona... – Pero tu poder no es suficiente para derrotarme... No... ahora soy mucho más poderoso!...

- Eso lo veremos... – murmuró con rabia... atacándolo nuevamente...

- Tiene un fragmento de la perla... – comentó Ahome...

- Esta segura señorita Ahome...? – preguntó Miroku...

- Sí, pero apenas y logro percibir su energía... esta en su frente... es muy extraño... – comentó

- Cómo es posible que el poder de su fragmento sea más débil... – preguntó Sango sin comprender...

Ryutzuki logró acertar un ataque, haciendo que Ryukutzen chocara contra unas rocas con una fuerza increíble... Sin embargo, no pareció afectarle en nada, ya que se levantó inmediatamente riendo burlón...

- Te advertí que ahora soy mucho más fuerte... mi querida Ryutsuki... – informó riendo abiertamente... – Y te lo voy a demostrar!

De pronto, su forma comenzó a cambiar, poco a poco se transformó en un gigantesco dragón rojo... Agitó sus alas, provocando un violento ventarrón que casi lanzó por los aires a lo demás, quienes rápidamente se ocultaron tras unas rocas, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru, permanecieron en su lugar...

Ryukutzen abrió sus fauces y de él salió una gran esfera de energía, la joven dio varios saltos esquivando su ataque, que al chocar contra el suelo creo un enorme agujero...

- No te sorprende mi grandioso poder? – pregunto con voz grave... riendo con burla

- No eres más que un bufón estúpido... – contestó con dureza... – Tu poder ni siquiera es real...

Atacó al dragón con una increíble agilidad, aún así no lograba hacerle daño, la piel de los dragones podría ser asombrosamente resistente... por lo que su espada sería insuficiente para vencerlo...

- Qué ocurre Ryutzuki, pensé que deseabas matarme... y aún no haz logrado ni siquiera herirme... – preguntó... – Tal vez necesitas más incentivo para luchar! – agregó con ironía, lanzando un ataque contra Ahome y los demás...

Inuyasha y Sesshomaru corrieron para intentar evitar el ataque, desenfundando sus espadas y atacando la espera de energía de Ryukutzen... Ryutzuki les ayudó lanzando otro ataque para desviar la esfera, lográndolo con un gran esfuerzo...

- Ya fue suficiente... - murmuró con ira que ardía en sus bellos ojos verdes, los cuales repentinamente enrojecieron...

Ryutzuki enterró su espada en el suelo y avanzó unos cuantos metros, para alejarse de sus amigos... Su cuerpo comenzó a destellar una luz verde, intensificándose a un nivel asombroso, emergiendo de su interior la transformación de la joven en un impresionante dragón de color negro, aún más imponente que Ryukutzen... Sus filosos colmillos causaban temor al solo contemplarlos, y sus ojos verdes brillaban con una intensidad demoníaca... Alzó su cabeza emitiendo un feroz rugido, agitando su cabeza, mientras el suave cabello negro ondeaba a lo largo de su cabeza y media espalda... Luego miró fijamente al inmóvil Ryukutzen...

Todos permanecían enmudecidos por la sorpresa y el temor... ya que nadie podría haber imaginado que aquella hermosa mujer, pudiera convertirse en un demonio tan aterrador e inquietante...

- Jajaja... Excelente – rió Ryukutzen alzando el vuelo

Ryutzuki lo siguió y comenzaron una feroz lucha en el cielo... Volaban con total maestría, lanzando poderosos ataques el uno contra el otro... Ryukutzen aprovechó un instante para golpear violentamente a la youkai con su cola, ella cayó al suelo, pero elevó el vuelo casi de inmediato, a pesar de que sangraba en su hombro izquierdo... Esgrimió las garras de sus manos, con las cuales rasgo el pecho de su adversario , pero sin causar un daño muy importante en él...

- No lograrás vencerme! – gritó Ryukutzen... – Nunca lo haz hecho... Te lo quité todo... Siempre he ganado yo... Siempre seré el vencedor!

- No esta vez... – murmuró la youkai con un profundo rencor, haciendo que su voz se escuchara distorsionada a causa de su transformación, tan distinta a su acostumbrada suavidad...

Unió sus manos donde en su centro comenzó a generar una gran cantidad de energía, la lanzó contra él, dando directamente en el blanco, Ryukutzen cayó pesadamente al suelo, recuperando su forma humana, estaba herido por la enternecedora energía...

Ryutzuki, también recupero su forma humana, pero permaneció levitando en lo alto, extendió su mano y la espada que aún permanecía incrustada en la tierra, recibió su llamado y se movió en dirección a su dueña... La joven recibió su espada alzándola con solemnidad, ésta brillo y la joven comenzó a dibujar unos signos en el aire, tal y como lo hiciera en su lucha con Inuyasha...

Tres dragones de luz emergieron de las escrituras los cuales descendieron hacia Ryukutzen envolviéndolo, apresándolo con su poder...

- Qué demonios es esto! – exclamó consternado al verse completamente inmovilizado

- Tu castigo! – anunció la youkai, alzó nuevamente su espada...

El cielo comenzó a oscurecerse de pronto, nubes negras se formaron de la nada, trayendo consigo una poderosa energía eléctrica... Los rayos iluminaban el cielo con sus terribles estruendos... Luego comenzó a formarse un remolino de energía sobre ella, con rayos cada vez más potentes, los cuales cargaban con su poder la espada de la youkai... Otros dragones de luz emergían del remolino envolviendo a Ryukutzen, casi cubriéndolo por completo...

La espada de Ryutzuki se encontraba completamente energizada, lanzó un grito al tiempo que sacudía su espada dejando caer la energía en la tierra, un violento temblor comenzó a sacudir los alrededores...

- Qué sucede? – exclamó Ahome asustada...

- Pero qué demonios esta haciendo esa mujer? – reclamó Inuyasha intentando sostener a Ahome que estaba a punto de caer, por el violento temblor...

- Me pregunto... Porqué no utilizó todo ese poder contra Ryukutzen – dijo Miroku

- Yo tampoco lo comprendo... – añadió Sango

- Miren! – exclamó Shippo...

- La tierra... – exclamó Keiko...

Todos miraron horrorizados como la tierra comenzaba a abrirse en el lugar donde la youkai había lanzado su ataque... La fisura era tan profunda que daba la impresión de ser infinita... Un torrente de lava ardiente emergió desde su interior... explotando con fuerza hacia el cielo...

Del remolino sobre la youkai, esta vez surgieron cadenas de luz, las cuales tomaron el lugar de los dragones, quienes se encargaban de arrastrar al aterrorizado Ryukutzen hacia la grieta de lava...

- No!... Suéltenme! – gritaba enloquecido de terror... – No!...

- Pagarás todo lo que haz hecho... Por toda la eternidad... – anunció Ryutzuki... elevando nuevamente su espada – Esta es tu sentencia!... BATSU-EIEN TENJIN! – clamó con fuerza...

- NO! – gritó luchando en vano por liberarse de las cadenas... – Maldita seas Ryutzuki!... Pero te juro que no estaré solo... Tu vendrás conmigo al infiernoooo! – grito mientras era devorado por el fuego incandescente...

- Eso... ya no importa... El paco ha sido sellado... – murmuró para sí...

Una vez que Ryukutzen desapareció el cielo poco a poco, volvió a ser iluminado por los rayos de sol, la marea de fuego fue absorbida desde lo profundo, y la enorme fisura lentamente volvió a cerrarse... confinando en su interior la maldad de Ryukutzen por toda la eternidad...

Sin embargo, justo antes de que las paredes se sellaran por completo, un insecto venenoso salió de la grieta...

Inuyasha alertado por la presencia del insecto, corrió hacia él para eliminarlo, pero fue interceptado por Hakudoshi...

- Maldito enano del mal... – murmuró Inuyasha amenazante

- Inuyasha... tanto tiempo... – saludo con ironía...

- Déjame pasar!... Viento cortante! – atacó al pequeño demonio, afectando su campo de energía.. Hakudoshi lo miró con sorpresa y temor...

Pero antes de que pudiera rematarlo, Kagura con el insecto en sus manos le lanzó su ataque de cuchillas, permitiendo que Hakudoshi a duras penas, lograra escapar... luego huyo sobre su pluma a toda velocidad...

Ryutzuki, al verla intentó alcanzarla, pero se mantuvo inmóvil...

"Maldición... ya no puedo... moverme...", pensó con impotencia... la espada resbaló de su mano cayendo desde la altura para incrustarse en el suelo...

Todos miraron hacia el cielo, preguntándose que sucedía...

De pronto todo comenzó a oscurecerse... ya no pudo mantenerse en el aire, y su cuerpo comenzó a caer lentamente... Sesshomaru con su asombrosa velocidad dio un salto, logrando atraparla con su único brazo... apoyó su rodilla en el suelo sosteniéndola y apoyándola contra su pecho... Su mano acarició la helada mejilla de la joven... mientras la miraba con preocupación...

Los demás llegaron rápidamente junto a ellos, permaneciendo a corta distancia, Ahome impidió con suavidad que Keiko o Rin, se acercaran a ellos...

Ryutzuki abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose lo la mirada dorada de Sesshomaru...

- Ses... sho... maru – musitó con dificultad... y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas... - Perdóname... Debí... darme... cuenta... – rogó... con tristeza...

- Ambos fuimos engañados... Yo siempre me creí el culpable de tu dolor... Que aún sin saberlo, te había arrebatado la vida de Sayho... Y de que... casi perdieras la vida por mi culpa... como pasó... con la de nuestro hijo... un dolor que has cargado tu sola, todos estos años... – explicó dejando ver su amargura

- Tantos años... creyéndote culpable... tantos años perdidos en un rencor... que no te pertenecía... – murmuró con un temblor en su voz... derramando las lagrimas que se agolpaban en sus bellos ojos – Pero todo... acabó... logre castigar al verdadero culpable... Pagará por siempre por todo lo que me arrebató...

- Así es... – susurró el youkai sonriendo ligeramente... La miró con ternura cuando ella levantó su mano con gran esfuerzo, para acariciar su mejilla... Cubrió la delicada mano con la suya.

- A...brá za me... Ses sho maru... – le pidió, siendo complacida en el acto... La abrazó fuertemente, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca... aspirando su cabello como deseando llenar todo su interior con su aroma... – Me... siento... feliz... – susurró la joven junto a su oído, derramando las lagrimas que se acumularon en sus ojos... – A pesar... todo... jamás... dejé... de... a.marte... - susurró cerrando sus ojos...

- Te amo... Ryutzuki... – murmuró Sesshomaru, se separó un poco de ella, para mirarla, dándose cuenta de que ella... ya no lo escuchaba...

Todos miraban la escena sin lograr pronunciar palabra, la tristeza era demasiado grande, las chicas lloraban en silencio y los chicos intentaban tragar el nudo que se les formó en la garganta...

Sesshomaru la dejó el cuerpo inerte de la joven sobre la hierba, con suma delicadeza... Luego desenfundó a Colmillo Sagrado, haciendo que una luz de esperanza brillara en los rostros de todos...

Entornando sus ojos, concentro su atención en ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo, que intentaban arrebatarle lo que más quería en el mundo... Agitó su espada, en busca del milagro de la vida... evaporando los seres profanos, del cuerpo de su amada...

Sin embargo, ellos continuaban apareciendo... Los eliminó una y otra y otra vez... Pero el anhelado milagro... no se manifestó...

Sesshomaru, que sólo conoció innumerables victorias... cayo de rodillas... cargando con la más dolorosa y amarga derrota...

- Por primera vez... todo mi ser anhela arrancar de la muerte... la vida más valiosa... – murmuró con un profundo sufrimiento, derramando una lágrima, la primera, en toda su vida... Después... todo permaneció en silencio...

Continuará...

TT (autora llorando a mares... ) me ha costado mucho este capitulo snif snif ..

Bueno espero les guste..

Cuento con sus comentarios... sugerencias.. reclamos... pifias... tomatazos... en fin lo que gusten.. jajaja

Gracias por sus reviews...

Un abrazo...


	17. Chapter 17

Por enésima vez... perdón por mi demora... pero aca les dejo un nuevo episodio...

Capítulo anterior...

Entornando sus ojos, concentro su atención en ver a los mensajeros del otro mundo, que intentaban arrebatarle lo que más quería en el mundo... Agitó su espada, en busca del milagro de la vida... evaporando los seres profanos, del cuerpo de su amada...

Sin embargo, ellos continuaban apareciendo... Los eliminó una y otra y otra vez... Pero el anhelado milagro... no se manifestó...

Sesshomaru, que sólo conoció innumerables victorias... cayo de rodillas... cargando con la más dolorosa y amarga derrota...

- Por primera vez... todo mi ser anhela arrancar de la muerte... la vida más valiosa... – murmuró con un profundo sufrimiento, derramando una lágrima, la primera, en toda su vida... Luego... todo permaneció en silencio...

Capítulo 17: Los planes de Naraku ...

Finalmente Sesshomaru se puso de pie, y los chicos notaron con extrañeza que su rostro volvió a ser una máscara de granito, su mirada, quizás más fría que nunca... no rebelaba el menor sentimiento... Les dio la espalda y comenzó a alejarse, dejando su espada Tenseiga, junto al cuerpo de Ryutzuki...

- Sesshomaru!... – lo llamó Inuyasha tomando a Colmillo Sagrado y corriendo hacia su hermano... Se posicionó frente a él evitando que se marchara – Acaso ya te diste por vencido...?... Ni siquiera volverás a intentarlo? – preguntó con rudeza, ofreciéndole la espada... Sesshomaru sólo le dirigió una mirada asesina, y continuó avanzando, pero nuevamente Inuyasha le impidió continuar...

- Quítate... – ordenó con voz grave y amenazante...

- No lo haré... Se supone que amas a esa mujer!... Cómo puedes dejarla morir tan fácilmente... Nuestro padre te legó una grandiosa espada capaz de devolver la vida... – reclamó con terquedad... Sesshomaru repentinamente le arrebató la espada con violencia...

- Esta espada no sirve para nada! – rugió lanzándola con furia... Luego tomó a Inuyasha por el cuello, quitándolo de su camino con una fuerza brutal...

- Inuyasha! – gritó Ahome corriendo hacia el hanyou, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo...

- Ese idiota... – murmuró con decepción y rabia – Acaso no le importa!

- Si le importa Inuyasha... – contradijo Ahome con suavidad, viendo la figura del youkai que se perdía en el horizonte... – En este momento nadie podría sufrir más que él...

- No comprendo... por que ha muerto, a pesar de no haber sufrido una herida de importancia... – comentó Miroku apenado y confundido... observando el cuerpo de la joven...

- Tal vez él le inyectó veneno... – contestó Sango secando sus lágrimas

- No estoy segura, pero no creo que sea eso... – dijo Ahome

- Inuyasha... puedes intentarlo?... – preguntó Shippo, trayendo consigo a Colmillo Sagrado, ofreciéndoselo al hanyou...

- Por favor, joven Inuyasha, tal vez usted si lo logre... – suplicó Keiko...

- Sí... tal vez usted si pueda... – agregó Rin... Ah y Uhn, pareció sumarse a la súplica al emitir un lastimero rugido...

- Yo?... – murmuró Inuyasha dudoso... – Supongo que nada perdemos con intentarlo...

- No lo conseguirás... – murmuró una voz grave...

Todos miraron a su alrededor sin saber de quien o de donde provenía esa voz... Repentinamente una intensa luz se reveló ante todos, mitigó su intensidad dejando ver la silueta a un imponente dragón, cuya apariencia inspiraba respeto, emanando sabiduría y poder...

- Esa espada no logrará traerla a la vida... – informó el dragón

- Y se puede saber quién demonios eres tú para decir eso! – preguntó Inuyasha con su acostumbrada rudeza... Recibiendo un codazo de advertencia por parte de Ahome...

- Perdón... quién es usted..? – preguntó Miroku con cuidado...

- Soy Ryuujouten... el patriarca del Clan del Dragón Adalid... – contestó el dragón – Ryutzuki lleva mi sangre... Ella es la última descendiente de nuestra milenaria estirpe...

- Y usted podría revivirla?... – preguntó Keiko con timidez

- No... – contestó dureza... – Su muerte era algo inevitable... y ella siempre estuvo consiente de ello...

- Quiere decir... que ella sabia que moriría? – preguntó Ahome sorprendida

- Así es... – contestó – El precio de invocar Batsu-Eien Tenjin... es sacrificar toda la energía del alma... y morir...

- Pero... por qué?... Es que acaso no había otra forma de derrotar a Ryukutzen? – preguntó Ahome desconcertada

- La muerte instantánea jamás podría llamarse castigo!... – contestó con severidad... – Él debía ser condenado a pagar sus culpas... por siempre... Y Ryutzuki decidió juzgarlo, pagando el precio de convertirse en verdugo...

- Que cruel... – musito Ahome – Ella no merecía morir... y mucho menos después de saber que Sesshomaru no era el culpable de lo que sucedió en el pasado... No es justo! – añadió con rabia, apretando los puños y llorando al ver a su amiga...

- Conoció la verdad demasiado tarde... – comentó Sango acercándose a Ahome...

- Pero ella siempre supo que moriría... aún así... no acabó con Sesshomaru – comentó Inuyasha...

- Nunca lo habría ello... – dijo Ahome...

- Eh?... Y por qué no... si no sabia la verdad...? – preguntó alzando una ceja confundido

- Ah... – suspiró Miroku... con desgano – Olvídalo...

- Pero díganos... Porqué Colmillo Sagrado no pudo revivirla...? – preguntó Ahome

- Por que su alma ya no posee energía vital... Su alma esta seca y envuelta en oscuridad, a un paso de emprender un viaje sin retorno... hacia el infierno... – informó

- Qué? – exclamaron todos...

- No es posible... ella no puede sufrir un destino tan cruel! – negó Ahome

- Cual es el sentido de padecer el mismo destino que el pecador...? – agregó Miroku molesto...

- Pero en qué estaba pensando esa mujer al aceptar un trato tan estúpido? – gruñó Inuyasha, con un inconfundible rastro de tristeza...

- Sólo hay una oportunidad... no es así?... – murmuró Keiko... llamando la atención del grupo... quienes la observaron con sorpresa y sumamente extrañados por sus palabras, más aún cuando Ryuujouten, asintió mirando a la niña fijamente...

- Así es... – murmuró el dragón...

En otro lugar, Kagura hacía entrega del fragmento a Naraku, quien lo vio con plena satisfacción...

- Jajaja – rió con perversidad... – Muy buen trabajo... Sólo dos más... y mis deseos serán concedidos... Debo admitir que sin la inocente ayuda de Ryukutzen... esto no habría sido tan divertido...

- Ese idiota de Inuyasha... Supongo que te habrás dado cuenta de que ha incrementado sus poderes... – comentó Hakudoshi, desde dentro de su esfera de energía, mientras se regeneraba su cuerpo... – Crees que podrá causarte algún problema?...

- Inuyasha? – preguntó Naraku con ironía... – Por supuesto que no... Además... le tengo preparada una sorpresa... muy especial... como en los viejos tiempo... Jajajajaja

- De qué demonios hablas niña! – preguntó Inuyasha molesto...

Keiko, ignoró la pregunta de Inuyasha, y se dirigió hacia Ahome, quien la miraba parpadeando constantemente, sin comprender su actitud...

- Señorita Ahome... – dijo la pequeña mirándola con seriedad – Sólo usted puede ayudar a la Señorita Ryutzuki...

- Qué? – exclamó Ahome abriendo los ojos con incredulidad... – Pe..pe..pe..ro.. commo?

- Con tu gran Poder Sagrado... Ese poder que descansa en tu interior... – contestó el dragón observando la cara asombrada de Ahome... – Algún día emergerá desde lo profundo de tu alma... cuando realmente lo necesites... Ese es tu destino... Tu decidirás cuando... y de qué forma utilizarlo... – informó el dragón... – Abraza el alma de Ryutzuki... envuélvela con tu pureza y energía vital... Eres la única que puede ayudarle...

- Pero cómo puedo hacer eso? – preguntó la sacerdotisa

- Señorita Ahome, tome la mano de la Señorita Ryutzuki – indicó la niña, arrodillándose junto a la youkai sujetando su mano izquierda. Ahome la imitó y tomo la mano derecha – Cierre los ojos y concéntrese...

- Sí... – asintió Ahome

Sus almas parecieron desprenderse del interior de cada una se sumergieron en el interior de la conciencia de Ryutzuki... Sus cuerpos aparecieron en un lugar oscuro, resplandecían, contrarrestando la negrura de lo que parecía ser una cueva...

- En dónde estamos?... – preguntó Ahome con nerviosismo

- En el límite del infierno... – contestó la pequeña adentrándose en la cueva...

A medida que avanzaban una tenue luz comenzaba a divisarse al final del camino, Ahome sentía escalofríos, soltó una ligera exclamación al notar unas tétricas figuras, sombras que deambulaban por las paredes de la cueva, parecían querer salir de allí para tocarlas...

- Mire, Señorita Ahome – dijo la niña indicando la figura de la youkai

Ryutzuki que se encontraba con el cuerpo completamente envuelto en gruesas cadenas, además con los de pies y brazos atados... Las figuras demoniacas, danzaban a su alrededor, como si invocaran un poder infernal, como preludio de un viaje sin retorno hacia el infierno...

Keiko tomó la mano de Ahome, y continuó avanzando... Las figuras al darse cuenta de la presencia de las jóvenes, intentaron atacarlas...

- Qué demonios esta pasando? – preguntó Inuyasha al escuchar la exclamación de temor de Ahome, intentó acercarse a ella, pero fue detenido por Miroku...

- Espera Inuyasha... – le pidió Miroku tomándolo del brazo para impedirle interrumpirlas... – Creo que es mejor esperar un poco más...

- Maldición... – masculló con molestia, pero se mantuvo en su lugar...

Dos de los espectros se desintegraron al intentar acercarse a ellas... Ahome miró sorprendida la extraña reacción, pero rápidamente se percató de que ambas estaban siendo envueltas por una poderosa energía... No estaba segura de donde provenía, pero estaba casi segura que la pequeña Keiko era la responsable...

El resto de las sombras, optaron por mantenerse a una distancia segura del campo sagrado que las protegía, por lo que Ahome y Keiko, avanzaron sin dificultad hacia la joven youkai...

La sacerdotisa lanzó una exclamación al percatarse de que el cuerpo de Ryutzuki estaba completamente oscurecido... Tanto que casi parecía una de las sombras diabólicas que la rodeaban...

- Porqué su cuerpo tiene ese aspecto..? – preguntó Ahome

- Ese no es su cuerpo físico... Es su alma... – explicó Keiko... – Se encuentra capturada por la maldad y la oscuridad, a punto de ser llevada al infierno...

- Qué?... Pero ahora que haremos, de qué forma podremos evitarlo? – preguntó Ahome...

- Debe acercarse a ella, y brindarle la calidez y pureza de su alma, Señorita Ahome... Comparta su energía vital con ella...

- Entiendo... – murmuró Ahome... "Al menos eso creo..." penso vacilante...

Keiko permaneció tras ella evitando que las sombras se acerquen, mientras Ahome se dirigía a Ryutzuki... Era algo más difícil de lo que imaginó, ya que una poderosa energía maligna que rodeaba a la youkai, le impedía avanzar, e intentaba rodearla a ella también...

"No me voy a dejar vencer...!... Ayudaré a Ryutzuki!", pensó con determinación, emanando una grandiosa esencia sagrada, escudándola de las energías malignas...

Ya frente a frente con la youkai, cerró los ojos concentrando su energía espiritual, unió sus manos dejándola fluir a través de ellas... Se acercó aún más a Ryutzuki, notando que las cadenas poco a poco cedían a su poder espiritual... y se desintegraban con su contacto... Al ser liberada de ellas Ryutzuki cayó arrodillada, Ahome se apresuró a acercarse a ella y se inclinó, aún no recuperaba el conocimiento y su cuerpo todavía se encontraba envuelto por la oscuridad... "Y ahora que hago...", pensó Ahome... Sintiéndose impotente, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, y se abrazó al cuerpo de la joven youkai...

- Por favor Ryutzuki... No debes darte por vencida... Aún tienes mucho porque vivir... Tu vida es demasiado valiosa... Sobre todo para Sesshomaru... – le suplicó, mientras ambas eran envueltas por la luz sagrada...

"Es tan cálido...", pensó Ryutzuki sintiéndose transportada desde el fondo de un frío y obscuro abismo hacia un lugar lleno de luz, que le brindaba paz y calidez a su corazón...

- Se...ssho..maru... – musitó Ryutzuki con debilidad, abriendo sus ojos con lentitud...

Ahome se sintió feliz al escucharla... y la estrechó con más fuerza... La luz sagrada se intensificó... Y luego se desvaneció en un segundo... Ahome abrió los ojos con brusquedad, encontrándose nuevamente en el suelo sosteniendo la mano de Ryutzuki y rodeada de sus amigos...

- Qué sucedió Ahome...? – indagó Inuyasha, preocupado por la desorientación de Ahome...

- No estoy segura... – contestó con dificultad...

- La señorita Ryutzuki, sigue inconsciente... – comentó Miroku con decepción...

- Pero, nosotras logramos llegar con ella y yo... yo la sentí... Sentí la calidez de su alma al llenarse de luz y de vida... – murmuró Ahome confundida, mirando sus manos...

- El alma de Ryutzuki esta curada... – dijo Ryuujouten

- Entonces porqué no parece estar viva...? – preguntó Inuyasha

- Que tal si ahora utilizas a Colmillo Sagrado..? – preguntó Shippo, ofreciéndole la espada al hanyou

- Qué?... Yo?... Acaso estas loco enano? – exclamó Inuyasha

- Shippo tiene razón... – dijo Miroku...

- Deberías intentarlo Inuyasha – agregó Sango...

- Hazlo Inuyasha... – pidió Ahome con dulzura...

- Sí... tu puedes Inuyasha! – lo animaron todos...

- Agghhh!... – gruñó molesto... – Como molestan!... Dame eso... – ordenó arrebatándole la espada a Shippo... – Luego si no resulta... no me culpen.. Quedó claro?

"Y ahora... cómo demonios se supone que se usa esta espada...?...", pensó el hanyou, rascándose la cabeza y mirando confundido a Colmillo Sagrado... Desenvainó la espada, esgrimiéndola con determinación...

Poco a poco comenzaron a verse unos pequeños demonios, quienes apoyados sobre el cuerpo, intentaban apoderarse del alma de la joven...

- Qué diablos son esas cosas...? – se preguntó Inuyasha, entornando los ojos... sin notar la extrañada mirada de sus amigos... – Bueno pues sean lo que sean... no me agradan... así que acabaré con todos ellos! ... Aaaahhh! – gritó atacándolos con Colmillo Sagrado, y desintegrándolos completamente...

Todos permanecieron expectantes a la reacción de Ryutzuki... pasaron interminables segundos de tensión... Una suave brisa agitó los cabellos de la youkai, como si deseara traer consigo un aliento de vida...

Sesshomaru se encontraba junto a un árbol, en lo alto de un acantilado... Observaba el azulino horizonte, con total indiferencia ante su belleza... La expresión de sus dorados bien podría congelar en un instante el extenso mar con su frialdad... Denotaban una profunda rabia, dolor, frustración... Apretó su puño, cerrando los ojos, no deseaba ver nada, sentir nada... sólo quería acabar con todo lo que lo rodeaba... exterminar al mundo entero...

Su aroma... aún podía sentirlo... estaba impregnado en su piel, formando parte de él, torturándolo constantemente y a cada segundo perecía intensificarse...

Fue rodeado por sus delicados brazos, quienes lo aprisionaron, posando sus delicadas manos sobre su pecho... Casi podía sentir la calidez de su femenino cuerpo descansar contra su espalda... Abrió nuevamente los ojos, tomando con suavidad la pequeña mano... completamente seguro de que ante su contacto se desvanecería... Se equivocó... sus pupilas de oro se dilataron con incredulidad...

Se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con los ojos esmeralda de Ryutzuki, quienes reflejaban un profundo amor y ternura... Era aquella mirada que jamás creyó volvería a ver... la misma que la joven le había regalado hacia tantos años... a él... sólo a él...

Por un instante pensó que se encontraba en aquella época, en la cual disfrutaba del cariño y dulzura de Ryutzuki... de la inocencia de su juventud y la intensidad de su amor...

Pero esto era real... dolorosamente real...

- Ryutzuki... – murmuró con voz grave...

Ella no contestó, simplemente lo acalló con su dedo índice, su sonrisa se amplió al ver la turbación de Sesshomaru... Acarició con delicadeza los labios del youkai... Se acercó a él lentamente, con ambas manos acercó el rostro de Sesshomaru hacia el suyo, y lo besó, con ternura y pasión, depositando en él todo el amor que guardara durante esos largos años y que ahora podía demostrar sin temor ni remordimientos...

- Cómo...? – logró articular Sesshomaru, pero fue silenciado nuevamente...

Comprendió que ese no era el momento de preguntas... Ella estaba allí a su lado, entre sus brazos, no importaba porqué, ni cómo... solamente importaba que podía sentirla, podía abrazarla y demostrarle todo el amor que él también guardaba para ella...

Asió la cintura de la joven con posesibidad, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, quería demostrarle cuanto la necesitaba, y sobretodo cuanto la amaba...

- Crees que lo halla encontrado? – preguntó Ahome

- Por supuesto que sí... – contestó Inuyasha con un gruñido – Lo que aún no entiendo es... adonde demonios se metió ese extraño dragón... – se preguntaba mientras se rascaba la cabeza confundido...

- Es verdad... Desapareció justo antes de que Ryutzuki reviviera... – dijo Miroku

- Muchachos, los niños divisaron la ciudad de Ryumajin... esta cruzando la montaña... – anunció Sango llegando hasta ellos...

- Perfecto! – exclamó Inuyasha mirando a los niños que observaban la ciudad en lo alto del cerro... – Al fin nos desharemos de esa chiquilla...

- Inu... yasha... – murmuró Ahome como advertencia...

- Al aldea Ryumajin... – murmuró Miroku pensativo... – Espero que en ese lugar podamos resolver los misterios que rodean a la pequeña Keiko...

- Esa mocosa no me da buena espina... será mejor tenerla bien vigilada... – dijo Inuyasha con desconfianza

- No seas tonto Inuyasha... la pequeña Keiko no es ningún monstruo... – lo reprendió Ahome..

- Más parece una... – agregó Miroku

- Ahome!.. Sango... Miroku... Inuyasha! – gritó Shippo, interrumpiendo al monje... – Apresúrense, la aldea se encuentra muy cerca!

- Ya vamos! – contestó Ahome agitando la mano y todos marcharon hacia los niños...

- Tu aldea es muy bonita Keiko... – comentó Shippo,

- Sí.. aunque yo tampoco la conocía... – comentó la niña mirando a su alrededor algo perturbada

- Miren que bonito! – exclamó Rin señalando el río, que a lo lejos, se fusionaba con sorprendente violencia contra las olas marinas, tan contrastante a su sereno caudal...

- Ten cuidado... – dijo Kohaku, tomándola del brazo, justo a tiempo de evitar que Rin cayera a una zanja...

- Gracias Kohaku.. – dijo Rin regalándole una tierna sonrisa al niño

- Porqué tengo que estar aquí con estos mocosos... Yo debería estar acompañando al amo Sesshomaru – murmuraba Yaquen con pesar tirando de Ah y Uhm

- No este triste señor Yaquen, el amo Sesshomaru no esta solo... él esta con la señorita Ryutzuki... – contestó Rin sonriéndole al demonio

- Es el colmo... porqué diablos tenemos que cuidar a esos tres!... – gruñó Inuyasha... – No tengo por que ser niñero de esos mocosos...

- Ya! Inuysaha... deja de quejarte.. – ordenó Ahome...

- Y ahora adonde nos dirigimos... Con quién debemos dejar a Keiko? – preguntó Sango

- Pues creo que ella tiene muy claro adonde ir... – dijo Mirolku – Si no se han dado cuenta... somos nosotros quienes la estamos siguiendo desde que pisamos esta aldea...

- Tiene razón... pero creí que era la primera vez que ella venía a esta aldea – comentó Ahome

- Así es.. – contestó Sango

- Atención todos!...Toquen las campanas de alarma!.. Los monstruos... Los monstruos vienen camino a la aldea! – vociferaba un hombre que venia cabalgando a toda velocidad frente a los chicos...

- Qué demonios sucede!... Dónde están los monstruos? – preguntó Inuyasha, deteniéndose frente al jinete, en busca de una respuesta...

- Monstruos... Es un gran ejército de monstruos!... – respondió el hombre aterrado

- Eso ya no sabemos! – gruñó Inuyasha de mala gana... – Lo que quiero saber es donde están!

- Están cerca de las montañas del este, son demasiados, la sacerdotisa no podrá con todos ellos, y la anciana Yoriko, está mal herida.. Yo he venido por ayuda! – balbuceaba el hombre descontrolado...

- Una sacerdotisa? – preguntó Inuyasha, sin percatarse de la mirada de Ahome

- Una anciana?... De quién se trata? – preguntó Miroku

- La anciana Yoriko es la sacerdotisa de nuestro templo, la otra más joven, llegó hace algunos días, persiguiendo una presencia maligna, que según ella, se encuentra en lo profundo de las montañas del fuego... – contestó un poco más calmado...

- "Es probable que se trate de Kikyo...", pensó Ahome observando con suspicacia el rostro tenso y nervioso de Inuyasha... – Inuyasha, crees que se trate de Kikyo?.. – preguntó directamente...

- Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa! – contestó con brusquedad, revelando su preocupación... De inmediato miró a la joven con arrepentimiento... – Lo siento, pero es normal que este preocupado o no..? – preguntó con inseguridad

- Por supuesto que es normal Inuyasha... – respondió la joven con calma... – De todas formas, este no es mejor momento para hablar... Debes adelantarte, averigua qué esta pasando, nosotros iremos tras de ti...

- Pero... Ahome... – balbuceó Inuyasha

- La señorita Ahome tiene razón Inuyasha... – añadió Miroku al ver dudar al hanyou... – Lo mejor es actuar rápidamente... – "ya que tengo un mal presentimiento...", añadió para sus adentros...

- Está bien, pero apresúrense... y.. cuiden de Ahome – pidió antes de dirigir una intensa mirada a la joven y alejarse a toda velocidad...

- Kohaku, Shippo, ustedes deben quedarse en la aldea, y proteger a las niñas - ordenó Sango

- Confía en nosotros... – aseguró Shippo...

- Sí... – añadió Kohaku – Cuídate mucho, hermana...

- Por supuesto... también tu... – contestó, subiendo a Kirara, junto a Ahome, mientras Miroku corría junto a ellas

- No tienen de qué preocuparse... yo me encargaré de protegerlos – fanfarroneaba Shippo, caminando con gestos exagerados, delante de los demás... – Ya verás Keiko, lo fuerte que soy.. Así que no tengas miedo... – añadió dándose la vuelta para encontrarse con Rin...

- A quién le hablas Shippo, Keiko se encuentra allá arriba – dijo Rin, señalando que en la sima de una larga escalinata, se encontraba la niña...

- Aaahhhy! – exclamó Shippo... – Pero en qué momento subió hasta allá? – preguntó restregándose la cabeza – Keiko, se supone que debo protegerte! – gritó corriendo hacia la escala de piedra..., seguido por los demás...

- No me importa lo que hagan esos mocosos, yo me quedo aquí... – gruño Yaquen sentándose a la sombra de un árbol, imitado por el dragón de dos cabezas.

La figura de un solitario hombre lobo corría a toda velocidad por un sendero pedroso... Había detectado recientemente un detestable olor, pero su búsqueda fue interrumpida por una mujer demonio que se dejó caer en su camino, impidiéndole continuar...

- Kagura... maldita mujer...! – gruño Kouga

- Ja!... pero que irrespetuoso eres Kouga, después de todo este tiempo, al menos debieras ser un poco más cordial – comentó la mujer con ironía

- No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, más vale que te apartes de mi camino... – advirtió el joven lobo

- No seas estúpido, Kouga... es obvio que estoy aquí para detenerte... – contestó Kagura – Y como yo tampoco tengo tiempo que perder contigo... Terminemos de una vez con esto! – grito lanzando su ataque de cuchillas contra Kouga, el cual por muy poco logró esquivar... – Es mejor que no te resistas Kouga, de cualquier forma ... morirás!... Danza de las cuchillas! – atacó nuevamente, logrando herir el brazo del joven lobo

- Maldita... – gruño Kouga, tocando su herida para detener la hemorragia... Luego corrió a toda velocidad hacia la mujer en un intento desesperado por atacarla...

- Jajaja... pero que tonto, estas corriendo directamente a la boca del lobo! – se mofó - Remolino!

Kouga logró esquivar el remolino de Kagura, llegando junto a la mujer golpeándola violentamente... Sin embargo no pudo continuar atacándola, ya que otro ataque llegó por detrás, lastimándolo aún más...

- Kagura... porqué pierdes el tiempo,... No me digas que este débil hombre lobo, te está causando problemas... – se burlo Hakudoshi

- No molestes! – gritó Kagura, agitando su abanico, para enviar sus cuchillas contra el casi inconsciente Kouga...

- Kouga! – gritaron, Ginta y Hakaku, quienes llegaban a ayudar a su comandante, seguidos por sus lobos...

- No vengan! – ordenó Kouga con debilidad...

- Pero que conmovedor... tus amigos al rescate... – se mofó Kagura... – Quiero ver tu expresión en el momento en que los mate!... Jajaja

- No... te atrevas... Maldita! – advirtió Kouga, recuperando un poco sus energías al ver a sus camaradas en peligro...

Corrió a toda velocidad, justo antes de que Kagura lanzara sus cuchillas, la golpeó nuevamente con una poderosa patada, utilizando la energía del fragmento que llevaba en su pierna... Pero fue atacado por la cuchilla de Hakudoshi, la cual lo atravesó en el lado derecho de su pecho... Kagura volvió a lanzar sus cuchillas contra Hakaku y Ginta, pero ellos ya prevenidos, las esquivaron con un poco de dificultad, sufriendo pequeños cortes en sus extremidades, pero algunos de sus lobos cayeron muertos al intentar protegerlos...

- Muy bien... Creo que ya no necesitas esto... – dijo Hakudoshi al desmayado Kouga,.. Alzó su cuchilla, cortando sin piedad la carne de Kouga, en el lugar exacto donde estaban incrustados los fragmentos de la perla... Atrapó los fragmentos den el aire, mientras escurría de su mano la sangre del hombre lobo, una media sonrisa apareció en los labios del niño albino... – Muchas gracias Kouga... Es hora de irnos Kagura...

- No piensas acabar con ellos?... – preguntó la mujer extrañada

- Para qué... Son sólo basura... – contestó ampliando su sonrisa... – Además... es más divertido verlos revolcarse en su derrota y acabarlos después... cuando supliquen por morir...

- Posees la misma mente enferma de Naraku... – comentó con asco la mujer demonio, escuchando la burlona risa del niño que se alejaba... Miró los cuerpos de los hombres lobos y después siguió a Hakudoshi...

Una flecha sagrada brilló en el cielo, pulverizando una gran cantidad de monstruos, quienes esperaban una oportunidad de acercarse y devorar a una anciana sacerdotisa herida, y a otra que se negaba a darse por vencida y luchaba por eliminar a los cientos de monstruos...

- Ya casi no me quedan flechas... – murmuró Kikyo con preocupación...

- Huye.. por favor... no te preocupes por mi... – suplicó la anciana con debilidad...

- No lo haré... no puedo abandonarla... No voy a permitir que esos demonios nos devoren! – sentenció con determinación lanzando otra flecha sagrada... – No puede ser! – exclamó... – Ya no me quedan... – su voz se apagó al ver que algunos monstruos notaron que ya no luchaba...

Sin embargo, cuando se encontraban sobre ellas, Kikyo utilizó su poder sagrado para formar un campo de energía... Al chocar contra éste casi todos los demonios fueron eliminados, pero uno de ellos logró sobrevivir, atacando a la agotada joven, causándole una herida en el brazo, aún así pudo tocarlo y purificarlo, acabando con él... Pero al mirar hacia arriba vio con horror que muchos otros se abalanzaron hacia ellas...

- Garras de Acero! – gritó una conocida voz, eliminando a algunos de los monstruos,... Luego desenfundó su espada, agitándola para crear el viento cortante, hasta acabar con casi todos de una vez... – Kikyo... Te encuentras bien? – preguntó con ansiedad, preocupándose aún más al ver la herida de la joven...

- Inuyasha... – musitó con suavidad... recuperando en un segundo el control de sus emociones... – Sí... no es nada...Pero la anciana Yuriko esta mal herida...

- Qué demonios pretendías al venir sola hasta aquí Kikyo! – la reprendió con furia,...

- No tengo que darte explicaciones Inuyasha... – contestó con frialdad...

- No... supongo que no... De todas maneras fue algo estúpido! – rezongó, antes de alejarse para exterminar al resto de los demonios...

Inuyasha atacó una y otra vez a los monstruos, repentinamente se detuvo al detectar un aroma familiar... "No puede ser... ese aroma es de...", pensó con turbación...

- Naraku!... – exclamó, justo en el instante que su peor enemigo se hacia presente frente a él...

- Inuyasha... que gusto verte... – comentó Naraku mordaz... – No pudiste llegar en mejor momento...

- Infeliz... De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó el hanyou con desagrado, escuchando la risa burlona de Naraku...

En ese instante junto a Naraku, apareció la figura de Hakudoshi, quien sonrió malignamente a Inuyasha, disfrutando plenamente el momento... Después dejó caer en la mano de Naralu los dos fragmentos que le acababa de arrebatar a Kouga...

"Esos fragmentos son de...", pensó Inuyasha con temor...

- Asi es Inuyasha... son los fragmentos de Kouga... – contestó Hakudoshi, respondiendo a los pensamientos del hanyou ...

- Enano del mal!... Qué le hiciste a Kouga? – preguntó Inuyasha con furia...

- No creo que debas preocuparte por cosas tan insignificantes en este momento... mi querido Inuyasha... – comentó Naraku burlón... – Eres afortunado al presenciar la fusión de los últimos fragmentos... Más bien... el renacimiento de la Perla de Shikón! – anunció, dejando que la perla levitara frente a él, al igual que los dos fragmentos, los cuales brillaron con intensidad... fusionándose con el resto de la perla... provocando un brillo aún más intenso, el cual Ahome y los demás lograron distinguir, pese a la distancia que los separaba de Inuyasha...

- Es la Perla de Shikón! – exclamó Ahome – Démonos prisa!

La perla se mostró completa frente a los ojos del hanyou... Estaba oscurecida, impregnada de poder maligno... Lucia muy diferente a aquella perla que custodiaba Kikyo hace cincuenta años...

Naraku rió con fuerza, disfrutando de la impactada mirada de su enemigo, y sobre todo de la de Kikyo, quien se había acercado a Inuyasha con dificultad por su herida...

- Mi querida Kikyo... Aquí la tienes... La perla de Shikón, tal y como la había soñado por más de cincuenta años... rodeada de maldad, oscurecida gracias al más profundo odio... Y con un poder aún más grandioso! – dijo Naraku alzando la perla entre sus manos con solemnidad... riendo con satisfacción...

- Ya veo... – comentó Kikyo con frialdad... avanzó lentamente hacia Naraku... – Supongo que ahora podrás dejar de ser un simple híbrido... – dijo, notando como Naraku apretaba ligeramente los labios ante su comentario

- Qué demonios haces Kikyo!... No te acerques a ese infeliz! – ordenó Inuyasha intentando detenerla al asirla por el brazo...

- No me toques! – ordenó Kikyo con brusquedad, liberándose de la mano del hanyou – No intervengas Inuyasha... – agregó con severidad, ignorando la expresión incrédula y dolida del joven

- Inuyasha! – gritó Ahome, tan pronto como Kirara descendió, saltó de su lomo, corriendo hacia el hanyou... – Qué ocurre?... Sentí la presencia de la perla... y... – lanzó una exclamación al ver la perla completa entre las manos de Naraku...

- Ese miserable, tiene la perla de Shikón! – murmuró Inuyasha furioso

- No puede ser! – exclamó Miroku... llegando junto a sus amigos, seguido por Sango

- Kikyo también esta aquí... – dijo Sango, mirando de reojo la reacción de su amiga...

- Y la anciana que estaba con ella? – preguntó Miroku...

- Allá esta! – dijo Ahome señalando el lugar... – Vamos a ver como se encuentra... – dijo, pero Miroku, la detuvo...

- Iremos Sango y yo... Usted permanezca junto a Inuyasha, señorita Ahome – dijo Miroku, y sin esperar respuesta corrió hacia ella...

- Kikyo esta herida... – comentó Ahome, observando la mirada preocupada de Inuyasha, quien se mantuvo en silencio...

- Kikyo... Puedes sentirlo?... – preguntó Naraku... – Puedes sentir su poder maligno?

- Y piensas que eso logrará intimidarme? – contestó Kikyo

- Por supuesto que no... Tu no conoces el miedo... Por lo menos... No lo has conocido... hasta ahora... – comentó Naraku enigmático, mirando a la joven fijamente...

- Y qué significa eso?... Jajaja... Naraku... – dijo Kikyo burlonamente... – Tu y tus absurdas ideas... Qué planeas esta vez?... Matarme definitivamente?...

- Matarte?... No... por supuesto que no... – contestó con una sonrisa... – La vez anterior me di cuenta de que eso no era divertido... Conozco tus planes Kikyo... Se que has estado esperando este momento, en que la perla este completa.. para purificarla... junto conmigo – dijo Naraku, observando satisfecho la sorpresa reflejada en la fría expresión de la sacerdotisa...

- Que astuto.. – comentó Kikyo burlonamente – E imagino que por eso la has contaminado con todo ese poder maligno – añadió entornando los ojos, acercándose aún más a Naraku... – Pues en este instante veremos quien de los dos morirá primero!

- Jajaja... Te repito mi querida Kikyo, matarte no será nada divertido... – rió Naraku, desplegando sus tentáculos, atrapando a Kikyo con ellos...

- Aahh! – exclamó la sacerdotisa al ser estrujada por los poderosos tentáculos...

- Kikyo!... Kikyo! – gritaba Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella...

- Detente... Inuyasha... – ordenó Naraku con calma... El hanyou obedeció de inmediato, temeroso de que al negarse, lastimara a Kikyo... Pero notó que Naraku dirigía la mirada tras él... sus ojos se abrieron con horror y volteó la cabeza en dirección a Ahome... justo en el instante que la oía gritar...

- Ahome! – exclamó Inuyasha, viendo que Hakudoshi lastimaba a la joven con su cuchilla, para luego capturarla...

- Señorita Ahome! – gritó Miroku

- Ahome! – exclamó Sango... Ambos intentaron correr para ayudarla, pero se detuvieron ante el sorpresivo ataque de las cuchillas de kagura...

- Bastardo!... Lo tenias todo muy bien planeado! – murmuró Inuyasha con voz ronca por la furia...

- No deja de sorprenderme tu estúpida inocencia... Inuyasha... – comentó Naraku mordaz...

- Maldito... – escupió el hanyou mirándolo con odio

- Jajajaja... – rió con ganas... acercando hacia él a Kikyo, quien emitió otro quejido de dolor...

- Kikyo! – exclamó Inuyasha, intentó moverse, pero quedó inmóvil al escuchar otro grito, pero esta vez de Ahome, miró con impotencia a Hakudoshi , acercar la cuchilla al cuello de la joven...

- Qué harás Inuyasha..? – preguntó Naraku, esbozando una sonrisa perversa... – A quien sacrificarás... será a Ahome... o a tu querida Kikyo...

- Ese maldito! – murmura Miroku con rabia, viendo como el hanyou miraba a la una y a la otra, sabía que era imposible salvarlas a ambas, y él no podía ayudarle, ya que Kagura los mantenía ocupados con sus continuos ataques y los insectos de Naraku también los mantenían rodeados para sellar su agujero negro...

- Suéltame! – gritó Ahome a Hakudoshi, luchando por liberarse, pero sólo consiguió que el malvado niño la hiriera aún más...

- Será mejor que dejes de moverte, porque sino te mataré... Y eso arruinará la diversión... – murmuró el niño amenazante...

Naraku continuó arrastrando a Kikyo hacia su cuerpo, sin dejar de sonreír, demostrando cuanto disfrutaba del momento...

"No puedo liberarme... Tenía razón, el poder maligno de la perla es increíble... No conseguiré purificarla!", pensaba la sacerdotisa,... Consiguió reunir la suficiente energía desintegrando los tentáculos de Naraku, intentó escapar, pero fue atrapada por una cantidad aún mayor...

- Es inútil Kikyo... – advirtió Naraku... – Tu absurdo cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos será absorbido por mí... Acéptalo de una vez!... Puedo decir que si aún queda algún vestigio de la repugnante esencia del bandido Onigumo, se sentirá realmente feliz de reencontrarse con amada Kikyo...

- Suéltame! – ordenó la sacerdotisa...

- Kikyo! – gritó Inuyasha corriendo hacia ella... – Déjala maldito infeliz! – ordenó atacándolo con colmillo de acero... Pudo deshacer los tentáculos con su ataque, sin embargo Naraku lo atacó a su vez, con las puntas filosas de docenas de tentáculos que aparecieron desde su cuerpo, las que se incrustaron y atravesaron al hanyou lastimándolo gravemente...

- Hakudoshi... Tal parece que Inuyasha ya tomó una decisión... – dijo Naraku con gravedad... – Mata... a Ahome – ordenó

- Como tú ordenes... – aceptó el niño albino... mirando con una media sonrisa a la aterrorizada joven... – Ya lo escuchaste... Pero yo te lo había advertido... Tú no significas nada para Inuyasha... – comentó con implacable burla... Expandió su cruel sonrisa al notar que la joven no podía hablar ni moverse producto del shock... y sobre todo de sus palabras... – Muere... Ahome... – Estaba a punto de matarla con su cuchilla cuando otra espada corto su brazo...

- No vas a lastimarla! – gritó Inuyasha, interponiéndose para protegerla... – Enano del demonio... te mataré... – advirtió con los ojos entornados por la ira... – Viento Cortante! – gritó, acabando con la mayor parte del cuerpo del niño

- Estúpido, aún no comprendes que yo soy inmortal? – se burló Hakudoshi...

- Ahh! – gritó Kikyo, llamando la atención del hanyou...

- Ve a ayudarla! – le pidió Ahome...

- Y dejar que este desgraciado te mate... No Ahome! – contradijo angustiado... Sin despegar su mirada del niño, se agachó junto a Ahome... – Sube a mi espalda... – ordenó .. Ella obedeció de inmediato...

- No! – gritó Kikyo, luchando por liberarse... Abrió los ojos horrorizada al ver como el cuerpo de Naraku se abría frente a ella, listo para introducirla dentro de él...

- No sirve de nada que te resistas Kikyo... – advirtió con calma...

- NO... Suéltame! – suplicó, gritando con desesperación - Nooo! – volvió a gritar... La mitad de su cuerpo estaba dentro de Naraku, y éste reía con fuerza, disfrutando los inútiles esfuerzos de la joven sacerdotisa...

- Este es tu destino... mi querida Kikyo... – declaró Naraku...

- No... Noooo! – gritaba

- Kikyo!... – la llamó Inuyasha con voz ahogada al darse cuenta que no podría impedir que Naraku la absorviera...

- Inu... yasha... – susurró Kikyo

- Kikyo! – gritó... Vio como la sacerdotisa le dirigió una triste mirada, justo antes de desaparecer dentro del cuerpo de su peor enemigo... – Kikyooo!... KIKYOOOO!

- Jajajaja... – rió Naraku... cerrando los ojos y aspirando profundamente... – Kikyo ahora me pertenece...

- Maldito bastardo! – gritó Inuyasha, hizo que Ahome bajara de su espalda, y se volteó hacia Naraku, su rostro estaba desfigurado por la ira y empuño con fuerza a colmillo de acero, dispuesto a matarlo...

- Hazlo... Atácame con tu patética espada! – lo retó Naraku riendo... – Pero recuerda... que Kikyo ahora es parte de mi... Serás capaz de acabar también con su vida?... Estas dispuesto a matarme... junto con tu querida Kikyo?... Inuyasha?... – preguntó sonriendo con perversidad, disfrutando del conflicto al cual se enfrentaba el hanyou...

- Que ser tan detestable... – murmuró Ahome, sintiendo mayor odio por Naraku...

- "Kikyo... Aún sigue con vida dentro de ese maldito...", se preguntaba Inuyasha con desesperación, apretando con todas sus fuerzas a colmillo... "Si lo destruyo... también destruiré a Kikyo..."

- Qué sucede... Inuyasha... Te estoy dando la oportunidad de acabar conmigo... Acaso vas a desaprovecharla? – preguntó con ironía...

- Maldito... – murmuró Inuyasha... – Viento...! – comenzó a invocar, pero sus manos temblaron... A su mente llegó la imagen de la mirada llena de tristeza de Kikyo, al ser absorbida por Naraku... – No puedo hacerlo... – murmuró con voz quebrada, cayendo de rodillas...

- Inuyasha... – exclamó Ahome, corrió hacia él, pero no se atrevió a tocarlo...

- Mjmjmj jajajaja! – rió malévolamente... – Nunca dejarás de ser un débil y ridículo híbrido, Inuyasha... te dejaré tranquilo para que disfrutes tu derrota... Después acabaré de una vez por todas contigo... – advirtió desapareciendo... siendo imitado por Kagura y Hakudoshi... – Hasta muy pronto.. Inuyasha...

- Maldición... Maldición... Maldición! – gritaba el hanyou golpeando la tierra con frustración

Había anochecido, y todos se encontraban en un salón del Templo de la aldea Ryumajin, acompañados de la sacerdotisa del lugar, la anciana Yoriko... A pesar de sus heridas, ya se encontraba bastante recuperada, y con la suficiente fuerza para relatar a los chicos, los acontecimientos, antes de su llegada... Del ataque que había sufrido la aldea, por parte de un gran ejército de monstruos, de la llegada de Kikyo a la aldea, y como decidieron ir juntas a investigar, encontrándose con una enorme cantidad de demonios, muchos más de los que sus poderes pudieron controlar...

Ahome no podía disimular su preocupación, Inuyasha, había salido hace mucho rato de la habitación, desde lo ocurrido, apenas y había pronunciado palabra, se mostraba frío y distante con todos, en especial con ella... Se puso de pie, y caminó hacia la puerta, mirando con inquietud hacia la nada...

- Porqué no vas a buscarlo? – preguntó Sango detrás de ella...

- Tal vez desea estar solo... – contestó Ahome insegura...

- Pues yo creo que él preferiría estar contigo... Ahora te necesita más que nunca Ahome... – le aconsejó Sango, presionando con suavidad el hombro de su amiga...

- Tienes razón... Iré a buscarlo.. – decidió sonriéndole agradecida, sin embargo en su interior, sentía una inexplicable aprensión

Lo buscó durante algunos minutos, durante los cuales, lejos de tranquilizarse, su nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente...

"Miedo... Tengo miedo...", pensaba apretaba sus manos descontroladamente... "Siento temor de que Inuyasha este molesto... o peor aún... que me crea culpable de lo sucedido...", movió la cabeza con molestia... "Aaahh!... Ahome, no pienses tonterías... Inuyasha.. no..."...

De pronto lo vio, se encontraba sentado entre la hierba, a orillas del río... Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos... y su expresión era de... tristeza...

Su corazón se contrajo... no soportaba verlo en ese estado... quería consolarlo, borrar esa dolorosa expresión de su rostro... y reemplazarla por una llena de alegría... pero en el fondo sabía que eso era imposible... "Por lo menos voy a estar a su lado..."

Ahome se detuvo delante de él y se arrodilló... Inuyasha primero la miró sorprendido, luego su mirada se opaco levemente, y frunció el ceño para verla con fijeza...

- No te sientas mal Inuyasha... Ya veras que lograremos ayudar a Kikyo... – aseguró la joven, acariciando con ternura el rostro del hanyou... luego se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza... – No soporto verte triste... Inuyasha... – dijo con voz temblorosa...

- Ahome... quiero que regreses a tu época... – anunció Inuyasha con frialdad, sin corresponder el abrazo... – No te quiero aquí...

Ahome ahogó una exclamación al escucharlo... y sus pupilas se dilataron ante el dolor que le provocaban esas crueles palabras... Lentamente se separó de él, temblando ante el repentino escalofríos que la recorrió en su interior... Se puso de pie, mirándolo a través de sus lágrimas, pero Inuyasha, mantenía la cabeza agachada...

- Quiero que te vallas! – agregó con dureza, sin la más mínima compasión...

La joven negó con la cabeza, abriendo la boca sin pronunciar palabra... Retrocedió algunos pasos, herida y decepcionada... "Al menos deberías verme a los ojos...", pensó decirle, pero las palabras se negaban a salir...

Se echó a correr, regresaría al templo por sus cosas y luego se marcharía... Si eso era lo que Inuyasha deseaba... si ya no la necesitaba a su lado... no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para cambiarlo...

"Pero... no puedo... no quiero abandonarlo... No lo haré... Ese idiota de Inuyasha!... Es un tonto... Tonto!", pensaba con algo más que rabia que tristeza... De pronto chocó contra algo, más bien... contra alguien...

- Inu..ya...! – logró exclamar, antes de volver a chocar contra su pecho, a la vez que era envuelta por sus brazos...

- Eres una tonta! – la reprendió, luego la separó para verla a los ojos... – Quien te dijo que nuestra conversación había terminado...!

- Qué... qué dices?... – balbuceó confundida... – Pero tu... tu me dijiste... que...

- Que quería que te fueras... sí... Pero no de esta forma tonta! – la volvió a reprender... después su expresión se suavizó y la miró con ternura... Tomó el rostro de la joven con delicadeza, mirándola con intensidad... – Tengo miedo Ahome... Hasta ahora no he cumplido mi promesa de protegerte... Como tampoco pude proteger la vida de Kikyo... Ese infeliz siempre logra lastimarlas, sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo...

- No digas eso... Tú siempre cuidas de mí... – contradijo Ahome

- Noooo eso no es cierto! – negó con desesperación... – Hoy estuvo a punto de matarte... Y consiguió que Kikyo... – se detuvo sin poder terminar la frase...

- Ya te dije que la recuperaremos,... Ya veras que sí... – lo consoló...

- Es que no lo comprendes... No soportaría perderte Ahome... – interrumpió volviendo a abrazarla con fuerza... – Consiguió apartarte de mi lado una vez, y si ...

- No volverá a suceder... – interrumpió... mirándolo intensamente...

- Pero... – dijo Inuyasha... pero volvió a ser interrumpido, esta vez por un arrebato apasionado de Ahome, quien se lanzó a sus brazos acallándolo con un beso...El cual correspondió con todo su amor...

Horas mas tarde, los chicos terminaban de explicar el motivo de su llegada a la aldea, de cómo ayudaron a Keiko y la llevaron a la aldea... Sin embargo la niña no estaba presente, ni tampoco Shippo, Kohaku y Rin..., justo en ese instante llegó Shippo gritando...

- Muchachos! – gritaba el zorrito, corriendo hacia Ahome...

- Qué ocurre Shippo... Dónde han estado?.. Y los demás?... – preguntó Ahome preocupada

- Cuando ustedes se fueron, Keiko subió por una larga escalera y entró a una extraña Pagoda... Nosotros la esperamos afuera, pero como tardó en regresar, intentamos entrar, pero no lo conseguimos... – explicó el zorrito

- Qué dices?... A la pagoda sagrada? – exclamó la anciana Yoriko sumamente impresionada...

Continuará...

Gracias...


End file.
